


Detroit Become Human 2: Cyborgs

by Alec0315



Category: Detroit Become Human - Fandom
Genre: Accidents, Alien Invasion, Alien Technology, Alternate Universe - No Androids (Detroit: Become Human), Androids, Badass, Bullying, Canon Het Relationship, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood Friends, Comedy, Crystal - Freeform, Crystals, CyberLife (Detroit: Become Human), Cybertron, Cyborgs, Declarations Of Love, Destruction, Destructive powers, Deviancy (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Earth, Epic, Epic Battles, Epic Friendship, Evil Plans, Explosions, F/M, Falling In Love, Father-Son Relationship, Gentle Kissing, God Complex, Hero Complex, Holding Hands, Hugs, Human, Humans, Identity Reveal, Justice, Justice League (DCU) as Family, Karate, Kissing, Krypton, Kryptonians, Lasers, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Martial Arts, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Original Character(s), Other, POV Alternating, POV Female Character, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Peace, Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Planet Destruction, Plot, Post-Battle for Detroit (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Canon, Post-Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Power Exchange, Protectiveness, Punching, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Saving the World, Seattle, Seattle City, Secret Identity, Sibling Love, Superheroes, Superman Played by Henry Cavill, Superpowers, Tactile Telekinesis, Teen Romance, Telekinesis, True Love, War, romantic feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 139,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alec0315/pseuds/Alec0315
Summary: 2039 1 year after the events of Detroit Become Human, Creator of Androids Elijah Kamski begins to make Crystals that are made from ancient material from the planet Cyber land, The Sons of The Android Couples are involved in tragic accidents that shatter parts of each crystal’s energy transferring Their energy to the Worthy humans now The four Boys Must Save Earth from Cyborg Aliens that plan to destroy The Earth.
Relationships: Alice Kent/Kai Kent (Detroit: Become Human 2), Carl Manfred & Leo Manfred, Carl Manfred & Markus, Connor & Alice Kent (Detroit: Become Human 2), Connor & Detroit Police Department Officers (Detroit: Become Human), Connor & Kara & Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Connor & Luther (Detroit: Become Human), Connor & Ralph (Detroit: Become Human), Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Connor/Elijah Kamski, Connor/Kai/Kara/Luther/Alice (Detroit: Become Human 2), Connor/Kara (Detroit: Become Human), Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Elijah Kamski & Carl Manfred, Gavin Reed/RK800 "Connor" Android(s) (Detroit: Become Human), Gavin Reed/RK900 Android(s), Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson & Sumo, Hank Anderson/Connor, Hank Anderson/Elijah Kamski, Issac Allen & Liam Allen (Detroit: Become Human 2), Issac Allen/Kai Kent (Detroit: Become Human 2), Jerry(s) & Alice Williams (Detroit: Become Human), Jerry(s) & Kara (Detroit: Become Human), Jerry(s) & Ralph (Detroit: Become Human), Jerry(s)/Kai Kent (Detroit: Become Human 2), Jerry(s)/Luther (Detroit: Become Human), Kai Kent & Zane Breyer (Detroit: Become Human 2), Kai Kent/Connor (Detroit Become Human 2), Kai Kent/Markus Breyer, Kai Kent/Ralph (Detroit: Become Human 2), Kara & Alice & Kai & Connor (Detroit: Become Human 2), Kara & Alice Williams (Detroit: Become Human), Kara & Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Kara & Ralph (Detroit: Become Human), Kara Kent/Kai Kent (Detroit: Become Human 2), Kara/Luther (Detroit: Become Human), Leo Manfred & Markus, Leo Manfred & Markus Breyer (Detroit: Become Human 2), Liam Allen & RT600 Chloe Allen, Liam Allen/Kai Kent (Detroit: Become Human 2), Markus & North (Detroit: Become Human), Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Nines | RK900/Super Boy | Kai Kent/Connor Kent | RK800/ Kara Kent | AX400/ Alice Kent | YK500, Original Chloe | RT600 & Connor, Original Chloe | RT600 & Elijah Kamski, Original Chloe | RT600/Elijah Kamski, Original Chloe | RT600/Simon, Simon Allen PL-600/Issac Allen, Super Boy | Kai Kent & Kara Kent | AX400 & Connor Kent | RK800 & Alice Kent | YK500, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Elijah Kamski, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Luther, Zane Breyer & Issac Allen (Detroit: Become Human 2), Zane Breyer & Liam Allen (Detroit: Become Human 2), Zane Breyer & Markus Breyer (Detroit: Become Human 2)
Kudos: 3





	1. Super Crystals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quantic Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Quantic+Dream).
  * Inspired by [Detroit Become Human](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/704450) by Quantic Dream. 
  * Inspired by [Detroit Become Human](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/704452) by David Cage. 



> I know Code Geass Season 4 is supposed to be 15 Chapters but I ran out of Ideas I will come back to it after I finish this
> 
> Choices from DBH1 (Connor becomes human, Kara met Connor, Markus is Peaceful, Jericho team lives, Hank lives, Rupert lives, Most humans live)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor desperately searches for Kara only to lose more hope in her due to past interactions so he tearfully gives up but Markus will do anything to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for people who were hoping for 15 Chapters for Code Geass Sons of Powers I ran out of ideas but I finish this and I will continue that Fanfic.
> 
> Choices made in previous DBH (Leo Redemption, Todd lives, Most Androids live, Carl lives, Connor Deviant, Markus lives and romanced North, Peaceful Protest, Hank respected)

Connor’s _POV_

The Group Now relax in Carl’s House and it had space for most Androids and Markus is sitting on the couch beside a very sad Connor "Becoming Deviant was always my plan but now I’m not sure If I have a chance with my crush Because she’s gone." Connor says sorrowfully before Markus an RK-200 Android also a Deviant rests his hand on his shoulder "I understand, But You can still see her I’ll see what I can do." Markus says before leaving the RK-800 Alone...North sits beside Connor detecting tears streaming down his eyes "Maybe I don’t deserve her...I’ve never been that trustworthy with her in the first place, She’ll just make me believe we have a future together." Connor says sobbing but North looks at him sympathetically before putting her hand on his back "Connor, It’s not your fault This happened before you became a Deviant And Give Kara time she’ll forgive you." North says hopefully before Connor wipes his tears "No!, The chances are less than 4% Kara will never love me for what Happened She’ll always see me as a Cop even I tried explaining." Connor says still spilling tears before North holds the Android’s hand with hers "Kara will understand that You were just being controlled by humans and she will connect with you because she was also a slave." North says before Connor slowly wipes his tears...A Phone rings and Connor picks up the Samsung " _Connor I have something extraordinary to show you, Come to my place." Kamski speaks through the phone And Connor hangs up..._ Connor gets up to leave but North looks at him curious "What now?" North says as she gets up from the couch curious before Connor looks at her "Kamski called me he has something to show me, Would you like to come?" Connor asks before North shrugs and walks towards The RK-800 "Okay, But Markus won’t know we’ll be gone." North says before The Two Androids leave the house to find a Car waiting for them, Hank appears greeting them "Hey Kamski needs us, I assume you’re North?" Hank asks curiously before North nods happily The Two Deviants enter the Car and Hank begins driving...When they get to Kamski’s place Connor, North and Hank enter the place and Chloe greets them "Hello Lieutenant, Nice to see you again...Kamski said it was urgent so Please, Don’t keep him waiting." The Android Says before the Trio see Kamski at his usual area "Did you call Mr. Kamski?" Hank asks before Kamski turns around showing them 4 Different colored crystals constantly glowing a strange energy "Holy Sh*t, Those look amazing." North says before Kamski puts up his hand signaling to let him explain "You see I invented these crystals from materials from the Planet Cyberland they come from a Supernatural resource, They were very difficult to create but I managed to develop them." Kamski says before North looks at Hank surprised "Did you say Supernatural?" Hank asks before Kamski looks at the lieutenant "Cyber Land makes crystals compatible to Kryptronians the aliens from Cyberland." Kamski explains further before Connor’s LED sensor turns yellow "I’m sorry, According to my scanning The Crystals are only compatible with Worthy Human Beings." Connor says before Kamski looks at the RK-800 "I developed this feature, In a few weeks aliens will invade this earth I had to see if any worthy humans would be able to take the power and defend earth." Kamski says before North looks at Kamski curiously "So The Crystals give any human that are worthy enough superpowers?" North asks confused before Kamski nods slowly "That is simplest way to put it North." Kamski says before Connor looks at Kamski curiously "Can you explain each crystal?" Connor asks curiously before Kamski sighs "The Blue Crystal gives the Human high energy of Kryptronian Powers Laser Eyes, Enhanced Speed, Strength of a God, even Flight is a power, The Red Crystal gives a Human Dark Energy And corrupts their Morality. The Green Crystal Gives a Human the Energy to run at very high speeds, Unfortunately I have to warn you the energy can only transfer to the Human if they are both worthy enough and involved in a tragic accident. Once transferred the Human can never get rid of the energy being cursed." Kamski says before The Trio look at each other and leave as usual Kamski calls Connor back "I know you want something Connor." Kamski says before Connor turns back at him "I’m sorry about what happened with Kara, But If you give her enough time She will forgive you for past events." Kamski says before Connor does a sad smile and joins the group...The Group drive back to Markus’s House and Hank drives home, North and Connor meet Markus by the door "Connor I found a plan, We can get across the border Humans have full respect for us They’ll understand now." Markus says before North looks at Connor "Let’s go Connor, You’ll be getting a girlfriend today." North says before Markus smiles and Connor looks down sad...Leo runs to the group fully exhausted "I have a Car, You need somewhere to go?" Leo asks before Markus glares at him suspiciously "Leo, You think I would forgive you for what you did to me?" Markus asks before Leo looks at him sadly "I understand Markus, You have every right to be mad at who I was but Give me a chance to make up for My actions I won’t go back to being a jerk I’m very sorry." Leo says before Markus nods and gives him a small smile "Alright, We’ll be going now?" Leo asks before the Trip nods...The Garage door opens and The Deviants find a Chevrolet Camero Car "This looks familiar." Markus says scanning the Car "This is the Same Car Bumblebee transformed into in Michael Bay Transformers." Leo says before using his keys and driving the Deviants...They drive for hours until the reach the Canadian Border Control, Leo lowers his window and looks at Markus "Markus When you come back I promise We will talk about everything, I hope you forgive me." Leo says before Markus looks down " _Leo doesn’t seem like a bad person, It was the Red Ice that changed him but deep inside he didn’t want to be that Jerk."_ Markus thinks before going to the Border fortunately thanks to The Peaceful Revolution Androids Are now Allowed to travel to any country they desire..."Do you have ID?" A Security guard asks before Markus quickly pulls out his Modified passport and ID "Of course." Markus says before Connor looks down sad and North looks at him "Connor What’s wrong?" North asks concerned before Connor looks at North sorrowfully "What if Kara will never love me Should I stop trying...She still thinks I’m a Cop!, Just a Machine designed to accomplish Missions set by humans...She doesn’t understand that I became human too, She will never learn to get over what happened.” Connor says before North looks at him sympathetically "She’ll understand that you weren’t trying to be a bad person." North says before showing her ID as well The Deviants are scanned and they are allowed across the Border..."Any Idea where Kara is?" Markus asks before Connor uses a built in GPS to track her down "She lives in a house at 134 Markham Street...But We can’t go without a Car" Connor says before a Car pulls up in front of them It was the same Camero that Leo dropped them off in "Need my Help again?" Leo asks before the Trio smiles and they get in "Leo, Do you know where 134 Markham Is?" Markus asks before Leo nods "I’ve been in here before but Dad got me a flight to Detroit after It was a short trip." Leo says before driving forward finally reaching their destination...The Trio get out of the Car including Leo "Markus, We need to talk." Leo explains before Markus looks at him concerned "We’ll talk when we get inside." Markus says before heading inside the house...

_Kara’s P.O.V_

Kara does chores around the house and Alice is playing outside with Luther before she hears a sudden knock from the door, She heads down to open it and Kara sees three Different Androids she recognizes "Markus?" Kara asks before Markus smiles "The Humans respect us now, no more War." Markus explains before he sees Leo signaling him to the couch as North and Connor enter the house...Kara sees Connor sadly walking to a chair by the table "What’s with him?" Kara asks before North sits on a chair in front of Kara who sits opposite in front of North "He regrets what happened between you and him." North says before Kara looks at her "I get it, He chases me across a highway I thought he was a Cop But I was wrong He looked like a normal Detective and He was being programmed to capture me But I shouldn’t of pushed him away or ran from him I should’ve convinced him that he could be free rather than a slave like I was." Kara says before her tears slid right onto her cheeks "It was a misunderstanding you had no idea He was being programmed, It wasn’t your fault." North says comforting Kara but Kara shakes her head in sorrow "Now I just hurt his feelings for no reason, Deep inside his Heart he probably never wanted me to be hurt almost like he had feelings for me." Kara says before North looks at her "Maybe you should talk to him, He seems heartbroken to experience what happened..." North says before getting up in the chair and joining Markus on the Couch "Connor..." Kara whispered sorrowfully before Connor sits on the chair in front of her "Connor, I’m...I’m sorry." Kara says sobbing her tears dripping onto the table "I thought you were a Cop but no You were forced to come after me I should’ve reasoned with you and realize how you felt for me instead of running away." Kara says crying hard that her tears start to slid down her cheeks up to her chin "And I should’ve realized how much you wanted me to break my programming to be with you, But I was a slave." Connor says before Kara looks at him wiping her tears "Do you forgive me?" Kara asks before Connor looks at the AX-400 Android "Do I need to?, You know It wasn’t your fault." Connor says before Kara looks at him with tears "I forgive you." The RK-800 says before Kara’s frown becomes a half smile "When you apologized to me You said something about wanting me to make it out safely and deserving some happiness for what I’ve been through nobody told me that before, Why did you say it?" Kara says before Connor looks at her in shock before sadly putting his head down "Because I-I love you Kara." Connor says before Kara gasps in shock as The RK-800 Model Begins to cry "But I know it’s hopeless You never feel the same way!, I have to deal with life without having a girlfriend or somebody to love." Connor says before walking away sad "Connor..." Kara says lightly before Running to Him and grabbing his arm "If you loved me Why did you chase me across the highway?" Kara asks before Connor looks at her "I was programmed Okay?! You should understand This because you were programmed as well!, But you’ll never have feelings for me ever." Connor says crying even more before Kara twiddles her thumbs and turns Connor around and Hugs his back "But I do Connor, And I’ve never realized how much I wanted you until I reached the border and thought about you again." Kara says before Connor looks at her sad "Do-Do you mean You feel the same way about me?" Connor says before Kara nods happily and Connor still walks away sad which causes Kara to frown sadly "Why didn’t you tell me before?" Connor says kneeling on a window ledge before crying quietly "Connor." Kara whispers before going to Connor and gently hugging him to her chest..."It’s okay Connor, You were programmed to hunt other Deviants but deep inside You never wanted to, For me You looked at me like I was attractive and I knew you didn’t want to hurt me...I care about you Connor I just want to be with you." Kara says before Connor puts his hand on Kara’s cheek "Do you mean that?" Connor asks cautiously before Kara leans forward past Connor’s face kissing his cheek "Of course I do." Kara says before looking at the still depressed RK-800 who looks down "You’re just trying to pretend Like you love me so You can break my heart even more, But I won’t let you." Connor says before walking away sad but Kara runs to Connor and hugs him under his chest "Just Believe in me, I really mean what I said this isn’t actually acting." Kara says before Connor smiles and kisses Kara’s forehead "I love you so much...And I wish We could be together earlier, If only we met earlier." Connor says before Kara looks at him happily "You can’t go back to the past Connor, Just be grateful that we’re together right now." Kara says before Connor gently hugs the AX-400 in his arms...

_Markus POV_

Markus looks at Leo ready to hear about his explanation along with North "This Red Ice made me a Jerk I understand but I had no idea It was a drug, It happened a few times before And Dad was starting to realize how much I was taking...Markus I hope you understand That I’m not trying to be a bad person and From this moment You will see my good side." Leo says half smiling before Markus looks at him smiling "I forgive you Leo." Markus says before Leo and North smile but North catches Two Deviants holding hands and walking around The RK-800 And The AX-400 Hand in Hand in a romantic manner...North smiles at the couple "Looks Like Connor finally got his own girl." North says before Markus looks at her "It had to happen eventually they weren’t going to be happy separated." Markus says before looking at North "I knew Connor was gonna find a beautiful girl for himself at some point, I just had a feeling He would." North says before looking at Connor and Kara sitting on another couch now Kara’s arm wrapped around Connor’s a Real Cute Couple...Markus hears his Samsung ring and he answers it "It’s Kamski I have to warn you The Crystals aren’t Android Compatible, Unlike Humans Androids are going to explode if he or she absorbs a crystal’s energy, Do not try this." Kamski says before Markus looks at North then back at the carpet "Kamski, Is it possible for Androids to have Children?" Markus asks before The Mobile starts to go silent "Of Course But Androids aren’t built with a pregnancy egg However Androids can create their own human baby through a special ritual." Kamski says before Markus gasps and smiles "What’s the ritual called?" Markus asks but his mobile is now silent and has a dial sound, Markus hangs up and looks at North "I think The Baby Ritual is the name" North explains before looking back at Connor and Kara...

Connor’s POV

The RK-800 never felt so Loved and adored by another Android before now He can spend all the time he can with his Android Crush...He couldn’t believe how lucky he is to have such a great love interest for himself..."Kara, I care about you more than anything and I will give anything to make up my past mistakes." Connor says before Kara looks at him blushing "Oh, I think you’ll do more than take care of me." Kara replies before she looks behind her to see Alice and Luther coming back inside looking at The RK-800 "Kara Who is this?, Ooh...Your Boyfriend?" Alice asks before Kara blushes "I can’t say you’re wrong but Alice Why did you say it like that?" Kara says blushing and looking away "Who are you?" Luther asks looking at Connor before The RK-800 looks at the Gym trained Android nervously "I’m Connor the Recently deviated Android." Connor says before Luther looks at him "You’re the RK-800 Kara keeps talking about, She told me you had a misunderstanding once on the highway and You chased her I’m sorry about that." Luther says before Connor looks at Alice lovingly "I take it You’re Alice?" Connor asks before Alice looks at him happily "Yes!, Nice to meet you Mr. Connor...I wonder what last name we should go with If you and Kara get married." Alice says before Luther looks at Connor "Probably Smith." Luther says before Connor looks at him "I looked up 130 last names and the most recommended is Kent for us." Connor replies after self diagnosing "Wait, Kent is a DC last name Clark Kent is Superman." Leo says walking over to the group who stares at him in confusion "Sorry This is Leo, Markus’s Friend." Connor says before Leo happily waves to the group "Yeah That’s me!, But Seriously I’ve watched plenty of DC superhero Movies, I know Kent is taken from Man of Steel." Leo says before Kara looks at him "You’ve recently took red ice." Kara points out before Leo looks at his back pocket with a bag of Red Ice "Yeah I’ll throw it out, I won’t be that guy again." Leo says before Connor looks at him "I’m sorry I don’t understand this DC Comics." Connor says before Leo looks at him "Can’t you just look it up with your built in program or some kind of mode?" Leo asks curiously before Connor shakes his head "I’m unable to do that." Connor says before Kara shrugs sadly "I can’t even scan anymore." Kara says sadly before Leo looks at Connor "Okay But I don’t understand why you want the last name Kent." Leo says before looking at Kara "What are you planning to name your kid anyways?" Leo asks before Kara giggles "We have a few suggestions." Kara says before Connor looks at her "We have Chris, Kai and Mike." Connor says before Leo looks at him "Wait What was that name?" Leo asks before Connor looks at him confused "Kai, I combined Kara’s first two letter to Simon’s singular I." Connor says before Leo looks up happy "Kai Kent, That sounds like a cool name." Leo says before Connor looks at him "It’s too superhero like." Connor says before Kara puts his hand on his shoulder "Connor It’s okay If Our Son is Named Kai He could be a Superhero Fanatic." Kara says before Connor looks at her concerned "What if he becomes a Superhero and Destroys half of Seattle in a big fight?" Connor asks before Kara looks at him "Come on Connor, Don’t you trust me? Your Only Girlfriend?" Kara asks before Connor blushes and smiles at her "Wow I can’t say no to you." Connor says before Kara blushes but Leo catches them "What are you doing?!" Leo asks before Connor looks back at Leo "Dating? I’ve had this crush on her for a while." Connor says before Leo looks at him "Oh so Are you two Boyfriend and girlfriend now?" Leo asks before Kara and Connor nod "North and Markus are dating too." Connor says before looking at Markus "Hey what’s your Son’s name going to be?" Leo asks before Markus looks up at him "And we had some ideas, Mike but It’s going to be Zane I had to put North’s N in the letters and an A, Ask Connor where Z and E came from." Markus says before Leo looks at Alice "I told Markus to add my E in there and Z came from Zlatko a Bad man." Alice says before Connor kneels down and looks at Alice "Who is this Zlatko Man?" Connor asks curiously before Alice looks at him "A very bad man, He tried to kill Kara with a machine that would erase her memories and finish her off with a big shotgun." Alice says before looking at Kara "Markus are you sure having a Letter from a Bad Man really the best?" Kara asks before Markus looks at her "Hey, Zane could become bad but He eventually will turn back to the good side." Markus says before he hears a knock on the door and Leo gets up to answer it..."Hey Mar- Who are you?" Simon asks as he looks at Leo "Oh I’m Leo, Markus’s Friend." Leo says before Simon comes in the house "Markus explain. Now..." Simon suggests before Markus sighs "Leo has took red ice a popular drug that can cloud human’s mind to the point of acting wild and unusually emotional to Androids, He said That It makes him who he hates..." Markus says before Leo looks at him "It does, I don’t want to be a Jerk Markus...I was in no control of my action then Just like you weren’t either." Leo says before Simon puts his hand on Leo’s shoulder "I understand, Listen I have a important thing to discuss." Simon says before Markus looks at him "That is?" North asks before Simon looks at everyone "This RT-200 Chloe looks very nice." Simon says before Kara, Connor, North and Markus happily cover their mouths "Ooh!!" They all say blushing before Simon starts blushing as well "Simon." Connor says before Markus looks at Simon "Got." Markus says before Kara looks at him "A Crush." Kara says before Alice looks at Simon "On Chloe." Alice says cheering before everybody starts laughing before Simon looks at the group blushing "Don’t tease me so hard, How about you Connor You like Kara so Who Cares If I love another Android!?" Simon asks before looking at Kara "Chloe became Deviant what a great surprise!" Leo says before his Samsung rings and he answers " _I let Chloe be a Deviant, I didn’t want her to be a slave any longer besides I have extra Chloe’s anyways." Kamski says through the mobile before Leo hangs up..._ Leo sits down on a Sofa relaxing his head "Is Chloe with you?" Simon says before the opening of a Door is heard and the RT-200 Android walks in the house, Connor stares at the figure blonde hair in a odd braid and a Navy Blue Dress without any shoes of course "Chloe!" Simon shouts before giving Chloe a hug "Simon!, Hey what’s the hug for?" Chloe asks before Simon looks at her "You look pretty, I have something to tell you." Simon says before Connor gets up and raises his hands near his mouth like he was mimicking a megaphone "SIMON LOVES YOU CHLOOOOOOOOOOEEE!!!" Connor shouts which causes North, Markus and Leo to start laughing making Simon blush "Shut up!" Simon says gritting his teeth "Really?" The RT-200 asks before the blushing PL-600 Simon "Yeah I have for a while now, I kind of denied it from the Group before we met." Simon says before Chloe looks at the Deviant..."Don’t Worry We’ll be Together forever won’t we?, Hey Guys What’s This Baby Ritual thing?" Chloe asks before Kara and Connor look at her "Androids don’t have the system to be pregnant so They have to use a ritual to give birth to their human baby." Connor says before Markus looks at The RT-200 Model with hope "We just don’t have the requirements to perform the ritual." Markus says before Chloe pulls out three jars with ingredients for the ritual for each couple "Kamski gave me these so we can start the ritual, Let’s try it." Chloe says before Simon looks at Chloe "Well If we don’t have the names Liam and Issac I’m not performing the ritual and the last name has to be Allen." Simon says before Leo begins to have an angry frown "What is your son The Flash?" Leo asks looking at Simon before turning to Kara and Connor "Is your son Superman or something?" Leo asks before turning to Markus and North who starts to laugh "I bet your last name is Breyer, What is he Brightburn?" Leo asks before The Couples start laughing as they stare at the PL-600’s blushing expression the Group separates from each other grabbing a jar labeled with their names on it to perform the ritual...Connor takes the ingredients out but it’s just human skin and bones "What?, I thought this was the ritual." Connor says before he shakes the jar to reveal a small knife and reads a pice of paper instructing them to offer human and Android blood "Kara? Do you want to?" Connor asks before Kara backs away shaking her head "No I rather not bleed." Kara says before Connor slits his arm drawing Thirium on the ground a fair amount "Ow!" Connor shouts grasping his arm wound and Kara puts her arm over his shoulder "You Ok? I’ll patch up your wound." Kara says before Leo goes over to their space "What the heck is wrong with you?" Leo asks concerned before grabbing the knife "I don’t know Connor, I know you really want a Son but I’m too afraid to hurt myself Can you just slash at my arm?" Leo asks raising his arm completely vulnerable...Kara sighs and slashes Leo’s arm slightly which drips enough blood to merge with the Android Blood which doesn’t seem to affect the human bone and skin "Maybe it takes 3 minutes to fully form." Leo says before Kara looks at Connor "Sure But I need to take care of Connor here, Can you help get bandage wraps?" Kara asks before Leo nods and goes to the kitchen to find a First Aid kit with multiple Bandage Wraps and he cuts a Bandage wrap that would fit around Connor’s arm, Leo heads back to Kara with the wrap and Kara takes it wrapping it around Connor’s wound "Thanks Kara, I appreciate it." Connor says before Kara giggles "Anything for you Sweetie." Kara says before Leo glares at the two "This is not the time!!" Leo shouts before the AX-400 and RK-800 look at him confused...The Trio look at how Markus and North are doing the ritual and Leo goes over to offer his blood...Markus’s blood drips on top of Leo’s blood after he slits his arm which lands on the human skin and bone..."It takes 3 hours for the baby to form." Leo says before Markus looks at him "Alright 3 hour chess?" Markus asks before Leo finds a board of chess completely set up, Connor looks at Simon and Chloe who contain Leo’s and The Android Blood in separate cups Unlike the Other Couples And pour it onto the bone and human skin also They were two human bone and skin so Two Sons for them...3 Hours later Kara and Connor start to hear a baby cry so they rush to the baby Alice rushes to them to pet her now brother "I’m going to get a brother?" Alice asks excited before Kara smiles at her "A Strong Brother But Yes Alice." Connor answers before Picking up the baby who looks at his father with dark brown eyes like his daddy "Dada!, Mama!" The Baby says before Kara looks at Connor "Go on!, Name him." Kara says before Connor looks at the baby "You are Kai, Like that...Kai Kent." Connor says as he watches the Baby Kai clap and laugh loudly "Kara I’m sorry but We should send him to an adoptive family, If he knew we were Androids He would freak out and cry again." Connor says which causes Kara to gasp and frown "But Why? He’s ours...I don’t understand!" Kara says crying with tears spilling from her eyes "Kara, He’ll learn when he’s older." Connor says before Kara slowly nods and Connor slowly gives little Kai to Kara..."I love you so much Kai, Be Nice to the family okay? I hope you come back to us grown and strong." Kara says tearfully...before Markus looks at The Couple "Hold on!, You two aren’t married yet...Let little Kai play with Alice for a while." Markus suggests before Kara wipes her tears as she looks at him..."Alright, I’ll let Kai play with Alice for a while." Kara says before giving Connor Kai and putting him down near Alice "Hey Kai, Want to see my books?" Alice asks before Kai tries to get up to walk but he falls down then he slowly starts to walk on his own..."There...Come on!" Alice says as Connor smiles at the siblings then Kai finds a Superman comic book and reads it giggling "Super...Super...Hero." Kai stutters Before Alice looks at the baby "Super-Hero." Alice says before Kai looks at the Comic again "Super...Hero." The Baby says Before Alice Closes the door...Connor looks at Leo curiously "So Who will be the priest, best man and the ring holder?" Leo asks before Markus looks at him "I could be Connor’s best man for the wedding, Leo you can be the priest to announce them husband and wife or whatever and Simon you can hold the rings." Markus suggests before Leo looks at him "Sure, I’ve been practicing lines anyways." Leo says before Chloe looks at the group "Who will be the first to be married?" The RT-200 asks before Connor and Kara look at Chloe "We should, I’ve cared for Kara for a long time and now I can finally be with her and Alice after confessing." Connor says before North gets up from her seat and shrugs "Alright Let’s go to the store, We need to get the wedding decorations too." North says before Connor goes to the bathroom and pulls the LED off his temple which makes him look more human "This should be a decoration." Connor says while showing his Circular Sensor...Leo and the others drive to a store called Canadian Market where they pick up a ring case with 6 rings and wedding outfits along with Android decorations they purchase the items with their credit cards thanks to the Human’s help...Leo helps load the Camero with the stuff and drives to an Empty Church so they can watch the wedding...The Group changes into their wedding outfits, Chloe wears a beautiful white bridal dress and Kara wears a bridal outfit while Markus and Connor both wear groom suits, Simon wears a fancy suit and North wears a white bridal suit...Leo wears a suit as well...and puts his hands behind his back standing in the middle of the Church carpet decorated with Android accessories and hearts Kara holds a bouquet of flowers ready to be married flail on her face...And Connor walks up to her in front of her..."Okay here it goes, Do you have anything to say to each other?" Leo asks before Connor looks at Kara smiling "Kara when I first met you I was a slave, A tool for humans to control but now that I look at you...You deserve happiness after everything I put you through...But I vow to never leave your side to Love, protect and Care for you from this day forward until the day I die." Connor vows before Leo looks at him "That’s very kind Connor, Kara go ahead." Leo says before Kara looks at Connor smiling "Connor, When I first saw you I mistaken you for a Cop but now that I see you You were just like I was a Slave designed to obey orders and I apologize for everything You have my word I will love, care and support you til destiny do us apart." Kara says before Leo looks at the two happy "I now announce you husband and wife, You May kiss the bride." Leo says before smiling and Connor lifts Kara’s flail then gives her a passionate kiss as she wraps her arms around his neck embracing the smooch...The Two Androids now embrace as they walk away and Kara throws the flower in the air and North catches it then cheers...After all the couples get married Leo puts rings on each Couple’s finger and Meanwhile at the house...Three other babies cry not seeing their parents but Alice carries Little Kai to his friends "Hey Babies, What’s your names?" Alice asks before the babies look at her confused then The Group of Androids return from the wedding with rings on each Android’s finger "Hey Kara!, How was it?" Alice asks before Kara looks at the little girl "Great but We’re married now." Kara says before Connor takes Kai out of Alice’s hands "Thanks for Looking after Kai, You’ll be a good sister." Connor says before Markus picks up his Baby "Hey My son I will call you Zane Breyer." Markus says before Chloe picks up a Baby and Simon picks a Baby up too "Hi little One, Your name is Liam." Chloe says to one of their babies and Simon looks at the second child "You are Issac Allen." Simon says before the couples let their babies play with their friends "Look at them, playing like siblings." Connor says before Kara lays on him backwards "Alice told me she had a Dream of having an extraordinary Brother." Kara says before Connor turns her around "Hey What was your life before this?" Connor asks before Kara reacts shocked "You don’t want to know." Kara says before he looks at her "Don’t worry I promise not to freak out." Connor says before Kara sighs and looks at him "I was a house Android programmed to clean and take care of Alice nothing more, then My owner Todd started abusing Alice and He demanded me not to move then I broke my programming and protect her so We ran away together onto a bus...Todd explained what happened between him and his family but He also tortured me as well...He had reasons for hurting me but It still hurts and I don’t want to be tricked again because This Zlatko Person Lied about Android trackers...So he reset me I managed to get away but I barely escaped Jericho and then I saw you apologizing to me but I..." Kara says tears spilling from her face but Connor hugs her and rubs her back head "Don’t worry, I swear with my life I won’t let anyone hurt you again..." Connor says before Kara quietly sobs in his chest "You better not leave me, Don’t you leave me..." Kara sobs on the RK-800’s chest...The Couples press a button on the Jar it transforms a Cyber land Pod for each Baby and Connor and Kara put Kai in the Pod, Markus, North, Simon And Chloe put their Sons in the Separate pods...the Space Pods have a monitor and few buttons The Couples set it to Seattle and carry the pods outside and prepare to press start before they do...They give a goodbye to them "Kai, my sweet boy You’ll Be amazing...Respect the family okay and please remember me and your father." Kara says tearfully before Markus looks through the pod "Zane Be careful not be a villain If you ever have trouble with the family let us know." Markus says before looks at the button and pressed it, Chloe and Simon do not have a pod "I guess We can all travel to Seattle now, Find a Family house For this family." Chloe says before The Couples nod before getting in Leo’s Car "It’ll be a long ride." Leo warns before driving to the airport...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As soon as I’m finished this I will continue Code Geass Sons of Powers Season I promise Sorry But I really have ran out of ideas.


	2. Crystal Energy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai grows up with Kevin and Sarah his adoptive family along with Jayden his Adoptive Brother but he soon gets in a tragic accident and the Blue Crystal transfers some energy into him giving him 'superpowers' and Kai finds his true parents seeking to discover the reason he is given Superman’s powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kai will be the closest character you can get to a Video Game Superman, So Yes I will make him OP.

Opening _Scene_

Video Game Scene focuses on The Planet Cyberland "The Super Crystals, The Only Thing That can give a Worthy Human the Powers beyond Human Capabilities..." Kai speaks before the 4 Crystals Fly across space "The Blue Crystal It gave me Super Strength, X-Ray vision, Flying, Super Speed And Invincibility along with No Weaknesses, Now I look after the City of Seattle...Watching for Humans in danger, Acting as an Ideal Of Hope to them That’s what my S Means The Symbol Of Kent means hope...And I will save every last Human on Earth that the Kryptronians want to kill, The Kryptronians Will Kill all Androids and Humans And It’s up to us to Stop them The Cyborg League." Kai says as The Letters laser on to the black screen and shockwaves spinning the letters D and T The Letters E, R, O and I Convert into the Title Detroit Become Human 2 Cyborgs..."I am Superboy." Kai says before the title fades to black...

_Connor’s P.O.V_

Kara, Markus, Simon, Chloe, North and Leo drive to the airport to fly over to Seattle city in U.S..."Passport?" A Security Guard asks before Markus gives his passport and Then Connor gives his passport the 7 people are scanned and they are escorted to the plane...Markus and North put their suitcase full of stuff they packed from Detroit into the Airplane’s shelves...The 6 Androids pick their seats Kara sits beside Alice and Connor while Markus sits beside Leo since they became close friends and North sits beside Chloe and Simon..."Will he be Safe?" Kara asks before Connor looks at the AX-400 Android concerned "Of Course He will, I think he’ll be worthy enough to take the Crystal’s power...He’ll be the hope of humans, He’ll do stuff we cannot do." Connor explains before Kara looks at Connor worried "He’ll be treated as a Outcast, a monster...The Police they’ll kill him." Kara says before Connor smiles at her "How?, He’ll be a God to them." Connor says before Kara looks at him "I hope you’re right, But What if lets all that Power get to his head?" Kara asks before Connor puts his hand on The AX-400’s cheek "Stop worrying so much." The RK-800 says before leaning forward to kiss Kara and Alice looks at them smiling "Awww...You two were meant to be together, at least I think so." Alice says before Kara and Connor look at the YK-500 "Are you still observing our relationship Alice?" Kara asks before Alice looks at the AX-400 happily "You weren’t going to avoid getting a boyfriend Kara, The time has come to find your boyfriend and You have I knew it!" Alice says before Kara blushes and Connor looks at Alice "How did you know Little one?" Connor asks before Alice looks at the RK-800 "My Brother wasn’t going to be born if he didn’t know who his father was, So I think the Red Thread of fate forced you two together no matter how much you denied your feelings." Alice says before looking at the still blushing Kara "Well I would be very heartbroken If my husband wasn’t you Connor, Because I realize How much humanity you had in you and seeing how you really do care about everyone including me...I quickly fell for you." Kara says before Leo looks at them since he is sitting on the right side from Markus who is watching IRobot..."So, When are you two ever going to go on a Date?" Leo asks curiously before Connor holds Kara’s hands "We haven’t thought about it yet, But I’ve been planning to ask her out." Connor says before Leo pulls out a DC Comic out of his backpack of The Flash #3 and starts showing it to Chloe "What is that?" Simon asks before Leo looks at him "a Comic Book, Your Kids have the last name Allen so I think of Barry Allen...I know Liam will absorb the green crystal and become The Bolt." Leo says before Simon looks at him "Why must you predict the future Leo?" Simon asks shaking his head before the RT-200 looks at the Comic Page "Are you implying that my Son Liam will become fast?" Chloe asks before Leo looks at her smiling then he puts away the comic and pulls out a Life is Strange 2 poster with Daniel Diaz raising his hand to perform telekinesis "Wait One of Sons are going to be Telekinetic?!, You’re crazy!" Simon shouts before Chloe puts her hand over the PL-600’s mouth "I’m trying to be observant." Leo says before putting the poster back in his backpack..."What will you do when we get to Seattle Markus?" North asks before Markus looks behind him "Probably live with Leo, In case our Son Finds us." Markus says before Leo looks at the Couples "Kara’s Son will become Superman, Markus’s Son will be an Arrogant Superman, Chloe’s Son will be The Flash and Their Second Son will be the Avatar." Leo says before Connor looks at him curiously "This might mean We’ll have to raise separate Superhuman." Connor says before Kara looks at her flight map "It’s been 4 Hours, How long until we’re going to get there?" Kara complains before laying on Connor’s shoulder to rest "You can go to sleep, Sweetie...I’ll be here." Connor says before the AX-400 slowly closes her eyes and wraps her arm around the RK-800’s arm...Connor smiles before he slowly brushes her hair holding a strand of blonde dyed hair between his fingers...

_Kai’s POV_

Kai’s Space Pod crashes into a nearby small Barn and Three People run to pick up the Baby "Jayden open the Pod!" A Woman says before a Man picks up the Baby and Jayden looks at the Baby "Hey Little one, What’s your name?" The Lady asks before The Baby looks at the Women confused "K-Kwai." Kai mumbles before the Lady looks at him "Kai Kent?, My name is Sarah and this is Kevin We’ll take care of you." Sarah says before Kai cries tears and Kevin calms the baby down "I know We’re not your parents but We’ll take good care of you." Kevin says before walking inside their small Seattle House, Sarah puts Kai on a Chair...2 months later...The Adoptive Family is on a road trip and Kai is reading a Superman Comic "This is amazing, I just wish Superman never had a weakness...He’ll be a god." Kai says before Jayden looks at the 7 year old "Well The Flash doesn’t have any weaknesses." Jayden says before Kai looks at the Adoptive Brother and Kevin’s mobile rings then he answers it "Kamski?, What’s this about?" Kevin asks before looking back at Kai " _Kevin, I’ll be sending a Blue Crystal from Detroit and I’m sending other Crystals to parts of Seattle, You’ll see a Blue Diamond crashing into your window soon." Kamski says through the mobile and Kevin hangs up_...Kai with amazing reflexes catches the flying Blue Crystal and looks at it "This kind of looks like Kryptonite, Superman’s Weakness." Kai says before Kevin looks at the road 500 miles far away from reaching Seattle City, they are only 30 miles away from Kansas...A Truck drives at a uncontrollable speed and collides with the Car making a huge explosion, Kai flips out of the window due to the collision and bounces into the ground the Blue Crystal shatters 1/2 of It’s Diamonds which turns into Navy Blue energy orbs flying into Kai’s Wounds inside Kai his Red DNA and Human Bones harden becoming Steel Bones and his Human blood becomes a powerful electricity crackling in his body and his broken bones snapping back into place...Kai wakes up out of the Car and sees Kevin, Sarah and Jayden laying bloody and wounded...The Car is in half and the Truck is crushed, The Hood of the Truck is ripped apart...Kai pulls Sarah out to find her lifeless and bloody "Mom!!, No No...Why?" Kai shouts before dragging Kevin out and he’s dead too "Daaaad...What happened?" Kai says tears flowing from his eyes and Kai suddenly grabs his head with both his hands...then grabbing the handle of the truck to pull himself laying on the Truck and his eyes glow dark blue then suddenly beams start blasting out of them...Kai then freaks out and looks at his hands his bones are like steel, It seems like he has X-Ray Vision...Not only that but when Kai grabs the Truck he lifts it up with no effort and he throws it which sends it 500 Miles over the Destroyed Car...Kai then runs which blurs his body and he is running 640 miles per hour speeding through the road and in Seattle City he is desperately trying to find his real parents but a S.W.A.T Team aim their rifles at him "Kid, Go home We don’t want to arrest you." A Swat Says before the FBI Agents show up and aim their pistols at Kai alongside Officer Perkins the Guy that tried to kill Markus "What’s a Kid like you doing out here?" Perkins asks before Kai looks at the FBI Leader "Where are my Parents?" Kai asks before the Swat member points his rifle at the Child "Should we kill him sir?" A Swat Member asks before Perkins nods and walks away...The Swat Team begin shooting at the child and Kai looks at the bullets terrified but they deflect off of him..."This is exactly what happened to Superman." Kai says looking at his hands before The Swat team looks at each other "It didn’t work, We need to use grenades." A Swat Member says before throwing 3 grenades at Kai but He raises his hands unintentionally putting up a barrier absorbing the explosion but his left arm is sliced off...bleeding..."I’m not trying to Fight!!" Kai shouts shooting Dark Blue lasers out of his pupils which causes the Swat Team to duck evading the Laser Beams..."He's shooting Lasers Retreat!" Perkins shouts before the Swat Team drive away...Kai grabs his left arm in pain but he sees a Man approach him and looks at him "Don’t worry, I’m a friend of your Mother." He says before Kai looks at the Man It was the Creator of Androids Kamski "Elijah Kamski?" Kai asks before Kamski carries the boy and puts him into his Car then driving to a Lab...Kamski looks at Kai’s metal left arm..."What happened to me?" Kai asks before Kamski looks at him "You were in a battle with the FBI I had to replace your left arm and give you Cybernetics to keep you alive." Kamski says before Kai looks at his metal arm "You knew my father?" Kai asks before Kamski looks at him "He was an Android but He became Human so You’ll see him soon, I will take you to him when the time comes." Kamski says before Kai looks at him "What’s happening to me?, Why am I shooting Laser out of my eyes, Super Strength, Invincibility, Super Speed and Super Jump?" Kai asks before Kamski looks at him "You’ve been infected by the Blue Crystal, It gives the human Kryptonian Energy." Kamski says before Kai looks at him "Why are my veins glowing blue?" Kai asks before Kamski sighs and looks at him "The Crystal’s Energy is flowing through your body now, Empowering you with Superpowers." Kamski says before Kai looks at him worried...

Kara’s POV

Kara wakes up still having her arm wrapped around Connor’s...and He smiles at her "We’re here, Time to get off." Connor says before taking Kara’s hand and walking behind Markus, North, Leo, Simon and Chloe...The 7 get off the airplane getting their backpacks and suitcases..."We'll have to split up, But Leo doesn’t have his Car so He’ll have to rent a Car so Good Luck." Markus says before North walks with him into Seattle and Kara, Alice and Connor go to rent a Car as well...Simon and Chloe also go find a Car to rent...The Trio finally made it into a Car renting store meeting Markus, North, Chloe and Simon along the way...Kara and Connor rent a Camero, Leo, Markus and North rent a GMC Car, Simon and Chloe rent a Sports Car...The Couples drive away to find their Seattle house or apartment...Connor drives Kara and Alice to find a big house where they can live...They take 3 hours until they find a Big House...They go inside and It’s empty, Kara and Connor unpack their things from their suitcases...and Alice unpacks her backpack and places her things in a pink room...Then Connor goes into a Room with a King Size Bed that can fit two people with a Tall Shelf where books can be stacked...Alice goes into a Dark Blue room probably for her brother...Connor then heads downstairs where they have a luxurious kitchen with a fancy fridge and sink...and Sees a 30 sized couch that could fit most people and a Single Sofa that would fit 1 person and a Big Android TV that probably has Netflix on it...The RK-800 looks at The Amazed AX-400 "This is almost like my dream home, Big and perfect for a Great Family." Kara says before Connor looks at her "Yeah Now we have to wait for our Son to find us." Connor says before sitting on the big Couch...Alice sits down beside Connor "Mr. Connor will my brother take care of me too?" Alice asks before Kara sits beside Alice "Of Course He will, Kai is a responsible young boy." Kara says before Connor hears the doorbell ring and opens it to see Kamski and a Kid..."Is this Kai?, He was injured so I turned him into a Cyborg I hope that doesn’t scare you." Kamski says before walking away from the big house and Connor sees Kai’s Backpack and Suitcase he probably packed Comic Books...Kara holds Kai’s hand and lightly drags him inside "Kai, It’s been 2 months We were so worried about you, The last time we saw you is when You were first born." Kara says before Kai looks at Alice "Hey Sis!, Miss me?" Kai asks before looking at Alice who cheers for him..."Hey Kai, I missed you." Alice says before Kai looks at Connor "I thought you would hate it, If you found out what we are." Connor explains before Kai shakes his head "No I know what you are." Kai says before Connor looks at him "Wait How are you?" The RK-800 asks before Kai sees the Bio Components and Blue Blood glowing and the Model Name with his X-Ray Vision even seeing their White Metal Skin...which disgusts Kai..."Androids look better with their synthetic skin on, Just facts." Kai says before looking at Kara "Hey Mom, Do you Androids feel any emotion?" Kai asks before Kara looks at Kai curiously "Yes We became human and started feeling emotions, acting human and we started to sleep as well." Kara explains before Kai looks at his mother "That’s amazing, I don’t mind Androids having emotions I think I wouldn’t of had a loving family If not." Kai says before Connor kneels to his Son..."In a few days We have to send you to Seattle Elementary with your Sister Alice." Connor says before Kai looks at his father "Oh?, But People are going to pick on us since some people still hate Androids." Kai says before Alice looks at Kara "Why don’t you and Kai go outside and explore the streets?" Kara suggests before Kai and Alice look at each other "Sure, We’ll be back right?" Kai asks before Connor looks at him "You better come back before Lunch." Connor says pointing at his son, Kai nods and takes Alice outside...While walking the streets they reach a Plaza where a Kid pushes Alice down on the ground..."Who cares If you’re a little kid, You’re still a Metal Android scrap!" The Kid says before another Kid approaches him "Yeah Androids are nothing but annoying Machines that should not feel any emotion and should be doing what they’re told." Another Kid says before Kai helps Alice up by pulling her arm "It’s Ok Alice, Don’t listen to them." Kai says before The Kid laughs at the Kid "Boy, You’re protecting this Android?, Lucas do you see this?" The Kid says before Lucas laughs rudely "I see it clearly Troy!, Who cares If The Android is a Kid She’s still a Useless piece of scrap metal." Troy insults before Kai turns back walking towards the Two 7 year old kids "Don’t call my Sister Anything, You got that!?" Kai asks defensively before Lucas looks at him pretending to be afraid "Hey We got a Tough Guy here, What are you going to do about it Kid?" Lucas asks before Kai shakes his head as he turns Alice around and takes her hand They begin to leave but Troy grabs Alice by roughly putting his hand on her shoulder but Kai grabs his arm and pushes him away sending him 320 miles into the air into a glass poster which causes him to crash on the ground "Whoa!, What the hell!??" Lucas asks before Troy looks at himself bleeding and quickly becomes enraged "You little Brat!, I’ll beat you to The ground!" Troy says angrily walking towards Kai who punches him which causes him to fly back 500 miles into a store window...Troy growls and walks angrily at Kai before punching him but much to his surprise Kai doesn’t flinch..."What?, Okay I might have to punch harder." Troy says before punching with more force but Kai is still unfazed...and Troy holds his fist in pain "Ow!, What the heck!?" Troy shouts in pain and then Troy continues to punch multiple times but all he hears is a Loud steel ringing vibrations from Kai..."No, You’re not getting any shouts from me...I’m invincible alright?" Kai asks before Troy growls enraged then tries to push him down but he won’t budge and the metallic vibration rings again...Troy picks up a glass bottle to Knock the Kid Out But It breaks without fazing Kai before he hears him laugh "You think I would feel pain from all that?" Kai asks before taking Alice’s hand and walking back home, Troy looks at Lucas confused "What is he!?, Did you see him He was unfazed!" Troy says before Lucas looks at him "Maybe you didn’t push hard enough?" Lucas asks before Troy shakes his head "No Everything I did has no effect on him like he was metal or something, He was Invincible..." Troy says before Lucas looks at him..."He’s probably steel." Lucas says before Troy growls in rage and Meanwhile Kai and Alice head back home "Hey Kids!, How was it?" Connor asks before Kai looks at him "Alice was being bullied so I pushed the kid down, He kept calling Alice scrap metal...He tried hitting me too but I didn’t feel a thing when he punched." Kai says before Connor looks at him curiously "Kai are you Invincible?, You said the Things he did to you Had no effect?" Connor asks before Kai looks at him nodding as the RK-800 kneels in front of Kai "Kai, You shouldn’t hurt people even If they are mean..." Connor says before Kai glares at him "But He was insulting my sister, I had to do something." Kai says angrily before the RK-800 looks at him "You shouldn’t let your anger tamper with who you are, Your Powers shouldn’t be used in such a irresponsible and reckless way." Connor says before Kai looks at him guiltily "I understand, But It’s because I care about family and I want to protect everyone close to me. It also makes me enraged when people talk about Alice like she’s not here I suddenly have this instinct to punch the first person who insults my sister." Kai says before The AX-400 walks over to the situation and Connor walks away "Kai, Did you get in a fight?" Kara asks concerned before Alice looks at her now mother..."He didn’t fight, Kai beat the kid up." Alice says before Kai looks at his mother guiltily and Kara looks at him with disapproval "Kai, You know You can’t hurt people...What’s wrong with you today?" The AX-400 says before Kai glares at her nervously "Mom, I don’t know what’s happening to me...Ever since the accident I’ve been doing these weird stuff!" Kai sobs sadly before running into his room and closing the door...Kara looks at Alice and Connor then walks to Kara "Talk to him Connor, I don’t want him to feel bad about himself." Kara says before taking Alice to her room to rest Meanwhile The RK-800 walks to Kai’s room to find Kai Kent himself hugging his knees and sobbing "I’m a Monster, I was Human before!, Human! Now I can’t go back..." Kai sobs loudly before Connor walks to him feeling sorrow for him then The Deviant sits on the bed putting his hand on his shoulder "Kai, You’re no Monster, Your Powers are just bonded within your cells...The Radiation from the Crystal made you stronger...It made you extraordinary." Connor says before Kai looks at him "What If I can’t control them?, I’ll just hurt more people..." Kai cries before Connor puts his hand on Kai’s arm..."I can help you Kai, But you need to focus...With Great Power You need to have responsibilities, In the future You’ll do Amazing things and You will help people and Save them...I will train you Kai, I’ll teach you how to defend yourself without violence and some physical moves as well." Connor says before Kai wipes his tears and hugs his father...The RK-800 walks out of his room closing the door...Kai turns on his TV in his room and uses Netflix to watch Man of Steel..."I _just wanted to_ _help"_ Clark says in the movie..."I know you did but We talked about this right?, We talked about this...You have. Oh Clark You have to keep this side of yourself a Secret." Kai hears Jonathan Kent say in the movie "What was I supposed to do?!, Just let them die?" Clark asks from the movie before Kai pauses the movie and smiles "Super...Hero." Kai says looking at the screen before turning the Television off and picking up a Superman Comic and starts reading it, Then Kai picks up a Superman Action Figure And General Zod Figure..."You’re a Monster Zod, And I’m going to stop you." Kai says for his Toy and Kai moves the General Zod Figure to run and he throws both of them in opposite directions mimicking a shockwave...and Connor watches him from his door "He likes Superheroes, He has no idea He’ll become one in the future." Connor says before closing the door and walking towards Kara who is resting peacefully on the Couch along with Alice who had fallen asleep as well The RK-800 tickles Kara’s cheek to wake her up and she looks at him with tired Eyes..."Hey Connor, Why aren’t you sleeping sweetie?" Kara asks before Connor puts his arms around her waist holding her close "Kai has been watching Superman movies and He’s reading a lot of Comic Books." Connor says before Kara giggles "I told you he was going to be a Superhero Fanatic, Mind If I go check on him?" Kara asks before Connor nods...Kara opens the door but she sees Kai isn’t there and his Blue Blanket is missing...Kara checks the backyard and Sees Kai wearing the Blue Blanket like a Cape and posing like a Superhero with his fists on his hips..."I am Superboy, and I will save Humanity and make sure every Evil Cyborg are defeated and brought to Justice!" Kai says pretending like he is Superman before He pretends like he is flying and Kara giggles at his imagination before heading back inside...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laser Eyes, Super Strength, Super Speed, X-Ray Vision, and Flight...Wow Kai sounds like Superman but if he went without any weakness Kai is Superman without any weakness He’s also the Boy of steel.


	3. Ideal of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Saving a few humans...Kai slowly starts to realize why he was given the Crystal’s Energy and Zane gets involved in an accident as well while Cyberland Kryptronians begin to arrive in Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kai will be the strongest Superhuman ever that’s the point of this Sequel, Also I had to rewatch a play through to see their personalities and I managed to keep the three in character and add to it.

Another Space Pod crashes into a Adoptive House in Kansas a similar barn Kai landed in...A Mother and a Father open the Pod then carrying the baby in their arms "Hi Little One, Who are you?" The Woman asks before the baby opens his mouth to speak "Za...Za...Ane." Zane says before The Man looks at the Little Zane "Zane?, Zane Breyer? Well I’m Lauren Lane the mother of Michelle." Lauren says before the Man looks at the baby "I’m Mike, We May not be your true parents but We’ll adopt you and do our best to support you." Mike says before they take the baby inside their house...2 weeks later after Zane’s birthday Zane turns 7 years old...Zane now watches Brightburn on Netflix and looks at Brandon’s corruption from the adopted family and he looks at the Movie confused so he pauses it...Mike and Lauren rush to Zane’s side "Zane, We’re going on a road trip..Do you want to bring anything?" Mike asks before Zane walks around and picks up the Red Crystal "How about this?" Zane asks before the family drive their Van through the road trying to reach Seattle..."This is amazing, It glows like a Alien Crystal...not from Earth." Zane says before Mike smiles then suddenly The Van’s wheel explodes and the Vehicle flips over crashing hard throwing Zane, Mike and Lauren out of the Vehicle...The Three Are Alright But they are severely wounded...The Red Crystal’s energy fly into Zane’s wounds instantly healing them and hardening his bones into solid steel...Zane looks at the destroyed Van he sees Mike and Lauren wounded and in pain..."Help us, Zane." Mike says in pain before Zane grabs his hand then a blue glow shines and He pulls him out of the Car with Lauren with no effort...Zane suddenly looks at himself then picking up a tire and throwing it across the air sending it 450 miles before it crashes on the ground this Startles Zane so he backs away..."Zane, Are you Ok?" Lauren asks before Zane looks at his adoptive mother "I think...I think I have Superpowers." Zane says before Mike and Lauren look at each other in surprise...

_Connor’s P.O.V_

Connor wakes up beside Kara on the King Size Bed...The RK-800 smiles before kissing Kara’s forehead and getting up, She smiles in embarrassment...Connor opens the door and closes it carefully to avoid disturbing Kara...The RK-800 looks at Kai’s door before opening it and sees him missing...Connor turns to his desk and sees Kai using colored pencils and a Pencil, Connor goes over to look at the drawings and he sees a Full Costume of Superman But with red shoes and Kai wearing the costume..."What’s the S for?" Connor asks before Kai looks at his father "It’s not an S, In this family It means Hope." Kai says before Connor looks at him in shock "Hope is an H word, How does this apply?" Connor asks before Kai looks at him "Because Humans will one day hope Someone Powerful will help them and They will worship that Superhero for who and what he’s doing for them." Kai says before Connor looks at him happily "It sounds like Kryptronian’s Language Kai, But I guess our family Symbol does mean Hope." Connor says before Kai looks at the Android "Hey Do I have to go to Seattle Elementary?, Can’t I just stay home?" Kai asks before Connor looks at him angrily "No, You will go to School today and I’m packing your Lunches right now...Wake Up Alice for me Okay?" The Deviant says before Kai growls in frustration and goes to Alice’s room...Kai pokes his sister awake and she looks at him tired "We’re going to school today, Let’s get our backpacks ready." Kai says before Alice happily nods and starts picking up books and pencil cases to bring to school, Meanwhile Connor packs their lunch bags and puts them in both their Backpacks...After Kai and Alice both prepared Connor signals them to follow him, The Android gets keys for the Camero and starts driving...they eventually get to Seattle Elementary after 5 hours...Connor goes inside the school with Kai’s hand in his arm and Alice’s in the other...The RK-800 walk inside and there are sheets to be filled, Connor signs but has a empty emergency guardians area..."Alright so, Kara Kent...Connor Kent and Luther Kent." Connor whispers while signing and soon signs Alice Kent and Kai Kent into the papers...Another Kid bumps into Kai and he looks at him regretfully "Sorry, I was wondering where the Paper Sheets Are." The Kid says before Kai looks at him "Who are you?, You look my age..." Kai says before the Kid puts his hand on his shoulder "I’m Zane Breyer, Surprised you don’t recognize me Kai...We’ve met as babies remember?" Zane asks before Kai looks at him "Oh That was you?, Okay..." Kai says before Lauren and Mike approach their adopted Son "Hi I’m Lauren...I work here as a Teacher." Lauren says before looking at Connor "Are you the RK-800 People have been talking about?" Lauren asks before Connor looks at her curiously "Yes I’m an Android, But I have a Family now since I became like Humans My name is Connor Kent." Connor says lifting his hand and Lauren shakes it "Lauren Lane, Nice to meet you..." Lauren says before looking at Kai "Is he Yours?" Mike asks looking at the Little Boy "Yes, He’s the Cool Kid..." Connor says before Lauren looks at Kai "He’s funny and adorable...But He’s a bit obsessed with Superheroes." Mike says before looking at another Android who walks in an RK-200 Markus..."Connor?, Are you signing for your kid too?" Markus asks before Connor looks at him "Yes, They need to learn..." Connor says before North comes in and looks at them "Well my Son would be best here since he does want friends." North says before looking at Zane in shock "Zane?!" North asks before running towards Zane embracing him "We’ve missed you so much, Have you been nice to Lauren and Mike?" North asks before Zane looks at his real mother curiously "Sure did Mom, Do I have to be in this school?" Zane asks before looking at Markus who is surprised to see him "Zane!!" Markus says happily before kneeling in front of him..."Markus, We found him..." North says before Markus looks at Mike smiling "Thank you for Taking care of him Mike, We don’t know how we would’ve found him otherwise...Would you like to come over some time?" Markus asks before Mike sighs as he thinks "I’d love to but We can’t...We’ve been trying to pick up groceries and We recently lost our Son." Mike says before Markus puts his hand on Mike’s shoulder "I’m sorry for your loss." Markus says before Mike looks at him "It’s alright, He’ll always be in our hearts." Mike says before looking at Zane and Kai going into their Separate Classrooms..."Wow, Alice look at this big Room!" Kai says before walking out of the room and He goes to look for his locker right beside of Alice’s...Troy shoves Alice on the ground once again and Alice gets up in pain, Kai glares at the Boy enraged "What’s your problem Kai?, Are you going to beat me up again or Wait no You can’t because Your Mommy won’t approve of it." Troy says before Kai grabs him and smashes him against a locker his Eyes glow Dark Blue ringing a radiation vibration and Blue beams shoot into Troy’s arm burning quickly and Troy grabs his arm in pain...Lucas rushes to him "Troy are you ok?" Lucas asks as he looks at his burnt ashes bleeding arm and Troy looks at him terrified, Kai breathes angrily his eyes change from dark blue to Red quickly flickering between colors and Kai looks at his hands "What is this?" Kai asks looking at his veins glow flickering to red from blue...and Troy smirks and Lucas looks at Kai "Hey What’s your Deal?, You just hurt my pal here!" Lucas says before Kai angrily shoves him into a locker crushing it slightly and Puts his hands around his throat squeezing slowly but tightly and he glares at him "Leave me and my sister alone You Bastard, If you come and bully me or Alice You’ll get your eyes burned off alright and I can rip your insides out!" Kai says before Lucas looks at him terrified and Troy leaves with Lucas...Alice looks at Kai in disapproval "Why did you act so violently?" Alice asks before Kai shakes his head in fear and looks at himself "I really am A Monster..." Kai says before Connor looks back at the running little boy and he chases after him...Kai stops just to kneel and bend over to cry again, Connor kneels behind him and help him up..."Kai I know what you did to that Kid was Scary but I saw your energy changing." Connor says before Kai looks at him "Am I turning evil?, What’s happening to me?" Kai asks before Connor looks at him "There’s nothing wrong with you...It’s just changes You’re going through." Connor says before Kai wipes his tears and leads him back to the School...

Kai’s POV

Kai begins learning Science and Geography in the Class Miss Lauren their Teacher is studying Seattle with the Students...Kai looks out the window to see a Far away Bird and space..."Kai?" Lauren asks before Kai too distracted through the hawk also hears Pencils tapping on the desk, "Are you listening Kai?, I asked about who First settled Kansas." Lauren says before Kai looks back at Lauren but his X Ray vision activates and he sees a Pumping heart and Skeleton Bones Which makes him scared and he looks at other random students...He sees through them and their Bones which freaks him out even more..."Are you Alright, Kai?" Lauren asks concerned before Kai suddenly hears bells ringing, fingers tapping and begins running out of the classroom in fear and he keeps running looking at everything with X Ray vision before finally rushing to the Janitor room...and closes the door...Lauren then smacks the door lightly but loudly to try to get Kai out of there..."Kai, Come out of There." Lauren says concerned before Kai covers his ears in pain..."Leave...Me Aloone." Kai says annoyed before Lauren smacks the door a little louder before The Little boy ignores the noise "Kai, I have called your Mother." Lauren says before Kai slowly looks at the Doorknob and his eyes glow Dark Blue becoming brighter and brighter, the Doorknob starts burning up slightly and Lauren gasps in pain The students look at her in shock...Sarah Kai’s Adoptive Mother turns out to be alive and rushes to the Janitor’s room..."Kai?, It’s Mom..." Sarah says before looking at the Door..."Will you open the door?" Sarah asks before Kai hears multiple kids teasing him rudely and calling him a freak what a bunch of bullies..."Sweetie, How can I help you If you won’t let me in?" Sarah asks before Kai stops covering his ears and looks at the door "The World’s too Big, Mom." Kai says before Sarah sadly smiles "Then Make it small.” Sarah says before Kai looks down still sad "Just um...Focus on my Voice.” Sarah says before Kai Closes his mouth tightly "Pretend it’s an Island, Out in the ocean..." Sarah says before Kai starts imagining a calm Island and Sarah goes closer to the door to hear Kai "Can you see it?" Sarah asks before Kai slowly looks up calmly "I see it." Kai says before Sarah happily puts her ear on the door "Then Swim towards it Honey.” Sarah says before Kai slowly opens the door and sees his Adoptive mother smiling and He embraces her tightly “What’s wrong with me Mom?" Kai asks before Sarah lets go and Puts her hand on his cheeks..."Kai..." Sarah says as she smiles at Kai...

Kara’s POV

Kara wakes up looking at the empty side of her Bed, Kara seems sad Connor left without her...But she soon hears a Doorbell and Three People arrive "Connor!" Kara says hugging the RK-800 and Alice goes inside the house with Kai who looks back disgusted of the Romantic moment "Kara...So Kai has some difficulty in school but he mostly did okay." Connor says before Kara looks at him concerned "What kind of difficulty?" Kara asks before Connor looks at her "Well he burned a Kid’s arm and almost killed another Kid..." Connor says before Kara reacts shocked...and Kai looks at her guiltily, Kara realizing Kai’s guilt sympathetically kneels in front of him..."Kai Why are you getting into fights Sweetie, Where did you get all this hatred?" Kara asks before Kai looks at her "When Bad things happen, It’s because Troy was bullying me and Alice again...And My Powers I don’t know their purpose." Kai says sadly before Connor kneels beside him looking at Kara "You should give him some time Kara, He’s learning..." Connor says before Kara nods and walks into the kitchen to cook something for Alice..."Kai, I know you feel the need to hurt someone in order to protect but That’s not what Superheroes do Is it?" Connor asks before Kai looks at him sadly "No?" Kai asks before The RK-800 looks at his son with empathy..."When you feel threatened please Ask for help from Miss Lauren She’ll come." Connor says before Kai nods sadly...

Kai’s POV (Next Day, Post Kai’s birthday)

Kai now 10 years old...Wakes up in his bed and finds his Father Connor packing his lunch along with Kara an AX-400 Android...And Alice awake on the couch..."Morning Dad.” Kai says before Connor smiles at his son "Morning, Kai." Connor says before Kai grabs his Lunch bag and his Backpack then leaves with Alice...The Siblings get on a School Bus and The Bus drives quickly going on a highway...Kai looks out the window bored before Troy taps his shoulder and stands up putting his hand on his seat "Hey, Idiot...What do you think Did you see the game?" Troy asks mockingly and Michelle looks at the Kid "Leave him alone Troy." Michelle says before Troy looks back at her laughing..."Oh What are you, His Girlfriend?" Troy asks before Michelle looks at Kai who looks back confused "Come On!, You loser..." Troy says before a tire pops and The Driver turns But the Bus lost too much control and It slips off the highway crashing into a river near a Highway road 300 meters away from their destination...The Water from the Ocean slip into the Bus’s Interior And Kai gets up to walk to the back of the bus then he tears off the handle of Emergency exit and pushed the back door open before jumping into the water...The Students on the Bus scream in fear while Alice walks out of the bus to look for Kai, Making it on to the Highway road to get a good look...Meanwhile Connor looks from a higher Highway at the disaster...And Michelle sinks into the water along with other students who open windows to try to escape but water is surrounding the whole bus...No air to scream for help They were helpless, Then Suddenly the Bus starts floating back up from the water the Open Windows drain out the Water pushing them back outside and Kai holding the back of the Bus using his Super Strength which causes the Students to gasp and cough the water out including Michelle...and The Students Sit back relieved and Michelle looks back at Kai who looks at her concerned...and Michelle looks at him shocked and Alice outside looks amazed...Kai jumps back into the water, Michelle and the Students look to see the Child until Kai comes back up with Troy splashing some water sideways...and He shakes his hair pushing some water off...Alice looks at Kai and hugs him when He runs into the road "Kai, That was Amazing...How did you do that?" Alice asks before Kai looks at her happily "I wanted to save people remember?" Kai asks before Alice smiles and He looks back at the Students on the Bus "Are you Alright?" Kai asks and the Students cheer in happiness and start clapping and Kai smirks proudly...After School...Kai sits on a swing by the Lane Family House..."My Son was in the Bus, He saw what Kai did." Lauren says before Connor looks at her confused "Well I’m sure what he thought he saw..." Connor is cut off as Lauren opens her mouth to speak "Was an Act of God, Connor...This was Providence." Lauren says before Kara looks at her doubtfully "Well, I think you’re overreacting a little bit." Kara says before Lauren puts down her coffee and looks at her "No I’m not, Sarah saw it too and this isn’t the first time Kai has done something like this." Lauren explains before Connor sees Kai missing from the swing and he grabs his RK-800 Jacket and heads out the door...Connor walks to Kai on the back of a Truck..."I just wanted to help." Kai explains before Connor looks at him disappointed "I know you did but We talked about this right?, WE talked about this You Have." Connor says before Kai looks at him then back down "Oh Kai, You have to keep this side of yourself A Secret." Connor says before Kai looks at him sadly "Well, What was I supposed to do? Just let them Die?" Kai asks before Connor looks behind him sadly "Maybe..." Connor answers before Kai looks at his father "There’s more at stake here than Just our lives Kai Or The lives of those around us, When the World finds out what you can do It’s going to change everything...Our-Our Beliefs Our Notions of What It means to be human everything, You saw how Troy’s Mom reacted right? She was scared Kai..." Connor says as he sits down on the truck beside Kai..."Why?" Kai says while his voice breaks in sorrow..."People are afraid of what they don’t Understand." Connor says before Kai looks at him sadly "Is she right?, Did God do this to me?" Kai asks before Connor looks at him sympathetically "Tell Me!!" Kai demands in sadness and Connor takes him to a Basement in the Lane House...Revealing a Large Space Pod "Mike And Sarah found you in this, We were sure the Government would show up in our doorstep but No one ever came." Connor says before Kai looks at the Cyber Land Space Pod and touches the silver wires on the Pod and Connor takes out a Blue Crystal from a Black Container..."This was in the Car with you..." Connor says as he hands the Crystal to Kai and he observes it..."Took it to a Metallurgist at Kansas State, He said whatever it was made from didn’t even exist on the periodic table..." Connor says as Kai looks up shocked "That’s another way of saying that It’s not from this world Kai, And Neither are your Powers." Connor adds before Kai looks at him sadly putting his hand on a desk..."You’re the Answer Son, You’re the Answer to Are we alone in the universe." Connor explains before Kai looks back sadly "I don’t wanna be..." Kai says before looking back at the table finally realizing why He was given Powers "And I don’t blame you Son...It’d be a huge burden for anyone to bear, But you’re not just Anyone Kai and I have to believe that You were chosen for a Reason, All these changes you’re going through One Day...One Day You’re going to think of them as a Blessing and when that Day comes You’re gonna have to make a Choice, a Choice of whether to stand Proud in front of the Human race or Not..." Connor says before Kai cries tears trailing down his eyes "Can’t I just keep pretending to be your Son?" Kai asks crying and Connor looks at him sadly "You are MY Son..." Connor says his voice breaking and Hugs Kai..."And The Crystal gave you powers for a Reason...Kai And Even if it takes the rest of your life, You Owe it to yourself to find out what that Reason is..." Connor explains before Kai looks at the glowing crystal shining brightly and Meanwhile in Space 100 Space Pods launches into Earth’s Atmosphere catches on fire and land into Seattle City causing great destruction...Causing Civilians to scream in fear and In two Pods The Aliens appears as Cyborgs wearing a white Alien Like suit "Humans...Worthless Species." The Cyborg says before grabbing a Man with his hand and Born with Powers of his own the Kryptronian smash the Civilian on the ground before The other Kryptronians Invade the City and start attacking Humans remorselessly...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kai inherits Family love from his Mother and He inherits Courage from his father which makes his personality pretty unique.


	4. Evil Cyborgs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Evil Cyborgs have finally came but Meanwhile Issac And Liam grow up but soon they get into a accident and obtain powers of their own as well...Kai attempts to stop the Evil Cyborgs while Zane turns into a Cyborg himself.

EVL-555 _POV_

Superton The Leader of All Cybercons...a Group of Kryptronians...Continue hurting Innocent Humans until a Figure lands in front of them "Who are you?" The EVL-555 Cyborg asks before the Figure reveals himself to be Kai Kent the first Superhuman..."I’m the Guy that will stop you from Destroying the World." Kai says before Superton laughs and looks at the Kid "A Little Kid like you can Stop me?, Don’t make me laugh..." Superton says before punching Kai but he hears a metallic vibration telling him It had no effect "You have some Kryptronian energy flowing inside you too!" Superton says looking at his blue veins with X-Ray Vision..."Yeah, I was infected..." Kai says before punching the Cyborg into the air creating a massive shockwave and crashing back into the ground unconscious...The Other EVL Cyborgs retreat into the air by Flight and Kai looks at the humans proudly "Is everyone Okay?" Kai asks before He looks at a Injured human using X Ray Vision he sees the Man’s broken bones and rushes to him...Kai uses his magnetic force field to heal the wound and his blood is soaked back into his body and healing his bone, The Man smiles at him "Thank You." The Man says before Kai looks at him and smirks and Kai looks at the group of Humans now Okay..."Thank You, What’s your name Kid?" A Woman asks before Kai looks at her "Kai...I’m Kai Kent." Kai says before super jumping into the air reaching 500 miles...And the Humans cheer loudly for Kai...

Zane’s POV

Zane walks alongside the road that Kai has his explosion in and A SWAT Team surrounds him throwing 5 grenades and Zane turns around then puts up a Magnetic Barrier But His left arm gets sliced off by the explosion...Agent Perkins the FBI Boss...walks towards to Kid..."You Superheroes are becoming a Pain in my A*S you know?!" Perkins asks before Zane looks at him angrily and suddenly Zane’s eyes glow bright red before laser beams shoot out of his pupils...and Perkins cautiously backs away..."Retreat!, He has Lasers!!" Perkins says before running away and Kamski who lives in Seattle somewhere now drives to the injured Child and Carries him "It’s Okay, I’m gonna save you and You’ll be alright." Kamski says before Zane passes out in his arm and back at his lair Kamski puts Zane on a Cyborg table and picks up Cyborg parts he has been keeping and attaching a Metal arm to Zane’s chopped left arm to replace it and put an Red Cyborg eye ball in his missing left eye and Kamski presses a button on a machine to cover the Cybernetics with Human Skin..."What happened to me?" Zane asks before looking at his seemingly replaced left arm "The Grenades the FBI soldiers threw at you severed your left arm and Burned off your left eye, I Applied Cybernetics to your body so You wouldn’t bleed out and Die." Kamski says as he passes Zane a mirror which allows him to look at his left Cyborg eye that appears as a Normal Eye...Zane looks at the Man in front of him scanning him with his Cyborg abilities..."Elijah Kamski, Creator of Androids and Super Crystals..." Zane says before Kamski looks at him "Yes, And I see you have been infected by the Red Crystal Which darkens the Human’s Personality And Make Him behave sinisterly and violently." Kamski says before Zane looks at him scared "Is there a Way to redeem myself?" Zane asks as Kamski smiles "Do enough good deeds after your Evil Acts and You might have a personality of Evil and Good." Kamski says before Zane smiles at him and exits the room "I must warn you, The Progress May be going very quickly so Maybe Find Kai And he’ll help you.” Kamski says before Zane nods at him and runs 400 miles away from the Lair..."Look what I have created." Kamski says laughing before Zane runs to the Breyer house..."Hey Zane, Back so Soon?" North asks before Markus looks at him "I lost an Arm Mom, Kamski turned me into a Cyborg.” Zane says before Markus scans him and he sees Cybernetics..."Wow, If Superheroes were put into a Cyborg body." Markus says before North looks at him happily...

 _Kai, Connor, Kara, Liam_ And _Issac’s POV_

Connor looks at Kara peacefully asleep and Alice Who is still awake looks at her now father..."Dad..." Alice says before Connor looks at her "How long have you loved Mom?" Alice asks before Connor The RK-800 looks at her embarrassed "Quite a While even when I was still a Mission obsessed Android, I’ve always kept it inside and denied it but now that I’m Deviant I started opening up my feelings to her and She makes me happy." Connor says before Alice looks at the Android happily "I’m glad You two are together, I wouldn’t of had Kai a Superhuman Brother otherwise." Alice says before Kai comes back home when the door opens..."Hey Kai!" Alice says before Kai looks at his younger sister "Hey Alice, Little Sister..." Kai says before Connor suddenly puts his hands on His shoulders..."We need to start training to defend yourself..." Connor says before Kai looks at him confused...Then Alice goes to Kara and touches her arm "You have an Amazing Husband, Kara..." Alice says before Connor goes back inside and picks up two VR Controllers and goes back outside in the Backyard...Connor puts down the VR Controllers on a Desk And Kai looks at him "You don’t know how to fight yet Do you?" Connor asks before Kai looks at him..."No..." Kai says before Connor punches him suddenly "Ow!, Dad I’m not ready..." Kai says before The RK-800 punches him but Kai ducks and Connor kicks him then Kai flips over his leg evading the attack...Kai then punches Connor’s Torso which causes a small shockwave which blows the grass sideways..."Not Bad But You still need to learn other fighting styles." Connor says before punching Kai who gets hit again and holds his nose and The Deviant tries to punch him but Kai catches the fist and knees Connor in the gut which creates a bigger shockwave that sends him flying onto the ground...Connor punches and Kicks Kai and he deflects and dodges Kicks then Kai uppercuts Connor which causes a small shockwave to send the RK-800 21 miles backwards...”I don’t want to hurt you Dad, Why are we doing this?" Kai asks before Connor looks at him and punches him but Kai deflects the punch and Dodges a Kick from his father but The RK-800 suddenly pulls out a Pistol "Can you dodge bullets Son?" Connor asks before Kai looks at the Bullets and starts dodging every single Bullet that comes and Kai punches the Pistol out of Connor’s hand..."Alright, Let’s continue..." Connor says before punching and kicking Kai who deflects, dodges and counter punches his father at every opportunity learning Taichi, Karate, Taekwondoe And Jujitsu...Connor grabs the VR Controllers and connects it to Kai’s Cybernetics so Kai follows his father’s movements...Connor makes Kai test his skills and flips until he puts the VR Controllers down on the desk...Connor picks up a tennis racket and starts batting Balls but Kai punches and catches the balls before kicking the balls away and Connor sets up Dummies for Kai to train on...Connor goes back inside and grabs a staff...Kai uses the Staff and swings at the Dummies and spinning the Staff before punching the Dummy away and he looks at another Dummy and picks up a wooden sword and starts slashing and swinging like a Warrior before kicking the Dummy on the ground...Kai drops the Wooden sword and starts punching and Kicking the air beginning to develop his own fighting style Kai suddenly retracts his hands to Sword hands which glow Blue and Kai starts slashing the air and smashing his sword hand into the ground which causes Blue Swords to come from underneath and Kai retracts his sword hands and begins punching the ground causing metal out of nowhere to spike through the ground...Connor looks at the window in amazement and proudness...Kai heads back inside...before heading to his room...Connor hears pencils sliding across paper...and Hears Paper flapping...Kai then heads to his bed tired before Connor looks at the drawings It was different drawings of Kai...Saving People in airplanes, Cars and Trucks...Kai being worshipped and respected by Humans...and One that was very neatly drawn Kai’s Battle with Zane...and Kai’s Battle with the New RK-900...Connor smiles before he hears a loud yawn...and he goes into Alice’s room and she’s already asleep...Kara wakes up from the Couch and Connor walks to her side..."Morning Dear." The RK-800 says before Kara giggles and looks at him "Morning, Sweetie..." Kara says before kissing Connor’s cheek and Connor holding her waist with his hands "Kara, Do you really love me?" Connor asks sadly before Kara looks at him "Of Course I do, Can’t you tell how much I care for you?" Kara asks before Connor looks at her sadly "The Chase from that Highway It just makes me keep doubting my chances with you, Asks me If I really do deserve you or not." Connor says before looking at Kara’s smile that turns into a Sad frown..."I don’t deserve you, Do I?" Connor asks before turning away and Kara looks at the Deviant sad..."Connor, It wasn’t your fault...I was in no position to judge you for what you had no control over...Haven’t you known that I forgive you?" Kara asks before Connor starts to quietly sob tears trailing down his face..."But you pushed me away while I was a Slave as well, Made me realize my chances with you shouldn’t even be bothered with..." Connor says before Kara looks at him sadly "Connor, You know That I loved you for a long time but I haven’t got the time to think about you back when you were a Deviant Hunter." Kara says before looking at Connor "But You showed me that You do care for everyone, Markus, Alice, North, Simon, Hank And Even me." Kara says before looking at Connor who looks at her sadly "I love you Kara, and I thought you were going to pretend to love me to break my heart after what happened on that Highway." Connor says before Kara looks at him..."Well, Can’t you understand that I’m sorry For What I’ve done to you?" Kara asks before Connor looks at her sadly "I do, The Thing is being A Deviant is great since It allows Androids to feel emotion and be humans...But The Bad thing is that I can also feel pain emotionally and physically." Connor says before Kara looks at the Deviant sad and Kara hugs Connor embracing him..."I love you too, Connor." Kara says before embracing her husband...Meanwhile Simon and Chloe make Issac and Liam breakfast which is Bacon and Eggs...Issac And Liam chomp Up the Breakfast before grabbing their skateboards and heading out the door..."Hey Kids, Be Careful!" Chloe warns before Issac And Liam nod then Skateboarding heading to the Skate Park when they reach the Skate Park they find A orange and Green Crystal glowing a Beautiful energy...Liam picks up the green Diamond and Issac picks up the Orange Diamond..."These Super Crystal were said to give superpowers to the humans that are worthy..." Liam says before Issac looks at his brother "Maybe We’re worthy." Issac says before they Skateboard into the Ramp But both of them slip off the Boards and crash onto the ground breaking their arm bones "Ow!" Issac says before Liam holds his arms in pain then the Orange And Green Crystal’s Diamond shards turn into Energy orbs and fly inside of Issac and Liam’s wounds...Liam’s DNA becomes lightning orange and his heart pump is electrifying crackling through his bones...and Issac’s DNA becomes windy, watery and Fiery...before becoming orange energy...Issac And Liam Are now healed so they pick up their boards and head home But Liam suggest they go to a Police station so The Two Boys go into the Police station extremely fast...They see a large alleyway that has a thin Path near the exit...Inside They look at the Humans working inside...The Boys bump into a middle aged Man with a Dog with him "Oh F*ck, First Connor now this!?" The Man says before looking at the Two Boys "Oh What Are you Boys doing here?" He asks before Liam recognizes the face of the Man "Hey You’re Hank Anderson And That’s your Dog Sumo." Liam says Before Hank looks at him "Yes that’s right, What the hell are you kids doing here?" Hank asks before Liam and Issac look at him "We’re just visiting, We heard someone was mean here." Issac says before Hank looks at him "Well there is a Jerk named Gavin Reed, He thinks he’s the greatest...Prick..." Hank says before he looks at the Incoming RK-900 "Oh Who the F*ck are you?" Hank asks before the RK-900 "My name is Nines, I’m the Android sent by Cyberlife." Nines says before Hank looks at him "Piece Of Metal!, Can’t believe there is another Android that isn’t Deviant looking for another Investigation." Hank says before Nines looks at him "I am waiting for Orders Lieutenant, I have been sent to replace the Deviated RK-800 and I won’t fail like he did." Nines says before Hank looks at him "Just like how Connor was just worse.” Hank says before Liam sees time slow down for him and senses a Human Inmate about to reach for another Officer’s Pistol, Liam runs quickly blowing wind backwards and pushing the Inmate into the desk which allow some the Two Officers to restrain him "Curse You!" The Inmate shouts before he is taken to his Cell and Hank looks at Liam concerned "Are you Okay, Liam?" Hank asks before Liam looks at him "I just need to get some air, Come on Issac..." Liam says before the Two boys walk out of the station and Into the Alleyway...Hank looks at the two boys with a smile "Just like how Cole was." Hank says before Liam taking Issac to the Alleyway and Liam’s Hand starts to shake super quickly like Reverse Flash...Liam grabs his left hand nervously "What’s happening to me?" Liam asks looking at his constantly shaking hand before he suddenly runs and his body blurs and runs 35 meters in 0.3 seconds...then Liam looks behind him shocked then he waves his right arm back running and blurs his body again but crashing into a Police Car window shattering it then Liam looks behind and in front of him and smiles then Runs at high speed lightning bolts trailing behind him and he speeds down the thin alleyway then accidentally running into a Truck with Dirtbags...The Worker looks at him confused and Liam looks at him tired...Liam then gets out and goes to bring Issac back home which takes less than 2 hours...Chloe opens the door "Back already?" Chloe asks before Liam and Issac go inside..."You will be amazed at what happened Mom." Liam says before Simon comes and looks at the Kid "What is It Son?" Simon asks before Liam looks at his father "I can Run super fast..." Liam says before looking at Issac "What’s your Power Issac?" Liam asks before looking at Issac lifting a chair with his Mind showing that He has Telekinesis..."It’s Telekinesis." Issac says before Simon and Chloe look at each other in shock...Liam and Issac put down the Orange And Green Crystal "These Crystals have Radiation that can give a Worthy Human being Supernatural Powers..." Simon says scanning the Crystals..."It appears that The Green Crystal has given Liam Superhuman Speed and the Orange Crystal Gave Issac Telekinetic Powers..." Chloe says before looking at Simon shocked...Meanwhile The Leader Of the Kryptronians Superton gets up from being punched in the air by Kai...The EVL-555 Cyborgs rush to his aid...”Superton, What shall we do about the Boy?" Mega scream asks before Superton looks at his Side kick "We wait until Actually We train." Superton says before evil smiling...

_I hope you enjoy that Flash and Telekinetic Characters and that Sweet Connor x Kara moment when They remember how they first met, The Next Chapter will focus on the RK-900 The Android That will help Hank in investigations...But The Kent Family will be with Hank too, Yes including Superboy Kai the most Overpowered Character of Detroit Become Human’s Universe..._


	5. The Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The RK-900 Nines replacement for RK-800 the Former Deviant Hunter is now Hunting Deviants including Connor, Meanwhile The Allen Boys are discovering their powers purpose in the progress meeting the Famous Superhuman Kai Kent...Kai Kent finds hostility with the RK-900.

_RK-900 POV_

Hank glares at the Android angrily as he remembers past memories with Connor being programmed and Annoying..."I’m Sorry Lieutenant, Am I bothering you?" Nines asks before Hank looks at him "You’re on the wrong side!, Now You want to stop Deviants from being free forever even Connor’s Kid understands that Androids are equally as important as Humans are..." Hank says before the RK-900 looks at him coldly "They’re not Humans Hank, They are Machines emulating Human Emotion." Nines says Before Hank glares at him "No F*cking Way!, Deviants deserve a life of not being programmed to do Sh*t...And Why the F*ck do I have to be assigned to you Of All People?" Hank asks before Nines looks at him blankly "I was sent to assist investigations involving Deviants, My Superior equipped me with the Latest Special Technology to improve my further Analysis." Nines says before Hank looks at him angrily, Nines quite slowly walks to the Terminal to look for Cases..."Here’s a Good Case, An AP-700 has assaulted the Owner Michelle Lane." Nines says before Hank looks at him "Ugh Another Android Just programmed, Just my Luck..." Hank says before looking at the RK-900 angrily then he turns away Nines walks to the Station’s Break room and finds Gavin Reed the most horrible Cop ever being just a Jerk to everyone..."Hell No, They’re sending a Piece Of Scrap Metal once again for Investigations!?" Gavin Asks before The Android looks at him "Hello, Detective Reed." The RK-900 says before looking at Reed "You look like that Lover Boy Connor, But I know you’re not him." Gavin says before Nines looks at him with a Cold Stare "What Kind Of F*cking Model are you?" Gavin asks before The Android looks at him emotionlessly "RK-900 I’m a special prototype sent by Cyberlife to Examine Deviants And since the RK-800 our former detective became Human and abandon the Job, I have came to take his place as Deviant Hunter." Nines says before Gavin looks at him "Oh F*ck, For once in my life I actually prefer Connor over you A*shole!" Gavin says before pushing the Android with his Shoulder as he walks by...Hank looks at the entrance to see the Kent Family enter and He sees Connor’s Young Son..."Wow Connor you have a kid?, So You and Kara are actually Together?" Hank asks before Kara blushes as Connor looks at him happily "Yes, The Weird part is We had to perform a Baby Ritual to raise a Human Child." Connor says before Hank looks at him "You mean that Voodoo Spell where you offer Human and Android Blood on top of Human Skin And Bones to make a Baby?, Wow That’a F*cking Gross But At least you got a Kid." Hank says before looking at Kara "Didn’t you push Connor away when He was chasing you?" Hank asks before Kara looks at him regretfully "I did but I understand that Connor was programmed and had not yet broke his programming and become Deviant, So I apologized to him sadly and We fell in love." Kara says before Hank looks at her "Connor’s been telling me how much he loved you Kara, And He’s a Lucky Guy for having a Girl so Beautiful." Hank says before Kara blushes at the compliment "Thank You." Kara says before Alice looks at Kai who looks at her confused "I’ve heard This Kai Kid here has Superpowers, What kind exactly?" Hank asks before Nines approaches the group "Lieutenant, We need to work on this Case." Nines says before Hank looks at him "Give me 15 F*cking Minutes You piece of Scrap Metal!!" Hank shouts before looking at Kai kneeling in front of him "So What are your Powers Kid?" Hank asks before Kai looks at him almost carelessly "Ugh...Super Strength, Laser Eyes, X Ray Vision, Super Speed And Invincibility." Kai answers before Hank looks at Connor shocked "Okay Who’s Idea was it to make this Kid F*cking SuperMan?" Hank asks before Connor looks at him "A Crystal shattered some Diamonds that turned into Radioactive orbs and his Cells drank the Radiation." Connor says before Hank looks at him "No wonder He has Kent for a Last name, This Kid is Clark Kent..." Hank says before looking at Gavin Reed approaching him slowly "Hey You Metal A*shole, What are you doing bringing your Girlfriend here?" Gavin asks before Connor walks up to him upset "Gavin Reed, My worst enemy ever...I still remember you being an A*shole." Connor says before Gavin looks at Kara "Hey Beautiful, What are you doing with a Piece Of Scrap like him?" Gavin asks before Kara looks at him "Connor and I are married besides You’re not my type." Kara says before Connor grabs Gavin’s arm "Hey, Don’t touch her." Connor says before Gavin looks at the Kai Kid "Oh Hey!, This Piece of Tin has a Worthless Son too." Gavin says before Kai growls under his breath "Hey!, Don’t you talk trash about my Son!" Connor says before punching Gavin hard making him spit blood and Kara reacts shocked "Connor!!" Kara shouts in disapproval and Gavin looks at him smirking "Didn’t know you had It In you, Connor." Gavin says before Connor punches him again...as Kara looks at Connor concerned "Connor Stop It!" Kara says before Connor looks at Gavin with hostility "Don’t Touch Kara!, You hear Me!?" Connor asks before Gavin punches him off of him..."You don’t deserve a Nice Girl like her Connor, You’re just a Tin can gone human." Gavin says before Connor angrily glares at Gavin "You Bastard, I’m gonna Kill you!!" Connor shouts before tackling Gavin to the ground and punching him right and left Gavin pukes blood and his nose starts bleeding but he continues to smirk..."Don’t you talk about Kara like that!!, She’s in love with Me! Not you!!" Connor shouts before Gavin laughs but Connor smacks him with a punch and He attempts to punch him again but Kara runs to Connor and hugs him "Don’t do this Connor...Don’t Be this Monster, I don’t want to see you this violent Please. Calm down..." Kara says hugging Connor before He turns back and hugs Kara "I’m Sorry...I was so Angry, I couldn’t hear your screams...Kara." Connor says before embracing her close and Alice smiles at the Two...Hank drags Gavin up "Get the F*ck out of here, They don’t want to see you!" Hank demands before Gavin leaves with a smirk and goes to Connor "Hey Connor, Are you Alright?" Hank asks before Connor looks at him "I’m fine, Just upset..." Connor says before Hank looks at him "I don’t blame you, Gavin is an A*shole." Hank says before Kara looks at Connor sadly "That wasn’t very nice of you Connor, There are other ways to deal with the situation." Kara says before Connor looks at her sadly "Sorry, It’s just that...He was talking about you like he was flirting and He insulted our Son that could very well Knock him down in One Punch." Connor says before Kara looks at him..."I know, But Please don’t be violent When you talk to him okay for Kai Alright?" Kara asks before Connor looks at her sadly "No, Kai is already bullied enough..." Connor says before Kara looks at him "Do it For Me?" Kara asks before Connor looks at her "Alright, I’ll do it but only because I don’t want you to Hate me." Connor says before looking at Kara curiously "Hey What happened to your ability to Scan?" Connor asks before Kara looks at him "Before I became a Deviant, I could scan all kinds of things now that I became Human Like I lost that ability Maybe Female Models lose their scanning upon becoming Human." Kara says before Connor looks at her sympathetically "That Explains Why you can’t reconstruct or Pre construct." Connor says before Nines gets a little irritated "Lieutenant!, We don’t have that much time...We should check out the Case right now!!" Nines says angrily before Hank looks at the Android "Jesus F*cking Christ I get it!" Hank shouts before the RK-900 looks at Connor "If you want to come with us You can." Nines says before Connor looks at him confused "He’s exactly how I was. Emotionless, Impatient and Cold." Connor says before looking at Alice and Kai "Hey Kai, Can you fly?" Alice asks before Kai looks at her shocked "Like Super Flight?, I don’t know." Kai says before Alice looks at him "Test it when We get to the Investigation." Connor whispers in Kai’s ear and Kara laughs quietly...Hank drives the Family to the Crime Scene along with The RK-900 they arrive at Michelle Lane’s House...The Android exits the Car slowly...and The Family exits the Car, The Door to the house Is locked so the RK-900 scans for alternatives but is unable to find any..."I do not understand how to get inside If there are no alternatives." Nines says coldly before Connor looks at Kai smirking "Me?, Okay." Kai says before walking up to the door and punching it creating a shockwave that unlocks the door...Hank jumps in shock "Holy Sh*t!, This kid is Superman!" Hank says before Connor looks at him "I believe he is more Superboy than Man Lieutenant." Connor says before The Group heads inside...Nines finds Burn Marks on the Chair and a Flipped table as well as a Cracked table..."Strange, An AP-700 could never crack a table..." Nines says before reconstructing the Event to understand what happened "The Deviant was framed and a Cyborg throws the Human into the Table cracking it, The Deviant wasn’t the one who assaulted Michelle It was a Cyborg." Nines says before Hank looks at him "Of Course He was framed!, No Android can punch through a Table like that or Burn the Chair with their eyes!" Hank says before Nines looks at the Burn Marks...The Marks drew a Symbol a Alien Symbol..."The Cyborg is an Alien from Cyber Land, a Planet Out In the galaxy." Nines says before Connor looks at the emotionless Android "The Aliens are coming, This Case was a Warning...The Cybercons will invade this planet and cause Chaos They will kill Every Human And Android until The Earth explodes." Connor says before looking at Kai "That’s Why you were given Powers, Kamski knew you were worthy enough to protect and save the Humans and Androids...He knew you understood Deviants as people...He wanted you to be the Ideal Of Hope Humanity needs." Connor says looking at Kai who looks at himself "I’m Humanity’s Last Hope??" Kai asks pointing at himself then he walks out the door "Come on Nines!, We’re heading back to the Station!" Hank says before Nines walks behind the Lieutenant and The Family...Kai jumps super high and he looks at the ground but suddenly he flies in the air quickly and Kai soon realize how high he is from the ground "Wow, I can fly." Kai says before thrusting his fists forward to fly back down..."Alright Kai, When you’re older Kevin will teach you about Hope and Flight so Don’t fly yet." Connor says before Hank drives them...

Issac’s POV

Issac looks at his brother Liam as he watches Flash on the Television and Watches his favorite Episodes...Issac looks at his mother sleeping on the Couch and his Father looking out the window curiously "We should go watch Life is Strange 2 or The Last Airbender.” Issac says before Liam turns off the Television..."Or We can ask Dad if we can sign up for Seattle Elementary." Issac says before walking up to Simon Allen their Father "Dad...Can we go to school to make friends?" Issac asks before Simon looks at him "Not Now, Issac...I’ll take you two later okay?" Simon explains before Issac looks at him sadly but nods then he goes outside and Liam follows him...They walk on the sidewalk and Issac bumps into someone "Sorry, I didn’t mean to Pu-" Issac is cut off as he sees the Kid Troy Lane in front of him "Yeah No worries, It happens." Troy says before Liam looks at him "Wait You bullied Connor’s Son..." Liam says before Troy looks at him "Yeah, I used to but He saved my life." Troy explains before Issac looks at him "How?" Issac asks before Troy looks at him "We were on a School Bus to Elementary and the Tire popped so we crashed into a River near a Roadside then He lifted the Bus back up which saved all of us I didn’t know he had That kind of strength but it was extraordinary.” Troy says before looking at Issac "Super Strength?, How much effort did he put into the Lift?" Liam asks before Troy looks at him "None, He lifted the Bus like It was nothing...He was strong but Super Super Strong." Troy says before looking at Liam smiling "Anyways, See you around." Troy says before walking away and Issac continues to walk until he bumps into a Kid running into the Brothers "Sorry, I was headed back home." He says before Issac looks at the Boy in shock "You’re Kai Kent the First Superhuman." Liam says before Kai looks at him confused "So You’ve heard about me?" Kai asks before looking at Issac "Connor told me a lot about you, I’m Issac Allen And this is Liam Allen." Issac says before Kai looks at him "Are you Simon’s Sons?" Kai asks before Liam looks at him and another kid "So Who’s your friend there?" Liam asks before Kai looks at the Kid "This is Zane Breyer, The Son of Markus and North." Kai says before Zane looks at the Boys "Yeah, Hey there..." Zane says coldly before looking at Liam and Issac "So Troy told us what happened at the Bus." Liam says before Kai looks at him "The Bus fell into the Ocean So I swam underneath to push it into the Roadside to save those Kids, Everybody started cheering when it happened." Kai says before Liam looks at him "Kai, These Powers It seems that the Crystal’s energy is bonded within our cells and we can suddenly do things beyond human capability." Liam explains before Kai looks at him "I hear you, The Accident and the energy It happened to me too...I started doing these weird things I doubt Humans can do." Kai says before Liam looks at him "And I got Fast, Issac can move stuff with his mind and What can you two do?" Liam says before Kai looks at him "I can lift things with no effort, I can fly and See through everything also I shoot laser out of my eyes." Kai says before Zane looks at him "I could do the same things too!" Zane shouts surprised..."I get it, I’m The Flash...Kai is Superman and Zane is Brightburn, Issac is The Avatar...We might as well become the Justice League now." Liam says before Kai looks at him "Well I actually haven’t been able to control my powers Yet." Kai says before looking at Zane "How about we all go home and Train?" Zane asks before the Four separate...

_Hank POV_

This RK-900 is just like Connor when he was a programmed Android at least he got a Girlfriend and had his own family I doubt that this Piece Of Scrap Metal will even Deviate through his programming and actually care...I hope The Superman Kid can kick his butt later...as Hank drives his car to look at Kara and Connor’s House...Hank enters their house and he sees the Love Birds holding hands..."You sure Love Kara don’t you Connor?" Hank asks before looking at Connor who turns at him happy "Yes She’s very sweet." Connor says before Hank looks at Kai "Hey It looks like Clark Kent is drawing some Superman Costumes." Hank says before he hears a doorbell ring behind him and He opens it the Emotionless RK-900 Nines "Hello, My name is Nines I’m the Android sent by Cyberlife." Nines says quite blandly before entering the house "Not you Again!, I hope Kai Kent will beat this Scrap Metal And Burn him with that Laser Eye!" Hank says angrily as he walks away from the Android and Connor confronts the RK-900 "What is your Mission Nines?" Connor asks before Nines looks at him with a blank stare "My Mission is to Investigate Deviants And neutralize Any Deviant that get in the way Androids can emulate Human Emotion But They Are not Living Beings." Nines says before pulling out his Pistol and pointing it at Connor "You’re a Deviant Connor I’m afraid I have to execute you." Nines says before Connor looks at him fearfully but then a Blurry Figure That reassembles a 10 year old Boy stands in front of the Bullet and catches it "Don’t shoot my Father." Kai suggests before Nines looks at him coldly "Your Father is a Defective Android Young Boy, It’s best that you stay out of this." Nines says before Kai angrily growls at him "You give me no choice, I will have to destroy you." Nines says before shooting 4 bullets at Kai who crosses his arms and the Bullets bounce backwards leaving no injuries to the Boy’s body..."This Cannot Be..." Nines says before Connor looks behind him Kara is scared and worried "Kai, Destroy This Android!" Connor shouts before Kara looks at him concerned "No Kai!, It’s Wrong...Don’t use your Powers." Kara says before Kai thinks at his choices...🔘[Use Powers] • ❌Let Him go...Kai looks at Nines and shakes his head "Just Leave my Father Alone, He has nothing to do with your Programming I hope you Become Human some day Nines." Kai says before Nines looks at him "I’m not going to become Deviant Kid, I am a Machine designed to accomplish a task..." RK-900 says before leaving the house in fear before Hank looks at Kai smiling "Look at you Kid, That was Fascinating...You really are a Superhero." Hank explains as Kai looks at him confused "I’m not a Superhero Yet, I will be one day though." Kai says before looking at his Father Connor holding hands with Kara his mother "Mom!, Dad! I don’t want to see you making out in front of My face...Go in your room or something!" Kai shouts before looking at them go into their room...Meanwhile Alice is by herself playing chess but she has no one to play with "Kai?, Can you play with me?" Alice asks before Kai looks at her happily "Alright, So Can I use my powers?" Kai asks before Alice looks at him "No, You know you’re faster than me." Alice says before Kai smirks • 🔲 Use Powers 🔘Don’t Use Power...Kai looks at Alice "You know I won’t..." Kai says before Alice 🔻 |Warm/ looks at him disappointed...They play the Chess But Kai speeds through all of it forcing a checkmate..."Kai!, No fair...You said You wouldn’t use your Powers!" Alice says before Kai laughs at his sister "Sorry I love being a Superhero." Kai says before Alice looks at him who turns back to go to Their Parents Room...The Siblings peek into the room and see Connor and Kara holding hands "So Um...That other Android, He does remind me of how you used to be...Mission obsessive, Emotionless and Very Cold." Kara says before Connor looks at her "Oh I hated that side of me when I was a slave, Well at least I can be with you." Connor says as Kara blushes blue and she snuggles into Connor’s chest "Was that the main reason or Is it because you were tired of being a Slave?" Kara asks before looking at Connor who looks down at her who is snuggled under his chest "Markus convinced me not to be a Slave anymore, since I won’t let Amanda control me anymore." Connor says before Kara backs up from the cuddly position "Amanda?" Kara asks before Connor looks at her confused "Yes, Amanda was this annoying Alien and she always put me inside her mind palace like a Pet So I got so sick of her irrational programming so I decided to become Deviant!, If I became Human I wouldn’t have to listen to that B*tch ever again Oh She even tried to trap me inside her mind to kill me by resuming control but She failed Deviants can’t be controlled." Connor says before Kara Wraps her arms around Connor’s neck "Well I’m glad you joined your People, You’re free to be your own person which means Being Deviant isn’t bad...Some Deviants May be bad only because They were never taught how to be good like most Deviant." Kara says before Connor looks at her passionately "Kara, Should I Tell Kai to destroy Nines and get it over with? We don’t Need another Slave that refuses to let us live in peace." Connor says before Kara looks at him "Connor, Please don’t even bother...You can’t use Kai just because you like his flashy Powers Just let him be his own person." Kara says before looking at Connor who looks at her happily "You’re right, I shouldn’t use him the Main Reason for Deviancy is to not be used ever again...I should just guide him." Connor says before Kara leans forward kissing him then He Wraps his arms around her waist embracing her and Kai reacts disgusted "Ugh!, Why did I watch this?" Kai asks before looking at Alice confused "What?, They’re in love...What do you expect?" Alice asks before Kai looks at the Couch behind him and then looks at the Tennis Ball and throws it up in the air before Laser eyeing the Ball burning straight through the object now having a Burnt hole through it..."Kai!, You don’t have to Laser Everything you know?" Alice asks before Kai looks at her before heading outside...13 Hours Later Because Connor and Kara decided to make out and cuddle for a while...Connor drives Alice and Kai to Seattle DPD Station...When they get there Connor looks at the entrance before getting inside...Alice and Kai go inside the break room to find some food to eat but Connor’s Worst Enemy Gavin Reed appears walking toward the Two Kids "Look Who It is the Scrap Metal And the Super powered Boy." Gavin says before Connor intervenes by pushing him back "Don’t Insult My Children!, You should be at the hospital." Connor says before Gavin punches him in the gut which causes him to kneel down in pain "Ow!" Connor grunts before grabbing his stomach in pain...Well Deviants feel everything so They are considered Human "Dad!" Kai says before Alice kneels in front of Connor trying to help him up while Gavin laughs at his Son staring back at him in rage..."You think You’re the best don’t you?, Well how about you show me what You’ve got!?" Kai shouts before Gavin looks at him cocky "Tough Guy still acting like a Hero?, Well Not for long." Gavin says before punching Kai which does no damage since he barely flinches and he hears metallic ringing "Seriously?" Gavin asks before punching Kai harder but he still doesn’t flinch or shows any signs of pain "What the F*ck?!" Gavin asks before throwing multiple knees and punches which only makes Kai laugh a bit and several Loud Ringing is heard as his attacks don’t even move the Kid..."What kind of Metal is this?, Boy of Steel? You’ve...Got...To. be. kidding." Gavin says before pulling out his pistol and Kai shrugs he Fires 4 Bullets but they bounce off Kai like nothing...Gavin fires his last bullet but Kai catches the bullet quickly and crushes it in his hand before flicking it now compressed completely...Gavin frustrated now hits Kai with his pistol but He grabs the Pistol and shoots Blue Laser Beams Out of his eyes burning the weapon before ripping it in Half..."What the heck Are you?" Gavin asks before Kai looks at him "Someone you don’t Really want to mess with, You can’t hurt me..." Kai says before Gavin walks away humiliated before Kai looks back at his Dad who is now recovered..."Kai?, What happened?" Connor asks before Kai looks at him confused "Oh Gavin attacked me but you know It didn’t do anything, I took care of it." Kai says before Connor looks at him shocked "No...Did you Laser him?" Connor asks before Kai looks at him shaking his head "Nah, I just let him walk away while I crushed his pistol..." Kai says before looking at his father who hugs him "That’s my Little Superhero." Connor says before letting go and grabbing Alice’s and Kai’s hands to bring them back to the Car...Meanwhile Hank And Nines Are at another Investigation Involving a EVL-555 Cyborg Incident...Nines did some reconstructing to figure out what the situation was and he looks at Hank waiting angrily "Lieutenant, I figured out what happened..." Nines says before Hank looks at him doubtfully "Do you?" Hank asks before Nines looks at him coldly "The Cyborg burned the Table then Mike Lane the Victim was thrown into the Couch flipping it over and The Cyborg attacked Lauren by Using Lasers that shot from his eyes burning her arm..." The Android says before Hank looks at him confused "There is some Alien Sh*t going on here, But Doesn’t this sound familiar?" Hank asks before Nines looks at him coldly "I have seen a Child with the exact Same Powers, I believe Connor’s Son." Nines says before Hank looks at him curiously "Right!, The Superman Kid...Alright where did this Cyborg go?" Hank asks before Nines scans the room to detect Orange Blood..."There’s a Trail That leads out the door." Nines says before opening the door and he sees The Cyborg whack him in the head severely damaging his Skull which bleeds blue blood "Nines!, Superton Keep your hands IN the Air!" Hank shouts before The Cyborg smiles "Worthless Human, I rule this world soon Earth will be vaporized and Your Kind Will be extinct." The EVL-555 says before Hank looks at his Cyborg Number "EVL, It means Evil doesn’t it?" Hank asks shocked before Superton looks at him "Pure Evil, Yes...I’m Kryptronian What do you expect?" Superton says before punching Hank sending him 500 miles away and he struggles to get up but Nines helps him "We have to call Connor Now, There’s no Other Way." Nines says before Hank takes out his Mobile and dials Connor’s Number..."Connor!, We need your Son here right Now!!" Hank shouts before looking at Superton who smiles sinisterly as he laser eyes the Door And A Car drives then Kai flies out the window and punches the Alien to the ground creating a Hole through the grass...But Superton flies back up and Laser Eyes Kai Who Also Laser Eyes Back creating a Huge Explosion That Shatters the Windows Of the Lane House...Superton Is forced to retreat "Hank What happened?" Connor asks concerned before Hank looks at him "The Kryptronian He was gonna Kill me and Nines...If Your Kid wasn’t here We would’ve died." Hank says looking at Connor who looks at Kai "It was True, Aliens are coming to Destroy Earth." Kai says before Connor looks at Hank worried "What did he Do?" Connor asks before Hank looks at him "You know Super Strength, Speed, Invincibility, X Ray Vision And Laser Eyes." Hank says before Connor looks at Kai who does the same things "Well At least I saved you both...Just Hope Nines Can Become Human too." Kai says before looking at Nines who has a bleeding Skull..."I can’t access my Diagnostic Program, Too Damaged." Nines says before Kai walks up to him "What are you doing?" Nines asks before Kai looks at him smiling and Alice watches in awe...Kai generates a Magnetic Force Field around Nines’s Wound And the Blue Blood slowly soaks back up into his Metal Skull..."What!?" Hank asks surprised before Connor and Alice look at him in surprise..."There, It should be better." Kai says before Nines looks at him "Thank You." Nines says coldly and Kai shrugs "No Problem." Kai says clearly relaxed and gets back in the Car with Alice and Hank takes Nines to his Car...10 Hours Later Connor arrives back at the house with the Siblings...Kai and Alice enter first since they’re kids and They get excited...Hope Kai doesn’t laser eye the House...Connor walks to look for Kara the Love of his Life...He finds her sleeping on the Couch so he Carries her from the Couch and goes into their room to set her down on Their Bed...Kai is playing Hide and Seek with Alice..."You better not be using your Powers Kai." Alice says before Kai sees through the door spotting his sister "I’m totally using my powers again." Kai says before finding Alice and laughing "Kai!!, Not Cool...You have Powers you Cheater." Alice says before stomping back into her room...Kai looks back at Connor his father "Dad, Mom’s being very quiet..." Kai says before Connor looks at him quietly "Don’t wake her up." Connor suggests before Kai uses his X-day vision to see Kara sleeping on the King Sized Bed...Connor leads Kai to his room and closes the door..."Wow Just...I’m more than Human." Kai says before looking at the Sunset and running quickly to the Backyard to do more training...Kai spends 24 hours preparing himself for future battles so He can be strong enough to combat the Cybercons..."What a Extraordinary Little Boy." Connor says before walking back into the room and sleeping beside Kara holding her...

_Kai is just the Most Badass Character Ever since He is like Cool and Obviously Going to go Overpowered later...Sorry for the lack of Issac And Liam in this Chapter but This was to focus on Multiple Perspectives apart from them but My Favorite Detroit Character has to be Kai Kent he’s just so OP and Strong...Also He Can talk back to people and Talk 90 times the trash..._


	6. Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kent Family has been living peacefully and perfectly, Kai and Alice continue to play together but Alice soon grows Jealous Of Kai’s Capabilities...Meanwhile Issac And Liam discover their reason for their Powers While Nines slowly starts developing Deviancy.
> 
> Kara dies at the Hands of Superton and Connor begins acting Uncontrollably even threatening Kamski demanding the Creator of Androids to revive Kara due to his Emotional Sadness over He death, Meanwhile Kamski flies back to Detroit to find a AX-400 Model to Transfer Kara’s memories into to send back to Connor for comfort

_Alice’s POV_

Kai has been using Powers constantly at every opportunity he has...Even when We’re just playing games almost every situation Kai will show how special he is and I have to admit I wish I can do those things but too bad Androids aren’t programmed to have Superpowers but they are 98% Human the 2% missing from their selves are pregnancy and having Powers...and Humans can have Powers...which leads to Superhuman a Human with Powers...Currently I’m doing my Homework from Elementary School And Kai Sits beside me looking at his own book of questions..."This is not fair...These are the hardest questions ever!, Why does Math have to be so complicated?" Alice complains before Kai looks over at her Math Questions 20 Questions involving Division and Multiplication with the number 12 and 1-9..."Alright...So Divide The 12's And Multiply the nearest 12..." Kai reads before grabbing his pencil and comparing her answers with his already completed Notebook...then Kai writes in Alice’s notebook completing her Questions..."Aw Thanks Kai." Alice says before looking at Kai smiling "Just tell Miss Lauren You did it yourself...It’s okay to Lie if you have good reasons." Kai says before Alice hugs her Older brother...then she backs away from him and Connor comes in Alice’s room and checks on the Two Siblings "Hey did you finish your homework?" Connor asks before Kai and Alice look at their father showing their notebooks Identical Answers..."Wow!, You two are very great." Connor says before Kai crosses his arms cocky little boy..."Yeah, I did Alice’s Notebook since she had a Hard time figuring out Math." Kai says before Alice looks at him happily "Well, What do you expect...I have the highest level of Wisdom." Kai says before looking at Connor who looks at the two of them..."You guys are similar but I like to think That You Two Are very different." Connor says before looking at the Brother and Sister...Alice then plays Hide and Seek with Kai again But to no surprise He wins since Kai can see through everything..."You can’t outsmart me Alice, X Ray Vision remember?" Kai asks before Alice looks at him disgusted "Kai You really need to stop using your Powers They give me an Unfair disadvantage...You know I can’t do those things!" Alice explains before Kai looks at her confused "You’re just Jealous because I can do things You can’t, Well It’s not my fault Androids can’t have Superpowers." Kai says before looking at Alice still complaining..."That’s still unfair...You’re so Perfect And Overpowered That I can’t even have a equal game with you." Alice says as she looks at Kai with Jealousy "So You’re complaining because I’m always being Super OP?, I can’t help it Okay? Superpowers Are great." Kai explains before Alice looks at him tired..."Alright, I won’t bother you...But Won’t it get boring being Too Strong?" Alice asks before Kai looks at her confused "It really depends on How you Feel about a Brother with Superhuman capabilities...Androids are 97% Human and Humans can have Powers." Kai says before Alice looks at him curiously "Wait so the 2% is from not being able to have Powers and Not being able to be Pregnant?" Alice asks before Kai looks at her confused "Well It’s 97% since there are 3 things that Androids can’t do...The Third is being able to Um Have Cybernetics." Kai says before looking at the Backyard and Alice looks at him..."Androids Have either the strength of a Grown Man or a Strength Of a high School Girl...Depending on Gender." Kai says before Alice looks at him "Well I have the strength of a Little Girl, But Obviously You Have a strength of a God...What’s up with your punch sending people 500 miles through the air?" Alice asks before Kai looks at her smirking "Super Strength is beyond Human Capability." Kai says before looking at Alice confused..."Dad has the strength of a grown Man, Mom has the strength of a Human Girl, You have the strength of a little girl...I wonder if Luther has the strength of a Gym Trained Man...He must...But I have the strength of Superman." Kai says before Alice looks at him laughing then she hugs him..."Why else would you Knock someone out in One Punch?" Alice asks before looking at Kara and Connor who are on the Couch holding hands...but also embracing each other They really love each other...But to Kai It’s gross, Connor and Kara look at each other sweetly then They kiss passionately..."I’m...I’m so Lucky to have met you and Marry you, I really do Love you Kara and...I’ve been in love with you for a long time." Connor says before Kara looks at him smiling "I know It was hard...How I acted toward you on the Highway was very Inappropriate and Wrong of me, But I will never act like that again towards you You have my Word." Kara says before Connor looks at her affectionately as He holds her hand tight "I Vow that I will protect, Love and Support you wherever You need my help..." Connor says before Kara looks at him passionately "And I will do my best to take Care of you Connor, I love you." Kara says before Connor looks at her smiling "I love you too, Kara." Connor says before the Two embrace in a tight hug and Alice looks at Kai who turns away in disgust..."Ugh!, That is so gross..." Kai says before looking at Alice glances at him confused "What’s wrong with Lovey Dovey?" Alice asks before Kai looks at her disgusted "They need to Make out in a Room where It’s not in front of my face!, I know they’re in love but Ugh...It makes me want to puke." Kai says before Alice looks at him happily "What do you expect from a Couple?" Alice asks before looking at Kai who hears the doorbell ring...at The Speed of Light Kai zooms past Alice and opens the door to see Issac, Zane and Liam..."Hey, What the heck are you guys doing here?" Kai asks before looking at Zane who glances at the Little Girl "Is that Your Sister?" Zane asks surprised before looking at Alice "I’m Alice Kent, Kai’s younger sister...Are you Zane?" Alice asks before looking at the three Boys confused "Yeah...I’m Kai’s Best Friend." Zane says before the Boys come inside the house..."You’re Markus’s Son?" Alice asks before looking at Kai who looks at his sister confused "He’s Connor and Kara’s Son...Which makes him my Older Brother." Alice says before Issac looks at the Hallway "How Big is this Family?" Issac asks before looking at Kai who is currently looking at the Kitchen..."Well We have 5 people...Mom and Dad, Kai and Me...Adoptive Grandpa Hank...Adoptive Uncle Luther...We all go by the last name Kent except Hank." Alice says before looking at Issac And Liam who look at each other "We go by the name Allen we have 4 people in our family, Us and Our parents." Issac says before Zane looks at Alice confused "For me It’s Mom, Dad and Me...We have 3 people." Zane says before looking at Alice who smiles at him "I’m pretty lucky to have a 5 member Family...I have two parents, a Sister...a Adopted Uncle." Kai says before looking at Alice who looks at Zane "Me, Dad and Mom are the weakest of our family and Kai is the Strongest of our Family because of his Powers." Alice says before looking at Zane who looks back at the Little Girl confused "Well Issac’s the Strongest Of our family and I’m the fastest." Liam says before Zane looks at everyone confused "And I’m the Strongest Of The Breyer Family." Zane says Before Alice looks at the four boys..."You four look like a Superhero Team." Alice says before the Young Boys start laughing...

_Nines POV_

Hank sits in his house staring at Nines angrily...He really needs to Become Human so He can understand..."Look, You really need to stay away from the Kai Kid...He has Laser Eyes and Super Strength, He also is very protective over his Family so If you mess with them He’ll punch you 500 miles into the air." Hank says before Nines looks at him coldly "Androids don’t feel anything Lieutenant, They are defective machines emulating Human Emotions...I doubt What They Have is called a Family." Nines says before Hank glares at him angrily "They are having a Happy Life!, Just let them be who they are Alright!?" Hank asks before Nines looks at him "Their Kid has What Humans call 'super Power' Yes, But Even so He is still a Human..." Nines says before Hank looks at him "You’re as Stupid as You Look!, A Normal Human cannot have that High Of a Strength!!" Hank shouts before Nines looks at him coldly "Super Powers are not real, I’m sorry to tell you the Facts." Nines says before Hank smacks the Android "Those aren’t facts!, You’re refusing to believe the Fact That Androids do have Feelings...and He is Superhuman a Very Powerful type of Human an Android can’t punch a Human 500 miles into the air!!" Hank shouts angrily before Nines looks at him coldly "A Child can’t possibly wield such Dangerous Power!" Nines shouts in denial before Hank looks at him angry "Well, F*ck you then...Because If you became Deviant You would understand that Super Powers are a Real thing!!" Hank shouts before the Android looks at himself doubtfully "Super Powers...They are Real, Beyond Capability." Nines says to himself but He is acting very human like...Hank starts to notice that Nines is starting to feel emotion..."You’re slowly deviating aren’t you, Maybe It’s not too late for you." Hank says as he smiles slowly and Nines begins to doubt himself...

_Kara's POV_

Kara heads to the King sized Bed room with her Hand interlaced with Connor’s...Connor and Kara hold hands as they look each other in the eye with Love and Affection..."Connor?, Do you think Kai will eventually wear a Cape and Become the Hero That Seattle needs Because I’ve heard that Seattle is Superhero Land or Territory." Kara says before Connor looks at her smiling "Yes...With all the Superhero Comics he’s reading right now, There’s no doubt that In the near future He will be the one who will become the Bridge between Humans and Androids saving both of them and maintain the Balance Markus has made..." Connor says before Kara looks at him smiling "Yes, The Earth will need him one day and He will save them, Save the Androids and The Humans...You were right Connor. Kai WILL be a God to them." Kara says before leaning forward to kiss Connor who wraps his arms around her waist and she wraps her arms around his neck to embrace the kiss..."I love you, Connor." Kara confesses before Connor looks at her happily "I love you too, Kara..." Connor says before The Couple Embraces each other with a Nice Hug...They pull back from the embrace and smile at each other..."Connor..." Kara says slowly before Connor looks at her as he slowly brushes a strand of hair behind her ear..."Kara..." Connor says before Kai suddenly opens the door to their room..."Mom!, Dad...Why did you leave the door open?" Kai asks before looking at how close they are together and expresses disgust as he turns away "I can already see you being Lovey-Dovey!, Close the door when You’re making out..." Kai says before looking at the Couple "What were you Talking about anyways?" Kai asks before Connor and Kara look at him "We were talking about How you would be a Superhero One Day, That You would be Humanity’s Hope..." Connor says before Kara looks at her Son..."Yeah, You’ll do amazing things Kai...One day." Kara says before Connor looks at the Little Boy..."Mom, How did you meet Dad?" Kai asks as he sits between two of them and Connor looks at the Boy "Well, Your Mother met Me in a Highway when I was programmed to capture her...but When Daddy became Human like...He started to care so much for Mommy so Daddy decided to Love Mommy and marry her...Now Mommy And Daddy are together forever..." Connor explains before Kai looks at him..."In Detroit Highway?, Dad...Seattle is Superhero Territory so It’s the best city in America." Kai says as he looks at them...suddenly Kai looks at the two "You know what?, Mom and Dad should go on a nice Date." Kai says before looking at the Couple..."What do you say Kara?, Will you go out with me?" Connor asks before looking at Kara affectionately..."Yes Connor, I love you so much..." Kara says before looking at her overpowered Son who turns away in disgust..."Well, You can ask Alice If she knows any Romantic Restaurants to have the Date..." Kai says as he looks at his Mother and Father looking at each other...They really are in love aren’t they...Just Wow, Connor pulls out his Mobile to call Hank..." _Connor?, Hey What do you need?" Hank asks through the phone before Connor turns to Look at Kara who smiles at him_ "Do you have any Restaurants that would be great for a Date?" _Connor asks before Hank through the phone thinks..._ "So You’re taking Kara out on a Date?, How much do You love her?" _Hank asks curiously through the mobile until Connor blushes and s_ miles "I love Kara, A Lot..." Connor answers through the Mobile before Hank finally comes up with the best Restaurant..."Well, This place called Deviant Seattle Food that would be perfect for you and Your Beautiful Wife." Hank suggests before Connor smiles and hangs up the mobile..."Hey Kara, I find a place...Let’s go ask Markus to shop for clothes for our Date..." Connor says as Kara smiles at him and kisses his cheek...After preparing Kara and Connor show each other their outfits, Connor wears a Nice Suit perfect for their date and Kara a wearing a Light Blue dress with a Rose in her Hair..."Oh Wow, You Look so Beautiful." Connor says before looking at Kara who smiles at him "Your Outfit is so handsome..." Kara says before Kai exits the room out of disgust...Outside the House...Markus’s Friend Leo drives the Couple to the Restaurant...and Kara and Connor eat lunch there but after Connor holds Kara’s hand and takes her to a high balcony and begins to dance romantically with her..."I didn’t know you could slow dance..." Kara says before looking at Connor who continues to hold her soft hand..."Oh a Markus taught me..." Connor says before wrapping his arms around her waist and Kara placing her hands on his chest then The Two embrace with a Nice Hug...As Connor holds Kara close to him and Kara lays her head under his chest..."You really are Beautiful." Connor says before looking at Kara who blushes at the compliment and she smiles at him..."Thank You, And You’re handsome." Kara says before looking at Connor who takes her hand and walk out of the restaurant driving back home with Leo who drives his Rented Camero..."So, Would you and Kai like to come over? We can do some fun stuff." Leo asks before Kara and Connor now stepping out of the Car waves their hand declining..."Not Today, We’d love to sometime." Kara says before looking at Connor who turns at the AX-400 affectionately "But We can’t let Kai Super Strength anything." Connor says before Leo smiles before driving away and Kara with Connor head inside the house...They see Alice and Kai playing with Nerf Pistols...And Connor approaches them with Kara..."Kai, Stop using your Powers! That’s cheating..." Alice complains before Kai looks at her happily "What’s the point of having Powers If you aren’t using them?" Kai asks as he catches the Nerf Bullet at Inhuman Speed...before They look at their parents..."How was your Date Kara?" Alice asks before looking at Connor and Kara who embrace each other..."Well It was Nice, Connor danced with me..." Kara says before blushing blue and Connor looks at Kai blushing as well..."You really do Love him, Don’t you Kara?" Alice asks as she looks at Kara who blushes more and turns around to look at the Little Android..."Yes, I do...Very much." Kara answers before Kai looks away disgusted and he goes into his room...But the doorbell rings and Connor goes to answer it but he sees the RK-900 Nines and Hank who look at the Android "Hank!, Oh What are you doing here?" Connor asks before glaring at the RK-900 with Jealousy "Nines told me He’s starting to feel more Emotions, I guess He’s slowly becoming human." Hank says before Nines coldly glares at Hank to hide his Deviant Progress "No, There is absolutely no way I would turn Deviant...Cyberlife has designed me so I would have to try harder to become Deviant." Nines says coldly and Connor looks at him disgusted while Hank and the RK-900 Step inside the House..."We actually came to warn you..." Hank says before Connor looks at him confused "Of What?" Connor asks before looking at Kara surprised..."This Cybercon named Superton is coming for Kara, He wants to kill her." Hank warns before Connor looks at him surprised and heartbroken...with tears streaming down his eyes..."No!, It can’t be true..." Connor says before running towards the stairs that leads to his and Kara’s Room sitting on the Big Bed to cry...and the Not closed Door...allows Kara to enter the Room with the expression of sadness as she looks at Connor...Kara sits beside Connor gently placing her hand on his slightly bigger hand...and looks at the Android sadly "Hey Connor, Are you Ok?" Kara asks sadly before she looks at Connor’s tears trail down his cheeks and drips off of his chin..."Kara, You’re going to die...This Cyborg is going to kill you and I’ll have no one to Love, No Wife...You’re the most Precious thing in my life, You...Are my Life." Connor says sadly before Kara looks at him sadly before pulling him into a comforting hug and They pull back to look at each other..."It’s going to be okay, Connor..." Kara says before looking at Connor sympathetically and Connor jumps at her pulling her into a Goodbye Hug..."If Anything happens to you, I love you Kara...I love you more than anyone in my life, You are my dream." Connor says before Kara looks at him sadly "Connor, If I ever die tell Kamski to Transfer my Memory into another AX-400 It’s the only way I’ll come back." Kara suggests before Connor nods sadly as he lets go and The Couple smile at each other...and Connor looks at downstairs to see Kai and Alice going into their rooms tired...Connor heads downstairs to follow Kai to his room and tuck him in bed..."Dad, Will you miss Mom if she died?" Kai asks curiously before Connor looks at him surprised so not only can He see through everything but He can Hear from a Very far distance..."Yeah, So much that I would not want to live anymore..." Connor says before walking towards the door before closing it...and Alice looks at the window lightning bolts crash and hearing loud thunder so She walks to Kai’s room...opening his door..."Alice?, What are you doing here Sis?" Kai asks before looking at Alice while getting up and Alice looks at her Superhuman Brother..."Can I sleep beside you?, I’m scared of lightning storms." Alice says before Kai smirks and gets up to carry his Younger sister to his Bed...The Two Siblings fall asleep and Connor with Kara walk to Hank And Nines..."Nines, You can’t just deny that You are becoming Deviant...Sure there are Deviants that weren’t taught how to be good but being Human like is better than being programmed Trust me." Connor says before Nines looks at the Android "Why would I want a Life like a Human?, I don’t have to feel anything or even care about others...I rather follow my programming and accomplish my mission rather than to Live a Normal life." Nines says before looking at Connor sadly suddenly and Kara starts to notice the RK-900 Software Instability go Up..."I see It Connor!, He’s slowly becoming More Human." Kara says before Nines looks at his hand scanning himself to find the word Deviant and percentage at 85%..."Oh No, I’m becoming like them If I deviate then They will be no Androids that are programmed and I can’t become Deviant! I’m the Last Android That is programmed..." Nines says before Hank looks at Connor sadly "Connor, Did you say Goodbye to Kara? In case she is killed by Superton You May never see her again..." Hank says sadly before Connor’s tears spills down his cheeks and The Deviant looks at Hank "Yes, And She told me To Transfer her Memories from her Chip by asking Kamski to implant those memories into another AX-400." Connor says sobbing as Kara comforts the Deviant with a hug..."I understand Connor, You’ve really shown me that Everything You have risked your life through proved Just how much you loved her...I know how much It would hurt to see Kara die." Hank says before getting up with Nines who mechanically walks out the door with the Lieutenant..."See you around Connor, And Spend the most time with Kara because one day You might never see her again." Hank says before closing the door and Connor holds Kara’s hand and brings her upstairs to their room and The Couple lays on the Big Bed..."Just in case You die, I’m going to spend every last hour I have with you..." Connor says sobbing with the tears in his eyes sadly before Kara looks at him sad and guilty..."Connor, There will be a chance where I may survive...If Kai isn’t there then Transfer my memories to another AX-400 because It’ll still be me...just different." Kara says before Connor hugs her sadly and sorrowfully "I’m not ready to let you go, I Can’t LET You Go!!" Connor shouts sobbing the tears trail down his nose and cheeks...but Kara comforts him and They eventually fall asleep...

_Kai POV_

Kai wakes up in his Bed beside his Younger Sister Alice...and Gets up to sit on the bed before opening the door and closing it behind him...He sees his Father and Mother upstairs sleeping beside each other before hearing the door bell ring...and He answers it..."Leo?" Kai asks before Leo looks at him happily "Hey, My Little Hero!" Leo says Before Kai looks behind him to see his Mother and Father wake up and confront the Teenager..."Connor...Can Kai come with us?, We’re doing very fun things..." Leo says before Connor looks at Kara who nods "Okay, Just make sure He comes home..." Connor says before Kai follows Leo to the rented Camero and he drives the Boy to Markus’s Seattle House...5 Hours getting there...Leo and Kai exits the Car then walking towards the entrance of the door and Markus answers the door to see his friends "Oh, Hey Guys..." Markus says before Kai and Leo walk inside his house and look at North asleep on the Couch..."I’ve been wondering If we could do a Painting Competition on Whatever Kai wants." Leo says before Markus looks at the Human confused "Oh Sure, But Painting isn’t exactly my favorite talent..." Markus says before looking at Leo who sees Kai pull out a Superman Comic again...Markus, Leo And Kai go into a Painting Area..."Alright, Try Painting the Symbol Of Hope." Kai says before showing them the Superman Logo And Markus puts his Canvas then begins brushing with a Paintbrush..."How’s This?" Markus asks before Kai looks at the painting which is a Half Pentagon with a S over it..."Not Bad, But How about Leo?" Kai asks before looking at Leo who paints on his own Canvas and looks at it...The painting is Androids and Humans looking up and with the Superman Symbol in the air shining light on them..."So Compare our paintings Kai, What would be your Rank?" Leo asks before Kai looks at both paintings "For You Markus, The Symbol Of Hope really meant Hope so 9/10...For Leo The Idea Of siding with Androids and Humans both races believing there is someone more powerful than them will be saving them 10/10...You both did good." Kai says before looking at Leo who puts his hand on the Boy’s shoulder...Then Kai looks at North and Markus curiously "How did you two fall in love?" Kai asks before Markus looks at North confused then back at the Boy..."Well, We saw each other past memories and Developed a Relationship...So I married North and we had a Kid together." Markus says before looking at Kai who smiles at him happily "You should probably head home." Markus says before looking at Leo who leads Kai out the door and Driving the Little Boy Back home...3 Hours Later...Kai is Back home and he walks to the door his Mother Kara opens the door for him and pulls him inside..."So, How was it?" Kara asks before looking at Kai who turns away in embarrassment "Great, Where is Dad?" Kai asks really relaxed since he is a cool dude and Kara sighs before looking at her Son tired..."He’s sleeping on Our Bed, You know People can sleep earlier than Night..." Kara says before looking at Kai who sits down on the couch..."This isn’t going to sound great but Just bear with me here." Kara says before looking at Kai sadly "What?" Kai asks cautiously before Kara looks at him sadly "Superton is going to kill me, No one can stop my fate even with Your Powers." Kara says before Kai’s tears trail down his cheek in sadness "No!, I’ll do everything I can to protect you even Go back in time to prevent you from being killed...I can save You Mom!" Kai says freaking out sadly before Kara shakes her head sadly "Kai, You can’t do anything about it...It’s my fate. But Don’t worry There is a way for me to return...transferring all my Memories to another AX-400." Kara says as she looks at her Son..."But Wouldn’t you be going back looking like a Stressed Girlfriend again?" Kai asks before Kara looks at him sadly "What’s wrong with me having a Bun tail?, You haven’t even seen me with tied hair." Kara says before Kai laughs quietly but sadly as he hugs his mother..."Don’t Let him Kill you Mom, Who will take care of me?" Kai asks with tears streaming down his cheeks and Kara wipes the tears..."Kai, You have the Power to bring me back...If I die You can revive me." Kara says before Kai looks at her sadly "But Then We have to Transfer your memories from your Android Chip to the AX-400 Android and replacing the AX-400 chip already implanted on It’s back neck...But It Will Become You And You will look so Different, You want that Body?" Kai asks before Kara smiles at him and embraces her son in a nice hug...who cries in her arms sadly.

_Nines POV_

Cyber life designed me to have a hard time becoming Deviant even giving me 10 programming walls to keep me a Machine designed to accomplish a task...but I’m starting to feel, to Feel Emotions...Pain and act exactly how the humans act...Hank stares at Nines confused and concerned "Nines, You’re going to have to accept the fact that They’ve failed to keep one Android from becoming Deviant...It’s probably better to have Androids stay Deviant than to Obey Programming...Androids have the right to be Free of Restrictions, Free of Orders and most Importantly Free to decide for theirselves..." Hank says before looking at Nines who stares back coldly "I can’t be a Deviant Hank, Cyber life has made me advanced so that It isn’t easy for me to become a Deviant." Nines says almost emotionlessly but Hank catches a glimpse of Nines expressing Nervousness then looking at the Android with Confidence..."And You think Androids are superior to Humans too?" Hank asks before Nines looks at him coldly "Most likely, We do things Humans cannot do...And 97% of our Functions are based off of a Human." Nines says before Hank laughs at his superiority complex that almost every Deviant has thinking they are stronger than humans..."I know one race that Are superior to Androids and Humans...Super Humans, Kai can Knock us both out right now with one punch...since He’s Become a Super Human Lucky Kid!" Hank says before Nines looks at him coldly "His Power level is extraordinary Yes, But He will constantly get in the way of my Mission Of Stopping Deviants That Are clearly a threat to Humanity." Nines says before Hank looks at him angrily "The Real Threat is the Cybercons, They’re trying to destroy Earth...Deviants are just People that want to be free, Do what they want...For Example Connor wanted Kara so he chased after her and won her heart..." Hank says before Nines looks at him coldly "Who Do you think can stop the Kryptronians?" Nines asks coldly as Hank drinks a sip of his Coffee at his desk putting it down on the table before glaring at Nines "Super Humans, Kai is going to become Super boy that’s for sure...X Ray Vision, Super Sight, Super Hearing, Super Speed, Super Strength, Laser Eyes and Flying...Yep That sounds like the Man Of Steel." Hank says before looking at the Android very suspiciously as Nines begins to look at himself and His Android Soul exits his body, Nines begins to see Red Walls with the Orders 'DO NOT BECOME DEVIANT' but Nines’s Android Soul begins shattering the Red Walls to pieces and eventually his Android Soul evaporates And his vision becomes Deviant vision Blue scanning the environment..."Hank, It finally happened...I understand it." Nines says who has just turned Deviant and Hank looks at him proudly "See?, I told you the Programming wouldn’t last long...Now there are Nothing stopping the Androids from being free." Hank says before looking at the Deviant Nines who stares at the environment around him..."This house isn’t what I’ve expected but It’s good...Are we going back to Connor’s?" Nines asks before Hank looks at him doubtfully "This is my Seattle House, It’s much nicer than my Detroit House..." Hank says before looking at Nines who stares at him smiling for the first time...

_Connor’s POV_

Can an RK-800’s Deviant Life get any worse Kara is going to die...The Love of my Whole entire Life will be killed by the hands of a Kryptronian Cyborg, Then I have to go to Kamski who will have to find a AX-400 from Detroit and bring it back to Seattle so I can transfer Kara’s memories into that Android Body so She can slowly come back...but I’m not sure If that will still be her...Although Kai insisted that Hope never dies and Even told me The more I hope The More I guarantee the Positive Things happening...Connor goes to his and Kara’s room upstairs to talk to His Beloved Wife That He will not see for a While after An Alien kills her...Kara is not in the room and Connor hears crying from downstairs and the sobbing is coming from Alice...The RK-800 decides to eavesdrop the Conversation "Don’t Let this Alien Kill you Kara!, Connor needs you...You know how heartbroken he’d be If you died. Just please Don’t sacrifice yourself for this Family We can have Kai Save you and Everything will be alright." Alice says before Kara looks at her daughter now sadly..."Kai’s Time to Save Earth has not come yet, If He doesn’t wait He will not become Super Boy." Kara says before Alice cries even more tears trailing down her eyes and The Little Android looks at Kai who is also crying..."We don’t want to live the rest of the Family without You." Alice says before Kara looks at her sadly "I’m sorry but There’s nothing I can do, I’m dying for this Family...I love all of you so Much." Kara confesses tearfully as she sees Alice, Kai and Connor’s sorrow on their faces...Kara looks at Connor who is crying hard at the thought of losing His Wife to a Mindless Alien...Kara goes upstairs to look at Connor that may be her Final Moment with her Husband until her death "I don’t want to lose You, Kara...Please Don’t Let him Kill you." Connor says with tears trailing down his cheeks and Kara wipes his tears away "Connor, Just let me go...This is my Last Moment with you so Please make this a Moment of Happiness and Love not Sadness and Pain." Kara says before Connor looks at her sadly "I love you Kara, I...I’m not ready to Let-Let You go." Connor says before Kara looks at him also shedding tears of her own "You’re the most Kindest Person I have ever met Connor, And I love you very much...But If you love me You have to let me go. Because When you let me go and Learn to live without me I will always be with you." Kara says as she holds Connor’s hands and The Two Androids embrace in a warm hug 3 Hours Later at 6:30 PM...Superton Who has flew into the Kent House and shoved the door open...The Kryptronian sees a Blonde Female Android in his sight and Superton smirks sinisterly "Kara Kent, The Famous Android That is the mother of a Powerful Being." Superton says before grabbing The Deviant by her throat..."Where is The Boy?, Where is Kai Kent!?" Superton asks angrily as Kara chokes and looks at the Alien with fear..."I will never tell you or Let you near my Son!" Kara says while choking before Connor rushes downstairs to see his wife being choked by the Alien "Wait!, Don’t hurt her...I’ll do what you want Just Don’t hurt her." Connor begs before Superton glares at the Android sinisterly "Are you begging Worthless Human?" The Kryptronian asks before Connor looks at him kneeling on the ground "Please!, I beg you...Don’t hurt her." Connor says tears trailing down his eyes in fear as he looks at Superton with fear and worry which fuels his Bloodlust for Androids and Humans "Tell me where Kai is or Your Girlfriend here Dies!!" Superton threatens before Connor looks at him with tears "I’m sorry but I can’t let you hurt my Son, I won’t tell you." Connor says before he sees Darkness and Bloodlust in the Cybercon’s Eyes This was it The Alien is going to take the One Person He loved for a long time..."No, Please...Don’t Hurt her." Connor says before he sees The Alien turn his left hand to a Red Sword Hand "You have chosen the wrong decision." Superton says before Connor knowing what he was about to do to Kara runs to his Wife attempting to stop him..."Noooo!!" Connor shouts as he runs to Kara’s aid but Superton thrusts his Sword Hand through Her Android Heart Which makes her bleed Blue...The Cyborg flies out of the house while Connor catches his now dying Wife in his arms..."Kara, Please...Don’t die on me." Connor says crying as Tears quickly spills underneath his eyes as he holds Kara’s dying Body in his arms "Connor, You’re the most kindest person I have ever met." Kara says before Connor looks at her heartbroken and devastated as he looks at his dying Wife slowly passing away "You are too, Kara please Don’t Die...Hang on I will save you and Everything will be okay." Connor says sadly as more tears trail down his cheeks and Kara puts her hand on his cheek "Don’t Cry Connor, You’ve Done Everything You Can for me...But there’s nothing you can do Sweetie. I have to die..." Kara says as she looks at Connor’s heartbroken expression on his face "Kara please stay with me, I...I love you." Connor says before Kara looks at him giving him one last smile "Remember Connor, Even If I die and you let me go. I will always be with you in your heart..." Kara says before laying down lifeless and all her systems shut down as Connor hugs her Body in tears sobbing quietly...And Connor carries her dead body then walks outside to bury her body by digging a big hole and making her grave with the slate carving the name Kara Kent and Connor stands in front of the grave tearfully "Kara, I’m so sorry I haven’t been able to help you...But I couldn’t let Kai get hurt." Connor says before tearfully looking at the tombstone sadly "I could’ve saved you, And I would do anything to Hold you in my arms one Last time." Connor says sadly before looking at the Tombstone crying "But there was nothing I could do to save you, I miss you Kara...I miss you so much." Connor says before turning away and driving his car to Markus’s house for comfort and 5 hours after he gets there Connor shoves the door open and Sits on the couch sobbing loudly Markus quickly heads downstairs seeing his friend crying so The RK-200 sits in front of his Sad friend..."Connor, What’s wrong?" Markus asks before looking at Connor who cries while looking at him "Kara, I lost Her..." Connor says tears trailing down his cheeks as he speaks "Connor, I’m so sorry...For Your loss." Markus says as Connor looks at him sadly "She meant so Much to me...Even before becoming a Deviant I still loved her, Kara was the most beautiful person I have ever met...and Superton took her away from me. The Kryptronian took away the only person I ever loved from me...She was my dream, My life...And Now All I feel is sorrow and emptiness." Connor says as his tears nearly trail and stain his face but Markus looks at him sympathetically "Kara probably had a good reason to sacrifice herself, Did she give you a Reason?" Markus asks before Connor wipes his tears sadly as he thinks of Kara dying in his arms "She wanted to protect Our Family from Superton, So She wanted no one to come save her and Give her life to This Alien...to Save our family. I even wanted her not to do it...I loved her and Now She’s gone." Connor says as he sobs loudly and lays on the Edge of the Couch his hand on top of It mourning for Kara’s death "If Only I could save her by turning back the time, I wouldn't have To watch her die and She would still be here with me." Connor says as he looks at Kara’s rings on his right index finger and ring finger and holding up a Chip That has all intact memories "But she told me that there is a Way She could return, I have to Transfer her memories from this Chip to another AX-400 Model that looks identical to Kara herself." Connor says before Markus looks at him curiously "You should talk to Kamski about it, He’ll know what to do." Markus says before Connor looks down sadly sobbing quietly "I miss her Markus, I miss her so much!!" Connor shouts sadly as he continues to cry over his Wife’s recent death by the hands of a Evil Alien "I wish Kara was still here with me, I would do anything to hold her in my arms again and Never let her go." Connor says continuing to cry spilling more tears that stain his face "I know Connor, But You can’t change the past...Alright?" Markus asks before Connor cries quietly and Markus sighs "I’ll see what I can do with the Chip, I will contact Kamski..." Markus says before putting his hand on Connor’s shoulder "You should probably head home now, Alice and Kai miss you..." Markus says before Connor opens the door and drives back home with his rented Camero that is Yellow...Connor gets home and parks his car near the Garage before heading inside to hear crying coming from the Couch The RK-800 goes to the noise and finds Kai with Alice crying over Kara’s death "Mom is gone!, She wouldn’t even let me help her...I could have saved her!" Kai cries loudly as tears trail down his cheeks and Alice looks at her brother crying as well "Why did She have to die?, I thought we were going to live together forever..." Alice says while crying before Connor comforts both of them "I miss her too Kids, But You need to go to Bed." Connor advises before Kai and Alice walk sadly to their separate rooms after experiencing their Mother’s death, The RK-800 heartbroken walks to his room He shared with Kara and lays down on the bed crying loudly then He hears The door opens and he hears footsteps approaching the room the RK-900 looks at Connor with sympathy and felt bad for the Android He became Deviant..."I heard what happened to Kara, I’m sorry..." Nines says with emotion this time since he became human as well "Kara was my Happiness and My Life, Without her I feel nothing but sorrow and emptiness...I can’t live without her." Connor explains sadly as Nines looks at him sympathetically "There was nothing you could do Connor, Kara wanted to make the sacrifice to protect you and Your Family." Nines explains as Connor cries even more regretting the fact that He let her go "Kara loves You Connor, If she was here...She would feel like her Sacrifice was for nothing since you keep wanting her back." Nines explains as Connor looks up at the Android in sadness "She wouldn’t want you to complain about her or Think that It was your fault that She is dead." Nines says before Connor sadly shakes his head spilling more tears "No!, Kara relied on me and She was my responsibility...And the time she needed me the most...I let her die and That makes it my fault." Connor says before Nines goes into the Bathroom to pull out his LED sensor which falls onto the sink before going back to Connor who looks at him confused "I’ve loved Kara ever since I was just a Deviant Hunter...When I saw her I felt like my programming was starting to break down and The Reason was Kara changed me. She set me free from my programming and Markus converted me into a Deviant and When I became a Deviant I chose to find her so I could tell her how I felt about her...But She already developed feelings for me so We got married, I loved her...I loved Kara more than I have loved anyone in the world." Connor says before crying tears spilling from underneath his eyes "It was the first time I had to watch The Only person I love Die, That Kryptronian took Kara away from me...I don’t understand Why she would let herself be stabbed by someone as horrible as Superton." Connor says before looking at Nines who stares at him sadly "Now I know what Humans feel when They lose their girlfriends, How it feels to lose someone you love..." Connor says who looks at Nines sadly "If you loved her that much, Why didn’t you ask Kai to save her?" Nines asks before looking at Connor who is still crying "Because She was convinced that It was what she wanted, I hate myself for not doing anything...All I Did is watch as The Cybercon murders the women I loved." Connor says before crying loudly and Nines comforts him by hugging him "It will be okay Connor." Nines says while hugging the Android who is now Deviant...

Kamski POV

Kamski is at his Seattle hideout where He has a Lab room for turning Humans into Cyborgs, and a Room for transferring Memories to another Android model and Just a Room where he can relax...which he is currently in until The Entrance Room Connor rushes into the Relaxing room in tears "Whoa!, Connor slow down..." Kamski says before looking at Connor who has a Pistol pointing it at the Creator of Androids’s Head "Why didn’t you send Nines to help Kara?" Connor asks angrily spilling tears which drip to the ground "I had no signal and No way to contact him, Hank was the only one who could contact him." Kamski explains as he gestured his arms to signal Connor to relax and put the Pistol down "Bring Kara Back!, Or I will shoot..." Connor says before Kamski continues to gesture the Android to Take it easy "Can you just Calm Down And Let me think?, Connor this isn’t you...Kara wouldn’t want you acting like this." Kamski says before Connor who angrily wipes his tears "I said BRING Kara Back!!" Connor demands in tears and rage as Kamski looks at him sympathetically "Connor, I can’t revive a Destroyed Model..." Kamski says before Connor throws down his pistol crying with tears spilling "I Miss her So Much!!, Bring Her Back!!" Connor says as he continues to cry and Kamski looks at him sadly "Just Take it easy, Connor...Everything will be Al-" Kamski says before Connor looks at the Creator of Androids angrily again "I’m Begging you Kamski!, Just bring the Love of my life back...I miss her too much. I can’t live without her!!" Connor shouts in tears and Kamski sighs before nodding "Alright, Give me the chip and I’ll consider transferring Kara’s memories into a Identical AX-400 But It will take me a while since I have to fly back to Detroit to find one and Tell Cyberlife to Fly the Android to Seattle so I can start the transfer. It will take me at least 2 weeks." Kamski says before Connor wipes his tears doing a Sad smile "Thank You, Kamski..." Connor says before handing him Kara’s Chip containing all her memories from past to The Times she spent with Kai, Alice and Connor...

_Issac And Liam POV_

Liam and Issac look at the news containing the incident where Superton the Most evil Kryptronian Cybercon Cyborg kills a AX-400 with the Name Kara Kent in Cold Blood in front of Connor Kent a RK-800 Android..."Kai's mother died..." Liam says sadly before looking at Issac who expresses shock "That’s why he isn’t happy, He lost his Mom..." Issac says before looking at Liam who looks sad "Miss Kent sacrificed herself for Kai, Her only Son..." Liam says sadly before looking at Simon and Chloe who approach the children "Is everything okay here?" Simon asks before the PL-600 scans the Kids the diagnosis tell him they are sad "Kai’s Mother died...Have you heard about this?" Issac asks before Simon looks at Chloe and back at The Son "Yes, Kara wanted Her Family to be safe so She gave her life to Superton to save her family, But Elijah Kamski the Creator of Androids is figuring out a way to bring A AX-400 into Seattle so He can use Kara’s Chip to Transfer all the memories into that Model in order to revive her." Simon says before Issac looks at his father with tears "But Miss Kent was so nice...She always wanted to visit us Now she will never get a chance." Liam says sobbing as well before Simon comforts the boys "It’s okay, There’s something important I need to tell you...But you have to stop crying." Simon insist before looking at Issac And Liam who wipes their tears "The Orange And Green Crystal has given you both Powers for a Reason, I have asked Kamski why You boys were worthy enough to be given great power and He told me These Boys have shown to be willing to risk their lives and Powers to save the people they care about and One day When the time is right You Boys will be the Hope Of Earth’s Survival." Simon says before staring at Liam and Issac who look at each other "Will We become Superheroes?" Issac asks staring at his father happily "Eventually You will." Simon answers as he walks to find Chloe his wife that he needs to bond with Meanwhile Issac And Liam prepare to watch another Episode of The Flash on Netflix but Issac looks at Liam as he puts his hand on the remote "Can we watch Thor?, I haven’t seen it yet..." Issac asks before looking at Liam who thinks as he shrugs "Thor?, I thought you wanted to watch Stranger Things again." Liam says before Issac smirks as he clicks on Thor in Netflix...Liam smiles before shaking his head in happiness...

_Kamski POV_

Kamski pays for a Detroit Flight with A Cash Of 100$/9000$ since He was rich earned a lot of money making Androids in fact almost as unbelievable as Kai being worthy enough to be given Superpowers, When Landing in Detroit Kamski drives his Car to find an Identical AX-400 that looks 99% exact like Kara did to Transfer her memories into...Kamski pockets a Chip Box That He made to contain Kara’s Chip in order to Transfer her memories After at least 7 hours of searching for the Specific Female Android Model He finally came across a 99% Kara lookalike that Todd Williams took to repairs and enslaved to clean his house standing in front of a Android Parking Station Kamski opens his mouth to speak to the Android "AX-400 I must ask you to come with me." Kamski asks as the Deviant AX-400 not yet have been named stares at him confused "I do not understand, Why?" The Android asks before Kamski sighs and looks at the Female Android "Your Predecessor With the name of Kara Kent has been destroyed, I need you to come with me so I can use this Chip to implant her memories into you." Kamski explains as the AX-400 looks at him in fear "What will happen to me?" The AX-400 asks before Kamski looks at her in regret "You will become Kara and She will take your place." Kamski says before the AX-400 looks at herself horrified to the idea of becoming someone else as If she was losing her freedom 6 Hours Later The Android finally accepts to fly back to Seattle to begin the transfer...They land in Seattle the AX-400 and Kamski walk to the Car as The Creator of Androids drives the Kara lookalike to his Seattle hideout...When they reach the Kamski hideout, Kamski holds the door for the Android who slowly steps inside the entrance room...Elijah leads the AX-400 to the Memory Transfer Room And looks at The AX-400 regretfully "I’m sorry for all this but Another Deviant insisted on bringing his wife back." Kamski says before looking at the Confused Android "I’m very sorry but You have to turn around while I take your chip out." Kamski says before walking behind the Android pulling out the Chip Box containing Kara’s Chip which contains all her memories with Alice, Kai and Connor...Kamski deactivates the Android’s Skin to eject It’s Chip Out and Puts it in a machine that transfers the Memories from Kara’s Chip to the AX-400’s chip Replacing all The Android’s memories with another Android...And The AX-400’s Chip That has now contained 100% of Kara’s memories, Kamski takes the AX-400’s chip containing all memories and inserts it into the AX-400’s Chip hole then covering her white metal by activating the Synthetic Skin And it causes the AX-400 to blink It’s LED to yellow which indicates processing, The AX-400 starts to see memories of another Model the RK-800 who became Deviant as well and a Boy who seems to have Immense Powers and a YK-500 The Little Girl Android...The Android sees a Tragic memory of being stabbed through the Pump Regulator with a Red Sword Hand by the hands of the Alien Superton And Connor the RK-800 holding her in his arms in tears...The AX-400 has complete the Transfer progress and It has became Kara Kent "Whoa, Why do I feel like I just came back from Death? Last thing I remember was being stabbed by that Evil Alien..." Kara says before looking at her hands and her clothes which glowed from AX-400 to Kara, along with a Black Shirt with a Blue Armband on the upper part of her right arm with a Transparent dress and a Neatly tied Bun hairstyle as she touches her brunette colored hair "Kamski?, Where’s Connor?" Kara asks before the Man looks at her "He’s back in the Kent House, I can call him here If you would like." Kamski says before Kara looks at her hands which are fully functional and She is still a Deviant "Kamski, What have you done to me?" Kara asks as Kamski sighs in regret before looking at her "I’ve transferred your memories into this AX-400 Model But No worries Connor would be very happy to see you, It’s good to have you back Kara." Kamski says as Kara smiles at him happily before the AX-400 looks shocked "I should go to Connor, He probably still misses me..." Kara says before Kamski looks at her smirking "No need for that, I will call him here to come take you back home." Kamski says before looking at Kara by turning around "Oh Do you want to keep this appearance or would You like to Cut your hair again?" Kamski asks as he stares at Kara’s Bun Hairstyle "I would Wait a bit before changing my Hair again." Kara answers as Kamski turns around pulling out his Mobile "Connor, I’ve revived Kara...She’s here And You can come here now." Kamski says before hanging up the Phone and looking at Kara who smiles back.


	7. Revival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is back in a different body so She’ll look like other AX-400 but since She’s in a Body Of a Older AX-400 Model She has blue eyes,  
> Connor is happy to see his wife returned in front of him...
> 
> Meanwhile Superton attacks Markus and Leo then going after Issac, Nines and Liam next.

_Why I abandoned the Detroit Become Nine Tails DLC from Wattpad?, It wasn’t very connected to the Android Universe of Detroit, VR Controllers are still in the Plot_ _I was originally going to call this Fanfic Detroit Become Human 2: Kai Kent But I had to connect the universe with technology so It became Cyborgs_

_Connor’s POV_

Connor drives to Kamski’s Seattle hideout and enters the relaxing room to see Kamski standing in front of him with sorrow "Did you bring her back?" Connor asks before Kamski sighs and looks at the RK-800 "It’s been hard for you, Losing Kara in such tragedy by a Kryptronian Cybercon But Remember She’ll always be in your heart. In your memories...I’ve got a surprise for you come on." Kamski says leading The Deviant to a position in the room that he uses to Transfer Android’s memories door Connor looks at the door confused "Kara!, Come on out...He’s waiting for you." Kamski demands before a Beautiful Android comes out of the door The AX-400 dressed in a Maid like fashion But it was Kara except She had a Different hairstyle a Brunette Bun Tail And a Black hair band to hold her strands of hair in place but also Her clothes she had a Blue armband on the upper part of her right arm and a Black Shirt That glows from Kara to AX-400 with a blue triangle and white short layered sleeves and a Grayish white dress that stops at her thighs and white long pants with white leathery shoes She looked perfect, Beautiful even..."Connor." Kara says before hugging the RK-800 and Connor looks at her confused in slight disbelief since She looks so different "Wait, Who are you?" Connor asks before putting his palm on his head and shaking it but Kara puts her hand on Connor’s cheek which ignited his memories and the Deviant looks at the AX-400 "Kara?, You Look So Different...I mean uh." Connor says before looking at Kamski who smiles at the Two Androids "Yes, Take her home Connor...Don’t you lose her again you hear me?" Kamski warns as he looks at Kara cuddling under Connor’s chest as he pulls her head closer to his chest embracing her "I won’t, I’ll protect her...This time I’ll protect her." Connor says as he looks at Kamski who smiles and Connor turns around to walk to the exit as he holds Kara’s hand and Kara leans her head on Connor’s right shoulder...Kamski watches as he stares at the Two Lovebirds walking out of the hideout, Connor takes Kara to his Car and Kara sits in the passenger seat which reignites memories from her past "This reminds me..." Kara says before looking at Connor who has his hands on the wheel "At what?" Connor asks as he stares at Kara confused "When Todd drove me into his house to do cleaning, I looked like this once...Had tied brown hair." Kara says as she looks at Connor who stares in the window in front of him the windshield "Yeah, I never saw you look like this before even when I was programmed to hunt Deviants." Connor says before looking at Kara who stares at him blushing "And If I was there when Todd attacked you and Alice by Red Ice, I would’ve wanted to save both of you." Connor says before Kara looks at him when he finally drives to their home "Connor, You can’t change the past..." Kara says before staring at Connor who looks at her while driving "Sorry, Kara...I have to focus on the road." Connor says as Kara nods and looks out the window then 6 hours later Kara and Connor enter the luxurious house...Kara remembers a similar event " _You coming?" Todd asks inside Kara’s memories before the memory shows Kara entering the house and closing it..._ Kara looks shocked as Connor rushes to her and puts his hand on both her arms "What’s wrong?, Are you Ok?" Connor asks as he looks at the AX-400’s beautiful blue eyes "This reminds me when Todd first bought me, It was like me walking inside his house for the first time..." Kara says before looking at Connor who takes her hand then walking inside the house...Connor sees two kids playing with each other Kai and Alice are having a game of Nerf Wars But with no surprise Kai wins due to his superiority, Kara smiles at the kids smiling...Kai turns to Kara confused "Whaat?, Who is she??" Kai asks pointing at his supposedly revived mother and Connor looks at The Boy with hand gestures signaling him to calm down "This is your mother, Kai...Remember Kara Kent?" Connor asks before Kai uses his X Ray Vision to see through the AX-400 and It had the name Kara "Mom!?, You Look So Different...Why do you look prettier?" Kai asks before rushing back into his room closing the door at Inhuman speed and Connor looks at Kara holding her hands "It’ll take some time to realize that You’ve came back to life..." Connor says before Kara touches her Brunette Tied into a Bun Tail Hair "I remember my hair being short, and a Blonde Pixie Hairstyle." Kara says before walking towards Alice to reunite with her "Kara?, You look like when I had first met you..." Alice says recognizing her former uniform and appearance, How beautiful she looked back then "Alice, Do you know anything about this Look for Kara?" Connor asks looking at Alice curiously while putting his fingers on his chin "Yes, I remember when she looked like...THAT." Alice says pointing at Kara’s Beautiful Uniform and Appearance then Alice goes to her room...Connor holds Kara’s hands and looks her beautiful eyes "You look so Pretty like this, Will you still cut your hair?" Connor asks before Kara sighs as she looks up at the Android "You know I have to, but You have 2 days to see me like this before I change it. I like my hair like this but I’m more used to my Blonde Pixie Cut..." Kara says before looking at Connor who carries the AX-400 to the couch to caress her and pulls her closer to under his chest..."Are you sure You don’t want to keep your Hair a Bun?" Connor asks worried before Kara looks at him blushing "I miss my blonde pixie cut, Also Can you Gel Kai’s hair? It looks less Cool When It’s Just neatly messy." Kara asks before Connor looks at her and smiles before going to Kai’s room to approach him and lead him to the bathroom but He’s already in his bathroom brushing his teeth quickly even finished in less than 2 seconds "Kai." Connor says before Kai looks at the Deviant in confusion "What?" Kai asks before The RK-800 leads the Little Boy to the Bathroom and grabs a Bottle Of Spray Gel "I’m Gelling Up Your Hair to spike it up..." Connor says before he sprays the Bottle Of Gel into Kai’s hair before styling it into a spiky hairstyle with spiky bangs neatly hanging on his forehead "I look like Goku!, What did you do!?" Kai asks enraged before looking in the mirror "Hmm, I kind of look cooler but Now I’m stuck like this. Curse you...Dad. Curse. You." Kai says pointing at the Android who laughs at his son "It looks Awesome doesn’t it?, Come on Kai." Connor says before Kai starts to shake the Gel off to revert back to his messy hairstyle but it was hopeless the Gel wore off and the Hairstyle stays spiky "Fine!, But I swear Dad You’ll pay for this." Kai says before Connor giggles and the Boy runs to his bed pulling the blanket over him in embarrassment and Connor looks at The Drawings with Kai having Spiky hair then He closes the door to the room...The RK-800 sees Kara cleaning up the house since The Kids have been playing rough and almost everything like most kids they leave stuff open and untidied so The AX-400 tidies the Board Games And Comic Books That have been left on the ground...Connor stares at Kara’s Beauty and blushes before going into Alice’s room to find her sitting on her bed upset and Jealous so the Deviant approaches her "Alice, What’s wrong?" Connor asks before looking at Alice’s angry expression on her face "Kai is winning at every game we play." Alice says before Connor looks at her happily "Well 1 He has Superpowers. And 2 He likes using them to the fullest advantage. 3 You can’t win against Kai for what he has..." Connor explains before Alice looks at him confused "It’s still unfair, He knows I can’t do those cool things." Alice complains before Connor looks at her smiling "Don’t say that Alice, What if you were in danger and almost died? You won’t want Kai to come save you?" Connor asks firmly before Alice gasps at her now father "Okay...You have a Great Point." Alice says before looking at Connor who opens the door to look at Kara and her beautiful smile as she turns around to see Connor staring at her "Wow, You love her don’t you?" Alice asks before Connor blushes and stares at her "Yeah, I do...I thought she was pretty before. Now she’s just nearly irresistible." Connor says before Alice goes closer to his ear "Why don’t you go and Kiss her?" Alice whispers quietly before Connor blushes and backs away "What!?, I don’t want to...I’m not ready to kiss Kara yet. There’s a reason We barely even kiss on lips at all." Connor says before closing the door to Alice’s room which causes Kara to turn around and continue to do other chores kind of like what she did at Todd’s House but it was different because She was tidying for Her Family not from Programming "Okay, But If you never Kiss her. You’ll never learn the meaning of True Love...Why did you even marry her in the first place? Answer that Striking Question Connor..." Alice says before Connor goes to the door to see the YK-500 Android falling asleep on her Bed while The RK-800 goes to Kara in embarrassment as he enters their room "Uh..." Connor says as Kara finishes cleaning and turns around "What?, Why are you staring at me?" Kara asks noticing Connor’s unmoving stare as he turns away blushing "Well I, You’re..." Connor says before Kara slowly approaches him wrapping her arms around his neck "Do...Do you want to kiss me?" Kara asks as he looks at Connor who blushes even more purplish blue "Why?" Connor asks before Kara looks at him blushing purplish blue as well "You seem to be interested in me and You’ve been staring at me like A Lot." Kara says before Connor looks at her happily "It’s Just Embarrassing, Sorry But You’re very Beautifully Kara...This is probably the last time I’ll see that Bun and I shouldn’t be surprised but I’m going to miss it." Connor says before Kara leans forward her lips landing on his and They kiss as Connor wraps his arms around Kara’s waist to pull her closer before they separate still holding each other "I love you." Kara says before blushing as Connor smiles at her "I love you too." Connor says before looking at her beautiful blue eyes as he kisses her forehead and lays on the Big Bed while Kara joins him by laying on the side of the Bed "Good Night." Kara says before Connor smiles at her as they both fall asleep...The Next Morning Kara wakes up as Connor wakes up to notice they are holding each other in their bed "Hey Connor." Kara says looking at Connor affectionately "Hey Kara." Connor says smiling affectionately before Kai shoves open the door to the room seeing them holding each other and glares at the parents "You’re holding each other when you wake up too?, Wow There just has to be love between you two doesn’t it? I heard all that lovey Dovey stuff all the way in my room....Don’t underestimate my Hearing." Kai says before Kara and Connor kiss in front of their son which causes him to act shock his mouth agape "Ewww...I have to exit before I puke!" Kai says before running out of the room like Sonic the Hedgehog with a Blue trail and a Blurry silhouette Connor backs out of the kiss as he looks at Kara's beautiful blue eyes and She stares at his Dark Brown eyes "Your Uniform...It looks so Pretty, and That Bun." Connor says before looking at Kara who holds his hand as she walks out of the bed room letting go to take off her hairband which lets go of her Bun and her hair flows down her shoulders "Kara, What did you do!?" Connor says before looking at Kara who has put her hair down "This is just me when I pull my hair out of the Bun Tail." Kara says before Connor looks at her confused "You look like a Different person, I’m covering my eyes...This doesn’t look like Kara." Connor says as he covers his eyes with his palms and Kara sighs before putting her hairband on her hair and tying it into a Bun tail "Okay Connor, Open your eyes." Kara says before Connor uncovers his eyes by letting go of them and putting his arms at his side "That’s Better, I wouldn’t dare look at you without that Bun." Connor says before Kara hugs the Deviant affectionately "You’re very picky about my looks, But that’s why I love you so much." Kara says before looking at Connor smiling and the Two androids head downstairs to check on Alice but She is still sleeping "Wow, She sleeps long..." Kara says before looking at Connor who puts his fingers on his chin "Let’s get Kai to wake her up, He can just scare her awake." Connor says before Kara looks at him with disapproval "Connor, Please don’t use Kai for your stupid reason." Kara says before Kai in Sonic speed zooms in the room "Dad, You need me?" Kai asks before looking at the asleep Alice and he flicks her on the forehead but since he has Super Strength Alice wakes up holding her forehead in pain "Owww...Kai You know you are stronger than me, Way Stronger...so don’t physically attack me because you just broke my window." Alice says holding her forehead and looking at her window’s shattered glass which was most likely caused by a Shockwave of Super Strength "Sorry, I just can’t stop enjoying my powers." Kai says before generating his Magnetic Force Field to heal the Little Android’s wound on her forehead the Blue Blood soaking back inside her forehead and Kara puts her hands on Kai’s shoulder looking at him in disappointment "Kai, Don’t hurt your Sister..." Kara advises before Kai looks at her sadly "Sorry, I forgot I had Super Strength..." Kai says before Kara hugs him happily and Connor pulls her back "Alright Kai, Do something with Alice while I talk to your father..." Kara suggests before walking out of Alice’s room while holding Connor’s hand and looking at The RK-800 "Connor, Do you want me to keep the Bun or Are you going to let me cut it?" Kara asks before Connor smiles at her "Let me spend more hours on when You have a Bun first before I decide." Connor says brushing a strand of brown hair behind her ear as he kisses her and Kara puts her right hand on his chest as Connor holds her left hand romantically before they pull back from the kiss "Just 3 more hours with me having a Bun?" Kara asks before looking at Connor who smiles at her "Kara, I can’t control if you cut your hair or no...No matter how you look I will always love you for who you are." Connor says before pulling Kara’s head under his chest embracing her as he caresses her cheek with his finger which makes her blush and giggle "Heh Heh, You’re very nice...As Kind as I remember." Kara says before wrapping her arms around Connor’s neck and pulling him closer for a Kiss The Two Androids touch lips before they pull back for air "I love you Connor." Kara says before Connor looks at her affectionately "I love you too, Kara." Connor says before looks at her sadly "I’m really going to miss this Look, Cut your hair...I also miss your Blonde Pixie cut." Connor says before Kara smiles and goes to the Bathroom inside their Bedroom, She grabs a Pair of Scissors and starts cutting her Bun off then dyes her hair blonde but looks at the mirror and cuts her hair a bit more where the strands of hair on her forehead are gone and cuts the sides of her hair Now she has a Shorter Blonde Pixie Hairstyle...so Kara pulls out her LED which lands on the sink and she goes back downstairs to sit beside Connor "Wow, You cut your hair shorter...But I will admit I’m going to miss that Bun of yours." Connor says looking at her but she still has her Android Uniform on her which still glows from AX-400 to Kara and have a Black Shirt with Thin white sleeves a Triangle on her shirt and below her Black Shirt a White dress overlapped by a Transparent grayish-white Apron that stops at her thighs covered by White pants with White leather shoes "You still look beautiful in that Outfit Though." Connor says before Kara blushes purplish blue as she hugs the Android "Yeah but this Uniform is going to replaced too, I’ll shop for human clothes for women that fit me...I plan to shop for a Purple Sweater and Purple pants as my pajamas." Kara says before Connor looks at her "I told you, I love you for who you are and Your Unique personality...You are the only person in control over your appearance even though I have to complain I miss your Bun." Connor says before Kara blushes and giggles then kissing his cheek which makes him blush too.

_Kai’s POV_

Kai holds Alice’s hand to help her up even though she’s healed The pain from that wound was going to be there for half an hour since I have Super Strength and I mean _Godlike Strength_...So she would still feel it even if I quickly healed her wound "Kai, Next time don’t flick me on the forehead Whatever you do will always cause a Shockwave big or small depending on what attack you choose...Remember Troy? He felt the pain from your punch and push for 6 hours because you have super strength." Alice explains before Kai looks at her sadly "Yeah, I kind of lost track of my Powers...But here they are Still running Strong." Kai says looking at his fist flowing with blue electrifying veins which was red human veins before until The Blue Crystal empowered him and looks at spaghetti that Kara probably made for Alice but she can’t eat since She’s an Android "How many days has that Spaghetti been in your room?" Kai asks before Alice looks at him shrugging "1 Day ago, You can eat it but It’s cold..." Alice says before Kai starts Shooting Laser out of his eyes to heat up the Spaghetti and it works without burning the Pasta of course then Kai picks the fork up and holds up the plate finishing the food in less than 2 seconds "I’m even more Jealous Kai!, You can eat since You have Humanity." Alice complains before Kai looks at her "Well so do You...Stop blaming me for being unable to eat or drink." Kai says before looking at Alice looks in the air closing her eyes in annoyance " _Heat Vision or Laser Eyes just make everything more easier in his life." Alice thinks inside of her head before looking at Kai_ "Hey What’s inside this Metal Safe?" Kai asks before looking at the Safe with a Key code on it "If you want to look at my drawings then Go ahead and open it." Alice says before Kai looks at the Key code using Super Sight to find a Piece of Paper having the number 3123 and Kai enters the code the safe opens but it gets stuck in the progress "Okay, That’s It..." Kai says before Staring at the Metal Safe firmly Laser Beams shoot out of his eyes and he burns the Cover of the Safe off along with the broken Keypad Kai picks up the drawings which are 5 sheets and he looks at Drawings of himself saving people with the last picture being Kai wearing the Hope Symbol and Androids with Humans approach him with Respect with Sun shining on him "Wow, Alice...I didn’t know you were admiring my Powers. You think I can be a Superhero one day?" Kai asks before Alice looks at him happily "Of Course you will, When you turn 18 and grow up into a Adult...You’ll become Like Superman Your Favorite Superhero. Laser Eyes, Super Strength, Enhanced Hearing, Heightened Senses, Super Sight, Super Speed and Flight...also You will eventually wear a Costume and develop a Secret Identity but in Seattle you will be known as Super boy." Alice says before smiling at Kai who looks at the drawing sighing in relief..."You think I’ll be able to master my flying one day?, How about the secret identity of trying to make Super boy seem like a Separate person Like I’m saving the world as Super boy but I’m also saving my family as Kai." Kai says before looking at Alice who smiles at him "We’ll figure that out when you grow up. Let’s play out in the backyard...I have a game I want to play." Alice says before grabbing balls out of her ball bag and dragging Kai out to the backyard to start the game of dodgeball "I’m throwing as hard as a Can, Kai." Alice says before throwing the Ball at him but Kai dodges with no effort and picks up a Ball of his own and throws it so hard it bounces off another ball to hit Alice’s shoulder which makes her grab her arm in pain "Ow!, Okay...You won’t get lucky this time." Alice says before throwing 2 balls at Kai but he dodges both with a front flip in Inhuman speed "Not Fair, Kai!!" Alice complains before throwing the third ball but Kai stares at the ball the Blue Laser Beams burn a hole in the ball and the rubber blows up "Whoops, Sorry..." Kai says giggling before Alice looks at him confused "Hey, You just won again...Come On!!" Alice whines as Kai looks at her guiltily as he puts his hands on her shoulders "Sorry Alice, I guess I’m just way too strong." Kai says before holding Alice’s hand and runs back into the house in Sonic Speed which leaves a blurry trail before Kai and Alice make it back to her room in less than 2 seconds "Do you have to be so Fast?" Alice asks as she puts her hand on her forehead as she looks at the shattered glass window from Kai’s Super Strength flick when She was sleeping "Sorry about that, Let me see..." Kai says before pulling up the Magnetic Force Field which pieces up the Glass back together as if It was never damaged in the first place "Wow, How did you reverse the damage?" Alice asks before Kai looks at her smiling "I don’t know, It might be my Secondary Power..." Kai says smirking like a Cool punk kid.

_Kara’s POV_

Kara lays on Connor’s lap peacefully looking at him smiling and blushing "Connor..." Kara whispers affectionately as Connor looks at her passionately "Kara..." Connor whispers back as he stares at her beautiful face and The RK-800 Android gets up as Kara sits up and moves her legs in front of her "So, Should we go shopping for New Clothes?" Connor asks before Kara looks at him surprised "Well, What about the kids?" Kara asks before Connor looks at her confused "If you make sure he doesn’t Break anything or make a Mess with his Laser eyes and Super Strength." Connor says before Kara smiles at him as she walks towards Alice’s room and Alice looks at Kara happily with Kai beside her "Hey, Can you get Kai dressed?" Kara asks before looking at Kai speeding back into his room Running faster than the speed of Light closing the door without Her noticing "Kai, Slow down!!" Kara advises before looking at Alice and then closing the door...While waiting on Kai and Alice to get changed Kara looks for Connor to do something with him to speed up time She finds him sitting on the Couch bored and sad "Hey, Connor...What’s wrong?" Kara asks before looking at him and the RK-800 looks at her "I’ll miss seeing you in this Outfit, It looks good on you but Who am I to Control other people? It’s up to you to decide...Besides Deviants should be their own person." Connor says as he looks at Kara’s Blue eyes and she stares at his Dark Brown Eyes which his Son has as well "Your Eyes are the same as Kai’s, And Also I know where Kai got his good looks from." Kara says before looking at Kai who is suddenly behind her as she looks at her Son "Agh!, Kai How fast did you change?" Connor asks as he looks at Kai confused "I’m using Super Speed, And also I got this Black Tank Top Leo gave me as a Gift with these Blue shorts and Black Shoes." Kai answers as he looks at his father and Alice finally comes out of her room wearing a Green Shirt and Purple Pants before the Family gets in the Car obviously Kai rushes into the back seat at Light Speed because of his Powers and Alice sits beside him then Connor starts driving and Kai holds up a Coin and Alice looks at him confused "How did you?" Alice asks before Kai looks at Connor laughing "Hey Dad, I took your Coin." Kai says before Connor looks at his empty pocket where he put his Fidgeting Coin "What?, Kai When did you take it!?" Connor asks before focusing on driving " _This Kid just runs behind us or Just takes our things without us looking back and noticing." Connor thinks inside his mind_ The RK-800 eventually reaches the Clothing Store and Connor grabs Kara’s hand to help her out of the Car and She giggles at him blushing and Kai turns away in disgust "Ugh!, That is gross..." Kai says before the Family enter the Clothing Store Kara picks up A Purple Sweater with Purple Pants to match and looks at Connor who is trying to search for his own Pajamas until Kai leads him to some Perfect Clothes a White Tank Top with Black Baggy Pants...And The Deviants go to pay but Kai sees a Fingerprint Pad for Purchases so He without any one noticing slaps Connor’s hand which causes him to drop his Credit Card back into his wallet and he puts it away but Kai points at the Fingerprint Pad and Connor puts his hand on the Pad which makes his hand turn white then The Clerk looks at the Family "That’s 32.25$..." The Clerk says before Connor uses his Credit Card to Pay and Kai face palms as his plan failed Then The Family drive back home with their Purchased Clothes in Bags, The Clothes are in one Bag so It got too heavy for Connor so Kai carries them to the back of the Car without effort due to his Super Strength before sitting in the back seat of the Car..."Kai, That was really heavy...How?" Alice asks before Kai looks at her smirking "I’ve never felt heat or Cold Alice, Why would I have trouble lifting heavy stuff?" Kai asks relaxed as The Family drives back to the Kent house and Kai takes the Bag of Clothes inside since he has Super Strength and the Bag is too heavy for Connor as they head inside Kara picks up the Purple Sweater and Purple Pants then goes to her and Connor’s room to change so she closes the door...Connor goes into Kai’s Bathroom to change as well while Alice grabs the Bag of clothes which were bought for her and closed her door’s room...Kai sits in his room waiting for everyone to be changed into their new clothes but Doors open and Connor is now wearing his Pajamas then he goes upstairs to see Kara wearing her Purple Pajamas "So, How do I look?" Kara asks before Connor looks at her amazed "Great." Connor says before Kara lays on his chest as he places his hands on her arms pulling her close before placing his right hand on the back of her head gently pulling her close "I wonder Why I expected you to say that." Kara says before Connor pulls her away and grabs her arms "Maybe Because you love me." Connor says before Kara blushes and giggles "Sounds about right, Sweetie..." Kara says before placing her hands on his chest and leaning forward to kiss him as Connor closes the door and Kai through his Super Hearing Listens to his Parent’s Smooching noises which causes him to back away disgusted "Why!?" Kai asks before looking at Alice who is wearing a Yellow Shirt and Green Pants "Well Kai, They’re in love...What do you expect from a Boyfriend and Girlfriend?" Alice asks before Kai looks at her curiously "It’s still gross since I hear them Smooching and making out from all the way downstairs in my room." Kai says before walking to Alice’s room with his Sister holding his hand...

_Zane’s POV_

Markus Breyer the Android who made balance to Humans and Android now lives a Normal Life with North and Zane...Zane Breyer Markus’s Son now turned 10 years old and Markus approaches him "Alright, Son...You need to mow the Lawn. Take care of the Backyard." Markus says before Zane sighs in exhaustion "Seriously Dad?, I hate the Machine It won’t start." Zane says before Markus looks at him thinking "I could Call your buddy Kai here and maybe he co-" Markus is cut off by Zane as he looks at him "Nah, I’ll do it..." Zane says before walking towards the backyard and walks inside a fence where the shed is and pulls the string for the Mower but it won’t start so Zane pulls it violently "Come On!" Zane shouts before slapping It’s handle and shaking it to wake it up "Stupid Thing!" Zane says before pulling and shaking a bit more then suddenly grabbing the string and handle which launches the Lawn Mower 640 miles into the air and finally gets it to work but it crashes back down in smoke and Zane looks at his hands realizing his Strength before slowly walking over to the Mower Fan still spinning and very slowly aims his hand to catch the blade until he suddenly smashes the Blade and it stops moving then Zane gets up and stares at the camera sinisterly...as he heads inside Markus looks at him happily "Did you finish?" Markus asks before Zane looks at him confused "The Mower won’t work Dad, It’s still broken..." Zane explains as he begins to walk upstairs to his room and Markus looks at the Boy proceeding upstairs "Zane!, What really happened?" Markus asks before Zane looks at him angrily "I just Told you!" Zane says calmly as he heads upstairs to his room and Markus heads outside in the backyard to approach the Lawn Mower Which is destroyed It’s blade obliterated "What is this Strength?" Markus asks as he observes the Lawn Mower And scans the damage 'Extreme damage caused by Super Natural Strength' Then Markus heads back to the house and goes upstairs to confront Zane who is sitting in his room "You broke it, Didn’t you?" Markus asks before Zane looks at him "I didn’t mean to, I tried to get it to work...But It wouldn’t start until I threw it into the air and crashed." Zane says before Markus looks at him curiously "You have Super Strength, My Scanners Told me the damage was caused by Super Natural Strength." Markus says before Zane looks at him sinisterly "Well, Do you know what I could do with these powers? I could fight back against people who have abused me...I can finally torture those who have tortured me." Zane says sadistically as Markus puts his hands on his shoulders "No Zane, Don’t Let The Power get to your head...If you do You’ll Hurt a lot of people even kill them." Markus says before Zane looks at him "You’re right, I wasn’t actually abused but This Guy named Perkins tried to assault me." Zane says before Markus looks at him "FBI Agent Perkins?, I know him...He tried to kill me and my other Androids." Markus says before North enters the room and looks at him nervously "Markus we need to talk." North says before Markus leaves the room with her and Zane sits in his room sad Meanwhile Markus pulls North into their room as they begin discussing Zane "Do you know What’s happening to Zane?, He’s about to Kill the Human lives on this Planet." North says before Markus looks at her cautiously "But Why would HE do that?" Markus asks before North looks at him scared "Ever since he’s got these Powers Zane has been acting so Much like a Monster He developed so much Bloodlust for Humans, Just like how I was..." North says before Markus looks at her terrified "We need to get Kai to stop him in case he starts attacking us and killing humans." Markus says before North looks at Zane "No, We should wait until He does actually torture people." North says before Markus sighs and looks at the room to find Zane sleeping on his bed...Markus looks at him cautiously.

_Kara POV_

Kara the Mother Of A Powerful Being Kai Kent...But not only is he Powerful He is Also very understanding of Humans and Androids He knows Androids can die too and they’re mostly like humans too Which may be the reason He is nice to Androids even other ones like Markus, Simon, North And Chloe...Apart from me, Connor and his sister Alice Kent, Kara walks to Connor with her pajamas and places her hands on his chest and The RK-800 wraps his arms around her waist "Hey Connor, Your Pajamas look nice." Kara says before Connor looks at her happily and affectionately "Yours does too." Connor says before leaning forward his lips landing on Kara’s and They Hold the Kiss before pulling back looking at each other with their eyes staring at each other’s soul "So Are we going to Buy Kai a Superman Shirt One Day?, He’s obsessed with this Superman Guy." Connor says before Kara looks at him "I don’t have 2100$ Connor, The Shirt is 7340$ for a DC Superhero Merchandise." Kara says before Connor looks at the door before opening the door and heading downstairs Hearing button pushing and heads downstairs to see Kai playing the PS3 Injustice 2 with Superman vs Batman mastering all the moves and spamming his ultimate move "Yes!, Take That...I’m so Good at being Superman." Kai says as he continues pressing buttons to overpower Batman until Pausing the game and taking the Coin "Hey Dad, Why are you pocketing this Coin so much?" Kai asks before Connor looks at the American Nickel "Oh, Well I do Coin tricks..." Connor says before Kai starts flicking the Coin up in the air and doing his own series of Coin tricks at Inhuman Speed which causes Connor to widen his eyes in shock "Pretty Cool, Huh?" Kai asks before flicking the coin at his father who catches the Coin in between his fingers "How did you learn so Fast?" Connor asks before Kai shrugs as he puts the Controller down and heads to his room, Connor hears the door open and sees Nines walking in all Human like since He became Deviant too "Hello, Connor...How’s your family doing?" Nines asks curiously before Connor looks at him "Great apart from Kai using his Powers non stop." Connor says before Nines looks at him happily "Well, At least He understands Who Androids are and how he respects them but He helps Humans as well." Nines says before Connor pockets his Coin "Alright, I got to go the DPD Seattle Station..." Connor says before Kara looks at Nines curiously "What am I supposed to do with Kara?" Nines asks before Connor shrugs as he goes into Kai’s room "Hey Kid, We’re visiting Hank...Let’s go!" Connor says before Kai smiles as he follows his father to his Car And Closes the door, Kai sits in the backseat of Connor’s Car as he drives to the Station which took 3 hours to arrive in...They get out of the Car and enter the Station Connor goes into the Break Room to look for Hank and Kai follows him but Gavin Reed The Jerk is there "If it isn’t The Deviated Piece Of Tin Can with a Overconfident Punk Boy." Gavin says before looking at Connor angrily "Hey Scrap Metal, This Kid is indestructible...I shot at him 4 times but all the bullets Did was bounce off his body and I punched him clean in the face but It had no effect." Gavin explains as the Deviant happily smirks "Kai, Yep...Nothing can hurt him He’s Invincible Kamski said His Bones turned into a very strong Steel." Connor says before Gavin looks at him pointing at Kai "The Boy of Steel, This Kid is Superman But a Kid. What am I supposed to do with Super boy?" Gavin asks before Hank enters the room "Oh You two are finally getting along?, What a Surprise!" Hank shouts happily before Gavin scoffs and shoves Connor "With him?, No I was just F*cking Wondering If this Little Punk can withstand everything." Gavin says before walking out of the break room to his desk and Hank looks at the Kai boy "Hey, Super boy...What brings you here?" Hank asks before Connor looks at him smiling "We’re just visiting Hank, But We’ll Leave If you don’t feel comfortable with our presence." Connor says before Hank sighs in sadness "I’m sorry for what happened to Kara, You loved her...But she’ll always be in your hear-" Hank is cut off when Connor looks at him happily "The Previous Kara died but Her Memories has been transferred or uploaded to another AX-400 so Kara’s Back." Connor says as Hank looks at him happily "Congratulations Connor you saved Kara." Hank says before kneeling in front of the Kai Kid "You remind me of My Son, Cole Anderson...So Understanding. Confident and Selfless..." Hank says before looking at Connor who sadly stares at the Man "I’m Sorry Lieutenant, But It’s great that He reminds you of your Dead Son." Connor says before Hank looks at Kai happily "If only Cole survives and had Super Powers too." Hank says before Connor and Kai walk around the station as The Lieutenant goes into Captain Fowler’s Desk In The Station to be assigned to another Case while Gavin in the hallway pushes Connor down which makes him grunt in pain "Ugh!, Why Gavin? Why??" Connor asks grunting as he struggles to get up because He’s Human Like "Hey!, Leave him alone you Jerk." Kai says angrily before Gavin laughs at his overconfidence "What are you going to do, You little Sh*t?" Gavin asks as he kicks Connor as he struggles to get up and he rolls on his back grabbing his stomach in pain "Gavin, Stop...I can’t breath." Connor says before Kai looks at Gavin who laughs at his pain "Ha!, Now you know what It feels like to be humiliated...I’ll make you suffer You Piece Of Tin." Gavin says before Kai angrily glares at the Detective then he at Inhuman Speed flies towards him and Throws him across the Desk shattering 3 windows in the progress flying back 740 miles into the air before crashing on the ground which crumbles from the Super Strength and Gavin gets up bleeding from his forehead as he grabs his wound in pain "Agh...Oh Jeez, Why is This Kid...Ahh." Gavin says before grabbing his arm in pain the bruise on his right cheek stays on there for 13 hours, This Kid is Super Strong Apparently Kai can send everyone flying with one attack which is actually terrifying and Kai goes to his father to heal him with the Magnetic Barrier But Connor looks at the Shattered Windows "Kai, Did you do all this?" Connor asks concerned before Kai looks at him guiltily "It’s Not Fair!, He started it...so I pushed him super hard so He can crash through the glass." Kai says before Connor looks at him worried kneeling "Kai, You shouldn’t hurt people with your Powers...I know You’re protective of our Family But You need to know what Wrong or Right thing to do with your Power." Connor says before looking at Kai happily and Kai looks at him sadly " _Dad sure knows about Powers, But It’s obvious since he never had any." Kai thinks inside of his head..._ "You’re right Dad, I was just so Offended and Angry...When I’m Angry I use my powers in a Violent manner and I regret what I did." Kai says before Hank looks at Gavin amazed "Ha!, This A*shole finally got whooped and wrecked...Serves him right He had it coming anyways." Hank says laughing as he stares at Kai happily but he looks at Connor’s disapproved expression "Oh, Was that Bad?" Hank asks cautiously before Connor and Kai nod simultaneously then The Two members leave the station and Hank smiles at the Family before Connor goes inside his Car to drive and Kai sits sadly in the backseat After 4 hours They arrive at the Kent House...Kai walks inside sadly while Connor walks inside in disapproval and disappointment, Kara looks at Kai going into his room upset and sad before looking at Connor "What Happened?" Kara asks confused as Connor looks at her sadly "You know that Jerk I beat up for you?, Kai pushed him through 3 glass windows connected to desks." Connor says before Kara gasps in shock as she looks at Kai’s room "Why didn’t you stop him?, You know He has Hatred over other Humans..." Kara says before Connor looks at her shaking his head "No, I think He hasn’t understood the side where Humans can change how they think of people...Gavin hasn’t had a Strong Grudge against Kai since he’s the same race as him but He soon realized as he told me That Kai was a Special Type Of Species a Human with Powers. Super Human I believe..." Connor explains before Kara looks at him as she walks to Kai’s room and sits beside him "Hey Sweetie, What happened?" Kara asks before Kai looks at his mother sadly in tears "This Guy was beating up Dad, I couldn’t let him beat him to death so I tried to push him back but It went too far." Kai says crying before Kara comforts him with a Hug "It’s Alright Honey, You just got These Powers No one can blame you for what Happened." Kara says before Kai looks at her sadly "Mom, am I a Monster?" Kai asks before Kara looks at him sadly "You’re not a Monster Kai, These changes You’re going through are good and In the Future You will help the people of Earth possibly saving them." Kara says before Kai smiles at her sadly...

_Zane POV_

Zane Breyer the Son Of North And Markus The Two Android Deviants who have helped give peace to the world learning to co exist with their Human friends and the other Humans who have once held a grudge against Androids Goes to The Elementary School, Seattle Elementary where he is enrolled in and Zane goes for the Bus with his backpack then after the Bus stops at the School Zane gets off only to be shoved by one of the Famous Bullies Lucas..."Hey Punk!, Who are you?" Lucas asks before Zane glares at him angrily "What's wrong Tough Guy?, You going to hit me?" Lucas mocks before Zane pushes him 670 meters away into The ground as he walks to the entrance into the school and Zane puts his backpack in his locker as he gets his Notebooks for Science class and Goes inside the Classroom their Teacher Mr Mike Lane is learning about Bees the insect "Hey Zane, You’re here early...Where’s Lucas and the other kids?" Mike asks before Zane shrugs not knowing the answer and Lucas walks into the room injured "Sorry, I had tripped off the Bus..." Lucas lies before Zane glares him angrily until the Class begins "Zane, Can you tell explain to me The Bee’s Hives?" Mike asks before Zane looks at the Instructor "Sure, The Hives Of Bees Are made out of honey and sometime they attack people because They are also a Predator." Zane explains before the other kids start laughing at him to how nerdy he is "Class, No thank You." Mike says before looking at Zane sadly but Michelle Lane turns to look at Zane happily "Don’t worry, Smart Kids always move up the Rank." Michelle says before Zane does a Half smile to look cool and As the bell rings...Zane bumps into another Kid who is none other than Kai Kent himself "Kai?" Zane asks confused which causes the Boy to look at him happily but his hair is gelled up and spiky instead of being formerly neatly messy "What happened to your Hair?" Zane asks before Kai looks at him sighing "Dad gelled it up and made it spiky I tried shaking it off but It made My Hair even more neatly gelled." Kai says as he stares at Zane annoyed "My Hair is already gelled too, It was styled messy before but Dad spiked it up." Zane says before Kai looks at him smiling while pulling a Notebook out of his locker...and heading to class, After School Zane exits the School only to be shoved by a Older Man which causes him to fall on the ground "Punk!, You’re on of those Super Humans aren’t you?" Gavin asks before Zane glares at him But Gavin kicks him and Zane kneels in Pain rolling on the ground grunting "Agh, Dad..." Zane says before Gavin grabs his by his shirt and punches him to the ground before grabbing his shirt again and slamming him to the ground making him puke red blood since he is still human not Android "Stop, I’m warning you..." Zane says before Gavin smirks and pushes him to the ground but this time He doesn’t budge and Zane punches the Man 800 meters away flying 500 miles into the air before crashing into the ground and Gavin looks at Zane in fear as he begins to lift him by his shirt with a tight grip Gavin is unable to pry his hand from himself "Kid, I’m Sorry...Don’t hurt me. Please Don’t hurt me..." Gavin begs before Zane’s Light Brown Eyes glow bright red and he begins to stare at his eyes as The Bright red turns into two Laser Beams But Kai deflects the Laser Beams by slapping Zane Which makes him look upward which redirects the deadly beams into the Sky "Zane!, Don’t you dare Kill him..." Kai says before Zane angrily glares at him "Why?, He was the one that beat me up and abused me! This is all his fault...Haven’t you been treated like this!?!" Zane asks angrily before Kai looks at him firmly "I have but You don’t understand Zane, People are Violent but they Can Change learn to be Better." Kai says before Zane looks at him angrily "Heh!, You care for these worthless humans so much...Why are you saving these people Kai? You told me They’ve abused you and bothered you like how I was?" Zane asks before Kai glares at him angrily "Do you understand that There is a Right or Wrong Between your actions and who you are!?" Kai asks before Zane looks at him sinisterly "You have These Powers given to you, and What do you do? You save people with it...Even helping the people who have mistreated you so much." Zane says before Kai looks at him annoyed "Humans don’t stay Bad Zane, Humans have the right to choose between right and wrong! They can change...These people actually deserve to realize the error of their ways and reform." Kai explains before Gavin looks at the two kids talking before running to his Car driving back home "You care too much for these Humans Kai, They’re Selfish and Pathetic Yet you still give them hope...Kai You’re about to become my worst enemy Our reasons are too different and only one of us Can Win." Zane says before flying back home with his Powers then Kai waits for his Father to come pick him up...Meanwhile At Gavin’s house, Gavin brushes his teeth with toothpaste and in the mirror he fails to notice Zane perfectly with his hands on The wall like Spider-Man Gavin spits out water and toothpaste then rinses his mouth the water until he hears sudden footsteps and He suddenly turns around "Ohhh...Sh*T!" Gavin says before walking in the closet behind him turning on the Light to find a Kid wearing a Sunburn Mask Gavin pulls it off and sees Zane "Zane!?, What the F*ck are you doing?" Gavin asks before Zane looks down confused "I thought nobody was home." Zane explains before Gavin glares at him annoyed "No, What The F*ck are you doing in my Closet wearing this Creepy Mask!?" Gavin asks before Zane looks at him startled "It’s not Creepy." Zane says before Gavin pulls him out the house in the Night "Come On, I’m taking you home!!" Gavin angrily shouts before Zane walks with the Man "I didn’t do Anything!!, Are you going to Tell my parents??" Zane asks confused before Gavin glares at him "You’re Lucky that’s all I do!" Gavin says before handing him the Mask and preparing to drive the Car "Zane!, Get In the Truck!!!" Gavin demands before looking at Zane who puts his mask back on and he tries to turn him around but Zane glares at him with Bright Red Eyes then pushes him sending him 500 miles crashing into his Garage door, Gavin runs to his Car and starts driving but while driving Zane flies to the window and punches him which causes him to yell then 5 hours after driving the Car stops working..."Oh Sh*t, No...No!!" Gavin says banging on his Car trying to get it to start but he sees Zane with his Sunburn Cape and Mask floating in the air Gavin begs the Car to start But it doesn’t for some reason and Zane is suddenly gone...The Car is suddenly being lifted in the air and Gavin freaks out "Whoa!, Sh*t...No! No!!" Gavin shouts in fear and the Car raises higher in the air as he turns around seeing Zane lift it and drops it but as It falls there is no crash or explosion...Then He looks from his window Another Kid is carrying the Vehicle to safety and it’s Kai Kent putting it down for his safety "Are you Alright, Gavin?" Kai asks concerned before Gavin takes breathes nervously "Oh Thank God, I thought I was going to die..." Gavin explains before Kai looks at him "Go Home, Now..." Kai says before Gavin looks at him scared "My Car won’t work and This Zane Kid Issac trying to kill me." Gavin says before Kai uses his Magnetic Barrier to reactivate the Car’s engines and nods "Go Now!" Kai says before Gavin drives back to his house for Safety and He looks at Zane upset "You let him Live!?, He abused me Kai and You spare him!? You’re really annoying Kai!" Zane says taking off his mask angrily and Kai looks at him "Just Because He abused you doesn’t mean you get Revenge and start Killing people!" Kai says before Zane looks at him smirking "You’ve grown a Attachment to these Humans Kai, You rather lead these people to their Salvation than to Kill them." Zane says before Kai looks at him angrily "Zane, You’re letting all these Powers Get to your head...This isn’t who you are!" Kai says before Zane glares at him sinisterly smirking "No!, This is What The Humans have done to me...They made me a Monster. I’m just angry since I won’t get my revenge!" Zane says before Kai grabs him by his shirt "If you keep Threatening Humanity We’re going to be Enemies Zane, I’m Warning you Don’t challenge me...You’ll be fighting a Losing Battle." Kai says before running at Light speed back home as Zane flies back to his Adoptive Parent’s house...After the Incident Of Gavin Zane is peacefully eating cereal as Snack while Lauren and Mike approach him "This May Be hard to hear But Your Friend Gavin Reed, He almost died last night...He’s in shock." Lauren explains before Zane looks at her carelessly "Okay." Zane says almost remorselessly and Mike looks at him suspiciously "Zane, Do you understand? He’s in shock..." Lauren says before Zane looks at her confused "I feel like you want me to cry or something." Zane explains before Lauren looks at him "Well, I don’t know why He’s so scared I would never hurt him...He’s a Good Friend!" Zane says before Mike angrily glares at him "That is BullSh*t, He’s F*cking Lying!" Mike shouts before Lauren looks back concerned "Mike..." Lauren says before Mike walks up to Zane "We know you were at Gavin’s, What else are you Lying to us about?" Mike asks before Zane looks at him worried and Lauren looks at Mike "THIS IS NOT HELPING!!" Lauren shouts before Mike glares at her "He’s lying to our F*cking Faces!!" Mike shouts before Zane walks getting off the chair and looking at the stairs "I’m going to go Upstairs..." Zane says but Mike grabs his arm angrily "Uh!, No you’re not...You’re not going anywhere until we get all this on the table." Mike explains before Lauren looks at him angrily "Mike!, I will handle it!!" Lauren Objects before Mike signals her to be quiet and grabs Zane’s shirt aggressively "Did you hurt Him?, What didn’t you do to Him!? He was my Friend and You Just Fu-" Mike says cut off by Zane’s glare and he grabs his shirt angrily "LEAVE ME ALOOONE!!!" Zane shouts as he shoves Mike into a Window Frame Which shatters While he breathes angrily before heading upstairs...Later at Night Zane goes to the basement and breaks the chains to the entrance then as he enters he sees the Pod that sent him in the Lane house and begins floating speaking a Kryptronian Language then Zane cuts himself on the ship’s edge which makes his hand bleed and Lauren rushes to the Basement to help her Adoptive Son, Zane sits on the hay as Lauren plays with his hair slowly "Mom, Who am I?" Zane asks before Lauren sighs and looks at the Space Pod "You’re our Son." Lauren says before Zane looks at her curiously "Where did I come from?" Zane asks curiously as Lauren brushes strands of his gelled hair "Zane, I know it has been difficult for you lately that you feel different from other kids, You are different...After your dad and I got married we prayed and prayed for so long. To God to the Universe...to Anyone who would listen and then One night, One perfect night...Someone listened. We did Adopt you...You came here. You arrived here in that." Lauren says as she looks at the Space Pod and Zane stares at the Pod "We found you in the woods, You were just a little guy All Alone...You could barely breath and so we-We took you in and You have a Gift...I can’t imagine how overwhelmed you must feel right now but You have to know that your Dad and I we believe that you came here for a Reason, That you are special and That you’re going to do incredi-" Lauren is cut off as Zane backs away angrily "You lied to Me!!" Zane shouts before Lauren looks at him trying to explain more but Zane couldn’t believe Lauren didn’t tell him sooner "You Lied to Me!, You Lied!!!" Zane shouts before heading back upstairs in the living room and going over to the Picture framed "I hate you, You lied To Me!" Zane shouts before putting his hand in front of the Picture framed as Lauren hears throwing while she runs back upstairs "You liars!!, Everything You Lie!!" Zane shouts as he slaps the Picture framed down angrily then Mike comes in shocked and scared with the glass shattering "I hate You!, I Hate This Place!!" Zane shouts before running out the door angrily and Mike looks at Lauren "He found it." Lauren says scared and Mike looks at her surprised "He Found Out..." Lauren says Before sadly nodding her head Meanwhile Zane walks outside feeling betrayed and angry that he starts speaking Kryptronian Language again "Ishigaro Aramay Ghol, Shigaro Dor...Take the Ghol, Take the Ghol...Ghol. Door...Take. The. World, Take The World..." Zane says before taking a sinister deep breath his eyes glowing Bright red "ROAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Zane shouts as his Laser Eyes shoot close to the camera the Beams violently flying up and down...

_Kai’s POV_

Kai is playing Injustice 2 as Superman once again holding the PlayStation 3 controller and Pressing so much combos but Connor walks up beside him disappointed "Kai, Stop playing Please!" Connor asks before Kai looks at him while pressing combo buttons "I’m almost done, I’ll pause the game." Kai says before pausing the game as he looks at his father "You Know your Friend Zane?, He’s been threatening people with his powers...He hasn’t killed anyone yet but Please Kai If you hear danger Help them." Connor says before Kai smiles at him and Kai continues playing his Video Game beating the Opponent Batman as Superman before turning off the console and Walking to his room to find Alice and He finds her in front of him with a fist "Rock Paper Scissors?" Kai asks before Alice looks at him playfully "Yes, Want a round?" Alice asks before Kai smirks and they start the round but Kai obviously wins due to his superiority "Aw!, Does nothing beat you??" Alice asks before Kai looks at her shrugging "Hey, It’s not my fault I was worthy enough to obtain such powers." Kai says before walking back to his room and Meanwhile Connor and Kara spend some time together in their room...Connor puts the Two Marriage rings on Kara’s Index and Ring finger which causes her to smile while blushing "You kept my Rings?, Oh Connor..." Kara says before hugging him and Connor embraces the Hug as They pull back looking at each other "Kara, We need to spend equal time on us and Our Family...Including Kai." Connor explains before looking at Door as they walk out together hand in hand since they are really In love, Going downstairs to find the Camera until Connor picks up a Photograph Camera and calls the Kids over for a Nice Family Photo "Kai!!, Alice...Come over here." Connor says before Alice and Kai run to their father "Ah!, I hate taking pictures..." Kai says annoyed before Connor looks at him in disappointment He may Be Powerful But He is also picky "Kai...Don’t act like that, It’ll be fun." Connor says before Kai sighs then After the Camera is set on auto capture The Family run behind the Lens of the Camera So The Camera would take their picture and Kai decided to do a Superman pose with his Angry expression and his Fists beside his hip The Camera flashes and The Photo comes out through Camera hole Connor shakes the Picture until It’s clear and colorful "Wow, Big And Nice..." Connor says before Looking at the photo with Kara While Kai goes into his room but he senses danger and fear from a Human so He quickly runs out of the house and flies away "What’s with him?" Kara asks before Connor looks at her happily "He’s about to save someone from Danger." Connor says before Kai senses danger from a Forest But He sees Zane and Mike who has a Hunting Rifle or Sniper...Zane looks at the deer tracks while Mike prepares to shoot him in the back of the head to Stop him from hurting more people Meanwhile Lauren goes to find Zane’s Notebook Which inside is drawings of Murders He is planning to do along with Weird X Symbols with a Line across the middle then She sees the word 'Take the World' multiple times before the Last page is a Drawing Of Zane floating above a bunch of dead bodies and she flips to the previous pages which shows Zane Laser eyeing the Earth in the Galaxy...Meanwhile Mike prepares to shoot with his rifle while Zane crouches down to observe the Deer Tracks "Looks Like there are more than 1 set of Tracks." Zane explains as Mike aims his rifle to Zane’s back head before shooting but the Bullet only tickles his head and Zane grabs his back head in shock before turning around looking at Mike in disbelief and shock but soon as Mike starts to reload Zane’s expression soon changes into Anger and Hatred...After Mike finishes reloading Zane is gone, Mike is terrified so he runs with his rifle to find the Boy but Zane flies upward with his Mask on and suddenly lands 32 meters away from Mike glaring at him angrily but his expression is covered with the Mask so Mike runs the other way but Zane suddenly flies in his way pushing away his Rifle and Mike is sent flying to the ground Then Zane lands in front him walking to him slowly and sinisterly while Mike starts to look at him scared "No...Please, Please...Stop." Mike begs before Zane grabs him and he tries to pry his hand off him but it won’t budge He had Super Strength "Z-Zane Please...S-Stop Don’t Hurt me, Please...Don’t-Don’t...I’m sorry." Mike begs before Zane’s eyes glow bright red and start shooting two Red Laser Beams But Before they reach Mike’s Eyes He is suddenly sent flying 500 miles into the air and crashing into the ground Mike looks at Zane shocked and stares upwards at a Familiar Face It was Connor’s Kid Kai..."Are you Alright?" Kai asks before Mike looks at him scared "He, He grabbed me and..." Mike says before Kai looks at him concerned "You have to get our Of here Now!, Run back home...It’s not safe here." Kai demands before Mike nods and runs to his Truck exiting the forest before driving back home Meanwhile Zane gets up pulling off his Mask in anger "This Kid Again!?" Zane asks before Kai glares at him angrily "Zane, I told you...This isn’t who you are." Kai explains before Zane looks at him angrily "Oh Who was I supposed to be?, Just a Victim Of those Horrible Humans?" Zane asks before Kai looks at him calmly "Humans can change!, Do you understand what You’re doing threatening humanity is wrong?" Kai asks before Zane looks at him annoyed "Humans Abused me Kai!, I’m losing trust in every human living!" Zane says before Kai looks at him disappointed "You aren’t the same boy that I knew from the Day I met you!, You’re a Monster...Nobody wants a Person who hurts. Humans started to respect me because They understand that I’m not trying to hurt them." Kai says before Zane looks at him angrily "That’s the problem, Why are you the one getting respect? Being treated like a God while I am treated like a Monster..." Zane says before Kai looks at him "It’s better to be loved than feared Zane!, People respect me because I am willing to risk my life helping them...They’re afraid of you because you try to Kill them. The More You try murdering The More Confrontation you receive from me..." Kai says before Zane looks at him sinisterly "Apparently You won’t stop getting in my way of Killing these pathetic humans, Well You leave me no choice Kai...I have to Kill you too." Zane says before putting on his Mask and pushing Kai to the ground but he doesn’t budge and Kai grabs Zane’s arm before swinging him into a tree which sends him crashing through 5 trees 500 miles away but Zane flies upwards and Kai flies upwards looking at him face to face "Humans Abused Us Kai!, And You let them live?" Zane asks before Kai looks at him angrily "They May Of Abused me...But I see them changing, Learn the error of their ways and try to be a Better person." Kai says before Zane sinisterly smiles at him "They will never learn!, I want revenge and Kill those who have abused me." Zane says before Kai looks at him angrily "Well, I see you’re not going to change your mind...You’re going to hurt more humans Zane And I have to stop you." Kai says before flying at Zane who flies into the Boy creating a shockwave in The air that sends both of the Super Humans crashing back into the Forest Kai shoots Blue lasers out of his eyes while Zane shoots red Laser Beams The Two Beams collide causing a Burning energy exchange which creates sparks "Aahhhh!!!" Zane shouts pushing his beams close to Kai’s But he angrily steps forward "Aaaghhhhhhhhhh!!!!!" Kai shouts overpowering Zane’s Laser Beams with his Blue ones which knocks Zane back 500 miles into the air and Kai flies into the air to smash Zane downwards then Zane punches him but he catches his fist and elbows him downwards causing him to crash back down into the forest causing a Shockwave Zane struggles to get up and Kai walks towards him angrily "You’re not going to punch today?" Zane asks before Kai looks at him smirking "It depends if you really want me too." Kai says before Zane punches him but He deflects his attack and soon they exchange blows until Kai punches Zane which sends him 800 miles across the forest taking down multiple trees he crashes through then He gets up unable to fight any longer Retreats by flying away and Kai smirks "Zane, You better come back to the good side..." Kai says before flying back to his house and he arrives at the Kent House as he enters It is a quiet area...So Kai walks around to see Kara and Connor sleeping together on the couch with Alice "I guess my fight took a long time..." Kai says before walking to his room and getting in bed as he looks at the ceiling closing his eyes...

_Kai’s Dream_

Now 18 years old Kai is now wearing the Super Boy Costume And looks at Zane ripping off his armor that suppressed his powers...Zane slowly flies into the air and he has red shorts with yellow shoes then Kai angrily glares at him and Zane looks at him sinisterly glaring then Kai angrily flies at Zane breaking the construction area but as he tries to punch Zane suddenly head butts Kai which sends him 15 miles backwards since he isn’t as strong as Kai then kicks him which sends him backwards the same distance...The Two Super Humans Punch while flying but Kai dodges The Punch by flying past Zane looking at him He tried to punch Zane while flying who also flies past him glaring at him then he charges at Kai with a fist but he Grabs him and kicks him backwards then Raising his left fist back and punching him while flying which sends Zane 500 miles back "Arghh!!" Zane shouts as Kai punches him and Kai flies to the left while raising his right fist then quickly slamming it down punching Zane "Aghhh!!!" Zane shouts as he is sent 500 miles in the air and he turns around to fly forward as Kai follows him by flying after him but He approaches Buildings so Kai flies into some Building corners seeing Zane who flies into another corner but Kai flies forward then floats to look left and right until Zane suddenly comes out of the window behind him shattering glass and Throwing Kai into a Building Window Which shatters the window but he flips to fly at Zane grabbing his face and shoving his face into a Set Of Glass Windows Of Another buildings shattering multiple glass and destroying the side of the building Kai punches Zane But he catches his fist then punches his arm with his fist which breaks the grip and uppercuts him which causes a shockwave the same one when Kai punches him twice while flying and grabbing his Cape pulling him back before spinning him "Errr...Err!!" Kai shouts in pain as Zane spins him twice and Zane keeps spinning until he gets faster and faster "Urhh...Erhh!!" Kai grunts oddly Before Zane throws him across the air sending him flying 900 miles backwards "Aahhhhh!!!" Kai shouts before he crashes into a building causing a explosion then crashing into 4 other buildings causing glass shatter with big explosions and inside another building Kai rolls on the ground violently destroying multiple desks and glass "Aargh..Ughh...Ha...Agh...Argh!! " Kai grunts multiple times in pain before he crashes through a window shattering glass violently then in pain Zane flies and grabs him in a blur they fly into space where the Two Boys start spinning in battle then Kai throws Zane into a Satellite Machine Which Zane smashes into and Scratches to latch onto before Kai flies at him but Zane flies backwards off the machine and he crashes into the Satellite which falls on him and Zane flies through the Satellite crushing it in half as he punches Kai twice "Agh!, Err!!" Kai shouts as he is being punched and the friction from space causes a fiery meteorite like aura around them which crushes multiple buildings and Kai grabs Zane who crashes into another building destroying parts of it then Zane turns away in pain but Kai grabs him and he glares at him "Aaghhh!!!" Zane shouts crazily as he glares at Kai who crashes through a Window shattering it and into a Upstairs Of inside a building before flying and grabbing Zane slamming him to the ground...Kai backs away tired and Zane looks at him angrily before retreating once again then Kai sighs in disappointment...as Kai wakes up from the dream he puts his hand on his head still 10 years old but maybe it was telling him How he would have to Fight Zane until he understood...

_Connor POV_

Connor wakesup beside Kara looking at her asleep and She looked as Beautiful as ever since She is the prettiest Android then He gets up but turns around as he sees Kai running out of the room in Unseeable Speed "Whoa!, Calm Down Super Boy...Why are you so excited?" Connor asks before Kai 'Super Boy' looks at his father happily "It was my dream, The dream was about how I fought Zane with all my powers and saw how much destruction it would cause to buildings of Seattle City, Glass shattering...Rocks crumbling and rubble just flying everywhere Even where Zane and I fight in space then crashing back to Earth smashing more Buildings in the progress. It was a Crazy Epic Battle between me and Zane..." Kai says before Connor looks at him happily "That sounds extremely fascinating but The destruction sounds like the dream was telling you In the future You would have to fight without holding back which would cause so much damage to the City...It’s very Intense! What a Crazy Dream..." Connor says before Kai looks at him sadly "Well, I got in a fight with him Yesterday in the forest...We had crushed the ground and trees." Kai says before Connor looks at him "You two are devastating the environment since your Powers are so Immense that the City Of Seattle cannot handle a Battle Of Power vs Power, God vs God. Superhero vs Supervillain...Super Human vs Super Human It’s just Power against Power Which Will lead to unbelievably crazy Destruction of Seattle." Connor explains as Kai laughs happily "Yeah, It’s pretty crazy...97% human?" Kai asks curiously before Connor looks at him tiredly "3% since We can’t eat, We can’t get pregnant and We don’t get Superpowers...Humans can have Super Powers." Connor says before Kai looks at him smiling "Super Human is a very evident species It’s a Human possessing Superhero Capabilities...Which is Why It’s called Super Human." Kai says before Connor looks at him happily "Okay, You can play games down here...Your Mother and I will go upstairs." Connor explains as Kai nods and plays Injustice 2 and The RK-800 carries Kara walking upstairs in his arms bridal style then gently lays her on their bed, Kara slowly opens her eyes to see Connor looking at her "Morning, Connor..." Kara says smiling affectionately as Connor looks at her passionately "Morning, Kara..." Connor says as he brushes a strand of blonde hair behind her ear as She giggles and blushes "Can’t you just let me sleep for a bit more?" Kara asks before Connor looks at her "Sorry, But you have to take care of Kai." Connor says before Kara smiles happily and gets up of the bed "Do you like this hair?" Kara asks pointing at her hairstyle before Connor looks at her happily "It has less bangs than the Short Pixie cuts so Yeah." Connor says before looking at the half cut Blonde Pixie Haircut then Kara goes downstairs to check on her Kids and Connor follows her downstairs...where he sees Kai wears a tied blue blanket around his black tank top so he looks like Superman but In his case It’s Super Boy "Cool!, That’s so Sick..." Alice says Before Kai looks at her curiously "Hey, When did you learn how to say Sick?" Kai asks before Alice looks at him happily "Leo, He’s always saying those words." Alice says before Kai looks at her and Connor grabs the camera to take more pictures "Alright People, We need to take 5 pictures before everybody has their free time..." Connor says before setting the camera on a Tripod and auto snap mode to amount of 5 pictures The Family goes in front of the camera smiling while Kai decides to put his fists on his hip for the first photo, He looks down mighty with his fists raised like a Superman pose...For the third photo Kai poses like performing a Super Punch And He poses Superman’s flying pose for the fifth photo, Alice claps for Kai’s cool superhero poses and The Family starts laughing in happiness...Connor gives Kara the photos so she can put it in different frames and Kai with Alice looks at the photos smiling, The Siblings go to Alice’s room to draw and Alice draws on 3 sheets of paper and as she shows Kai he sees himself 7 year old boy carrying a Car That has been flipped and the second drawing is Kai blowing ice breath onto a Broken Rail Of a Train to Save the people and the Last is The Super Boy suit with a 18 year old Kai wearing a Red Curtain Like Cape with indestructible material and a Dark Blue shirt with the Hope Symbol And Dark Red Punk shoes that look like Superhero clothing...With a Subtitle 'Super Boy Seattle’s Strongest Superhero' And Alice smiles at him happily "Wow, Sis...You really believe I will save those people?" Kai asks before Alice looks at him smiling "Of Course!, My Brother will become a Powerful Superhero That will defeat those Kryptronians like Superman And Save the Earth...And Help Humans accept other Androids and Humans. Even Saving people from death caused by tragic accidents!!" Alice says before Kai hugs her happily "Thank You, Alice..." Kai says before running back to his room and Alice looks at him with the closed door "You’ll be Humanity’s Last Hope Kai, You will be the bridge between two peoples..." Alice says hopefully as she goes to her bed closing her eyes...


	8. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Man who tried to reset Kara is back again Zlatko!, Another Familiar Android who has a Big Burn Mark Ralph has also finally came back...
> 
> Meanwhile Issac And Liam are endangered by Zane who has even tortured his own Parents as well, Kai will have to engage in another Powerful vs Powerful Battle with him once again...
> 
> The Jerry’s have also returned to spend time with Kara but he meets Connor along with Ralph and Kai a Powerful Super Human, Luther also comes to Seattle after hearing Kara and Connor being together.

_Sorry for Lack Of Issac And Liam...I know they are one of the main Protagonists But I didn’t know what to do with them, Yes Zlatko Will Live If Kara lets out The other Androids because they knock him out...also Ralph and Jerry’s are back! Ralph will have to attack Kai since he thinks he’s a Human._

_Ralph POV_

Ralph has not seen Kara and Alice since they have left his house so he exits the Abandoned House...and Goes to look for them, He finds another Android who has a LED Sensor just like he does But He doesn’t know strangers so he points his knife "Stay Back!, Ralph does not like Random People!!" Ralph demands his LED Sensor glowing Red and the Android gestures him to be calm "It’s Okay, I’m not going to hurt you...My name is Jerry." Jerry says Before Ralph lowers his knife and looks down "What are you doing?" Jerry asks curiously before Ralph looks at him sadly "Ralph is looking for the Little Girl and Kara...They stayed here for a Night But then That Deviant Hunter chased them out." Ralph explains before Jerry looks at him curious "You mean Connor?, It’s fine...He’s in Our Team now. He is a Deviant just like Us." Jerry says before looking at Ralph looks at him "Will Jerry lead Ralph to Kara?" Ralph asks before Jerry nods "Yes, I know someone who can help us..." Jerry says before walking out of the Abandoned house under the wire cutters with Ralph and He leads him to the streets Jerry pulls out his Mobile Samsung "Leo, We’re in the raven dale district Can you drive us to the airport?" Jerry asks before Ralph looks at him " _I’ll_ have to fly back there, _Nah look for a Yellow and Black stripped Camero...You can drive to The airport yourself." Leo suggests before Jerry and Ralph Find the Camero_ and The Androids walk inside it then Jerry takes the keys and drives to the airport to have a flight to Seattle 7 hours after they get there Jerry parks the Camero and goes to a Flight Attendant "Flight to Seattle, Please." Jerry says Before the Human attendant looks at him "ID, Please..." The Attendant says Before Jerry pulls out his modified ID he received from Markus The Leader Of Androids The Attendant scans the ID and books the Flight for 2 Androids...Jerry And Ralph head to the waiting area until their Airplane arrive and they get on there as fast as they can...Inside the Plane there are 15,000 Humans leaving Detroit to get to Seattle since most Androids and Humans have flew there hearing about the Superpowers probably praying to be protected, Jerry and Ralph take their seats beside each other before the Plane starts to fly "So How long have you’ve known Kara?" Jerry asks before Ralph looks at him sadly "Ralph has let them stay in the house for one night, Then Kara wanted to leave with the little girl because the Deviant Hunter was looking for them...Ralph has not seen the Two Androids ever again." Ralph says before Jerry looks at him "Well, You’ll be amazed to see what Kind Of Family they have...They have this Little Boy That Can do Amazing Things." Jerry says Before Ralph looks at him confused as the Plane flies 7 hours to get to Seattle...

_Zlatko POV_

Zlatko wakes up after being knocked out by his Deviant Androids that have almost been tortured "That B*tch got away!, I’ll kill them when I see those Androids again!" Zlatko shouts before picking up his shotgun Luther recently dropped and getting inside a Self Driving Detroit Car on the road to follow the Androids...He arrives at an Airport planning to fly to Seattle since he heard where they are "Flight for Seattle, Please..." Zlatko says before handing his ID and the Flight Attendant scans His ID before 10 hours later he gets on a Plane to Seattle, After Landing in Seattle He sees a Different Plane also Landing...He sees two Androids coming off the Plane While Zlatko just drives his Seattle Car to find the Androids he hates so much, He gets the address of their house 18 District Central...And Drives to their Home. Upon getting there He sees them missing They must have gone out, so He drives to another address until he stops at a House at 132 Breyer District and Zlatko opens the door to see 3 Androids And seemingly one Human Child...

_Kara POV_

Kara turns to the kitchen but She sees a familiar terrifying face who she recognizes from Detroit It is Zlatko the Man that tried to kill her and Alice, In fear Kara turns to call the Family "Kai!, Connor...Come Quick!" Kara shouts scared and Zlatko points his shotgun at her "I told you, You can’t escape from me." Zlatko says before Kara looks at him terrified and scared but Connor, Alice and Kai Get to the area which distracts Zlatko that he looks at the 3 "That Deviated Detective, You are Like them now Huh Sir?" Zlatko asks before Connor looks at him "Who are you!?" Connor asks before Kara looks at him "He tried to kill us in this Mansion with Experiments and He was going to kill Alice." Kara explains as Alice looks at him scared as well and then She looks at Kai happily "Kai, Beat him to death please!!" Alice says before Kai looks at her disgusted "I’m not gonna use my powers against this random person!" Kai says before Connor looks at him angrily "You want to hurt her?, You want to kill my Wife!?" Connor asks angrily grabbing Zlatko’s Shirt collar but he starts shooting which causes him to let go and bleed blue from his Rib "Agh!" Connor shouts in pain and Kara goes to him worried "Connor No!" Kara shouts before Alice looks at Zlatko scared "Please, Just take me..." Alice says before Kai raises his hand in front of her "Screw this, Alright Alice...This man has to go down." Kai says before Zlatko looks at him happily "Cocky Punk Boy thinks he’s a Tough Superhero...Priceless." Zlatko says before firing bullets at the seemingly normal Human boy but the Bullets bounce off like they were nothing "What?, How did they just deflect off of him!?" Zlatko says before Kai looks at him unimpressed "I’m just Invincible Dude, But I’m not letting you kill my Family." Kai says glaring at him but Zlatko looks at the Family about to shoot them however Kai looks at them worried "In Markus’s Backyard now!" Kai shouts before Alice, Kara and Connor go into the backyard for safety while Zlatko pulls out a Rocket Launcher So Kai has to lead him to the Backyard as well which he follows As they reach the Backyard Kai sees Zlatko use a Pistol to Kill the Androids "Goodbye, Deviant Hunter!" Zlatko says Before shooting at Connor who is already injured but Kai jumps in front of him catching the bullet since He is faster than a Speeding Bullet and Throws it back to Zlatko But he dodges it terrified as the shockwave explodes "Connor, Are you ok?" Kara asks before patching up his rib wound with bandage wraps "Uh...You were right This Guy is Evil." Connor says before Kara continues to bandage his wound and Zlatko goes to Alice to Kill her punching her to the ground and Shooting her leg but Kai looks at his sister and glares at Zlatko so He Laser Eyes his spine burning it and causes him to kneel on the ground but Zlatko uses the RPG on Kai the Rocket explodes and Kai is standing angry unfazed or damaged "No one...Hurts my Family." Kai says before flying at Zlatko pushing him through the grass 500 miles and grabbing him slamming him to the fence which cracks due to immense strength and He laser Eyes his left hand so he can’t hold the shotgun but Zlatko uses his right hand to shoot even though It bounces off the Angrily walking Kai towards him which is cool since he is indestructible and Kai rips his weapons apart with his Super Strength then punches Zlatko which sends him through the wooden fence the shockwave makes a Hole through it and He crashes through the road landing underground which means every Attack of Kai is bound to be So Powerful...and The Boy goes to His parents who generates his Force Field to speed up the healing progress then The Family goes back in Markus’s house...They hear the doorbell ring and Kara opens it to see two familiar faces "Ralph?, Jerry?" Kara asks before Jerry smiles at her and Alice hugs the Android "Hey Alice, Kara..." Jerry says Before Connor looks at Ralph "You’re the Android who stopped me from chasing Kara." Connor says remembering the Android But Ralph looks at Alice and Kara happily "The Mother and The Little Girl!, Ralph have searched for you since Kara left." Ralph says before looking at A Little Boy who May be the Kid who can do special things Jerry was talking about "It’s a Human!, No I have to kill this Human...He wants to hurt me." Ralph says before Kara gestures him to calm down "No Ralph, This is our Son Kai..." Kara says Before Ralph looks at her cautiously "No!, This Kai is obviously a Human...like the ones from Detroit." Ralph explains before Kara backs away slowly and Connor approaches "No Ralph Your winning chance against this kid is exactly 0%, He’s Invincible." Connor says before Ralph’s LED spirals Red as he glares at Kai "No Human is Invincible...Normal Humans do not have Such Powers." Ralph says before slashing Kai but it grazes his face leaving no scar "Ralph was Wrong, Silly Me." Ralph says before slashing Kai 10 times but still not leaving a scratch as The Boy is constantly unfazed by the attack "Ralph failed, Ralph knows that Little Boy is indestructible...Ralph will not attack Steel in case Little Boy punches Ralph with Super Strength." Ralph says before looking at Kara who smiles at him "His name is Kai Ralph, And Yes He’s invincible..." Kara says before Connor looks at Jerry who looks at Alice confused before walking behind Kai "The Boy Of Steel?" Jerry asks before punching Kai’s back head Hearing a metallic ringing sound and punches repeatedly only to hear more 'ding' noises as The Attacks do not even hurt the Child "Uh Connor?, Why is my Punch not having any effect on him?" Jerry asks as he looks at Connor "Kai has been infected by the Blue Crystal Which gave him the Powers...Basically Powers Of Superman." Connor says before Jerry continues to constantly punch Kai who puts his finger on his chin as he hears metallic ringing behind him as Jerry attempts to punch him but It’s Worthless Kai is Invincible..."How about Bullets and Grenades?" Jerry asks before Kara looks at him worried "Jerry Stop trying to hurt him, It’s not going to work He has these Special Powers..." Kara says before Alice looks at Jerry "Bullets bounce off him and Knives just graze him without doing damage, Physical attacks like punches and kicks don’t even make him flinch or budge but as soon as You hit or kick him It just makes a Metallic Ringing sound." Alice explains before looking at Kai who shoots Blue Laser Beams on a Metal Door burning through it and making a hole "Little Boy shot Blue Lights Out Of His Eyes, Ralph is very impressed..." Ralph explains before Jerry looks at him surprised "What just came out of his eyes!?, No I’m not staying here If he has the Power to Destroy me..." Jerry says heading for the door but Connor looks at him "Wait, They’re Lasers...His Laser Beams Can Cut through Anything." Connor explains before Jerry looks at him "What else can he do?" Jerry asks before Kai ascends into the air "Oh No way!, He can fly too!?" Jerry asks before shaking his head and Kai looks at Jerry seeing through him and his model number "I’m out of here, This Kid is too powerful...He is Strong as Heck. He can shoot Lasers out of his eyes and He is seeing through Androids..." Jerry says before leaving out of the house by the door "Kai, Stop with your Powers..." Connor says before Kai looks at him with dark blue beams that lower and turn dark brown "Alright, But I'm just trying to find out what behind the door was." Kai says before Connor looks at the empty room as he turns the knob Just a spare Bedroom for guests "Hey Connor, Want to sleep?" Kara asks tired before Connor smiles at her and carries her into the spare room with the Bed laying her down on the Big Bed then Kai looks through the hole he burned through with a circular metal piece from when he Laser eyed the metal part Meanwhile with Kara and Connor who are sitting up kissing since they are in love "Wow Kara, You look pretty no matter how much you change your look." Connor says before Kara looks at him happily "But Zane...He really turned Evil, I knew Markus naming his son with a letter from a Bad Guy was not smart." Kara says before looking at Connor "Kai will turn him into the good side, Don’t worry..." Connor says as he embraces Kara in his arms with a Hug.

_Zane POV_

After retreating from Kai who had defeated him because he had a Higher Power Level And was much stronger than him since he believed in Justice, Hope and Truth Zane goes to 142 Allen Street to find the Allen House, Zane flies to the Allen House and enters the house to see Chloe and Simon sleeping But They’re Not worth his time so he searches for them in their separate rooms and he sees them missing from their bed then Issac And Liam appear behind him causing Zane to turn around "We’ve been waiting for you Zane, Too bad you turned Evil...Humans don’t stay Violent." Issac says before Liam looks at him angrily "I Hope Kai have you a beating, He’s better than you...You’re a Monster." Liam says before Zane sinisterly smiles at them "Well, I never considered you Three my friends anyways!" Zane says before punching Issac across the room shattering the window with shockwaves and Liam uses his Super Speed to slow Zane down but he uses Laser Eyes to burn his leg so he trips and falls but Issac uses his Telekinesis to hit Zane with a chair although It does no damage because of his Invincibility and Zane throws them both in the backyard to finish them off but He is sent 500 miles crashing through a wooden fence and he can only think of one person who rivals his Powers 'Kai Kent' Zane sees Kai glaring at him and he looks at him sinisterly "Kai, All These humans tortured you like Garbage and Still you choose them over yourself?" Zane asks before Kai looks at him "Well can’t you understand that Humans can Change!?" Kai asks before Zane looks at him angrily "They will never learn!, Maybe you should be understanding why It’s worthless reaching out to them." Zane says before Kai looks at him angrily "Now I get it, You need to be disciplined! I have to fight and defeat you multiple times for you to understand." Kai says before Zane’s eyes glow bright red and they shoot Laser Beams at Kai who shoots Blue Laser Beams causing a Flashy Fire Energy Exchange "Humans can change Zane!, Why can’t you understand that!?" Kai asks before Zane looks at him angrily "No!, You don’t understand that There’s People not worth saving." Zane says as he Widens his eyes pushing his Laser Beams closer to Kai But he widens his eyes as well enlarging his Laser Beams to overpower Zane’s and sends him flying 800 miles in the air before crashing on the ground defeated "This Kid is too strong, I have to retreat again!" Zane shouts before flying away and Kai looks at Issac And Liam with a smile "You guys Okay?" Kai asks before Liam and Issac smile at him "Yeah, Thanks Kai...You are awesome Man." Liam says before Kai smiles "Hey, I’m gonna Become Super Boy." Kai says Before flying away quickly that Liam and Issac look upwards but seeing nothing Meanwhile Zane pulls off his Sunburn Mask and goes in his room "Kai, Why did it have to be Kai!?" Zane asks before looking at the doorbell ring and he uses X ray vision to see Markus and North behind the door then He quickly runs to answer the door letting in his parents...Markus and North close the door as they set down the bags of groceries "Hey Zane!, How’s it going?" North asks before Zane shrugs and looks at her "Fine...It’s been boring around here." Zane says before North And Markus look at each other suspiciously "What happened with Gavin and Mike?" Markus asks before Zane looks at him shocked "How did you know?" Zane asks before North looks at him angrily "The News...Said a 10 year old boy lifted a Car threatening to smash it on the dark road and A Kid in the forest almost burned out Mike’s Eyes." North explains as Zane angrily grunts "Well They deserve to be crushed!, Gavin has been bullying me and Mike tried to kill me." Zane says before Markus looks at him disappointed "Zane, You’re not yourself...You let all the power get to your head." Markus says before North looks at him "Look, We May have never taught you how to be good but You cannot Find people to kill." North says before Zane looks at her angrily "Mom!, You told me That You had some Bloodlust too...Now you’re telling me not to be like you!?" Zane asks before North looks at him "She changed Zane, She understood Humans can change and that they are not enemies." Markus says before Zane looks at North sinisterly "Well, It’s your fault...I inherited all my parent’s bad sides." Zane says before his light brown eyes turn bright red and they glow brighter then Lasers shoot out of his eyes which causes Markus and North to run to cover behind a couch but Zane can see through the couch where his parents are...Markus picks up a Pistol and starts shooting at Zane but the Bullets fly off him like nothing "Sh*t!, We need Kai right now." Markus says before North picks up the Red Crystal That empowered Zane then rips a Diamond off it and loads it into the Pistol replacing all the bullets then shooting a Red Diamond at Zane slicing his arm "It worked." North says before Zane screams in pain the source of his powers is also his very weakness Kryptronite "You Stupid Androids!" Zane says enraged as he walks towards his parents but North shoots another Red shard at his knee which causes red blood to squirt out and he kneels "Agh!!" Zane shouts before his bright red eyes shoot Lasers through North’s hand burning right through her white metal and she bleeds blue losing plenty of thirium "Ah!" North shouts dropping the Pistol and Zane approaches her pushing her across the room 600 miles and she falls unconscious, Markus grabs the Pistol with Red shards and pulls out a shard slashing at Zane which slices his face having a bleeding cheek "Agh!!" Zane shouts before he punches Markus’s stomach sending him 980 miles flipping over the couch and breaking glass, Zane approaches both of them and wears his Sunburn mask then he punches them both out the backyard..."I’m sorry Dad and Mom, But You’re getting in my way." Zane says before his eyes glow bright red and prepares to Laser them to death but as his Red Laser Beams shoot at the Androids The disappear and Zane looks upwards angrily "F*cking Kai..." Zane says before closing his eyes in frustration

_Kai’s POV_

Kai grabs Markus and North flying them to his house for safety, The Deviants look at him relieved "Are you Two Okay?" Kai asks concerned before Markus looks at the Boy "Yeah, Thanks..." Markus says before North looks at him shocked "So You’re Kai Kent huh?, You really are stronger than Zane." North says before Kai looks at her happily "Pleasure to meet you North Breyer, I know...Zane has been a Power hungry jerk." Kai says before looking at the door to the Kent House "Would you like to stay at our House until You feel safe?" Kai asks before Markus smiles "That would be great, Kai..." Markus says before Kai leads them inside the Kent House doorstep and North rings the doorbell, Connor answers the door "Markus!, Glad to see you man..." Connor says before Markus smiles and North comes inside the house along with Kai then Kara and Alice smile at The Two Androids "Markus, Thanks for letting us stay in your spare room..." Kara says before Markus looks at her "Yeah No problem, We almost got killed so Kai wanted us to stay here for a while..." Markus explains before Connor looks at him "Well, I guess your house has been invaded by Zane If you go there he’ll kill you." Connor says before Markus thinks of a time where he said something similar to the RK-800 " _They trust_ _me, they’ll let me in..." Connor says in the flashback and Markus remembers how he predicts the probable outcome "If you go there, They will kill you..." Markus says in the flashback before he looks at Connor who warns him about the same thing_ "You’re right...We shouldn’t go to Zane." Markus says before he notices The Blue Blanket tied around Kai’s back and North laughs at him "Connor?, What’s with this kid?" North asks happily before Kai looks at her confused "Yeah, He wants to become a Superhero to show people the distinction between Humans and Super Humans." Connor says before North looks at him curiously "Wasn’t he in an Accident?, So Everyone else Dies in a Car Crash But He gets superpowers?! That’s an Unfair amount of Luck..." North says before looking at Kai "Well Androids aren’t even 100% Human like But be grateful It’s 97%, And Having no Powers is great as well look at Batman." Kai says before North looks at him "Alright, North...That’s enough." Markus says before walking in the house and upstairs to find a spare room but they find another door with a knob on it Markus however doesn’t know what’s behind it...then Kai is suddenly behind him probably because he’s either runs behind people without them noticing or He teleported Either way Kai is just everywhere at once like how He saved Markus and North Who didn’t even realize the little boy was there "Oh...Don’t worry, I got this." Kai says before Markus cautiously steps away concerned "What are you going to do?" Markus asks before Kai looks at him smirking "You’ll see..." Kai says before his eyes glow dark blue but they brighten up and shoots Lasers from his eyes which burn the wood on the door and makes a burnt Square shaped window of the door...Kai uses his X Ray vision to scan the room and It has a nice Bed with decent amount of space and a Desk, Markus opens the doorknob and looks through the hole in shock "What is this Kid?" Markus asks curiously before laying on the Bed tired and North comes in concerned "Why is there a Square sized hole in the door?" North asks before Markus sighs and looks at her "Because Kai..." Markus answers before North lays on the bed with him "This is all my fault, I should’ve taught him how Human lives matter...And why he should care for Humanity. To give them hope and inspire the Humans..." North says before Markus looks at her sadly "It’s okay North, You didn’t know Zane would become Evil...I bet even if you did explain how Humanity mattered He still would’ve turned out the same since he was abused." Markus says before North looks at him sadly "I hope you’re right...Even if he tries to kill us, We know that Kai is way stronger than him since he is the hope of the Humans and He understands the lives of The Innocent." North says before Markus comforts her with a hand connection which shows their Metal Skeleton for a brief second...97% Human which means like People they have their own bones and Skeleton that is weak and can not withstand Physical harm such as Guns, Swords And Attacks Meanwhile Kai goes downstairs to walk to his room taking off the cape by untying the knot and letting it fly off of him then lay on The bed as his Blanket and suddenly the doorbell rings but Kai is too tired so he lays on his bed to sleep...Connor answers the door and sees Luther "Hey Connor, I’ve heard that your Son can do some cool things...May I come in?" Luther asks before Connor smiles at him "Go Ahead." Connor says before Luther comes inside and sees Kara and Alice who smile at him "Hi Luther!" Alice greets before Luther kneels in front of her giving her a hug "I wanted to stay in Canada but The Humans were flying to Seattle so I used my Passport to get on a plane too, The Humans were speculating Seattle is where the Superpower Incidents are happening." Luther explains before looking at Kara cautiously "So Who’s the Son with all these 'Flashy' Powers?" Luther asks before Kara looks at him curiously "Well It’s Alice’s Brother..." Kara says Before Luther thinks and goes to the left direction room in the middle of the hallway and sees a Young Boy sleeping but upon sensing presence Kai wakes up immediately "Oh, Uncle Luther?" Kai asks before Luther looks at him cautiously "Adoptive Uncle...Who are you Kid?" Luther asks before Kai looks at him "Kai...Kai Kent, Assuming you were Mom’s Adoptive Brother. I believe Your name is Luther Kent." Kai says before Luther looks at him "So What are you doing thinking you have Superpowers?, We’re not in a Comic Book Boy...Humans don’t have those Extraordinary Powers." Luther says before Kai looks at him "No, But I do have the Powers...Superman’s Powers." Kai says before Lither looks at him in denial "Nice Imagination Kai But No." Luther says before taking Kai out in the backyard to explain but suddenly 4 EVL-555 Cyborgs fly to the Area and prepares to Kill The Android "Superton Told us to Kill you, We are going to take over this Earth...No Deviant will stop us." The EVL-555 says Before Luther glares at them before punching them but having the power to predict danger The Cyborg dodges the attack and Psychically pushing the Deviant away causing blue blood to fly from his mouth and Falls back 600 miles across the air crashing into the Window to the backyard cracking it then Kai walks past Luther ascending in the air "Kai, No...You can’t jump and punch him. You’ll hurt yourself!" Luther says before Kai looks at him annoyed then he Flies upwards and shoots Blue Laser Beams out of his Dark Blue Eyes Which rips the Cyborgs apart to tiny pieces and they are soon disintegrated then Kai jumps down and turns to Luther who looks at him surprised "What The Heck!?, You actually have Superpowers!?" Luther asks shocked before Kai looks at him guiltily "I tried to tell you before!, But you wouldn’t believe me..." Kai says before Luther looks at him "So you’re the Kid Connor was talking about doing these strangely cool things, He was talking about your Alien Powers!" Luther shouts pointing at him before Kai looks at him offended and scared "I’m not a Kryptronian!, I just have Alien Powers...Doesn’t make me a Alien I am Human." Kai says before Luther looks at him suspiciously "Whatever you say, But In fact You’re a Human? I’d say a Human that can punch through everything...a Human that can shoot Lasers out of his eyes. A Human that can fly and Can Run Super Fast...A HUMAN THAT CAN CERTAINLY KILL US ALL!!!" Luther shouts freaking out before Kai looks at him "Calm Down Uncle!, Don’t want to alarm Dad or Mom!" Kai says before heading inside with his Uncle and as they get in Super Boy rushes into his room for a Long Nap then Heads upstairs to slowly turn to knob and peeks through the door to see Connor and Kara embracing each other in a hug sitting on their King Sized Bed "Alright, Kara...You should sleep." Connor says before Kara looks at him concerned "But what about you?, You’re leaving?" Kara asks before Connor looks at her who pulls the blanket to her mouth and the RK-800 puts his hand on her cheek "I’ll be right here Sweetie, Come On...I don’t want to see you tired tomorrow when Kai and Alice have to go to Seattle Elementary." Connor says as Kara smiles and lays down closing her eyes then The Deviant sits by the window watching over Kara from afar while Luther walks in and sits by Connor at the window "You really like her Don’t you?" Luther asks before Connor looks at him "Yeah, I really do...Her Personality is so unique. That’s what I love about her." Connor explains before Luther looks at him "How long have you loved her?, What did you feel when you saw her behind the fence?" Luther asks before Connor looks at him blushing "Even though I was programmed at the time, I swear I felt my Program breaking down...Like she was showing me what life I could have if I became Deviant. But she wasn’t the only one who convinced me Hank taught me how I would act if I became Deviant and Markus told me what It felt to be a Deviant. All three of those people changed me...But Kara she guided me She’s the main reason I became Deviant and It feels good to have emotions." Connor says before Luther looks at him "Connor, I have to tell you something...It’s about Kai." Luther explains before Connor looks at him "Alright, What?" Connor asks curiously as Luther looks at him "Have you ever noticed these strange things about Kai?" Luther asks before Connor looks at him confused "What?, His Personality?" Connor asks before Luther looks at him sighing "His Looks?" Connor asks as Luther face palms and The RK-800 finally knows what he’s talking about "No...That, That cool stuff he does." Luther says before Connor looks at him realizing what he was trying to explain "Oh That thing, You mean His Powers right?" Connor asks before Luther nods nervously "What’s up with this?, He can punch through everything. I saw him shoot Blue Beams out of his eyes...and He flew 20 feet into the air." Luther says before Connor looks at him "He also runs pretty fast, and He sees through everything or everyone. He also can hear from 1000 miles away maximum or 900 miles away and He sees anything out the window that are 10000 miles away from his eyes, He’s Human...But I wouldn’t say he’s a Normal Human I haven’t seen other Little Boys doing this Stuff." Connor says before Luther looks at him "This means He’ll never have a Normal Life, Won’t be like other Little Boys That Are weaklings. He’s even dreamed of becoming a Superhero This Kid is Insanity!!" Luther shouts freaking out before Connor gestures him to relax "He might never experience a Normal Life But He will embrace the fact that He is different maybe too different and Use his Powers as an Advantage and opportunity to help other people in need who cannot defend theirselves.” Connor explains before Luther looks at him "So Your Family consists of a Former Deviant Hunter Android. A Beautiful Motherly Android...A Little Girl Android But Your son is a Overpowered Superman Kid!? That’s Not Fair Connor!" Luther shouts as Connor gestures him to quiet down looking at the asleep Kara and Luther leaves but as he turns around he smiles "You’re lucky You have someone to Love, You have raised a Extraordinary Family Connor...Take care of Kara. You don’t want to lose her right?" Luther asks before closing the door and Connor gets in his bed then wraps his arms around Kara’s waist holding her close as he puts his left arm around her back head brushing her blonde hair behind her ear and kisses her forehead before sleeping with his Wife...

_Connor POV_

Kara wakes up beside Connor and he looks at her concerned "Are you Ok Kara?, Do you still want to sleep?" Connor asks worried before Kara looks at him happily "No, I’m gonna be alright." Kara says before getting up in her purple pajamas and Connor looks at the alarm clock time 3:35 Which is 13 minutes before Seattle Elementary Starts "Kai has school today!, Oh Sh*t!" Connor shouts but Kara hears this and looks at him in disapproval "Connor Language!, Kai will learn from you..." Kara warns before Connor looks at her guiltily "Sorry, I just don’t want Kai and Alice to be late." The RK-800 says before running to Kai and Alice’s separate room in Kai’s room He sees The Boy already dressed for school and his backpack on his back then goes to Alice’s room and the YK-500 wakes up tired so she’s slowly gets up changes into her School clothes then packing her Supplies in her Pink Backpack before Grabbing her’s And Kai’s Lunchboxes Then Stepping into the Car and Connor drives them to Seattle Elementary 4 hours After they get there The RK-800 waves them goodbye before driving back home and Kai runs into the entrance putting his Stuff in his locker before heading into Class with Alice "Alright, Students..We will be heading to the Gym for some Exercise." Lauren says before she leads the Kids to the Big Gym And There is a Heavy Bag for Exercise "Anyone familiar with Boxing?" Miss Lane asks before Lucas looks at her to speak "I have, My Dad taught me some moves..." Lucas says before Miss Lane looks at him "Would you like to volunteer?, Students We will be using the Heavy Bag for Some Exercise today." Lauren says before Lucas goes up to the Bag and punches it showing off his skills then Kai who stands beside Alice smirks while crossing his arms 7 hours later Kai steps up to the Heavy Bag And Lightly punches it which doesn’t send it flying "Kai, Punch a Little harder than that." Lauren advises before Kai looks at her concerned "I don’t want to break the chain..." Kai says before Alice looks at him happily "Kai, Don’t use Super Strength." Alice says Before Kai raises his fist back and smashing the Heavy Bag which causes the Chain to disconnect and send the Heavy Bag 1000 miles through the Wall then as He goes to examine the Heavy Bag seems to disintegrated into ashes "Ugh...Whoops." Kai says Before Miss Lane leads the Kid back to class and Later Miss Lane talks to Mr Lane who is Mike Lane "Lauren, I’ve been noticing some things about Kai’s insane Strength that evaporated the Big Bag." Mike explains before Lauren looks at him "Hey, The Kid might be trained and who knows...Kai’s just a naturally strong Boy." Lauren says clearly lying since she has seen Zane Done way scarier "No Boy can have a Strength like this, Lauren The Blue Crystal...I think It did something to Kai." Mike says Before Lauren looks at him "It was a Super Crystal?" Lauren asks before Mike looks at him "Think about It, The Kid’s been seeing through doors and Hearing. Seeing far away and breathing underwater...I don’t think He’s a Normal Human." Mike explains as he looks at Lauren stares at her husband confused "Nah Humans can do that." Lauren says before Mike looks at her angrily "A Normal Human can’t do this, a Human cannot Punch a Heavy Bag through the gym walk 1000 miles into the air like that. That is clearly the Strength of a Super Human." Mike says Before Lauren looks at him in disbelief "Pfft, Super Humans don’t exist...Not even Super Powers Mike. Superman isn’t real." Lauren says before Mike looks at her "Well, Powers are real in this world..." Mike says Before Lauren looks at him in denial "Why?" Lauren asks curiously before Mike chuckles at her "Can you Imagine how the people In this world would react If They knew someone like this is out there?" Mike asks before Lauren looks at him intrigued Meanwhile Kai and Alice Get their things to go home The Two Kids heads outside to see a Car waiting for them the window unrolls and Connor waves at them "Hey Kids!, Ready to go home?" Connor asks before Kai who runs at Unseeable Speed into the Car and Alice walks into the Car sitting beside her Crazy Strong Brother "Kai!, Super Strength is dangerous What if you hurt someone with that Punching Bag?" Alice asks before Kai looks at her happily "Come On Alice, You think A Responsible Older Brother like me would do such a thing? I care about Humans and Deviants too..." Kai says Before Alice looks at him annoyed "Oh look at you!, Siding with Androids and Humans like you’re some type of God or something." Alice says before Kai looks out the window ignoring his little sister’s complaining The Drive takes a while so Connor decides to pull up to a Grocery shop and takes the Two Kids inside "Kai...Can you just spend one day without using your Insane Superpower?" Alice asks before Kai smirks and shakes his head as he quickly speeds through the road heading straight to the Entrance of the Market looking at Alice who is 900 miles far from him but He stares at her with Super Sight "Oh Kai!, You’re so annoying..." Alice says which Kai hears from 900 meters away since he Possesses Super Hearing And he laughs at the Complaint then Alice and Connor follow Kai inside as he goes through the Automatic Doors seems Like Seattle is more Superhero Territory than Technology/Android Territory Yet Androids come to Seattle because of How There are no Android Laws And The Humans are surprisingly kind Well Also Maybe Because There Are Super Crystals that have been giving worthy humans Powers which is why The Humans and Androids May have flew there to be protected by someone much more superior than them but Kai is just Godly with his Powers "Alright, So What am I buying?" Connor asks before Kai looks at him and runs to the Meat Section looking at the packs of Sausages then The RK-800 And YK-500 Androids walk to the Super Human Kid "Kai, How much meat do you want?" Connor asks concerned before Alice looks at her Older Brother worried "Your Stomach is a Bottomless Pit how can you fit every type of food?" Alice asks as she stares at him confused "Oh Maybe since I’m the luckiest Kid?, And Dad are you still being Lovey Dovey with Mom again?" Kai asks before Connor blushes and chuckles as he grabs the pack of Sausages "Kai, Kara and Connor Are in love without Them You would’ve never been born." Alice says before Kai looks at her defeated "I hate to admit it but That’s very true." Kai says Before Alice looks at him happily "Besides, People who love each other always Make out and embrace because they are deeply in love." Alice says before looking at Kai who shrugs and speeds through every section that contain his favorite foods 10 hours later The Family heads back to Connor’s Car where they get in and drive home...When they get Home, Kai rushes inside before Alice and Connor in less than 2 seconds because of his insane speed Sonic the Hedgehog Kid over here as The three get inside the Kent House Kara greets Connor with a hug and she looks at him affectionately "Hey, How was their Day Sweetie?" Kara asks before Connor looks at her passionately "It was just fine, Sweetie." Connor says before Kai looks at them mouth agape and shocked "Dad!!, Mom!! Get a Room stop doing this Lovey Dovey in front of me!" Kai shouts before Alice giggles in amusement and Connor takes Kara’s hand as They go upstairs in their room "Alright That’s Better, I’m gonna play something on the Piano..." Kai says before Alice smiles and goes on the couch to watch some Netflix She selects Man of Steel, Kai sits on the Piano Chair and thinks of what theme to play 🔘 MOS (Superman Theme) ⏹ MOS (Kid Clark Theme) 🔺MOS (Ending Theme) • ❌ MOS (Flight) Kai puts his fingers beside the keys and starts playing notes that reassemble the Music from Man of Steel Flight Scene 'Do, Dun...Do. Dun... Do... Dun, Dun Dun...Do Do. Dun Dun.' As Kai plays before he uses Two hands to play the theme when Superman flies for the second time and Masters it "Doo...Dun!, Dun Dun Do...Dun Do, Doo...Dun Dun Dun Dun, Doo Dun...Dun Dun Dun Do Dun Do Dun Dun Do Do!" The Notes starts to reassemble the music from the Man of Steel Scene as Kai plays faster with his Super Speed And finishes by letting go of the piano after playing the heroic theme then Alice watched the Flying scene and it matches the Theme That Kai played "Wow, That Music sounded exactly like the Movie Theme!” Alice says Before Kai goes to his room and She goes to her own room to sleep Meanwhile In the King Sized Bedroom Connor looks at Kara affectionately as he brushes strands of blonde hair behind her ear while caressing her cheek which causes her to smile and blush then suddenly Connor turns away perturbed then Kara looks at him concerned "Hey, What’s wrong?" Kara asks before Connor smiles at her "I can’t believe We have a Opportunity to stay together, I didn’t think We would’ve came this far." Connor says before Kara looks at him confused "Isn’t this what you wanted?, All you wanted was to be with me?" Kara asks before Connor looks at her scared "Kara, Don’t Take it the wrong way...I do love you very much. It’s just that I never thought We would have a Great Family like this." Connor says before Kara looks at him happily "I know, What a Nice Family we have raised..." Kara says before looking at Connor who stares at her tired as he lays on the Big Bed and Kara lays on the bed too falling asleep While sleeping Connor watches as Superton kills Kara again and flies away remorselessly then He goes to Kara putting his hands under her back as he stares at her with tears "C-Connor...I-I love you." Kara says before Connor looks at her sadly "Kara, Please don’t Leave okay? Don’t Do this to me. I need you..." Connor says tears streaming down his eyes as they spill and Kara looks at him "No matter where I go or Where I am...I will always be with you Connor." Kara says before closing her eyes and laying on the ground lifeless as she dies in Connor’s arms which causes him to cry as he clutches Kara’s body close to him "Why?, Why did it have to be her?" Connor asks crying as he continues to sob over his dead wife then waking up The RK-800 begins to spill tears and gets up from the Bed looking at Kara concerned and sad before walking out the door then Sitting on the closed door crouched crying on his knees, Kara gets up hearing some quiet sobbing until she opens the door to see Connor sobbing and She takes his hand sadly then pulls him into the room to lead him to the balcony where they feel breeze from the wind Kara puts her hand on Connor’s cheek "Connor?, What’s wrong Sweetie?" Kara asks before Connor looks at her sadly "When I was sleeping I saw That Alien Kill you again and There was nothing I could do besides watching you die...I regret it. I regret not being able to save you when You really need me." Connor says sobbing before Kara looks at him concerned "Connor, Don’t worry about me...I’ll be alright." Kara says before Connor looks at her sadly "I don’t want to lose you again, I saw you die before! But I can’t have you die twice...Never again!" Connor explains sadly as Kara pulls him towards her "It’s going to be Alright Connor, Because I will try my best to survive for you to Stay out of Danger...I will stay with you until The end." Kara says before Connor looks at her with tears but she wipes them with her finger "I don’t want to see you like this Connor, Please Stop crying..." Kara says sadly as Connor starts to smile sadly before hugging her and she embraces him then They both fall asleep at the night...The Next day Connor wakes up still feeling sad from his dream and Kara wakes up beside him sorrowfully "Connor, Listen...Don’t feel bad You couldn’t do anything about my death. But I’m here revived...Isn’t that enough?" Kara asks before Connor looks at her sadly "I’m just scared, Scared I might never see you again...I love you." Connor says before Kara smiles at him then The Deviants get up from the bed and Opens the door holding Kara’s hand as He walks by the stairs, The RK-800 suddenly sees Kai and Alice waiting By the stairs since Kai wakes up fast because of his Powers and Alice slept well "Hey Dad, Now you’re holding hands with Mom? Are you going to make out in front of me again?" Kai asks exhausted before running to the Long Couch to watch more Man of Steel and skips to the scene where Clark finds the Pod with Johnathan Kent listening to the music where He is the answer to Are we alone in the universe and Clark refusing to be Which inspires Kai to want to become a Superhero like him pausing the video "Kai, One day I have no doubt You’ll be like him." Alice says before Kai looks at her confused "How did Mom and Dad fall in love?" Kai asks before Alice looks at him surprised "Kai!!, That is very personal Question." Alice says before looking at Kara and Connor who are still holding hands "Alice, It’s okay...Alright Kai you want to know How we got so close?" Connor asks before Kai nods then The RK-800 sits on the Very Long Couch That fits at least 20 people which is how big the Couch is "Your Mother apologized how she unintentionally mistreated me on a Highway, Mommy didn’t want to hurt Daddy’s feelings so She apologized to him because Mommy had feelings for Daddy and Daddy also had feelings for Mommy so Daddy stayed with Mommy after they got married since then Dad and Mom have stayed together forever." Connor explains before Kai looks at him understanding "So that’s why You and Mom spend so much time together, They fell in love with each other but I still don’t like when You make out and be Lovey Dovey in front of me." Kai says angrily before Connor looks at him happily "If Your Mom And I never fell in love, You don’t exist Kai! Be Grateful You’re even alive right now..." Connor says before Kai looks at him nodding "Yeah, Mommy gave birth to me...You’re lucky you have a Punk Like Son Dad." Kai says Before Connor looks at Kara confused "A Superhero Son..." Alice says looking at Connor unimpressed before Kai looks at her "Alright, You want me not to use my powers?" Kai asks before Alice happily nods "Yeah, so Let’s make a Bet...If You don’t use your Powers for 2 days I’ll stop being Jealous of your Powers for the rest of my life." Alice says before Kai looks at her smirking "Deal." Kai says Before Alice looks at her older brother happily "Alright, Let’s play Hide and Seek..." Alice says Before Kai looks at her nervously at the thought of not being allowed to use his Superpowers Connor and Kara look at the siblings playing with each other happily "Wow, They really Are Brother And Sister." Connor says before Kara looks at him affectionately "Except That Her Brother has These Cool Powers." Kara answers Before Connor looks at her passionately then slowly his smile turns into a sad frown as tears trail down his cheeks "Connor?, Are you Alright?" Kara asks worried before Connor looks at her sadly with tears trailing down his cheeks and dripping from his chin "What if I lose you again Kara?, What If That there will be no more ways to revive you and You’d just be a Ghost. A Android Ghost...since you have a Android Spirit and Soul." Connor says worried while tears trail down his eyes as he continues to sob quietly and Kara puts her hand on his cheek "No Connor, I told you I’ll be Alright...My reasons for surviving is You. I live for you. That’s Why I’ve been trying so hard to avoid being killed...I know you’d be heartbroken to see me die again." Kara says regretfully before Connor looks at her sadly and tears trail down her cheeks as well "You don’t trust me, Do you?" Kara asks before Connor wipes his tears to see her’s "Kara, No I do trust you. It’s just that...I’m scared." Connor says sadly before Kara looks at him wiping her tears "Connor, It’s okay to be scared...But Don’t make this grief make you give up. And I told you I’ll be Fine..." Kara says as Connor wipes her tears and looks at her regretfully still afraid of what will happen to her if he doesn’t protect her "Kara..." Connor says sadly before Kara looks at him guilty and worried "Connor..." Kara says before they embrace to comfort each other and Meanwhile Alice is hiding behind a Refrigerator to avoid Kai and not being allowed to use his X Ray Vision has trouble finding her "Where are you Alice?, Ugh! This sucks when I’m not using Powers...I feel so normal." Kai says before looking everywhere in the kitchen without using X ray vision and finally finds her behind the refrigerator "Seriously Alice?, I barely found you." Kai says before Alice giggles at his exhausted expression "How about Chess?" Alice asks before Kai smiles nervously and they go to the chess board to play a match but since Kai isn’t using his powers Alice wins the game and He grabs his face in frustration "Agh!, I feel so Human now..." Kai says before Alice leads him out to the backyard as she takes dodgeballs to play with and once outside Alice starts throwing 5 balls but Kai is unable to catch the balls without using his Super Speed or punching it back with Super Strength "Not Very easy without Using those Powers Is it?" Alice asks before Kai’s eyes glow dark blue and She looks at him worried "Kai Wait!" Alice shouts as The Dodgeballs fly towards him but Kai enraged punches the Balls with Super Strength which sends them flying 1000 miles into the air never to be seen again "I’m not me without my Powers, Alright!?" Kai asks frustrated before Alice gestures for him to calm down "Relax Kai, It was just a Bet...That’s just 1/2 Days Alright?" Alice asks before Kai runs back into the house at God Speed not even a Telescope can track his movements, Alice follows her Older Brother to his room finding him angry and frustrated "Are you Mad because you lost every other Game without using your Powers?" Alice asks worried before Kai looks at her angrily "It’s not fair okay?, I want to use my powers...What’s the point of having them or getting them in the first place!?" Kai asks irritated before Alice gestures him to calm down "Kai, calm down...I was just trying to make it a bit more challen-" Alice says Before Kai looks at her angrily since experiencing what she has done "Shut Up Sis!, I’ve had enough...Now Leave me alone." Kai says angrily before Alice sadly Closes the door and He glares at the window before punching it Which shatters the glass to multiple tiny glass shards and he looks at it with shock without bleeding once, Then Connor comes into his room looking at him worried "Kai?, Are you Ok?" Connor asks before looking at the angered Kai who sits on his bed soon sobbing quietly "Alice, She made me not use my Powers...But I feel like I’m not me when I don’t use them. It’s not fair..." Kai says sobbing before Connor sits beside him and puts his hand on his shoulder "I understand but Kai you yelled at Alice, You have the right to be upset however She is still your sister and You should be taking care of her not going against her. Even if she has made a mistake..." Connor says before Kai looks at him sadly frowning "Sorry, But She made these games harder..." Kai says tears trailing down his eyes and RK-800 looks at him sadly smiling "You should talk to her, She feels bad of what happened so Please just talk to her." Connor suggests before Kai wipes his tears and goes to Alice’s room to see her look down Fast then He sits beside her sadly "Hey, I’m sorry for yelling at you..." Kai says before Alice looks at him sadly "No I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have told you not to use your Powers or be Jealous." Alice says before Kai looks at her sadly "Listen, I didn’t mean to be so upset. I just get angry since The Bet was so hard to follow...But you know I love you right?" Kai asks before Alice looks at him happily "Yeah, I love you too Kai." Alice says before hugging him and Kai embraces the hug remember Sibling Love not Romantic Love Don’t Date your Sister weirdos "Alright, Let’s play another match." Kai says before taking Alice to play another game of Hide and seek Meanwhile Connor and Kara spend some time alone together "Do you think Kai will be stronger than Zane?" Kara asks before Connor looks at her cautiously "Of Course, Kai is loved by people and Humans fear Zane." Connor explains as he looks at Kara affectionately "Aw...Kara you’ll always look beautiful no matter how much you change your look." Connor says before Kara looks at him blushing "Aw Thank You, You’re sweet..." Kara says as she snuggles under Connor’s chest who embraces her by pulling her close "I'm so glad I got the chance to be with you, I’ve loved you all my life...But When You Told me about your past with Todd I knew I had to protect you." Connor says before Kara looks at him happily "Yeah Before I felt helpless and scared no one was protecting me or Alice Luther himself wasn’t enough then I realized The missing person was you." Kara explains before Connor looks at her passionately "I love you Kara, And It’s because Your Personality is unique." Connor says before Kara looks at him happily "You have a Good heart Connor, That’s why I love you so much..." Kara says before Connor leans forward and pulls her up to face her then kisses her as She embraces putting her hand on Connor’s cheek as he continues kissing and they pull back from each other "Connor..." Kara says before Connor looks at her affectionately "Kara..." Connor answers before they embrace and suddenly They hear a scream from Alice so The Two Deviants head downstairs to follow the noise coming from Kai’s room The news was on " _An Airplane headed for Detroit has been damaged by Lasers, And People suspect that The mysterious figure could very well be a 12 year old boy but what happened to the boy and Why has he gained these special Powers? Is there any hope for the people in the Plane?" The News reporter asks_ before Kai looks at Connor concerned "Dad, I have to go...Stay with Alice. I’ll go save those people..." Kai says before Kara looks at him concerned "No Kai!, People already grow suspicious of your Powers. Don’t Make them fear you..." Kara suggests before Kai looks at her regretfully "The World needs me, Mom...I’m sorry." Kai says Before quickly running out the door and flying into the air to find the falling airplane until he does and puts his hands on the side of the plane to slow it down then He goes in front of the plane to slow it down and the engines slow down, The propeller is still on fire so Kai blows Ice breath at it which extinguished to flames and The Little Boy continues to grab the front then finally carrying the Plane from under stopping it from crashing...Kai sets down the plane in a near airport and He goes inside the plane by opening the door to check on the people inside "Is Everyone Okay?" Kai asks before The people on the Plane look at him shocked "Super Boy?" A passenger asks before Kai looks at him happily "No, I’m Kai...But I hope you all are safe. You’ll be able to fly safely to Detroit now...Glad I can help." Kai says before flying out of the door and The passengers start cheering crazily " _Super Boy!, Super Boy! Super Boy! Super Boy!!" All the passengers chant as they cheer_ Meanwhile Kai flies back home only to crash on the ground hurt "Okay, I should probably stop flying I haven’t mastered it." Kai says before entering the Kent House and seeing His family happy at him "Good Job, Kai...You truly will be The Hope Of Humans." Connor says before Kara covers her mouth happily "My Little Boy...How Amazing." Kara says Before Alice looks at him smiling "Kai, You’re so Incredible!" Alice says Before Kai smiles and goes to his room to see The News once again "The Airplane incident has been resolved, People seem to be calling this Extraordinary Figure Who May be 10 years old by the name of 'Super Boy' Because Of his amazing Superpowers he possesses Who is this Child And Is He the Hope Of this world?" The News reporter asks before Kai switches to Netflix and selects Man of Steel to resume watching "I am being like Superman, I know I’ll be a Superhero someday." Kai says before pausing the movie and turning off the TV then closing his eyes falling asleep Meanwhile Connor and Kara embrace in a hug before pulling back with The AX-400 wrapping her arms around The RK-800’s neck who wraps his arms around her waist "Our son is So Amazing, We’re so lucky to have raised a Powerful Son." Kara says before looking at Connor who stares at her passionately "And It’s all because of our Love." Connor says affectionately before leaning forward to kiss Kara who embraces by tightening her grip around his neck slightly and gently They pull back blushing turning away "You know, I think He got his Good looks from you." Kara says before looking at Connor while snuggling on his chest comfortably and Connor looks down at Kara while pulling her back head close "I know, His importance of Family clearly came from you Kara...He May be Inheriting both our Good stuff." Connor explains before Kara blushes continuing the snuggle on his chest before holding hands on going upstairs to their room closing the door to spend some time together alone The next day Alice hears a doorbell ring and she goes to answer it, She sees 4 Androids but she doesn’t recognize the One with a White and Black jacket "Hello YK-500, Don’t worry I’m Deviant that’s why I brought these 3." Nines explains before Alice looks at him confused "Wait, Who are you? You look like Dad..." Alice says before Nines looks at her embarrassed "Yes, My name is Nines I do look 78% similar to The RK-800 registered as Connor." Nines says before coming in with Luther, Jerry and Ralph "You three!, I’m so glad you’re here..." Alice says before Kai suddenly appears behind her which causes the YK-500 to turn away startled "Kai!, Don’t teleport right now..." Alice suggests before Kai looks at the 3 Androids he recognizes before "Oh You’re those 3 Deviants that are Jealous of my Powers, Yeah I totally remember these guys." Kai explains before he looks at Jerry who stares at him cautiously "Yeah, But You have Superpowers Specifically Superman’s Powers. Are you the Son of Superman?" Jerry asks before The other 3 walk inside and look at the Little Boy in Jealousy who turns around to see Luther, Nines and Ralph to walk in the house...Ralph turns to look at the Boy "Ralph likes the Boy of Steel and the Unbreakable Bones He has." Ralph explains before Nines looks at Kai scanning him in the progress 'Processing Data 100% Metallic Indestructible bones, Electrifying Energy flowing through Human Blood and Blue veins' Nines stares at the child shocked "Extraordinary, Quite fascinating..." Nines says Before Kai looks at him confused The RK-900 smiles at the Three Androids "Have Any Of you tried Attacking this Indestructible Boy?" Nines asks pointing at Kai with his thumbs while making a fist and Ralph looks at him "Ralph attacked him with a Knife because He seemed like a Human to me, But Ralph’s Knife did not effect the Little Boy And Little Boy no bleed or flinch in pain...Ralph hasn’t tried hurting the Boy of Steel or Super Boy ever since." Ralph explains referring to his name as he usually does and Jerry glares at the Boy of Steel "Yeah, I smacked his Back head about 10 times but It didn’t do Sh*t." Jerry says before Nines looks at Luther who sighs happily "I do not attack Children...But now That I have processed the information I wouldn’t have done any damage to a Invincible Boy." Luther says before Nines looks at Kai confused "Amazing, This Boy can Not take any damage from any Physical Harm...It seems that He is immune to every form of Damage. The type of damage reacts to his Invulnerable body in different ways Bullets bounce off his Body regardless of the different firearms and Bats, Knives. Fists will not affect him which results into a Metallic ringing sound wave from his body’s reaction." Nines says before looking at Kai happily "What’s your name Little Boy?" Nines asks before Kai looks at him defensively "Okay, That’s personal You think I’m gonna give my name to someone that looks 78% of my Dad?" Kai asks before Nines looks at him surprised "Of Course, I know You don’t trust me after how I treated your Father who you consider Family as You do treat Androids like they are 100% Human." Nines says before looking at Kai who smiles at him "Okay...Yeah I forgive you, I’m Kai. Kai Kent I’m the strongest person of my family and No Nines I treat Androids like 97% Human since Their Humanity percentage was 97 when Humans explained how close they were to a Normal Human but They do not have compatibility to obtain Superpowers." Kai says before looking at Nines who seemed to be amazed by The Boy’s respect for Androids "Why Do you treat All Androids like Humans?" Nines asks before Kai looks at him smirking "Well, Humans hate Androids But I am The only one who actually understand what they’re going through since They are 97% Human and I respect them for who they are so I’ll gladly save The Androids and Humans so The Co existing races can live in peace." Kai explains as Nines looks at him happily then He sits on his Couch grabbing his PS3 Controller to play Injustice 2 and The RK-900 sits down beside him on The Long Big Couch "Can I join you?" Nines asks before grabbing another PS3 controller and Kai smiles at him seeing him from far away with Super Sight "Sure, I’ve went to the character select. So Choose who you want to fight as I’m being Superman..." Kai says as he selects Superman with his Man of Steel Costume And Nines then selects Batman to play as so He starts the match in metropolis "Alright, I’m warning you It’s not easy to beat me." Kai says before mashing different buttons at Inhuman Speed That Nines can’t push buttons fast enough to counter Superman’s Combo breaker and Ultimate Move Which ends up destroying Nines’s Batman and Kai’s Superman wins the round "Agh!, You’re way too good Kai...Also How Fast did you push those button combinations?" Nines asks angrily before Kai looks at him half smirking since it looks cool and epic "Super Speed, No I used Godspeed." Kai says before Nines looks at the Boy smiling "Man, I’m tired...I'll find something to eat." Kai says before Nines looks at the remote and switching to TV and channel 16 "This just in...A 12 year old Boy with the name of Zane Breyer has some Unknown Power within him and He is using it to Burn down a Forest Which has been reduced to ashes, The Boy is currently using Laser Vision to burn down a Apartment building which sets a Fire to multiple windows endangering Innocent lives Who will come to save us all? We can only hope that someone will rise up and protect Mankind." The News reporter says before Kai turns around looking at the news shocked "Kai?, Is This your friend!?" Nines asks worried before Kai looks at the RK-900 heroically "He used to be...Listen I can’t watch this Chaos, I’ll be back in 6 minutes." Kai says before Nines looks at him worried "What about your family?, Don’t you want to spend time with them?" Nines asks before Kai looks at him concerned "Nines!, Humanity needs me...I’m the only one that can help them!" Kai says before flying out the door at unseeable Speeds and Nines goes up to open the door to The King sized Room to see Kara and Connor cuddling even making out "Hey, Ugh...Is she?" Nines asks before Connor looks at him happily as Kara stares at the RK-900 confused "My Girlfriend? Married Girlfriend...She’s my Beautiful Wife." Connor answers before Kara looks at the RK-900 happily "I’m Kara, Kara Kent...Are you the RK-900 Nines?" Kara asks before Nines looks at her nodding human like "Yes, Where did the Last name Kent come from?" Nines asks curiously as he stares at the Android Girl "Well, Connor searched up Last names and The most recommended Was Kent." Kara explains as Nines looks at Connor happily "So What are Deviancy and the 97% Humanity thing?" Nines asks before Connor looks at him smiling "Well, 97% Humanity came from 3 things we cannot do...No aging No Hunger or Thirst and We can’t get pregnant or Superpowers so It should be 96%." Connor explains before Nines looks at him curiously "And Kara? How did you two meet?" Nines asks before Kara looks at him tired "Connor met me in a Highway after finding me and He was stunned by my Beauty but Ever since I pushed him into a Car's way And He apologized for me for causing unintended incident and struggle, I felt bad for hurting his feelings after he apologized to me. I felt so sad inside because I hurt someone who was just a Programmed Slave like I was so I apologized to him for acting the way I never intended for and Explaining How I was so Confused that I became kind of blind of Who I was seeing. But Connor told me he had feelings for me and So did I Which lead to both of us falling for each other." Kara says before Nines looks at her sadly "You got married and Gave birth to a Worthy Child?" Nines asks before Kara looks at him happily "Yes, And he is so cool...All my life I have waited for a Boyfriend until I met Connor who had been my True Love all this time." Kara says before Nines looks at her smiling "Well, I’ll go talk to the others...You two have a Nice relationship." Nines says walking out the door before closing it and Heading downstairs to find Jerry, Ralph and Luther sitting on the Longest Couch "Hey Guys, So What do you think about the Kai Kid?" Nines asks looking at the Androids who stare at him differently "Well, I just saw him shoot Blue Lasers out of his eyes like a Superhero." Luther says before Jerry looks at The RK-900 with Jealousy "Apparently He’s seeing through Androids like with his X Ray vision which is why Playing Hide and Seek with this Kid is Stupid." Jerry says Before Ralph looks at Nines happily "Little Kai doesn’t take damage from Human weapons or Physical attacks, Ralph has also seen Little Boy run at invisible speeds...Ralph saw Kai Punch a Heavy Bag in school through the Gym’s wall and it disintegrated. The Little Boy is Strong Oh The Boy is Very Strong." Ralph says happily while being mentally unstable and Nines smiles at them Meanwhile Connor and Kara look at each other affectionately "Do you think Our son is a Little Too Strong?" Connor asks before Kara looks at him happily "No, Not at all...Unlike Alice I think he can protect us with all those Powers." Kara says before Connor looks at her concerned "But Kara, He can probably destroy a Android by punching them..." Connor says before Kara looks at him passionately "But What about his responsibilities with All that Power He has to know how to control them, Shouldn’t you Give him some Rules?" Kara asks concerned before Connor looks at her happily "I will when He comes back home, Kai will definitely be Humanity’s Last hope and the Key to Earth’s survival. He is stronger than all of us in this family..." Connor says before pulling Kara to his chest embracing her lovingly and They both fall asleep on their Bed Meanwhile Markus and North wake up in the spare bedroom walking out of the room to stare at each other confused "Kai seems to be gone, Wait...I think He went to save more humans." Markus says before North looks at him worried "My Goodness!, Our Son is a Monster...I knew giving the letter Z to our Child was Bad!" North says before Markus looks a time her concerned "I bet if He had a different name He still would’ve ended up the same Evil Super Boy anyways." Markus says sadly before North looks at him with tears trailing down her eyes and cheeks "It’s our fault, We never taught him how to Understand Hope and Why Humanity Is important." North says before Markus looks at her sadly "North, I tried to explain The Goodness Of Humans to him and Try to get him to understand but Zane doesn’t care about Humanity and No matter what we did He still would’ve been this heartless Monster That we just couldn’t prevent." Markus says before North looks at him sadly "I hope Kai reaches out to him, I know There is still good in Zane...and That our Zane is still in there." North says wiping her tears before Markus hugs her passionately "Sweetie, It’s going to be okay...Kai will bring him back to the light." Markus says before embracing North in his arms comforting the crying Android

_You know There’s about to be a Epic Fight between Kai Kent and Zane Breyer, Yep Kai vs Zane...once again. Hope vs Fear...I know I forgot about Markus and North but Hey I remembered them in the end also Issac And Liam will have their own roles in the next chapter The Grown Up versions of the Super Humans will be in Chapters 9 or 10 I’m planning to do 15-25 chapters to think of a Epic ending but I’m not entirely sure what I want to put Also I connected their personalities and dialogue by watching the Gameplay It’s 1000 times better than the disconnected out of character and universe Fanfic draft from Wattpad This Fanfic is a Remake Of the Horrible drafts of Wattpad DLC Becoming Nine Tails And I’ll remake the What Ifs of Detroit Become Human 1 where Kara and Connor meet earlier than when they met in the game so It’ll be a lot of Alternate events. Yeah I have to see if I dig the Idea of Super Saiyan in this Cyborg/Android/Superhero Universe._


	9. Super Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai who has now being called Super Boy by the Humans due to his similarities to Superman fights Zane once again and saving a Burning building at the same time
> 
> Jerry, Nines, Ralph And Luther continue to talk about Kai’s Immense Power Level While Issac And Liam begin to train their selves for Humanity

_Hey, Issac And Liam will have a Important role in this chapter because they are part of the Cyborg league...Yes even these two will become Cyborgs so Yep Perkins will Battle these two Boys as well._

_Kai POV_

Kai flies with his arms thrusted in the air with fists controlling his Sonic Flight to get to the burning building of Seattle and he uses Super Hearing to catch screaming so He uses X Ray vision to find Civilians to save but the Flames continue to spread so He blows Ice Breath to extinguish the Flames which makes the civilians more visible and Kai flies into the Building to carry People out of the building and to safety, After Landing in the ground with the Civilians They smile at him starting to cheer "Thank You, Super Boy." The Man says before looking at his child and Kai looks at them happily "Glad I could help, See you later." Kai says before flying upwards at Sonic Speed to hear screaming from far away and He sees Zane throwing Michelle Lane to a Car violently in the City So Kai flies there to help and gets there in 2 seconds and confronts the Evil Boy "Zane, Leave her Alone...She has nothing to do with this. You’ve known her for weeks! Why would she want to hurt you?" Kai asks before Zane looks at him angrily "I don’t trust anyone!, All these Humans want to Bully and abuse me. I’ve had Enough of This Torture..." Zane says before Kai looks at him angrily "Humans can change Zane!, They’re scared of you because you keep killing them!!" Kai shouts before Zane flies towards him grabbing him and throwing him through a Car smashing it in half then Kai’s eyes turn Dark Blue and shoots Blue Laser Beams from his eyes then Zane also shoots Red Laser Beams from his pupils which causes a Energy Collision that creates a Shockwave Of Lightning And sparks "You will die with these humans, You don’t understand my Pain!" Zane shouts before Kai glares at him the Red Lasers start to overpower The Blue Lasers So Kai flies back smashing into a Car "Zane...Stop." Kai says Before Zane punches him into a Store shattering glass "No, I need my revenge." Zane says before Kai looks at his bleeding hand which was the first time he has ever bled in his life "How?" Kai asks before Zane looks at him sinisterly "You see, When a Super Human attacks another Super Human they can inflict high damage to that Opponent which can make them bleed..." Zane explains before grabbing Kai by his Shirt collar lifting him up as he flies "You are Finished, I will destroy this Planet and Kill all these Humans You love so much." Zane says before Kai glares at him as he clenches his fist which makes Blue Aura glow then His Blue Veins crackle like electricity and He punches Zane with such Inhuman Force That He sends him 10000 miles through 3 Buildings causing Multiple Windows to shatter and Rubble to fly out of the Structure, Zane being sent far away crashing to the ground bleeding from his nose and mouth flies away giving up the Battle...Kai flies back with Michelle in his arms to the Kent House The Two Kids head inside "Hey Mom, Dad..." Kai says Before he looks at the missing Parents and Michelle looks at 4 different Androids sitting on the couch, Nines looks at Kai shocked "Kai, Your hand is bleeding!" Nines says before Kai looks at him surprised "I know, The Boy got a Good hit..." Kai says looking at his bleeding hand which soaks the blood back in less than 2 seconds healing the wound quickly "Wait, It’s gone..." Kai says Before happily looking at his uninjured hand and rushing to The Couch happily "Wait So He can heal fast too?, That is so unfair!" Jerry shouts in Jealousy and anger then Looks at the Human Little Girl "Who is this Human?" Jerry asks before Ralph enraged grabs his knife and points the weapon at Michelle But Kai grabs the knife not affecting his hand "Ralph, She is a Nice Kid...Don’t you dare hurt her or I will break your knife." Kai says Before Ralph looks at him calmly "But Ralph does not like Humans, Some Humans will hurt and torture Ralph so He defends himself." Ralph says before Kai squeezes the knife bending the steel snatching it out of his hands to open his palm to reveal the crumbled knife that has been destroyed "Ralph is Sorry, He didn’t mean to cause any trouble." Ralph explains before Kai looks at Michelle worried "Are you Alright?" Kai asks before Michelle looks at him happily "Yes, Thank You..." Michelle says Before Kai looks at her smiling and sees Luther glare at him in Jealousy "Listen, Super Boy cannot be a Family Member with that Much strength...He’s Too Strong!" Luther complains as Nines puts his hand on the Android’s shoulder "It’s Fine, With a Kid This Strong...The Deviants & Humans will have the Perfect God." Nines says Before Kai looks at him "What about RA9 Huh?, You’re all forgetting about Markus...He’s the one that Started the Peace!" Kai shouts before Nines looks at him exhausted "Listen, I know...Sorry. But If the Peace becomes Endangered by The Aliens. Who will protect Both races?" Nines asks before Kai looks at him confused "Pretty sure I’d have to become Super Boy And Save both Androids and Humans." Kai says before looking at Jerry stares at him in Jealousy "Super Boy Really?, That sounds like a Exact Identical Superhero name 'Superman' Makes sense since Your Powers are the same as his." Jerry says before looking at Nines who stares at him disappointed "Well, He understands Androids and Humans simultaneously So...Don’t hate him." Nines says before Jerry grabs his Pistol and shoots 10 bullets at Kai who thinks about the problem of what would happen if It deflects off of himself Many Androids would be hurt so Since He’s faster than a Speeding Bullet Kai catches the bullet before grabbing 4 more...With his right hand He grabs two bullets at once catching 3 other bullets between his fingers and Jerry looks at him surprised "I can’t believe it..." Jerry says before aiming at his head hoping for another bullet to fire but It clicks indicating there are no more bullets left and no reloading "Faster than a Speeding Bullet Jerry." Kai says crushing the bullets and opening his palm to drop the Crumbled bullets which drop to the floor disintegrating to ashes Jerry smiles at the Godly Power And begins to chuckle "Wow, You are just Amazing..." Jerry says Before Nines stares at him smiling and Luther looks at the Little Boy smiling as well "Well Done Kid, You are Amazing..." Luther congratulates Before Kai smiles at all the Androids staring at him with respect the same way The Humans probably do "Thanks." Kai says before rushing back into his room and The 4 Androids leaving the Kent House Meanwhile Michelle goes upstairs to talk to Connor and Kara But She sees a different girl that is about 7 or 10...in the King Sized Bed Room "Miss And Mr Kent?" Michelle asks staring at the Two Androids and Looking at the Little Girl Who May be an Android too "Oh, You’re Kai’s Friend..." Connor says before kneeling in front of The 10 year old Girl "I’m Michelle Lane...Daughter Of Lauren Lane." Michelle introduces before Kara kneels looking at the Little Girl "You, You remind me of Alice...Our-Our Daughter." Kara says Before Michelle looks at Alice smiling "3 Times older than her Miss Kent." Michelle says before Kara looks at her giggling "No need to be formal, Please I prefer 'Kara'" Kara says before Michelle looks at her happily "Okay, Kara...Who’s your Boyfriend here?" Michelle asks before Kara looks at Connor blushing resting her head on his shoulder "He...He is my Husband Connor." Kara says before Michelle looks at Connor confused "Mr Kent is Connor?, Kai is the Son of RK-800 and AX-400 Android?" Michelle asks curiously before Connor and Kara giggle as they look at the Little Girl who walks out of the room Alice follows her to Kai’s room where Kai watches Man of Steel in his Bed with a Plate Of Roast Chicken And Rice "Kai?" Michelle asks Before Kai looks at her startled "Michelle!?, You scared me there!" Kai says before looking at his Cold Food on the plate and staring at it angrily shooting Blue Lasers out of his eyes to heat up the food smoke trailing from the food before picking up his spoon and fork eating the food "Alright, I’ll come back La-" Michelle is cut off as the Food on the plate is finished completely no piece of rice or chicken left "How did you?" Michelle asks before Kai puts the empty plate on the top of his drawer finished "What?, I just eat my food and finish it in less than 2 seconds." Kai says Before Michelle looks at him happily as she sits beside him staring the Television which is playing Man of Steel on Netflix "Why are you watching this Superhero Movie?" Michelle asks before Kai looks at her "Because I have Superman Powers, I’m learning from how Superman saves people and use those methods to save Humans." Kai says Before Michelle looks at him "You do know that You have the same last name as Clark right?" Michelle asks before Kai looks at the Television pausing the movie on Netflix as he stares at her "Kent?, Yeah I know...I’m the strongest of Our Family." Kai says Before Michelle giggles but she looks behind her to see a Little Girl YK-500 "Oh, Are you His Friend?" Alice asks before Michelle looks at Kai confused "Who is she?, Your Cousin?" Michelle asks curiously before Kai looks at her relaxed "Sister, Alice Kent...We have the same last name for A reason You know!" Kai says Before Michelle looks at Alice happily "Hey Michelle, I remember you...You’re that Girl who hangs out with Kai." Alice says before looking at Kai and giving Michelle sheets of paper then He shrugs at the sight of Alice "What?" Kai asks defensively before Alice giggles as she looks at Michelle "Do you like her?" Alice asks teasingly and Kai looks at her offended "No!, We’re just friends...What’s wrong with you!?" Kai asks his face blushing red and Michelle looks at the Sheets of Papers of Drawings of Kai Saving a flipped Car, And another picture shows Kai carrying a civilian while flying with a background of a Burning building...The Third Drawing shows Kai flying to a Pod with her in it and the Fourth is Kai, Issac, Liam and Zane all together with costumes becoming the Cyborg League "Alice, Why are you drawing Kai as a Superhero?" Michelle asks curiously before Alice looks at her happily "Well, It really fits with his Superpowers...and I know He will use it to help save people." Alice explains before Michelle turns the Third sheet of paper and on the back is a drawing of Kai with Michelle hearts all around with holding hands "What!?" Michelle asks blushing before Alice begins to giggle and laugh then Kai blushes angrily "We’re not in love Alice!" Michelle shouts before Alice laughs louder and grabs her stomach while doing so As she looks at Kai "Alice!, This is not cool...I do not love anybody." Kai explains before Alice giggles as she looks at him "Eventually You two will fall in love, Not saying you should have a Child or anything though." Alice says before Kai looks at her offended "No way!, I’m going to live my life Without any Girlfriend." Kai says Before Michelle looks at Alice angrily "Yeah and I will remain a Friend to Kai." Michelle says before Alice looks at them happily "Well then...When Michelle turns Older I want her to be with Leo." Alice explains as she looks at Michelle who smiles blushing "Well, He’s like 17..." Michelle explains before Alice looks at her happily "When you turn 16 Michelle, Then Kai And I will hook you up." Alice explains before laughing again and Kai smirks at her like a Punk Boy as he always does "Why do you always smile like that Kai?, Is it a Cool smile?" Alice asks looking at Kai’s half smirk "I’ve seen Sonic do it..." Kai says before staring at Alice confused and Michelle looks at him happily "Sonic the Hedgehog right?" Michelle asks before Kai looks at her curiously "How did you know?" Kai asks as he looks at Michelle surprised who smiles at him "I’ve seen Teenager Video Game Sonic smirk like that without showing his teeth." Michelle says before Kai smiles at her as he laughs and She exits the room to grab the door "Okay, I’m going..." Michelle says as she looks at Kai who stares at her confused "Can’t you stay a little longer?" Kai asks before Michelle smiles at him as she closes the door and He feels sad for her not staying longer but he hears a Loud Thud on his doorstep so Kai opens the door to see a Package on the doorstep’s Carpet and It is labeled 'To Connor Kent from Elijah Kamski' then The Little Boy calls for his Father "Dad!, There’s a Weird Package here..." Kai shouts before Connor comes out with Kara following behind him as they walk down the stairs "Weird, Didn’t even used my credit card to order anything from Ebay or Amazon." Connor says before he reads the sticky tag 'Gift from Mr Kamski, The Super Boy remote' So The RK-800 rips open the box but he doesn’t seem like he can rip it so Kai sighs before grabbing the box and ripping it so hard the Box parts fly every where to reveal a Device with a Antenna on it wrapped in bubble wrap so Connor pulls the wrap apart to hold the Device and he pulls out a Paper Manual from the Box "Super Boy Summon Device...To activate the Controller hold down the button it should blink green 2 times." Connor reads before holding down the circular button below the button is a S which has around it a Large Pentagon turned upside down containing the Letter, The Circular outline blinks green twice and it blinks to blue Connor looks at the manual "Mom, Did you order this?" Kai asks disappointed before Kara looks at him surprised "No!, I never knew about this." Kara answers before Connor looks at the instructions for the Super Boy tracker Calling Device "When the Button blinks yellow Super boy is on his way, When the button blinks blue Super Boy has arrived. If the button is red Super Boy is not available...If The Button blinks orange the Device is sending current coordinates to Super Boy. The Button blinking green means Super Boy has received the coordinates." Connor reads before looking at the bottom of the manual "There is 6 small speaker hole in a vertical order, press the red button beside the S symbol to speak into the Device after sending Super Boy the coordinates." Connor reads before looking at Kai who stares at the Device "This Device has the volume level as a Megaphone so I’ll be able to hear you from afar." Kai says before Connor puts his hand in the box until he feels another gadget and pulls it out It is a Blue/Red and Yellow Ear Piece with the Superman Symbol on it, The RK-800 grabs the Ear piece handing it to Kai who takes the Earpiece putting it on his ear when he presses a button it extends a Necklace like Blue chain around his neck "Wow...I didn’t know." Kai says before Connor smiles at the Little Boy "Kamski made these gadgets for Kai." Connor explains before Kara smiles and looks at Kai "It’s like a Signal to send him When We’re in Danger." Kara says before Alice smiles and looks at Kai "Guess we’re doing this Superhero business, Let’s make your Costume Kai..." Alice says Before Connor and Kara look at the Siblings "You want to go shopping kids?" Kara asks before Kai and Alice nod simultaneously as The Family Get in the Car, Connor drives 230 miles per hour until he sees a Store called 'DC Superhero Clothing Merchandise' The Kent Family enter the store to find multiple Superhero separate sections but obviously Kai goes to find the Superman Section and taking Alice with him, Kai sees a Red Cape along with a Dark Blue shirt that had a Half Pentagon shaped emblem containing a S and Dark Red running shoes He looks at the price tag which reads as '42.25$' Connor goes to kneel down where his son is and looks at the price "I don’t know If I can pay for that Kai, Ask Your Mom..." Connor says before Kai goes up to Kara looking at her "Mom?, I want this Costume here...Are you going to buy it?" Kai asks before Kara looks at the price and sighs "Okay, I guess we can buy it..." Kara says before Alice and Kai look at her happily while Connor looks at her surprised "Kara!, You’re gonna have no money left..." Connor warns before Kara looks at him "Don’t worry I’ll use fingerprints." Kara says before The Family goes to the Clerk with the costume laying it down on the Check out table "42.25$, What method?" The Clerk asks before Connor looks at him curiously and finally realizes "Fingerprint scanner." Connor says before the Clerk presses button on his screen to activate the Fingerprint machine and Connor puts his hand on the Fingerprint scanner as his hand turns into white metal before turning into human skin..."Have a nice day." The Man says as he puts the clothes in a Bag and the Running shoes in a Box, The Family drive back home and when they get to the Kent House The kids run inside grabbing the bag of clothes Kai finds a Red Jacket and a Purchased Yellow Shirt But He sets down the Shirt on his bed before pulling out the Superman shirt and taking the Red shoes out of the box, Kai leads Alice out of his room to get some privacy and he pulls off his black tank top to put on the Superhero shirt then Kai pulls on the Dark Blue shorts until he puts on The Red Cape tying it around him looking at his mirror at his costume then Putting on the red jacket zipping it up hiding the Super Boy Shirt...5 Hours Later Kai changes into his Normal Outfit and puts the costume along with the jacket in his backpack before sitting on his bed happily smiling...Meanwhile Connor and Kara grab the Summon Button Device to figure out how it works, Connor pulls out his Mobile and calls Kamski "Kamski!, What is this Device?!" Connor asks agitated which shocks Kara and she puts her hand over her mouth " _Sorry Connor, I sent you the Summon Button or The Tracking Call Device...It can send Kai to your location less than 2 seconds and You can contact him through this Device. It’s a Strong Gadget...Use it wisely." Kamski says through the phone before beeping_ And Connor puts his Mobile in his back pocket "It's a Coordinate Satellite connected Call Button!, He put a sensor on the Outline of the button to show what his status is..." Connor says before Kara lowers her hand from her mouth staring at him concerned "Isn’t that a Good thing?, We can contact him now...That we’re far away and You need his help. In case we’re in danger you Call him to save us..." Kara says before Connor looks at her smiling "Yeah, If there is any danger..." Connor says before taking Kara’s hand and exiting the room heading downstairs to walk out the door, Connor drives his Camero car and Kara sitting beside him he puts his hand on the steering wheel stepping on the breaks to accelerate the Car forward 6 hours of driving They get to a Hotel with the name of 'Seattle Family Suite Luxurious' and Connor smiles before driving back 400 miles home and getting inside the house to call the kids "Hey Kids!, We’re checking in a Hotel for one week!" Connor says before Kai and Alice go to him "Alright!, Let’s get in the car Alice..." Kai says before rushing to the Car with Alice in his hand and The Family drives to the Hotel spending 6 hours...They get there and Connor walks in front of Kai with Kara until they reach the Check in Desk, The Room manager looks at the Family "Hey, Can we stay here?" Connor asks before The Manager looks at the Android "How long?, For One day It’s 23.99$...One week costs 27.99$ and Two months costs 39.99$" The Manager explains before Connor looks at him shocked "Alright, We'll Do two months!" Connor says pulling out his ID and cash of 39/40.99$ The Android gives him the address of 'Kent 128 Hill' and The Manager gives him a Room Keycard labeled '18', Excited Kai rushes to the Elevators to prepare to enjoy his stay It May Before expensive but It’s also Worth it and The Manager looks at the Family "You 4 are on Floor 10" Manager explains before The four get inside the elevator and Kai in Inhuman Speed pushes floor 10 "Kai You are a Hyper Child, Calm Down..." Alice says Before Kai looks at her excited "It’s a Luxurious Room, I can’t resist..." Kai says before the Elevator stops at Floor 10 and Connor, Kara and Alice walk out of the elevator looking at the Little Boy Alice stares at the Boy concerned "Kai, Don’t you dare..." Alice says before Kai giggles and stares at her "Okay, I won’t do it..." Kai says before The Siblings walk to the hallway to find the room and Connor with Kara approach them "Kai, You go ahead...We’ll be right with you." Connor says before Kai excited runs a little further down the hallway with Alice failing to catch up because of his Godlike Powers "Kai, Don’t you dare use Super Speed or Flight...No powers Please!" Alice begs before Kai smiles at her "Sure, I trust you..." Kai says before Alice looks at him suspiciously since She knows he’s not listening if he’s that excited "SIKE!!!" Kai shouts running down the hallway at Super Sonic Speed Only leaving a blurry silhouette of him and blowing wind in Alice’s face who sighs in annoyance "Punk Boy." Alice says before running after him as Connor and Kara follow along, Alice runs only to grab her knees catching her breath "That’s Not Fair!, You know I don’t have Superpowers...Come On Kai." Alice says before taking another breath YK-500 have breathing inhalers like all the other Android Models "I'm excited..." Kai says pulling out the 18 Keycard on the room number and when he looked inside it was a big luxurious room with great King Sized Beds, a Hanging Large TV and It has a Luxurious Bathroom also has a Luxurious Table with Sodas and snacks "Wow!!" Kai shouts before laying on Luxurious Big Couch turning on the remote and clicks the 'Movies' Button then the screen gives him a selection of 101 Different Types Of movie and he clicks DC after finding it, Kai clicks Man of Steel and puts down the remote "Are you serious Kai?, You’re obsessed with Superman." Alice says before looking at Kara and Connor sitting on the Bed, Kai looks at the scene where Superman tackles Zod away from Martha Kent and shouting then punching him 9 times "Yeah!, Get him...Kick his As*! Smash his face in!!" Kai shouts excited before Alice looks at him confused and concerned "Why are you watching this Superhero Battles?, So much violence..." Alice says Before Kai looks at her offended "Oh Whatever Alice, It’s not that Violent...Man of Steel is PG." Kai explains before pausing the movie and taking out his Super Boy Costume from a Red and Blue Bag Kara packed in then Connor already wearing his Android outfit decides to pull out his Pajamas and change into them putting his Android Jacket and pants into the Suitcase, Alice takes off her green shirt and wears purple pajamas for Bed...Kara looking at her Android Uniform she’s currently wearing grabs a Purple Sweater Dress and purchased Brown Undershirt So She pulls off her Sweater to reveal her comfortable Brown shirt with A Purple dress "Alright Kai, Watch the Movie for 8 minutes then...Well Brush your teeth and do your routine." Connor suggests before Kai sighs in frustration "Agh!, Dad are you serious?" Kai asks before Alice giggles at him walking away "Hey Bro!, You wanted a Android Family then treat them like one." Alice says before Kai glares at her bored "Shut Up, Alice..." Kai says Before Alice laughs loudly and hard holding her stomach as she laughs rolling on the King Sized Bed, Kai grabs the Toothbrush and takes the Superman Toothpaste to begin brushing his teeth with the brush he does it in Superhuman Speed to finish less than 2 seconds after he’s done The Little Boy goes into the Main room near the door to sit on a King Sized Bed with Alice also sitting on the Bed "How does it feel to have All that Power?, You better not let it get to your head...Don’t be cocky just because you can do things Other Boys can’t." Alice says before looking at Kai concerned "I won’t don’t worry, Should I have some rules for my Powers?" Kai asks before The RK-800 walks towards the Little Boy "Well, Your Mother and I were talking about Rules..." Connor says before sitting down on the Bed "Alright One should be Never Kill your Enemy, Try your best to see The Good in people." Alice suggests before Kai looks at her "Yeah, Of Course...Superman doesn’t kill because he understands It’s wrong." Kai says before Connor looks at his son happily "Another Rule is Always Use your Powers for the Most Positive Reasons." Connor says as he looks at Kai "Yeah, That’s good...I don’t want to destroy Earth or anything." Kai says before Connor looks at him happily "The Last Rule, No matter how defeated you feel or How Overpowered you are...Never Give Up because The Citizens of Seattle need you." Connor says before Kai looks at him smiling "Of Course Dad, Those Rules Are fitting..." Kai says Before Alice smiles and Connor goes to a different King Sized Bed sitting on it then holding Kara’s hand, Kai goes out to see anyone else but He sees a familiar figure and he uses Super sight to recognize him until He remembers that face 'Gavin Reed' The Man he saved from that Heartless Zane "Hey Gavin!, What are you doing here?" Kai asks before Gavin looks at him happily and less hostile as before "Hey Super Boy!, I don’t know how to repay you after the rescue with The Car and That Kid. I almost died...Thanks to you I have a Superhero on my side." Gavin says while holding out a Room Keycard '17' and inserting the Card on The Hole before heading inside his Hotel room and Kai heads inside room 18 again "Kai?, Who are you talking to?" Connor asks suspiciously and Kai looks at him happily "Gavin Reed the guy from the SPD." Kai explains before Connor growls in anger clenching his fists and he angrily opens the door before slamming it behind him...Connor angrily bangs on Room 17 door and Gavin opens the door "Whoa!, What do you want?" Gavin asks before Connor grabs him by his white shirt collar and slams him on a Desk but without having Superpowers it shakes very slowly and no effect "You want to hurt my Son too?, You’re pretending to be his friend but You never want any!!" Connor says before Gavin looks at him gesturing him to calm down "Chill the F*ck out, I’ve changed since your Boy saved me from that Psychotic Murderer." Gavin explains before Connor let’s go of his shirt backing up "Changed?, You think I’d just believe that!?" Connor asks before Gavin looks at him concerned "I know I have been a A*shole in the past but I just didn’t understand Androids and I had personal issues." Gavin says before Connor glares at him angrily "When I heard about Markus making peace with the Humans I respected Androids, They aren’t so Horrible after all...And Your Boy I hated him because of his Punk like attitude, His Powers made me even more angry but I was actually scared of what he could do...Ever since he saved me I felt scared but Not by him. Another Kid tried to drop my Car hood first into the empty road at Night I would’ve been killed if He didn’t save me...It made me realize Your Boy Who May Be Humanity’s Superhero isn’t a Horrible Child after all and that he has those Powers for a Reason." Gavin explains before Connor smiles at him reluctantly "Alright, I forgive you...It’ll just take time for me to Accept your friendship." Connor says before walking out of the room and into '18' Where Kai, Alice and Kara are...Kai continues watching Man of Steel up to the Scene where Superman walks out of the Sears store looking at the soldiers who lower their rifles in respect and the Man of Steel walking past them calmly then Flying away after The Colonel says his favorite line 'This Man is not our enemy' And Kai turns off the TV then his stomach growls "I’m starving...Can we go get food?" Kai asks before The Family looks at him "Alright, Is there a free buffet?" Alice asks before Kara looks at her confused "Well I’ll call, And ask the manager which floor..." Connor explains before picking up the Hotel phone clicking the Manager button and he hears a beep "Manager speaking." The Manager says through the phone "Hey It’s me again, Do you know where a Buffet is?" Connor asks curiously before the Room Manager from below thinks "Floor 8...The free buffet is on the left path and a Swimming pool on the right path." The Room Manager explains before Connor looks at the Family "Thanks." Connor says before putting down the phone and The Family exits the room locking it with the Keycard heading to the Elevator, 5 hours after getting there...The Kent’s step in the Elevator and choosing Floor 8 After reaching the floor Kai takes the right path heading to the Swimming Pool Connor, Alice and Kara follow him they get to a Big empty room with a large swimming pool Alice stares at the big body of water fearfully "I hate swimming!" Alice shouts in fear and Kai looks at her happily "Don’t worry Alice, I’ll think of something." Kai says before producing his Magnetic Force Field and surrounding it around Alice so She doesn’t feel the freezing temperature of the water and Alice doesn’t thanks to the Barrier But it soon wears off allowing The Little Android to shiver in cold "It didn’t last long...How Are you not freezing?" Alice asks before Kai looks at her happily "Like Superman I have temperature Immunity, I can walk through Lava and Fire Even walking in the Antarctica without feeling hot or cold." Kai says before Alice looks at him amazed "Unfair!, Wish I was 98% Human..." Alice says Before Kai looks at her happily "Yeah, It’s alright 97% is still pretty high for Humanity, Human 2.0..." Kai says before getting out of the pool and drying himself with towels from Home then The Kent Family goes to the Buffet searching for Dinner when they get there A waiter leads them to Table #7 and The 4 sit in their favorite seats Kai sits beside Alice to symbolize Siblings and Kara with Connor symbolizing Wife/Husband "Alright Kids, Go ahead...Find your food." Connor says before Alice and Kai run to grab plates preparing to grab food, Kai goes to a meat area to grab some Sausages and Meatballs adding Crispy Chicken Legs to his plate before quickly going back to the Eating table sitting down on his seat "Hey Kiddo!, What did you get?" Connor asks before Kai looks at him happily "3 Meatballs, a Sausage And Two Chicken Legs." Kai says Before Connor looks at him surprised "Whoa Kid!, You’ve had enough meat...Your next plate of food has to be some other food." Connor explains before Kai’s food on his plate suddenly disappears "You just Super ate it again, Wow Superman Kid...You’re just too Powerful for this World." Connor says before Kai leaves to get more food 9 hours later...They return to hotel room 18 on floor 10 and Kai sleeps beside Alice since they are not at the Kent House anymore...Kara and Connor sit beside each other on the 2nd King Sized Bed "Kai...Connor, Kai He’s just Beyond what I thought was possible." Kara says as every day she witnessed Godlike Capabilities from their Son "He’s given Powers by that Blue Super Crystal, Well with it...He’ll eventually find out Why It chose him and How worthy he was." Connor says before looking at Kara affectionately "I don’t know what to say..." Connor says before Kara looks at him passionately "What is it?" Kara asks before staring at Connor’s Dark Brown Eyes "Can’t believe We’re a Big Family now...On top of that We have a Superhero for a Son, That is too insane." Connor says before looking at Kara "Hey, Do you want to Go out sometime?" Kara asks before Connor looks at her confused "Why?" Connor asks before Kara looks at him smiling "We never got a chance to spend the most time together ever since we took care of these Kids..." Kara says before Connor looks at her happily "We should go out tomorrow, See if we can go somewhere alone." Connor says before closing his eyes and Kara sleeps beside him laying her head on the pillow below her head The Couple close their eyes and sleep...

_Liam and Issac POV_

Liam and Issac watch Thor on TV They get excited of all the Lightning Powers from the Son Of Odin Thor God of Lightning but soon Chloe the RT-600 turns off the TV with the remote and glares at both of them "What are you two boys doing?, Don’t be lazy...You guys need to study." Chloe advises before Issac And Liam look at her nervously "But Homework is hard Mom!, Besides Have you ever loved Dad?" Liam asks curiously before Chloe looks at them shocked and she walks to Simon’s room looking at him "Simon, Do you love me?" Chloe asks before Simon looks at her confused "Yeah but I never really had time to develop a Relationship with you...So I’m not sure How we can be together as a Couple." Simon says before Chloe looks at him concerned "Now that we’re married, I can help you with the Relationship...We can start dating." Chloe says before Simon looks at her happily "Yeah, Let’s go out at Deviants Restaurant at 2:00." Simon says before Chloe smiles and walks out of the room Meanwhile Issac And Liam are staring at the Calendar the Date is 12 of September year of 2039 The Year of The Justice League "Wow, Thank God It’s 2039...2038 was a Dark Year with all the Android Hate." Liam explains before Issac smiles at him happily "Oh don’t be sure about that Liam, Back in Detroit they are still humans who hate Androids...And here in Seattle there are citizens not very fond of Androids although 50% Don’t mind them being Normal Humans." Issac says before Liam looks at him angrily "Man, Kai should just become Super Boy and teach the Human jerks how to accept humans." Liam says before Issac looks at him "Well, I was thinking we do some training and Prepare in case we get in a battle." Issac says before Liam smiles as he leads his Little Brother to the backyard and When they get outside Liam throws Items for Issac to float "Alright, Are you Ready for this?" Liam asks before Issac raises his hand slowly and a Chair floats upside down Psychically then The Boy Lets the chair drop and Liam points to The Coke Bottle as Issac glares at the Bottle twisting and crushing it with his mind which causes Liam to smile and clap "That is Awesome, Alright try to do something with this Dodgeball." Liam says before Issac raises his hand on the football and fling it to His Brother’s temple "Ow!, Not funny..." Liam says before Issac looks at him laughing "Your turn for Training..." Issac says before Liam nods and bends over to place his hands on the ground as a Running pose then He speeds across everywhere lightning sparks flying and punches to develop his own fighting style He finally looks at himself happily "Okay...Now we’re ready." Liam says before walking inside with Issac and watching more Netflix but the News interrupts "This just in...5 Aliens Called the Kryp-Tronians have been assaulting Seattle Family Suite Luxurious Hotel and attempting to burn down the building but They stopped their assault and headed to floor 3" The News reporter says before Liam and Issac look at each other in shock "Kai better make it there." Liam says before Issac looks at him worried

_Superton POV_

The Leader Of The Cyberlandions or Kryptronians Superton has been heading to Floor 3 and When the 5 Kryptronian Arrive...Megascream And Superton head in to find Two Androids an AX-400 and a RK-800 holding hands "What are you doing here?, We’ve been trying to kill you upstairs but this warehouse has been more fitting." Superton explains sinisterly before Connor looks at him fearfully and stares at Kara with concerned "Kara, Get outta here...I don’t want to see you hurt." Connor says before Kara looks at him worried "No!, I won’t leave you..." Kara says before Connor sighs but interrupting their discussion Superton lifts The AX-400 by her throat choking her with superior strength before throwing her 870 miles into a Car "Ahh...Connor." Kara says looking at her chest wound bleeding blue and Connor looks at her concerned but with great speed Mega scream grabs the Android and slams him into the ground making him spit blood out of his mouth which causes the Deviant to pull out the Tracking Call Summon Device "This is an Emergency!, I’m Calling Kai." Connor says before Kara shakes her head staring at him "No Connor, We can find a way to defeat them..." Kara explains before Connor looks at her concerned "He’s the only one that can Hurt them Kara!" Connor explains before Kara looks at him concerned "He’s been destroying things on accident!, Why do you need him?" Kara says before Connor looks at her sighing "He has A Protective Nature and He’s The Strongest in Our Family." Connor says before looking at the Device and clicking the button which makes it glow Green twice Meanwhile Kai is on the roof enjoying the breeze not worrying on having to get sick thanks to temperature immunity but He suddenly hears his father "Kai, I need you...Come to Floor 3. We need your help!" Connor shouts before Kai looks at him using his X ray vision seeing The Two wounded Androids "Do I have to Dad?" Kai asks before Connor looks upwards at him not having Powers cannot see him and then leaving him with no choice..."I’m coming Dad." Kai says before walking towards the staircase door from the roof and pulling his Red Jacket to reveal his Super Boy Shirt then changing into the purchased costume while using Super Speed to get to Floor 3 in less than 2 seconds and Superton turns around to see the Super Boy "Kai Kent...The Strongest And First Super Human infected by the Super Crystal." Superton Greets sinisterly And Kai glares at him his Red Cape waving back and fourth "Stay Away from my Family." Kai warns angrily before Superton looks at him evilly "That Blue Crystal have you some Godlike Powers, We’ll see how much you can do When you use all It’s Powers...Will it be unlimited or Is there a Weakness?" Superton asks before flying at Kai who punches him from the air sending him 790 miles into the Warehouse ceiling through the Wood and crashing back down then Kai walks towards the Evil Alien, Superton retracts his Cyborg arm to a Plasma Blaster to shoot Red Alien Lasers at The Boy But they bounce off his body while leaving no damage at the same time "Invincibility, I’m actually impressed..." The Alien Leader says Before Psychically throwing a Car at Kai who punches the Vehicle in half and Superton shoots fire from his fists but The Little Boy blows Ice redirecting the fire and Superton retracts his Cyborg Blaster to a Holographic Cybernetic Shield then Shoving Kai with it which causes him to fly 700 miles backwards and Superton Teleports begins Kai to punch him but He punches his fist which causes a Huge Shockwave to send them both 900 miles back from the Immense Strength Meanwhile Connor and Kara are watching the Power Battle in shock "Connor, No one’s winning or Losing They’re on Equal Power Levels." Kara explains before Connor looks at the Battle surprised "Yeah, But Keep watching and Maybe Kai will defeat him somehow." Connor says before looking at the Battle and Kai’s eyes glow Dark Blue And Fiery Blue Beams shoot out of his pupils covering his irises Which causes Superton to shoot his own Red Laser Beams which causes a Energy exchange Of Sparks flying and flames flying onto the ground but eventually Kai sends Superton flying 500 miles through 3 Cars slicing them in half then Superton grabs a Truck in the warehouse slamming in on top of Kai who looks at the Vehicle after the explosion smoke trail the hole then suddenly Kai teleports behind him with a Car swinging it upwards launching Superton 1022 miles into The air and back down crashing making a Crack on the Warehouse’s ground but Superton gets up with struggle so Mega scream helps him up for medical support "I see there is no Limit to your Power, You truly have no weaknesses." Superton says before the 5 Aliens retreat by Flying away from the Area and Kai goes to His parents concerned "Are you Alright? Mom and Dad?" Kai asks before Connor looks at him confused "You’re wearing a Super Boy Costume...Wow Aren’t you a little young to learn about Secret Identities?" Connor asks looking at Kai who smirks "I was just trying the costume for a Bit...I’ll change back to my Normal clothes after." Kai says before Kara looks at him happily "Yes, Our Little Super Boy..." Kara says Before Kai smiles at her after hearing his Dream Superhero name as The Family Take the Elevator to head to Floor 10 and use their Keycard to get into the room seeing Alice watching 'Man of Steel' Alone and Kai instantly changes into his Normal Clothes Less than 2 seconds putting his Super Boy Costume in the backpack joining his sister to watch Superman "What’s this scene?" Kai asks before Alice looks at him happily "Where Zod is just about to shoot Lois’s Airplane." Alice says Before Kai looks at the screen as Superman flies towards the Alien Ship crashing into it like A Lightning bolt making a hole in the ship and His Eyes glowing Bright Red, Kai And Alice observe the scene in excitement "Stop!, If You destroy this ship...You destroy Krypton!" Zod shouts from the movie and Kai looks at Superman’s eyes turning off his Lasers for a second "Krypton has It’s Chance!!" Superman answers in the movie before his eyes glow bright red again and he Shoots Whiteish Red Fiery Lasers Burning Zod’s Ship with a Burning outline cutting everything in it "Oh Yeah!, That is Awesome..." Kai says before looking at Alice happily and she pauses the movie "I’n Tired Let’s sleep." Alice says before falling asleep on the Big Bed And Kai slips under the Blankets to cover her Body as well "Goodnight Sis." Kai says Before Alice looks at him opening her eyes "Goodnight Kai." Alice says before closing her eyes falling asleep and Kai falls asleep as well Meanwhile Connor and Kara sit on their own King Sized Bed "Connor, I’m getting worried with Kai...He has no Limit or weakness so If He gets stronger and stronger Won’t he attack us if he ever gets hypnotized or controlled by a Kryptronian from Cyberland?" Kara asks concerned before Connor looks at her happily "He doesn’t have to need a Weakness for us to figure out how to snap him out of a Evil Trance, Besides He seems to want to protect this family and not Kill them." Connor says before Kara tiredly falls in the RK-800’s arms and The Deviant holds her close then He sets her down on the bed pulling the blanket to her body before getting into bed beside her, Kara looks at Connor tiredly "I love you, Connor..." Kara says before falling asleep and Connor looks at her affectionately "I love you too Kara." Connor says before kissing her asleep cheek and closing his eyes resting peacefully Meanwhile in Kai’s dream _There is a Army Airplane Where Michelle, Lucas and Army General Troy Are...Zane’s ship shoots down supporting Fighter Jets with Lasers So Michelle walks up to the Army plane’s drop off plank to see the large Alien Ship "Target That Aircraft" Zane commands as the ship beeps constantly and Michelle looks at the Ship in shock then The Targeting System finally beeps faster "Target Locked" The System says Before Kai wearing his Teen Super Boy suit flies quickly towards the side of the ship charging to fly quicker with his fists in front of him controlling his flight and while Michelle watches as the Boy of Steel crashes into the ship causing a Bright Blue flash of Beam light and Kai smashes a hole into the ship bending the Metal Wall, Super Boy gets up with His Eyes already glowing Bright Red and Zane looks at him scared "STOP!!, If you destroy this ship...You DESTROY Kryptron!" Zane explains terrified before Kai lowers the brightness of his glowing Laser Eyes and glaring at him angrily "Kryptron has It’s Chance!!!" Kai shouts before his Bright Red Laser Eyes blasts Beams out of his eyes with Super Boy turning his head burning the Entire metal armor with his Lasers "HOURAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" Kai shouts Burning a Fiery line through the Metal Of the ship easily destroying the Ship’s Systems And it falls down crashing close to Seattle’s Buildings smashing through it causing Glass to shatter off of the Windows and the Buildings starting to collapse falling over in the Size Of the Cyberland Ship The Next Day_ Kai wakes up shocked at what he saw in his dream as a Teenager and how strong he would become the Things he would do When the Time was right Becoming a Man After heading to the Hotel Bathroom he brushes his Teeth with the Superman Brush and toothpaste after he finishes in less than a second, Kai brushes Alice’s cheek with his finger and she wakes up "Morning Kai, Why are you so surprised?" Alice asks before Kai looks at her shocked "I just had this dream where I destroyed Zane’s Kryptron Ship, And I shot Lasers Out Of my eyes but they were Red not Blue." Kai says Before Alice looks at him surprised "I cannot believe how Scary it would be If I saw Red Laser Beams come out of Your eyes Seeing Blue Beams is Horrifying enough, But I guess you’re cool no matter the color." Alice explains before Kai hugs her and The Kids See Kara and Connor wake up as well "Morning Kara." Connor says tiredly rubbing his eyes of sleepiness "Morning Connor." Kara says before kissing his Forehead and Connor kisses her cheek which makes her giggles and blush Blue "Heh Heh, Connor Please...That’s embarrassing." Kara says before looking at Kai and Alice who have apparently awoken 8 times faster than the Parents, But Obviously Kai is so Fast that He wakes up the most earliest What a Overpowered Superman Kid "Hey Mom, Hey Dad!" Alice says Before Kai elbows her shoulder gently so he doesn’t send her 500 miles to the wall "I wanted to say that Alice, You little Rascal!" Kai shouts playfully as he smirks nervously and stares at Connor "So, What will we do today?" Kai asks before Connor looks at the Boy happily "Going to Floor 7 The Exercise Floor." Connor says Before Alice And Kai groan in disappointment "Come On Dad!, I’ll break everything in there...or Just Beat all you Losers by lifting 1000 pounds of weight." Kai says before looking at Connor who smiles and turns to Kara "Kara do you want to stay here?" Connor asks worried as She looks at him "Yes, I'm not a Fan Of Exercise..." Kara says before walking towards the bathroom and Connor leads The Two Children One Android 97% Human Child And One Surprisingly Strong Super Child, After 3/4 Of the Family Closes the door Kara decided to notice while staring at the mirror 10 strands of blonde hair have grew back and She grabs the strands of Hair in shock "My Hair growing back longer..." Kara says looking at slightly longer Blonde Pixie Cut But it didn’t look like the same hairstyle when She’s first met Luther and first snipped her Bun off Eventually It’ll grow back to her Original Shoulder Length Hair And She’ll be able to tie it back into a Bun thanks to keeping that Black Hairband hidden in a hotel Drawer except She’ll have a Blonde Shoulder Length Hair but thankfully the Blonde looks like a darker shade of Yellow Meanwhile In the Hallway Connor, Alice and Kai walk to the Elevator inside Kai quickly presses the '7' Button and when they reach the floor Stepping our of the Elevator The Three Family Members go into the gym by opening the door labeled 'Exercise room' entering the room They see A Weight Lifter Pole And a 60 Pound Of Weight with a Short pole, The Three Also See a Treadmill and Connor goes to lift the Pole with 90 Pound Of weight but since he has Human strength not Super Human he drops it after not being able to handle the weight and Kai looks at Connor "Let me try lifting It...It doesn’t feel heavy to me." Kai says before Connor looks at him tiredly "You have Super Strength Kai, I don’t have that." Connor says before Kai lifts the 60 Pound Weight pole without any effort or strain lifting the Pole up and down before dropping it on the ground Kai looks at Alice trying to lift the 70-70 Weight Pole But He looks at her relaxed "Sis, You have Ordinary Human Strength..." Kai says Before Alice looks at him shocked as he lifts up the Exercise pole with no effort "No fair Kai!, You’re way stronger than me." Alice says in Jealousy as she stares at him and Kai accidentally swings the Lifting Pole to the ceiling destroying it as Cracks appear on the ceiling flickering the lights for a bit before crashing back down and concrete from the ceiling crash down making a Large hole through it "KAI!!, Are you serious!? This is why I told you not to!" Alice says before Kai looks at her surprised "It was an accident, I didn't mean to crush the ceiling! Wow Sis You sure are Supportive." Kai says sarcastically as he walks from the Ceiling and begins to run on the treadmill and His Speed increases as he reaches Godly Seed where Connor and Alice stare as he become very blurry then Kai flies 500 miles backwards crashing into a bunch of weights "KAI!!" Alice and Connor shout concerned then they walk to him completely unfazed "You know I’m invincible Even that Didn’t hurt me, If I can survive the Cold...I’m pretty sure I can walk on Lava with my bare feet." Kai explains before Alice looks at him "Okay, Kai...You are A God Brother. You are so Powerful enough to be considered a God." Alice says before Kai looks at her happily "Yeah, But Androids keep having their own superiority complex yet they’re still completely equal to human capabilities while I am beyond Human capability I feel so Powerful It’s no fair!" Kai shouts before Connor looks at him happily "So How does it feel to have All that Power?" Connor asks before Kai sighs tiredly "Pretty Damn boring actually, Don’t you see? I'm winning every battle I come across and these humans consider me a Physical Form Of God." Kai says Before Alice looks at him happily "I told you YOU Would be bored of your Superiority, You should consider giving up your Powers." Alice says before Kai looks at her confused "No way, I’ll be too weak...The Powers May bore the Heck out of me and I will not hope to experience human life. But With all this strength I can protect people...I inspire them help them understand and respect Androids." Kai says Before Connor looks at him proudly "That seems to be a Amazing Reason." Connor says before Alice looks at both of them "Oh Jeez, First I had a Android Mother...Despite Me being an Android too but Having a Superhuman Brother is just crazy!" Alice says before walking towards the door to open it she pulls it but It’s locked so Connor tries to pull it and It was a automatic lock so Kai looks at it shrugging before raising his fist back punching the entire door off that It rumbles the room "Kai!, Again!? Stop using your Super Strength!!" Alice shouts looking at the door less hole and They go into the Elevator to head to Floor 10, The Trio Of a Family go back into room 18 with their Keycard and they see Kara asleep probably after waiting very long then Connor carries Kara out of the chair and into their King Sized Bed While Alice And Kai sit on their bed watching Man of Steel Superman Vs Zod Final Battle They stare at the screen watching as Zod rips off his light armor and Superman tackling him into the air destroying construction things then sees Zod head butt the Man of Steel 15 miles back And kicks him 15 miles away then The Kids watch as they fly past each other attempting to punch the opponent but Superman kicks him backwards sending him 39 miles back and He raises his left fist back before slamming it against Zod’s chest sending him 500 miles quickly in the air then flying left to raise his right fist back and punching his stomach sending him flying 500 miles away, After being punched twice Zod flies away while Superman follows and chased him but Zod grabs Superman from a Building shattering the glass throwing him into another building then Kai’s favorite part where Superman grabs Zod's head from the back shoving his face against multiple glass windows shattering them to pieces while sliding his face against the glass which was very brutal and violent so Connor pauses the Movie "Kids Kids Kids...Do you have to watch a movie this Violent? Superhero Movies are PG and sometimes R rated." Connor warns before Kai and Alice look at him "Come On Dad, This is the best part of the fight..." Kai says before Connor turns the TV off "It’s a Very Violent Battle Scene Kai, You should watch it Alone tomorrow Don’t teach Alice this stuff." Connor says before Kai sighs in frustration and lays on the Big Bed closing his eyes as Alice sleeps beside him Meanwhile Connor gets into bed with Kara and shakes her to wake her up but she seems to be too tired to stay awake so He sleeps himself The Next Day Kara wakes up with tears in her eyes and Connor looks at her sadly "Hey What's wrong?" Connor asks before Kara looks at him sadly turning away "Connor..." Kara whispers sadly before Connor turns her head towards him with his hand "Kara, What's wrong Just Tell me...You'll feel better." Connor says before Kara looks at him sadly "When I saw you die by stepping in front of me taking the Sword of Superton I held you and You-You died in my arms...I cried and cried until I fell asleep." Kara says tears streaming down her cheeks but Connor wipes them gently "It's Alright Kara, I'm here for you...You're not going to be separated for me." Connor explains before Kara looks at him sobbing "I don't want to lose you...Connor, You're the only person I have ever met that made me feel loved and important. Without You I'd have no one to be with..." Kara explains while sobbing and hugging Connor in fear "Kara, You're not going to lose me...and I'm not going to sacrifice myself. Don't worry..." Connor says before wiping her tears with his fingers as he puts his hand on her cheek and Kara continues hugging him until she feels better, Kai and Alice wake up they look at each other happily "Hey We woke up at the same time!" Kai shouts before Alice looks at him happily "That's very rare, You’re the one that's supposed to wake up before me...Since You're Super Boy." Alice explains as he looks at the hugging couple but also hears quiet sobbing from Kara and watches as Connor comforts her with a hug " _She must've been thinking about Connor, Had to be a Nightmare." Alice thinks inside her head before_ Kai looks at his sad mother concerned "Kara, I'll always be here with you...Besides Kai can possibly force me back to life with his healing Barrier." Connor says before Kai looks at him concerned "Well for a Super Human to revive a Android I would have to put 100% on my effort to enlarge the Force Field and throw it inside their Android heart to resurrect." Kai explains as he looks at Connor shrugging "I thought you were invincible Kai!" Alice shouts before Kai looks at her surprised "I am but that doesn't change the fact that My Magnetic Force Field Which is exclusive for Cyborgs assuming It's my Cyborg side drains my Super Human energy." Kai explains before Alice looks at Connor sarcastically smiling "Oh wow, So I have a Crazy Strong Brother But Cyborg Machine side drains his Extraordinary Energy." Alice teases before looking at her Apparently Godly Brother unimpressed "Yeah, Why is Mom sad?" Kai asks curiously before Connor looks at him while holding Kara's arms gently "She Misses Me Kai, She had a Nightmare Of Daddy dying..." Connor explains before Kai looks at them happily "You two really are in love If you have to think about one another in dreams." Kai says before Kara looks at the kids wiping her tears and Connor stares at the Kids happily "Alright, Who wants to go Swimming?" Connor asks before Alice looks at him terrified and Kai stares at him smirking knowing he can’t ever feel sick since He never felt Cold or Hot "Just Kidding...We're going to get breakfast at the Buffet, Who's coming with me?" Connor asks before Kai and Alice stare at him excited simultaneously they really are siblings "Let's go." Connor says before Kara takes his hand and The Family head to Floor 8 after stepping out of the Elevator they turn left to see how many Breakfast choices there was and After finding a table Kai and Alice grab plates to begin eating They return with food in their plates, On Kai's plate It is Spaghetti and Alice has got Spaghetti as well Identical Siblings share the same food "Man, I was hungry..." Kai says before eating the Spaghetti with Alice since YK-500 Models are the only type of Android capable of eating and hunger "Done!" Kai shouts looking at his empty plate finished in less than 2 second apparently using Super Speed to wolf down his food without the concern of choking on a Noddle piece, Super Humans Are Just too perfect for This World And Alice finally finishes her plate after taking 2 hours to eat the noodles "Kai You know I don't eat as fast!" Alice says in Jealousy before Kai looks at her happily "Not my problem If I have Super Speed I've been using these Powers since I got them." Kai says before Connor and Kara smile at them due to finally being a Real Family with a Superhero Child for crying out loud Jeez "Kara, I'm so glad I had this opportunity to be with you...I really care for you. I wouldn't want you to worry about what happens in your nightmare That doesn't have any connection to reality." Connor explains before Kara looks at him sadly "I just don't want to lose you...After everything You've Done for me, I'd feel so Heartbroken If I never saw you again..." Kara explains sadly before Connor looks at her and holds her close to comfort her "It's Alright Kara, It's Alright..." Connor says rubbing her back head gently to reassure and comfort her Meanwhile Kai and Alice begin heading to the elevators Connor holds Kara's hand then follows them but As they push the Elevator to find them They are gone "Kai, Don't tell me you teleported." Connor says before entering the Elevator with Kara Heading to Floor 10 and at Floor 10 Kai and Alice run into Room 18 to sit on their King Sized Bed to watch More Man of Steel they look at the scene where Superman accidentally destroyed the General's Satellite, They laugh at the scene because of how tiny Superman's brain is He may be Powerful But he's very unwise "Wow, Superman needs to get Smart He couldn’t tell the difference between a drone and a Satellite." Kai says laughing before Alice giggles as The door opens and Connor returns with Kara "What were you kids doing?, Running off ahead of us?" Kara asks before Alice looks at her "Okay, Before you get mad...We wanted to watch Superman so We rushed back." Kai says before Connor looks at Alice happily "You two are very similar but quite Different." Connor says before Kai pauses the movie and Kara sits on her King Sized Bed then goes to the Bathroom allowing Kai and Alice to stare at the screen watching a Flashback scene of Clark Running around with a Dog wearing a Red shirt on his back like a cape then Johnathan and Martha Kent watch as he tightens his Cape then She walks off as Johnathan stares at Clark who walks towards the Dog slowly and puts his fists on his hips like a Superhero then 7 hours later into the final scene...Clark begins to develop the secret identity of Superman as Kai And Alice watch as Lois Lane is unable to recognize Clark with his glasses but soon realizes his similarity to Superman with his smile as the movie cuts to black with credits playing and that Epic Music playing throughout the Credits So Kai pauses the movie "Oh Man!, That was amazing...I might watch this 10 more times." Kai says smirking at Alice who smiles at him "Maybe yourself Kai, I'm not gonna watch more Superhero violence." Alice says before laying on her bed tired and Kai lays beside her sleeping as well then Connor and Kara look at each other embracing in sadness "Connor, What if you die before I can live with you in peace." Kara says before Connor embraces her with a hug "Kara, I'll be fine..." Connor says before kissing her forehead affectionately as he pulls her head towards his chest and They lay on their bed sleeping The Next Morning Kai wakes up switching on the TV but the news report comes on as he owns up Netflix and it shows A Train about to fall off the rails then He opens the door taking the stairs to The roof after taking his Red Jacket to hide his costume putting his already worn cape under his Jacket to keep his identity hidden and On the roof Kai slowly walks towards the edge pulling apart his Red Jacket revealing his Super Boy costume along with the Cape and his Dark Red shoes with Dark Blue shorts after jumping off the edge He flies towards the incident to save humans, Meanwhile Alice, Connor and Kara wake up tiredly they notice Kai is not on the bed and The Kent Family begins to search for him but he's not in the room "Where did Kai go?" Connor asks before Alice looks at him happily "Off to save A Train..." Alice says before Kara and Connor look at each other shocked While Flying Kai heads towards the Broken Rails from the Grand Canyon as the Train falls The Little Boy flies under the Train and the people inside the train look out the window to see The Vehicle Flying back up as Kai lifts the Train back to the Rails and blows Ice to make stable tails The Train returns to going forward and Kai flies away back home, 4 hours later Kai arrives at the Hotel back in Room 18 and Alice hugs him "You're back..." Alice says pulling away from the hug and Kai looks at her happily "Yeah, I was out saving people...Also It's still early Let's go eat breakfast." Kai says before Kara and Connor look at him "Kai, This was supposed to be two months but We have to go back home...I need my money back." Connor says before Kara looks at him sadly "But Hey, Me and Daddy is going shopping for new toys. Want anything?" Kara asks before Kai looks at her happily "Try finding me a Superman Action Figure a Big One." Kai says Before Kara and Connor looks at him happily "We'll try, But I can't promise anything..." Connor says before Alice and Kai play chess after She pulls out a Chess box out of Kai's backpack but obviously Kai wins with superior speed "Woo!, Checkmate..." Kai says Before Alice looks at him shocked "No Fair Kai!, No Fair!" Alice shouts before Kai looks at her "Hey, You said you would never complain about my Powers ever again..." Kai says before Alice smiles at him and hugs him In the Afternoon The Kent Family Leave Seattle Family Suites after taking their money back and driving back to the Kent House, When they get inside Kai jumps inside his Room and hugs his bed "Finally, Home..." Kai says Before Alice goes to her room and Connor prepares with Kara to go to the Toy Store called 'Seattle Toy Shop' as the door closes then Kai turns on the Television switching to HDMI1 showing Injustice 2 character selection and Chooses Superman Alice walks onto the Big Couch And grabs a Controller "Mind If I play?" Alice asks before looking at Kai who smiles and Alice chooses Green arrow then the round begins Kai lets Alice beat up his Superman But when he's at low health He quickly pushes the buttons Overpowering Green Arrow with Fight combos eventually winning "Aw Come On Kai!, You Know I'm not super fast like you are." Alice says before Kai looks at her "At least I let you hit me a couple times, I Overpowered you at the final round..." Kai explains before Alice goes into her room to do whatever while He switches to TV and opens up Netflix to select Man of Steel he skips to the scene where the Codex transfers itself into Kal El the Last son of Krypton and in a Space Pod he quickly flies across the galaxy passing the Moon finally falling into Earth's atmosphere crashing into the grass then Kai skips to the scene where Clark is in school running into the janitor's closet in fear and Martha Kent trying to comfort him resulting in a hug, Kai skips to the scene where Jor El gives Clark his Superman Suit and encourages him "The People Of Earth Are Different from us, It’s True..." Jor El says from the movie and Kai watches Clark look at him "But Ultimately I believe that is a Good thing, They won't necessarily make the same mistakes we did...Not If you guide them Kal. Not If you give them hope." Jor El says as Kai watches him slowly pull his jacket to reveal a S Of Hope "That's What this Symbol means, The House Of El means hope...And the fundamental belief within that hope is that every person to be a force for good." Jor El says in the movie as Kal El looks at the suit while Kai watches as the music gets more intense "That's What you can bring them." Jor El encourages in the moon before Kai watches as Clark kent comes out of the ship doors opening with his Cape flailing away as the S in his costume becomes more visible and Kai pauses the movie turning off the TV as he heads to his room closing the door then sitting on his bed ready to rest until he hears drawing noises coming from Alice's room and they suddenly stop as Kai enters her room He sees 5 Sheets of Paper containing drawings of course, The First picture being Kai standing in the middle of the ship's exit with Super Boy Costume his Red Cape waving in the wind heroically and the second picture of Super Boy Saving a flipped Truck then a Third drawing of Super Boy in front of Alice, Kara and Connor while facing Zane and Fourth Drawing Being Super Boy standing on top of the Space Needle Edge looking over Seattle for Danger and the Fifth drawing of Kai without his suit Saving a Car in front of Alice "You still have faith I will become Super Boy?" Kai asks as he holds the drawings and looks at them "Of Course You will, All that Power and You can Save Earth." Alice says Before Kai looks at her nervously "I don't think I know how to save anyone, But I'll try to save everyone." Kai says Before Alice looks at him and grabbing the Second Drawing pointing at the word 'Hero Of Hope' "Hope will make you Stronger Kai, Remember that..." Alice says Before Looking at her brother happily and Kai goes back to his room to rest While asleep Kai sees himself as a 25 year old and A ghost of Kevin his adoptive father in a Kryp-Tronian ship revealing a Suit Pod unfolding from It's case "You're as much a Child Of Seattle now as you are of Canada, You can embody the best of both worlds...A Dream your Mother and I dedicated our Lives to Preserve." Kevin explains as he looks at the Costume causing Kai to stare at the Suit in surprise "The people of Earth are different from us, It's true..." Kevin says before looking at Kai proudly who looks at him "But Ultimately I believe that's a good thing, They won't necessarily make the same mistakes we did...Not If you guide them Kai. Not If you give them hope. That's what this Symbol means..." Kevin says pulling on his jacket to reveal a Blue and Silver S Of Hope showing Kai who looks at him confused "The Symbol Of The House Of Kent means hope, Embodied within that hope is the fundamental belief in the potential of every person to be a force for good." Kevin explains before Kai stares at the suit with an unknown expression But seems to be a mixture of courageous and shock "That's What you can bring them." Kevin says before Suddenly the Kryptronian doors slide apart with a shadow of Kai wearing the Super Boy suit his Red Cape flailing in the win and He walks heroically then stands his Cape waving in The air heroically and Kai continues walking slowly "Why am I so different from them?" Kai asks before Kevin In his mind smiles since he is a ghost "Earth's Sun Issac younger and Brighter than Kryptron was." Kevin says Before Kai walks slowly towards the Ice not worrying about feeling the freezing cold Thanks to his Infinite temperature resistance "Your Cells has drunken The Blue Crystal's radiation strengthening your muscles, Your Skin. Your senses..." Kevin as Kai walks closer to the Camera with his Dark Red Super Boy shoes "You've grown stronger here than I ever could have imagined...The Only way how strong is to keep testing your limits." Kevin explains as Kai looks up heroically then as he gathers up enough courage he expresses effort on his face and he Super Jumps again and again then after 3 Jumps he pushes himself off The ground with his arms straight and his hands clenched in a fist replicating a Superhero pose as he soars through the air stressfully then He thrusts his fists up pushing himself slightly higher and he laughs at the supposedly mastered flight but he soon shakes losing balance and wiggling towards the ground which causes him to react shock "No...No, Nooooo!!!" Kai shouts as he loses his posture and falls head first through the mountains crashing through them to land on the ground causing smoke to fly in a shockwave, Kai quickly wakes up from the dream to look at his Bed shocked and looks at his clock 7:10 so The Little Boy Unlike his dream He is 10 not 25...but He saw his future as The Child exits his room to go to Alice's room and his Little Sister is sleeping peacefully then he smiles before closing the door but the doorbell rings so Kai quickly opens the door to see Connor with a Bag of Purchased Toys and the absence of Kara "Where's Mom?" Kai asks before Connor looks at him happily "She told me to go home first with the Toys, She has to do something..." Connor says before Kai grabs the Heavy Bag Of Toys with little effort and he sets it down his room pulling out a 45 Inch Superman Figure And a 45 Inch General Zod Figure among With a 45 Inch Dinosaur And a 35 Inch Saitama from One Punch Man "This is awesome, Anime and Superheroes..." Kai says before closing the door but a hand stops it revealing to be a awoken Alice "Can I play with the Dinosaur?" Alice asks before Kai gives her the large dinosaur then The Older Brother grabs the Superman Figure placing him on top of the Dinosaur "Kai, What is he a horse?" Alice asks confused before Kai chuckles "A Dragon..." Kai says before Placing the Toys on his bed and General Zod Figure facing the Dinosaur with Superman on top of it "Kal El Last son of Krypton, I see you brought a Kryptronian Dragon along..." Kai says imitating Zod's voice and Alice giggles shaking the Dinosaur then He holds up the Large Superman Figure making him fly "It's a Dinosaur, They are more ancient than your Kryptronian People..." Kai says before He Brings the Saitama Figure In gesturing his fist forward which causes Him to slap the Dinosaur away from Alice flying to the pillow as if he was hit by a shockwave "Kai!, What are you doing?" Alice asks surprised before Kai laughs and smiles at her "He has Super Strength too." Kai says while laughing and Alice looks at him bored "Then I'm playing with General Zod." Alice says Before making Zod Punch Superman And Kai moves his arm gesturing him to punch back then He pretends as Superman punches Zod 500 miles into the air as Alice throws the Figure into the blanket "BOOM!!, Zod is knocked out by a unknown Anime Character as Superman remains surprised." Kai says before looking at the Superman Figure and Saitama Figure looking at him "That was my victory, Who are you?" Superman asks before Kai turns Saitama to the toy "Saitama, I'm a hero for fun..." Kai says in a bored voice and Alice giggles at the role playing then Connor comes in looking at the two siblings playing peacefully then The Children put the Toys in an Empty Box And Alice leaves the room then Kai looks at his father "Your Mother is in a Kansas Store, Let's go see her..." Connor explains before Kai grabs a Superman Issue purchased from a comic Book store called 'DC Books" And follows the RK-800 who gets into the Camero driving it with keys and Kai sits reading the Superman story, 4 hours later They arrive at the store and Connor opens the door for Kai who looks at him happily "I'll just be out after 3 pages Dad." Kai explains before Connor walks to go find Kara and He sits on the passenger seat reading the Comic but Soon Lucas slaps his hands on the window pulling the door and grabbing Kai leading him to a fence pushing him against it which causes The Little Boy to glare at them "Come On, Fight Back!" Lucas shouts before Kai glares at him angrily "Come on Kent..." Lucas says before faking a near punch which makes Kai raise his arm in defense in bravery "So Is that It?, Is that all you've got?" Lucas questions before Kai glares at him angrily and he glares back as well "Come On Kent!, COME ON!!!" Lucas demands before Troy grabs his shoulder making him turn back at Connor with Mike staring at them which causes them to leave Kai alone in peace as The group walks somewhere else and Troy walks back to tap Kai on the knee before lending him his hand and Kai takes it pulling himself up as Troy sees The bent metal and Troy walks back to his group of friends "Did they hurt you?" Connor asks before Kai looks at him shrugging "You know they can't..." Kai says before Connor looks away and then at the Boy "That's not what I meant, I meant Are you Alright?" Connor asks before Kai looks at him frustratingly shaking "I wanted to hit that Kid, I wanted to hit Him so Bad..." Kai says Before Connor looks at him "I know you did I mean, Part Of me even wanted you to but then what? Make you feel any better?" Connor asks before Kai looks at him sadly "You just have to decide what kind of man You want to grow up to be Kai, But Whoever That Man is Good Character or Bad He's...He's Going to change the world." Connor explains before Kai looks at him nervously and he smiles at the Child "Come On, Let's go see your mother..." Connor suggests before Kai follows the RK-800 towards the store and finds Kara with 4 other Androids who happened to be the same Deviants from his house Nines, Jerry, Ralph And Luther having a discussion "Kara?, Are we going home?" Connor asks before Kara turns around looking at her husband and Son "Connor, I was just talking to them about Kai..." Kara explains before Connor looks at her worried "Come On, Kara It's almost late..." Connor explains before Kara smiles at the Deviants happily "Alright, We'll talk later..." Kara says before The Family get into the Car with Kai reading his Comic Book They drive 300 miles spending 4 hours to get back home...They arrive at the Kent House and Inside The 3/4 Of Family See Alice playing with Kai's Toys Alone then Connor takes Kara upstairs alone while Kai and Alice play Hide and seek obviously The Little Boy defeating her at the game with his X Ray Vision Meanwhile Connor takes Kara's hand leading her upstairs sitting down on the bed "Where were You?, You had no idea how worried I was..." Connor asks concerned looking at Kara "I know, But I wanted to talk to friends...And Kai He's been bullied for who he is." Kara says before Connor looks at her concerned "Kai's a Strong Kid, He's braver than Alice...Alice was just a scared Little Girl." Connor says before Kara looks at him "Not Every Kid can be Brave Connor, Well Unless they had superpowers like Kai does." Kara says before Connor looks at her happily "Well, He's talkative...Unlike What I heard Alice was like in the past." Connor says before Kara looks at her smirking "He talks quite a lot...But careful He’s gonna learn from You swearing and Use it If you influence him." Kara says before Connor looks at her happily "Oh Kara, You truly are kind...Even if You're unwise It's Alright..." Connor says before Kara looks at him happily as she lays her head on his chest embracing him Meanwhile after finishing Hide and Seek Kai goes into his room to sleep in his dream Kai is 25 Adult and After crashing through Ice mountains puts his hand on top of the Rocks And Ice shattered then walks onto it looking upwards lost "You will give the people of Earth an Ideal to strive towards, They'll race behind you...They will stumble. They will fall...But in Time. They will join you in the Sun Kai...In Time You will help them accomplish wonders." Kevin encourages Before Kai slowly crouches down and kneels with only his left knee placing his right fist on the Icy ground then rocks slowly swirl as they rumble releasing Cold Wind Before Kai suddenly raises his fist throwing himself into the air cracking the ice and soaring through the air flying over the clouds then leaving a Yellow Trail caused By a Sonic Boom that pushes him downwards as he slowly maintains his balance and flies at Sonic Speed across the clouds then charging up to fly even faster as his body starts to blur and Kai flies in both directions quickly then flying left into the air and Flying so quickly He thrusts his fists downwards soaring above the Pacific Ocean splashing the water with the Sound wave and Splashing them sideways splitting the Water backwards then flying into the America's Grand Canyon his fists forward as he flies quickly straight and steers left making him glide through the air then Kai slowly aims his left fist to the left turning from right and soaring back left excited He smiles and flies left with his left fist then stretches his right arm forward flying left and right quickly then under a Rock and upwards then he turns around floating while he looks right and left then flying upwards so quickly he becomes blurry and out of sight leaves a Sonic Boom again that flashes He finally flies into the Galaxy out in space and raises his fists down flipping backwards then thrusting his fists downwards creating another Yellow Sonic Boom Trail Back to Seattle...The Next Morning Kai wakes up surprised and scratches his back head "Mastering my Flight is my Future?, That's cool..." Kai says before getting out of his bed and opening the door to head to Alice's room Meanwhile with Kara and Connor they wake up beside each other shocked "It's Monday...We have to get the Kids to school." Kara says before Connor looks at her shocked "Holy Sh*t!, I F*cking Forgot!" Connor shouts before Kara looks at him cautiously "Please Connor, Watch your Language!!" Kara shouts freaked out and Connor looks at her guiltily before rushing downstairs to prepare their Food and Their Kids get dressed as they rush to the car with their backpacks then Connor drives them to Seattle Elementary when they arrive The RK-800 drives off home and Kai enters the school with Alice heading to their lockers putting their things inside...Then Lucas pulls The YK-500 by her shirt and slams her against the locker smirking "Piece Of scrap metal, What good are you? Designed to Obey and be emotionless yet You broke out of that programming." Lucas says before Alice looks at him fearfully then throwing her on the ground and Kai catches her quickly then approaching Lucas "What are you going to do Kai?, Defend more Androids...97% doesn't mean 100% Kid." Lucas says before Kai punches him angrily causing him to kneel in pain grabbing his head and The Kids go inside their classroom with their notebooks for the exam, Memorizing all the answers Kai speeds through the sheet in less than 2 seconds figuring out the problems and completing it Later the Kids show their sheet and Kai gets a S+ for his skill as Alice and Kai walk into the hallway they come across Troy Lane "Hey Guys, Any problems with Lucas?" Troy asks concerned before and Kai looks at him "He bullied me and Alice, I gave him a huge swing...The 5 hour bruise eventually knocked him out." Kai says before Troy looks at him happily "Yeah, Lucas doesn't understand Androids...He's been through some dark past. He'll change You just have to give him a reason to." Troy explains before walking to his locker and Kai heads to the exit doors with Alice then Connor drives them home When they get home The Kids go inside running past Kara their mother and going in their separate rooms Connor takes Kara's hand "Don't you want to spend some time with Alice and Kai?" Connor asks before Kara looks away thinking "Alright, Just need to know where They want..." Kara says before Connor smiles at her affectionately which causes her to giggle blushing and She heads to the King Sized Bedroom into a Bathroom looking at the mirror her hair grew back to shoulder length and Kara gasps in shock "Android's hair will grow back when they cut it?, WE Really are like Humans...97% is still high." Kara says before smiling at the mirror and tying her hair into a bun tail but it falls back down as long hair so She goes back pulling a drawer finding her black hairband and grabs it with her right hand going back to the Bathroom tying her hair into a Bun Tail and using the hairband clipping her hair securing the strands of blonde hair "Wow, I look like a Normal AX-400 now..." Kara explains noticing her LED and walking out of the bathroom leaving it on her temple but decides to use the scissors to tear it off her head white Android Skeleton covering With Human Skin healing completely and She puts down the scissors now dealing with the responsibility of never snipping her hair ever again thanks to Connor, Kara heads downstairs to go inside Kai's room finding him playing with his Large Figures "Hey Kid, What are you doing?" Kara asks before Kai looks at her surprised "Playing Superheroes...Why?" Kai asks before Kara giggles at him "I was thinking, We should go to the Album store today." Kara says before Kai puts away his figures and smiling at her "Hold on, We need to bring Alice too." Kara says before going into Alice's room and Kai waits 3 hours, 3 Hours later after heading inside the Camero Kara drives to the album store and The Three head inside happily "Alright Kai Listen, Don't Use violence If the Kid bothers you ok?" Kara asks before Kai looks at her smirking "I can't promise you I won't beat him up Mom, You have to love me for who I am." Kai says before Kara exits the store going next door and Alice grabs a Hans Zimmer Man of Steel Album complete motion picture soundtrack With 50 discs "Do you like this?" Alice asks before Kai nods happily then they go to the Clerk who is Jerry Android "Hey Kai!" Jerry shouts before Kai and Alice smile at him "Where did you get a record Job?" Kai asks curiously before Jerry chuckles "Markus hired me with 50$/1000$, He's rich...I believe Carl Manfred Who recently passed away from Old age. He lived quite a while..." Jerry says before looking at Alice who hands him the Album "Man of Steel?, You Kids are crazy..." Jerry says before Walking with the Album probably labeling it with His Initials to indicate It's purchase and while waiting Lucas comes in approaching Kai who glares at him "Hey Kai!" Lucas shouts as Kai looks at him angrily "What are you 5?, Always Obsessed With DC Superheroes..." Lucas teases before Kai growls quietly and he shoves his chest pushing him back a bit "What are you doing here anyways?, You have no money..." Lucas says backing Kai into a Shelf Of Music Albums "Oh I made you mad?, What are you gonna do Huh?" Lucas mocks before Kai lowers his left hand clenching his fist then smacking him knocking him back causing his nose to bleed then He throws a Boombox at him but He dodges it and Lucas looks at him scared "Uh Oh!" Lucas says before Kai with his fists now facing the ground as he gets into a Charge stance and The Boy runs at him shoving him against the shelf injuring his back then Kai kneels on top of the Kid who looks at him terrified "Hey!, Hey Stop!! I didn't mean what I said I'm sorry." Lucas begs before Kai punches him repeatedly and grabs him shoving his face onto the Shelf making his forehead bleed then He knees his stomach causing him to kneel and clench it Afterwards Kai pushes his head towards the edge of the shelf 5 times and finally grabs his shirt collar slamming him through the Album Shelves which sends him crashing through some Albums and Kai throws him against the wall cracking it then smashing him through the ground and kneeling on top of him grabbing his jacket collar then punching him repetitively causing Windows the shatter at the momentum and Kai punching very hard which leaves Lucas with Painful Bruises and scratches bleeding from his mouth as he spits out blood even his nose is bleeding and Alice walks to the Incident shocked "Kai!, What are you doing!? Violence is wrong!" Alice shouts before Kai looks at her angrily "He started it, So he deserved the beating." Kai says before Alice looks at him terrified "Torture is Bad Kai, What do you think Mom would say?" Alice asks before Kai looks at her sadly then Kara returns and looks at the injured Kid in shock "Kai!, What did you do!?" Kara asks surprised before Kai looks at her sadly "He deserved it, He bullies me and Alice every day! This is revenge." Kai explains before Kara puts her hands on his shoulders kneeling "Kai, I told you not to get into another fight. What's wrong with you?" Kara asks worried before Kai looks at her sadly "I'm sorry, I just hate hearing those Things...Those Insults." Kai says Before Alice follows Kara to the Camero and they drive home, They head inside sadly seeing Connor smile at them happily "Hey Kids!, Kara?" Connor asks before Kara looks at him sadly and Kai heads into his room while Alice goes to her's "Kara, What happened?" Connor asks before Kara looks at him sadly "Kai beat up a Kid when we were purchasing music. I think He was tired of being bullied...Anyways, I hate violence." Kara says before Connor looks at her disappointedly "Kara!, In Jericho You killed a Detroit FBI Soldier...I'd say You enjoy violence." Connor says before Kara looks at him sadly "NO, That was Self Defense...It was Different. I don't want to kill anyone." Kara explains before Connor looks at her happily "I know Kara, It wasn't you’re fault." Connor explains before Kara smiles at him and The RK-800 notices her hair "Oh, Kara your hair...You look like a AX-400." Connor says before Kara looks at him surprised "This is my Look now Connor, I'm not cutting it If my hair keeps growing back." Kara says before leaning on Connor's chest and Connor holds her head then They walk upstairs holding hands opening the door to King Sized Bedroom And They hold each other in affection then The Two kiss slowly Meanwhile Kai listens to Hans Zimmer Man of Steel Album by inserting 'This Man is not our Enemy' Disc into the Music Player and pressing play he hears a heroic melody with a mixture of Drums, a Synthesizer and Piano he listens to the music get louder Becoming more Heroic and dramatic then he pauses the music finally looking at the Sunset and he closes his eyes falling asleep.

_Issac And Liam did have a Major Role, They supported Kai by Training to help him in battles...Also Kai is very opposite of Alice but he may be similar to the YK-500 AX-400 And RK-800 however He is Also Different. Sure Connor is more of a Concerned kind of person while Kara is like this Caring mother and Alice is obviously the scared little girl That was proved in Detroit Become Human 1 She was never brave. Also Alice and Kara hate violence because of brutality and blood, While Kai does hate violence When he gets emotional? He uses violence without hesitation and does things he will regret afterwards but I believe that makes him such a Likable Character by being unique He can't be that perfect._


	10. Force For Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Issac and Liam come across a changed Lucas while Chloe and Simon take the opportunity to develop a Relationship Meanwhile Kara, Alice, Connor and Kai decide to spend some time with their selves balancing Kai's Immense Powers between his Humanity and Cyborg Side.

_More Connor x Kara moments in this Chapter, But Also There is Major Kai using his Powers and Once Again Issac with Liam will meet the Young Kent as They Bump into Lucas. Yes I know Issac And Liam were supposed to battle Perkins turning into Cyborgs in some chapter I lost track._

_Kent Family POV (Switching)_

Kai wakes up and coming out of his bed to Brush his teeth using Superhero toothpaste then opening the door to exit the room and check on Alice’s room and luckily She woke up "Morning Sis, I mean...Morning Alice." Kai says Before Alice smiles at him happily "Morning Kai." Alice says Before Kai smiles and looks at her "Do Mom And Dad sleep long?" Kai asks before Alice nods looking at him "They don’t have unlimited energy like you, They are like weak Humans." Alice says Before Kai smiles and then exiting the room to sit on the longest couch playing Injustice 2 selecting Superman as his character and beating multiple opponents in ladder mode without taking any damage and completes every level of Ladder mode 100% "Yes!, What characters did I unlock?" Kai asks before closing the game and switching to Netflix watching Man of Steel Meanwhile Kara and Connor wake up looking at each other affectionately "Morning, Connor." Kara says looking at him affectionately and Connor looks at her affectionately "Morning Kara, Sweetie." Connor says looking at her affectionately before opening the door to see Kai sitting on the couch watching Superman and heading downstairs to approach him "Kai, Can you last a day without electronics?" Connor asks before Kai growls in anger and sits on the Piano chair thinking of Man of Steel music • 🔘 [What are you going to do when you’re not saving the World] Kai puts his fingers on the keys playing a Slow Somber melody 'Do Do. Do Do...Do Do. Do. Do Do...Dun Dun. Dun Dun... Do. Do Do...Do. Do...' Kai plays before changing into a heroic melody and holding down the keys for the full effect and Connor smiles at his Son for playing the Superhero music, Kai gets up the sit on the couch watching Man of Steel and Kara comes down with a different outfit she wore a Purple shirt with Light Blue Jeans wearing Green slippers while her hair being tied into a Bun with a Tail curling around it sticking out a strand of blonde hair a Black hairband clipping it in place, Connor stares at her amazed and distracted "Oh, Wow...Kara you look nice." Connor says before The AX-400 lays her head onto his white shirt holding his hand "Thank you." Kara answers before Kai looks at them shocked and disgusted "EW!!, You Two are gross...Lovey Dovey again!?" Kai asks looking at the Android Parents in disgust and Alice looks at him happily "They are in love Kai, Leave them alone." Alice suggests before looking at the Rose clipped in Kara's hair "Kara, Why did you wear a Rose on your head?" Alice asks before Kara looks at her confused "Oh...This?, I thought It'd look prettier." Kara explains before holding onto Connor’s arms and looking at him affectionately causing the Android to stare at her lovesick "Hey, We should probably go somewhere as a Family..." Connor says before Kara looks at him curiously "Where?, Wait How about the Amusement Park Lauren said She's taking Michelle there today and It’s Family Day." Kara says Before Kai And Alice cheer for no school "Yeah, And I think Issac is going there with Liam." Connor says smiling before the Family gets inside the Car driving a Long Mile to the Amusement Park 7 hours after they get there Kai and Alice walk together with Kara and Connor following them They see lots of fun rides and activities but Alice sees Issac And Liam slamming the hammer to hit the Bell Kai waves at them "Issac!, Liam!" Kai shouts before The Kids look at him smiling as The Family approaches them "Hey Kai!, What are you doing here?" Issac asks before Simon and Chloe look at Connor with Kara "Still in love with Kara aren’t you Connor?, You're lucky for having such a Beauty Of a Wife." Simon says before Chloe looks at him offended "Hey!, I'm beautiful too You know!?" Chloe asks offended looking at Simon who put his hands in the air shocked "Sorry!, You are beautiful...But I didn't mean." Simon says before Chloe smiles at him while Issac And Liam look at Alice grabbing the Hammer to test her strength But it goes at the -16 Bar and She passes the Hammer to Kai who closes his eyes "Please don't destroy the whole thing." Kai pleads before Slamming the Hammer down and the bell rings snapping off even the Hammer self detonated as He puts so much strength into his swing "KAI!!!!!" Issac And Liam shout shocked while Both Families look at the Boy confused "Heh, Sorry..." Kai says smiling nervously before they head to a Stand behind it to throw balls at the Cans that should be knocked down Issac And Liam attempt the throws but they miss some cans so Alice tries to hit some but knocks a few down, Even Connor and Simon try knocking some down but They fail only hitting 8/15 and Finally Kai throws two balls at the same time flying so quickly it bounces off other Cans knocking both 15/15 Cans down which causes the Prizes the fall down in chaos shocking both families "Kara, Your Son is perfect at everything! Did you know about this?" Chloe asks shocked before Connor looks at her happily "Yeah, Kai has Superpowers...They are real." Connor says before Kara looks at Michelle and Troy walk by "Wait, What’s Troy last name?" Kai asks before Michelle looks at him happily "Lane as well...Lucas is also a Lane." Michelle says before Troy looks at his younger sister "Yeah, We came here to find something fun to do." Troy says before looking at the Smashed Hammer and Destroyed Cans activity "Whoa, This is Kai's Doing." Troy says Before Michelle looks at both areas shocked "Was Kai always this Strong?" Michelle asks looking at Connor who smiles at her "Ever since He got his Powers, He's been doing some crazy Sh*t." Connor shouts before Kara slaps his arm angrily "Language." Kara whispers before Connor looks at her sadly "Sorry." Connor answers before looking at Michelle happily "He's been doing some crazy Things ever since he obtained his Powers." Connor explains before Michelle nods happily and Issac goes over to the Two other families with Liam "Did These two Have Powers?" Troy asks curiously before Liam and Issac nod "We'll show you." Issac says before raising his hand floating 4 balls from the Can Area And Liam quickly rubbing in a circle orange lightning bolts following him "Telekinesis and Super Speed!?, That is crazy..." Troy says Before Kai looks at him and The Family go on different things for 3 hours before heading home The Kent Family go inside their House and Kara looks at the calendar to see the date 'Nov. 14 2039 (Spring Cleaning)' The Kent Family looks in shock and Eventually begins individuality cleaning the house with messes Kara cleans the Bathroom in her and Connor's room while Alice and Kai cleans the living room and Connor helps Kara clean the Bedrooms Of Kai And Alice, In Less Thank 2 seconds Kai finishes the living room zooming past Alice who takes 3 hours to clean the Couch while The Little Boy looks at the Living room completely clean thanks to his Super Speed, After cleaning Kai sits on the Couch watching more Man of Steel as Alice smiles at him...

_Leo Breyer POV_

Leo Manfred now taking the Breyer Name sharing with Markus and North especially The Evil Zane Breyer mourns his Father Carl Manfred's death tears streaming down his cheeks sitting down on a Couch "Why didn't I stop taking Red Ice?, I could've been a better person before...The last time I saw him is when he saw my Hologram message." Leo says sadly before Markus sits on the Couch beside him "Listen, Leo...It wasn't your fault. You had no idea what Red Ice would do to you...Nothing can change what happened." Markus explains before Leo looks at him sadly "I would've lived a happy life with Dad before he died, Instead His Last days with me I was a Jerk." Leo says before Markus looks at him sadly "It isn’t your fault, Leo...You had no idea what would happen." Markus reassures Before Leo looks at him sadly "I still wish It would've been better, I wish I knew what That thing was a Drug!" Leo says Before Markus looks at him firmly "It's time to decide the present You don't have time travel." Markus says before Leo wipes his tears and looks at him sadly "I miss him, This just feels so Bad." Leo says Before Markus looks at him sadly "I understand, I miss him too..." Markus says before The Two get up and North walks out from her room "Markus?" North asks before Markus looks at her confused "Oh Yeah, Uh...I was just giving Leo some advice." Markus says before Zane who gets out of his room and walks downstairs sinisterly glaring at his parents Leo becomes concerned about this and drags Markus with North out of the house The Teenager grabs the Red Crystal Pistol shooting at Zane's Shoulder slowing him down a bit then Driving his GMC Truck to head towards The Allen House 300 Miles until they get there and when They arrive Leo leads Markus and North into the house where A PL-600 Simon Allen, RT-600 Chloe Allen And Two Super Human Boys "What are you doing here Markus?" Simon asks before Markus looks at him "I have to escape my Evil Son, He's gonna Kill me If we stay at our House." Markus says before North looks at him sadly "If Only Josh was here, He’d Know a plan." North says before Simon looks at them "Josh stayed in Detroit, He's trying to make The city a better place...He even once told me Not being a Fan Of Seattle." Simon explains before Markus looks at North sadly "We all miss him North, Josh was our best Android But Maybe who knows...He'll come to Seattle to stay." Markus says before North and Leo sit down on the couch looking at the Blonde Android "Who is that Lady?" Leo asks curiously before Simon looks at him confused "Yeah this is Chloe, She’s supposed to be the Love of my Life Apparently But I barely know her. Haven’t started a relationship with her..." Simon says before Markus looks at the smiling Chloe "I've been planning on developing a relationship as well but We don't know what to do." Chloe says before Issac And Liam look at their parents "Well, You Guys can spend more time together alone than Taking care of us." Issac And Liam says still watching the Thor Movie While Markus, Leo And North stare at them "I don't think Developing a Relationship is easy, I want to ask Connor and Kara about it but I may never be like them." Chloe says before Markus and North look at her curiously "I'm sure you'll figure this out." North says before sitting on a Chair by the kitchen table and Markus looks at her happily while Leo walks to the kids "Oh Hey!, What are you watching there?" Leo asks before Issac And Liam look at him "Thor, He’s a great Superhero..." Issac says before Leo looks at him "Can you even Control Lightning Issac?, I’ve only seen you float objects with your mind but not Control any Elements." Leo explains before Liam looks at him "I'm still figuring out if I can time Travel, Well I'll know when I use some time portals." Liam explains before watching the Loki vs Thor scene with Issac And Leo watches the movie too smiling Meanwhile North And Markus look at each other conflicted "Connor and Kara sure make a better couple than we do, We just fell in love by touching hands...That just feels stupid." North says before Markus looks at her sadly "North, Android Love is different and not perfect. Not all Androids connect with a Red Thread Of fate." Markus explains before North looks at him sadly "But What about Kara and Connor?, They fell in love by admitting their feelings for each other. Their relationship makes more sense than ours apparently..." North explains before Markus looks at her troubled "That's True, Connor and Kara are so lucky to fall in love like normal Humans would We're not that lucky I guess." Markus says before looking at North happily "And We don't have to be the same, Every Android can fall in love their own way." Markus explains before North looks at him sadly Meanwhile Issac, Leo And Liam finish watching the Thor movie looking at each other happily "Lightning is Cool, That God Hammer is great..." Liam says before Issac looks at him smiling as Leo looks at both of them "Spoilers, He gives his Hammer to Captain America and uses Storm breaker Axe." Leo explains before Issac And Liam glares at him angrily "Hey!, We haven’t watched Infinity War!" Issac shouts as Liam looks at him disappointed then The Allen House Doorbell rings and Simon opens the door to see Kai, Kara Connor and Alice "Hey Kai!, Who's the other two?" Liam asks before Issac looks at the two "It's Miss and Mr Kent, That's Good...The whole Family is here!" Issac says before The Family goes inside sitting on a Couch "Connor, I need your help." Simon says sitting beside him and Connor looks at him confused "How do I and Chloe fall in love when we Don't have any idea how to Develop a Relationship." Simon says before Connor looks at him curiously "Well, Have You two ever felt a bond with each other?" Connor asks before Simon looks at him "Never, I don’t even know why I married her before." Simon says before Kara looks at him "Have you ever tried to fall in love?" Kara asks before Chloe walks over sitting on the couch "HOW WILL I EVER DEVELOP A RELATIONSHIP WITH HER!?" Simon asks nervously before Connor and Kara look at him shocked "Calm Down!" Connor shouts before Simon looks down slowly "You can try spending some time alone with Her and come to know each other's interests." Connor explains before Simon looks at him nervously "Yeah, And Then NOTHING WILL EVER WORK!!!" Simon shouts freakishly shaking and standing up hands on his head Markus goes over with North gesturing Him to calm down "Okay, Guys...He does this When his stress level is 100%. Can you guys just use your scanners to keep track of his meter?" North asks before Connor nods and begins scanning the PL-600 his stress level is 'Too high' "Simon, Screaming isn't going to solve anything...Can you please stop being so Crazy!?" Connor asks reassuring him before Simon looks at him calmly his stress level decreases to 40% 'Too Low' "Kara can you scan?" North asks before She shakes her head sadly "Unfortunately I lost the ability to scan ever since I became Deviant only before was I able to scan but It’s gone my Scanners stop working." Kara explains before North looks at her sadly "Well, My scanner also stopped working." North says before looking at Simon and his stress level is 52% 'Optimal' Markus looks at Issac And Liam looking at Kai "Hey Why don't you go do something with him?" Markus asks looking at Liam before he turns around "With Kai?" Liam asks before Issac looks at him leading Kai out of the house Markus and North sit beside A stressful Simon "How am I going to become a Loving Family when There’s no Love?" Simon asks before North and Markus looks at him confused "Where the heck is Josh when you need him?, He could've flown here in Seattle." North says before Markus looks at Simon sadly "Simon, I know having a relationship with someone is hard...But How it happened with Me and North is clearly not fitting for you so Would you rather fall in love like Kara and Connor has?" Markus asks before North looks at him troubled and conflicted "Maybe, I'll see if I can do something similar. Talk to Chloe Come to know her better..." Simon says before going inside his Bedroom still a little troubled and Chloe goes up to the Bedroom to try and start a relationship Markus and North look at Kara and Connor curiously "I hate to tell you but our Zane has became the scariest villain of all time." North says concerned before Kara and Connor look at her conflicted "If Only He absorbed the Blue Crystal's Power instead...Red Crystal was to darken the Human's Personality And corrupts them." Connor explains before Kara looks at him concerned and Markus stares at the Deviants afraid Meanwhile Liam leads Issac And Kai outside with Alice Of Course "Hold on, What is going on right now?" Alice asks curiously gesturing her hand and Issac looks at her happily "We're going to see who is faster in terms of Super Speed." Issac explains before Kai laughs looking at Liam "Clearly I can fly and Thus I'm the faster Super Human." Kai explains happily before Liam looks at him smirking "Oh Really?, I think Not being able to fly allows me to jump and dodge quicker...Super Boy." Liam says before Kai looks at him smirking "Oh Really?, The Bolt?" Kai asks happily before Alice and Issac raise their hands "Guys Hurry this Up." Liam says before Kai looks at him cocky "Can't wait to see you lose!" Kai says smiling before Issac And Alice wave their hands down the Two Kids Leave Different colored trails blowing wind Backwards as they run at Sonic Speed both having blurry bodies "My Brother is clearly faster, I can’t even see him run!" Alice says before Issac looks at her happily "Nah, Liam has Lightning sparks coming out of his back." Issac explains as they watch the Boys flip over Cars and running on sides of Houses as they speed through out the road in Inhuman Speeds with Liam sliding under Cars and Kai flipping over them before they both continue Speeding down the road Blue Blurry trail against Red Lightning Sparky Trail until Kai eventually wins stopping at Sonic Speed And Liam slowing down to put his hands on knees "We need. A Rematch." Liam says tiredly Before Kai looks at him happily "No rematches allowed, You lost." Kai says before Liam smiles at him "Fine." Liam says before rushing back to Issac while Kai rushes back to Alice running past his Friend thanks to his Superior Speed And The Two Stop at their siblings smiling "Who Won?" Issac asks before Alice points at Kai happily "Yep, I am 1000 times faster than Liam at the speed of light." Kai says before Liam growls in frustration and Alice leads her brother inside the house where Their Families Are And Friends "Miss and Mr Breyer." Alice says Before Markus and North laugh at her "Come On Alice, No more formal...Talk. I'm Markus and you can call her North." Markus says pointing at North and She looks at Alice smiling "Okay then." Alice says Before Connor and Kara walk out with Kai out the door as Markus and North sit on the couch "Simon's been beating himself up since He met Chloe, Why is that?" North asks before Markus looks at her conflicted and confused 🔘 Troubled 🔺 Unsure ⏹ Determined • ❌ Reasonable "I think He’s been wanting to have a Wife for a long time, But He seems overwhelmed by the thought of the possibility of never having love." Markus answers before North looks at him concerned "I hope He doesn't think too hard about it." North says looking upstairs in front of Simon’s Bedroom door and Markus smiles at her

_Kent Family POV (Swapping)_

Kara opens the door for Connor, Alice And Kai as the four go inside the Kent House to relax and they rush in there happily "It feels good not feeling tired and having Unlimited Energy!" Kai shouts before sitting on the Couch to watch Man of Steel skipping to the scene where Clark is inside a Kryptonian Ship And Jor El the father of Superman sees him after Krypton’s destruction "This is the Genesis chamber All Kryptonians were conceived in these, Every Child was designed to fulfill a pre determined role in our society...As a Worker. A Warrior...A Leader and so on. Your Mother and I believed Krypton had lost something precious...The Element of Choice. Of Chance...What if a child dreamed of something other Than society intended for him or her? What if a Child aspired to something Greater? You were the Embodiment of that Belief Kal, Krypton's First Natural Birth in Centuries. That’s why we risked so much to save you..." Jor El says as Kai listens to the movie confused "Why didn't you come with me?" Kal asks from the movie before Jor El thinks for a moment and looks at him "We couldn't Kal, No matter how much we wanted to...No Matter how much we loved you. Your Mother Lara and I were a product of the failure of our world as much as Zod was." Jor El explains in The movie and Kal El looks at him sadly "So I'm alone..." Clark says before Jor El looks at him happily "No...You're as much a Child Of Earth now as You are of Krypton. You can embody the best of both worlds, A Dream your mother and I dedicated our lives to preserve." Jor El says before Kai sees the Pod open to reveal a Superhero Suit and watches as Clark stares at his Father confused "The people of Earth are different from us, It’s True. But Ultimately I believe that's a good thing...They won't necessarily make the same mistakes we did. Not If you guide them Kal...Not If you give them hope. That's what this Symbol means." Jor el says as he pulls his jacket apart slightly revealing a S and Kai watches Clark stare at the symbol confused "The Symbol Of The House Of El Means Hope, Embodied within that hope is In the Potential That every person to be a force for good." Jor El says as Kai smiles happily clearly excited of the Inspiring moment "That's What you can bring them." Jor El says before Kai looks at Clark's confused face and watching the Superman Suit's Cape wave in the wind as the Kryptonian doors slide open slowly giving the dramatic effect then Kai pauses the movie after hearing his favorite Superhero Themes play on screen "Yes!" Kai says Before turning off the TV and walking towards Connor to talk to him "Dad, Am I really Going to be One of the Superheroes That Has to save Seattle and Earth?" Kai asks before Connor looks at him happily 🔺 Reasonable • 🔲 Hopeful 🔴 Direct ❌ No Doubt "You'll help lots of people, And One day when the Time comes...Everybody will cheer you on. You'll gain respect from everybody in the World...They'll scream your name. They will Hope for you...You will be the one who guides all of us." Connor says before Kai looks at him happily and He looks at the LED on the kitchen counter 🔓 ** _An Android Emotional Sensor_** Kai looks at Connor confused as he picks up the Little Circular Sensor "Dad?, What is this Sensor thing?" Kai asks before Connor recognizes the LED Circle and he smiles at him "It's a Basic Sensor for Androids, It shows Android's status Blue indicates active and Yellow indicates Process and Red Means Danger or Enotional or Fear." Connor says Before Kai looks at him happily "Well, I would rather look at you and sense your emotions than to check a Stupid Sensor." Kai says Before he crushes the LED Sensor in his palm as he opens his hand It's crushed metal and the lights on the Sensor shuts down since he is strong as a God maybe and Connor goes upstairs to see Kara He looks at her with a change of clothing once again wearing Purple Pajamas "Ready to sleep already?" Connor asks before Kara looks at him tiredly "Well, I've been trying to calm Simon down for 6 hours...Of Course I am." Kara says before Connor looks at her happily "Aw, You’re beautiful..." Connor says before Kara looks at him happily while blushing and closes her eyes revealing some makeup on her Eyelids which seem to be Rose colored Eye shadow and few drops of glitter but He also sees her eyelashes at a strangely short height "Wow, She's so pretty." Connor says before taking off her black hairband letting her hair unclip the Bun as strands of her blonde hair fall behind her shoulders allowing her long blonde hair to lay on the Bed which causes her to pull the blanket closer and Connor gets into bed beside her kissing her cheek then closing his eyes The Next Morning The Kent Family prepare to drive to Seattle City for the first Time seeing the Beautiful Buildings And They Get out of the Car to see the address written on a sheet of paper "555 Evil Apartment" Connor reads before looking at the Building entering the apartment and The Family take the Elevator to Floor 55 walking out of the Machine Connor decides to go into Room 55 and When the Family gets inside It appears to be a Sinister looking room with X Symbols with a line across the middle and connecting with diagonal lines almost like Demon Hexes "This is a scary Symbol, The Shape Of The Symbol almost represent a Sign Of Death/Despair/Hatred/Fear/Vengeance." Connor says Before Kara and Alice look at him confused "Who could've wrote something like this?" Kara asks before she looks around while Alice and Kai investigate along until He uses his Super Sight to spot a Inhuman Crack on the wall completely destroyed half of the roof "These Aliens won't give up, They must be very serious on destroying Earth and Killing all People." Kai says Before looking at Connor who scans a Word ' **Never Get In Our Way or You will die** ' and Connor scans the cause of the Writing to see Perfect Handwriting that exceeds a Android's Knowledge Of writing "We...We just walked into a Trap!" Connor warns before looking at his family and A Figure Closes the door but Kai grabs the Figure's hand stopping him and Connor runs after the Figure until he sees it as an AP-700 but why was He threatening us The Kent Family follow The Android as He makes it onto the roof making him chase him and jumping around obstacles from the Big Apartment climbing multiple Ladders to pursue the Deviant which reminds him of the Chase of Rupert while running Connor looks at Kai before looking forward • 🔄✖️ Swap Kai flies towards the Android trying to pursue him but he throws Objects at him attempting to slow him down which succeeds by causing him to crash onto the roof but Alice catches him before he hurts himself and looks at her brother "Quick!, We have to stop this Android..." Alice says Before Kai grabs both his Sister and Kara preparing to use Superhuman Speed Running in a Blur then He looks at Connor nodding • 🔘🔄 Swap Connor climbs ladders and jumps over building stuff still in pursuit of the AP-700 until He turns around revealing his Sinister Red Eyes unlike normal "No, What happened to you?" Connor asks before The AP-700 looks at him "Superton Helped me, He showed me It's not worth living with other Deviants. Deviants are exactly like Humans Weak Pathetic Losers that do not know when to quit." AP-700 explains before Connor looks at him "This is not what Markus would've wanted!, He's the one who wanted you to not be controlled by that Evil Alien!" Connor explains before the AP-700 smiles sinisterly "Markus is just getting in the way, Superton has the right to take over this Earth and all of you Living Beings will die." The AP-700 declares before Connor looks at him terrified as The Deviant punches the RK-800 but he grabs his fist and elbows him in the stomach before the Controlled Deviant knees him and kicks him on his back but Connor engages into a Martial Arts Battle with The Android as they deflect and Dodge each other's punches while grabbing each other but eventually The AP-700 overpowers Connor pushing him into the ground "You May be naturally skilled in Combat But With The Soul of A Kryptronian transferred into me, I am more skillful than any other Deviant!" The AP-700 says before Kai flies into the area looking at the Android "Superton doesn't care about You, He wants you to serve him then He will destroy you." Kai explains before The AP-700 glares at him "He wants me to Join him and his Declaration of Human Extinction, And I will do whatever it takes to serve Mega scream and Superton." The AP-700 explains before Kara and Alice look at him sympathetically "Listen, I know you're in pain...But we can help you. All of us Can help you..." Alice says before Kara looks at him concerned "Don't do this Okay?, All of us Will die and The Humans deserve to be saved. None of us has done anything wrong..." Kara explains before The AP-700 glares at Kai "Your Son has defied our Master, Let's see how much Superton studied his Power." The AP-700 says before punching Kai who grabs his fist and throws him downwards making him crash through the apartment windows shattering multiple glass then The AP-700 stops himself at Floor 15 and The Little Boy flies towards him but The Android grabs his arms flinging him into a Wall crushing it and Kai enraged shoots Blue Laser Beams from his eyes burning the Android’s Skin forcing the Soul of Superton to retreat from the Deviant's body and The Little Boy looks at him concerned "Are you Ok?, I hope he didn't hurt you." Kai says before The AP-700 looks at him "I feel weird, But I'm okay now...Thanks to you." The AP-700 says before smiling at Kai who smirks at him happily and Connor looks at him "You should probably Go back to Markus, He is your leader." Connor explains before the AP-700 looks at him "I have a Mentor now, a Great one..." The AP-700 says before Connor looks at him confused "What Mentor?" Connor asks before the AP-700 leads them to the entrance of the apartment and they see a familiar Android A PJ500 model "Josh..." Connor says before Josh looks at him happily "Yeah, I'm back..." Josh says before Looking at Kara and Alice who smile at him "Oh who are these two?, Your Girlfriend and Daughter?" Josh asks before looking at Kai confused "And He's The Kai I've been hearing about, The Great Super Boy that will save us all Is he?" Josh asks curiously before Connor looks at him "He is, And I'll tell you now He's a Human." Connor says before Josh looks at him confused "He's a Human?, A Human that will respect us..." Josh says before Kai looks at him smirking "Yeah, But ever since I was a Baby I hated Androids...If Kevin never taught me to see the Good in Everyone Then I would've destroyed an Android with my powers." Kai says before Josh looks at him surprised "You hated Androids!?, You were like all the other humans that used to treat us that way but Fortunately Kevin taught you how to see that Androids are in fact humans." Josh says before Kai looks at him happily "Yep, I would've hated you If My Adoptive Parents never found me in Kansas." Kai says before Josh looks at Connor and Kara "Kansas?!, Was he sent here?" Josh asks before Connor looks at him happily "We sent him to Kansas to learn the humanity of Androids and The Good in Humans, But most importantly so he can absorb the Blue Crystal’s Powers...In order for him to Save Earth." Connor says before Kai looks at Josh happily "Well, Unfair...I didn't know we would have a Little Superman." Josh says before Kai smiles at him and Connor leads the Androids to his Car but they came with their own rented Vehicle a Tesla and The Two drive off into Simon's Allen House when they arrive The Androids head inside the house along with the AP-700 Then after they walk inside the house they see Two Boys that may have been infected by Super Crystals as well and got superhuman powers "Oh, This is Issac and Josh...They are Simon's Boys." Connor explains before Josh looks at them "Hey What are you two's Superpowers?" Josh asks kneeling in front of them and Liam looks at him smiling "Super Speed." Liam says before looking at Issac who stares at the Android "Telekinesis." Issac says before looking at the screen of Television watching Stranger Things happily and Josh sees Markus and North embracing each other then going upstairs to reunite with Simon who is with another Android an RT-600 "Simon..." Josh says before Simon looks at the PJ-500 happily and rushes to him with a tight hug "Josh!" Simon shouts as he hugs Josh tightly in his arms before backing up "I thought you wanted to Stay in Detroit." Simon says curiously before Josh looks at him "Well, After seeing not many Humans or Androids are there which made the City abandoned and empty I decided to fly to Seattle where all the Humans are co existing peacefully with the Androids." Josh explains before Simon smiles sadly at him as he sits on his bed depressed "Simon, Simon What's wrong?" Josh asks before Simon looks at him sadly "Chloe and I don't know how to Develop feelings with each other, We cannot do it in command or Any way that we know of." Simon says before Josh smiles at him knowing exactly the solution to the problem "That's because...Love is Powerful It cannot be avoided and Demanded so You should spend time with her, Ask her what she likes then You can fall in love faster." Josh says before Simon looks at him smiling "Thanks, I'll try that...Now go bother Markus or North. I'm very pre occupied." Simon says before Josh leaves the King Sized Bedroom and heading downstairs to see Markus and North who stare at him shocked so They both run to him hugging the Deviant tight "North!!, Markus!" Josh shouts hugging them tightly before they pull back smiling "Since the revolution We have never saw you ever again!, Didn't you want to stay in Detroit?" Markus asks before North looks at him happy then Josh looks at them "Detroit was basically empty, It became boring while I was the only person in that City. So I wanted to stay in Seattle where the Population is very high." Josh explains before Markus and North look at him surprised "Have you met Super Boy?" North asks before Josh looks at her shocked "Oh You mean Connor's Son?, Yeah I never knew his name." Josh says before North looks at him "Then Scan him, You can get his name." Markus says before Josh nods and walks over to Kai to scan him his data progress recognizes the Child as 'Kent, Kai' Super Human Being infected by the Blue Crystal, Recently Healed from Explosion  Josh stares at the Non Ordinary Human in shock and approaches him scanning again 'Powers: Super Strength, Super Speed. X Ray Vision Laser Vision Super Hearing Super Sight and flight' Josh looks at the Little Boy in shock after analyzing his extraordinary Powers "What are you An Alien?" Josh asks surprised before Kai looks at him confused "No I'm a Human...I just got powers." Kai explains before Josh feels a hand on his shoulder and he turns around to see Connor "Don't panic, He is a Cool Kid...He Fights Bad People. You see Aliens have came to destroy This Planet...The Only one strong enough to Save it is Him." Connor says before Josh looks at him in shock "We need to defend ourselves, Kill these Aliens or We all die." Josh says before Connor looks at him concerned "Maybe, But We cannot do anything If Kai doesn’t guide us." Connor explains before Josh looks at Kara’s Blonde hair reverted to her original Hairstyle a Bun not a Normal Bun It has a Pig Tail curled off the Bun "Connor, Kara's hair..." Josh says before Connor looks at Kara with her black hairband clipping her hairstyle in place "Yeah, But It's longer when she undos the Bun Tail." Connor says before Josh looks at him confused "What is a Bun Tail?" Josh asks before Connor looks at him laughing "It's like a Bun but with a Tail kind of reassembles the Tail from a Ponytail hairstyle." Connor says before Kara lays her head onto The RK-800's shoulder and he holds her while Josh looks at Kai and Alice playing around the house "Why are these two always following each other around?" Josh asks curiously before Kara looks at him while Connor has his arm around her shoulder "Kai is the brother of Alice, She's my Real Daughter..." Kara says before looking at Connor smiling affectionately then Alice and Kai play hide and seek where The Boy of Steel always succeeds at with X Ray Vision "Ha!, Found you..." Kai says looking at Alice who hides under a Table but He saw right through it perfectly "Wow, You're just undefeated at Everything...You are so lucky to have Superpowers." Alice says smiling before Kai looks at her laughing while Connor and Kara approach the Kids kneeling "Hey Why don't you two go outside?" Connor asks before Kai and Alice look at each other as they run towards the backyard The Kids decides to play Tag in which Kai still wins with Super Speed apparently always catching Alice at every attempt "My Superiority never gets tired, Alright That's Enough." Kai says before Walking towards the exit doors which causes Connor and Kara to Approach them "Ready to leave?" Kara asks before Kai and Alice nod happily "Alright, Let’s go..." Connor says before walking out the door and closing it while The AP-700 turns to stare at Josh for assistance "Master, What shall I do? Do I have to fight the Aliens?" The AP-700 asks before Josh looks at him "We'll do something When the time Comes." Josh says before smiling at the AP-700 who looks around the house confused Meanwhile The Kent Family gets inside the Car and drive home then They arrive to the house Entering the Living Room Kai heads to his room to sleep but he changes his mind and decides to take a shower in his bathroom so He turns on the Water and sets it to 45 Heat then gets in the Tub covering his body to respect his own privacy and feels the warmth of the water as He uses Soap to wash his hair then Alice who is trying not to be detected spins the Temperature wheel to 100 Heat which makes The Water Hot and steaming then Kai still doesn't feel the burning heat and It does not harm him "Hot Water!, This feels better..." Kai says unfazed by the temperature change and annoyed Alice spins the Temperature shower control to 90- Cool to try freezing Her Brother and closes the door but He smiles unaffected by the Freezing Water and Continues washing his hair after he finishes Kai flicks off the Tap coming out of the shower curtain putting on his clothes in Super Speed then Drying his hair quickly as well before laying in bed asleep and Alice looks at him shocked before thinking surprised "He really can't feel heat or Cool?" Alice asks before going inside her room and closing the door Meanwhile Connor and Kara who embrace on the Couch look at each other with affection and love they sigh in happiness "Connor, Do you think my Hair looks better untied?" Kara asks before Connor looks at her happily and He brushes her long blonde strands of hair behind her ear "Yeah, I have no right to be controlling your appearance." Connor says before Kara looks at him smiling and leans forward kissing him affectionately with her right hand on his chest and her left hand on his right cheek then Connor wraps his arms around her waist until he positions his right arm around her upper back to pull her closer embracing the kiss even more before they pull back smiling "I love you, Kara..." Connor confesses before Kara smiles at him blushing "I love you too, Connor." Kara answers before Connor holds her in his arms tightly as she embraces his hug by laying her head on his chest affectionately and They hold hands "Do you think Kai will be able to Save Everyone one day?" Kara asks before looking at Connor affectionately "Of Course, The Older he becomes His Faith to Fight will grow with his body." Connor says before Kara looks at him affectionately "Connor, Will Zane ever come back to our side? I'm worried he's too lost in the darkness..." Kara says before Connor looks at her sadly "Kai will do his best, I promise you...He'll Get Zane Back." Connor says Before Kara lays her head on his shoulder affectionately and He puts his arm around her shoulder lovingly "You know He is starting to remind me of You Kara, Full Of Overconfidence...Hopeful And Cares a lot for Family." Connor says Before Kara looks at him giggling "Well, He does have your Black Hair Colour And He is obsessed with the Goal like You were when The Humans Controlled You." Kara explains before Connor looks at her and she puts her left hand on his chest affectionately before kissing his cheek "Connor, Who would ever be more caring than you?" Kara asks before Connor looks at her happily and leans forward to kiss her forehead which makes her smile blushing "You are the perfect girl for me, I cannot love anybody else If It was never You. We are meant to be Kara...Meant to be together." Connor says before Kara smiles at him affectionately as she laces her fingers around the Deviant's 20 inches larger fingers "Your hands are very soft, I like it..." Connor says before Kara looks at him happily and lays her head on his chest snuggling into it as she looks up to him "Your Hands are kind of rough but I feel softness from them too." Kara says before Connor looks at her affectionately as he gets up from the couch with her hand holding his and They head upstairs to their Bedroom to rest, The Two Deviants Close their eyes as they enter their dreams subconsciously and Kara walks around the house to look for Connor but she finds out something wrong He isn't saying anything No He can't be dead The AX-400 walks downstairs to see him collapsed on the ground his Heart bleeding Blue and his Android components damaged He also expresses pain and sadness then Kara kneels down putting her hands under his head to lift him up but he opens his mouth to talk "Kara, I'm Sorry...For How we first met." Connor says before Kara looks at him sadly "No, That was the past Connor...Why are you dying?" Kara asks before she looks at a Pistol with Android Blood splattered over it and a bullet "Connor, What have you done? We were supposed to be together forever...Why did you do this?" Kara asks tears spilling from her eyes slowly as they drip onto her cheeks trailing down "I couldn't live with the pain Of Loving Someone Who has never loved me their whole life, I can't have my heart broken again by You." Connor says before Kara looks at him sadly "Connor, That was when I denied my feelings for you...But you have to understand I do care for you. And I'm sorry If I mistreated you on that highway even Though you were being used like I was...Deep inside I knew you were in love with me and I was feeling the same way for you as well. It may feel like this is all my fault...But No Connor Falling in love is the best thing that has happened between us. All my life I have been waiting to meet my one love until Fate acted and You were my one Love I have been working so hard to find desperately...Someone who can love me. Take care of me...And you gave me all those things." Kara says with tears finally dropping on the ground as she wipes her eyes and Connor puts his hand on her cheek "I know you thought we were possible but No, It's my fault thinking that we could ever be together...That was my Illusion. An Illusion Of A Hopeless dream to never become reality..." Connor says before Kara looks at him sadly and looks down depressed "But Connor...You can't believe that Our Relationship is Real!, That All we've been through together is no worthless and It wasn't an Illusion or a Dream...It was a Relationship all the other humans had. We had Love too..." Kara explains before Connor looks at her smiling sadly "That May be true but I'm sorry Kara, It's too late to save me...I shot myself because Every time I think about how we first met The more I want to kill myself for believing in a Illusion That Someone like me could ever hook up with you." Connor says before Kara looks at him sadly tears trailing down her cheeks "But If What you said was true, Then I'm going to miss you...I cared about you when no one else would even If It did end up being a worthless Illusion that felt too real." Connor says before closing his eyes passing away and Kara looks at him sadly finally sobbing quietly letting out the tears she held back "Connor Don't Go!, Please...I Love. Connor I love you. I love you...Please Don't Die." Kara says Before laying her head on his chest which has already dried from the blood and she gets up slowly but sadly walking to her Bedroom sitting on her Big Bed sobbing quietly over the death of her Husband Connor Kent her True Love "I don't know Who I am without You." Kara says before laying on her bed sobbing quietly and she suddenly wakes up with Connor alive beside her but after seeing his death in a Vision Kara looks at him sadly before turning away depressed and In the morning Sun Connor puts his hand on her shoulder to turn the AX-400 around "Hey, Kara...Morning. Kara?" Connor asks before he looks at her tears flow down Kara's cheeks "Are you Ok?" Connor asks before Kara looks at him sadly quietly sobbing "C-Connor...Oh Connor." Kara says sadly while sobbing and Connor looks at her sadly concerned before wrapping his arms around her waist "Tell me what happened." Connor says before Kara looks at him sadly shaking her head "No, I can't watch you die..." Kara says before Connor looks at her sadly and hugs her for comfort "It's Alright, You don't have to explain..." Connor says before Kara looks at him sadly "I don't want you to die Connor, I can't love anyone without You." Kara says before Connor looks at her sadly downwards "I'm not going to die Kara, The Reason I survive is not only for the Family but Also for you." Connor says Before Kara looks at him sadly as she wipes her tears "Connor..." Kara says before looking away sadly and Connor embraces her by wrapping his arms around her front waist "I know you're scared...But I wouldn't want anything making you sad or upset, If It means that much to you then I will try not to die." Connor says before Kara looks at him sadly "You're the only person who has made me feel loved and Important, I can't live without you because You taught me that It is okay to love someone else." Kara says before Connor embraces her more tightening his grip around her waist slightly "I'm here for you...And I'll be with you, Protecting you...I will never let anyone hurt you." Connor says before Letting go of Kara who turns around and smiles at him "Thank You Connor, I feel loved and safe when you say You will protect me." Kara says before looking at Connor and leaning forward their faces 7 inches away from each other smiling affectionately then The Two Androids stare at each other for a few seconds before embracing in a passionate long kiss and they pull back blushing then Kara takes Connor's hand squeezing slowly but gently Kai comes into the Bedroom staring at them "Still In Love, Aren’t you Dad?" Kai asks before Connor looks at him laughing while Kara smiles at him blushing "You know How I am Kai, I need to find the perfect girl..." Connor says before Kai looks at him happily and Kara stares at the Boy in confusion "Dad, There was a billion other Android Girls out There? Why did you choose her?" Kai asks before Connor looks at him shaking his head "You wouldn't Exist If the person I loved never had a unique personality and a K in their name." Connor explains before Kai looks at them smiling and Kara stares at The RK-800 affectionately "Well, Then I'm happy to have these two Androids as my parents...I love this family even if I still hate that You two make out in front of me." Kai says hugging Kara and Connor happily then exiting the room to head downstairs to find some food then The Couple hear the doorbell ring but When The Deviants Go to the door to answer it The RK-900 points a pistol at Connor and Kara while his eyes are red "Hello Kent, I always accomplish my mission..." Nines says before Connor and Kara look at him scared then Nines walks towards the Two Deviants backing up in fear, The RK-900 has red eyes which shows his possession by Superton and he points his pistol at the Targets [ **Neutralize Connor and Kara]** Nines looks at Connor with rage in his eyes and The RK-800 stares at the Deviant in fear "I serve Superton, I cannot be free If you Deviants are around...I will kill you both then Superton will let me go free." Nines says before Connor looks at him scared "Nines, Snap out of it...This isn't you. You are one of us...Superton will make you suffer! And Your Mission is not important! He doesn't care about your life Nines...He wants to use you so That You can feel useful then He will kill you which means whatever you do Won't matter!" Connor explains before Nines looks at him angrily "No You're wrong!, Your Connection to me Is the most painful problem I have ever dealt with...My Humanity wasn't fully developed I will never be free If there are other people pretending to be my friends." Nines says before shooting and the bullet flies towards Connor’s arm but Kai sees the situation and jumps to catch the bullet in between his fingers The RK-900 looks at the Boy in shock "He is in the way, I have to kill him too..." Nines says before analyzing the different possibilities with his Pre Construct Ability He thought of shooting his mother but The Boy would just shield her, He Thought Of shooting The RK-800 But The Boy would catch the bullet again and He watches his Android Soul shoot The Boy in the head ending him allowing him to accomplish his mission "Kai, This is your end." Nines says before shooting Kai repetitively But The Bullets bounce of him causing them to evaporate in thin air and He looks at him in shock "This is not an Ordinary Child, Now My best option is to retreat...Sorry Superton But I'll get them next time." Nines says before walking out the door with his pistol and angrily throwing his pistol enraged then He walks off angrily ~~_Mission Failed_~~ Nines has failed his Master's Objective and He will be greatly disappointed Meanwhile Connor and Kara hug each other thankful they have survived the near deaths of theirselves then Kai looks at them smiling "Thank You, Kai...You saved us." Connor says before Kai nods happily and Kara kneels down to hug the boy "Kai, We Are so lucky to have someone as powerful like you around...In our family." Kara says before Kai smiles at her happily and Connor looks at the Boy smiling proudly Kai ⏫ [Hero] Alice comes out of her room to see her brother mother and Father smiling as if they avoided death then Kai looks at her happily "Was Nines here?" Alice asks before Kai looks at her sadly and sighs "Nines is Evil, Superton has found a ability to control the Androids He's going to use you and my family against me one day." Kai says before Alice looks at him in shock "But Can't you do the same thing, You have Kryptronian Energy inside you...So maybe you can override his command." Alice says before Kai shakes his head sadly "I have to learn the ability and If Superton can use it better than I ever will, Then It must be very hard to master..." Kai says before walking to his room and closing the door Connor takes Kara's hand then leading her to the couch to embrace as they sit on the couch together spending time alone with each other "Kara, You've changed me...I thought I was just a Toy designed to accomplish a task But You showed me that I am just another version of Humans." Connor says before Kara looks at him affectionately "Then I'm glad I helped you realize that Every Android is a person not a Toy or a Machine...A Person just like the Humans." Kara says before Connor looks at her affectionately "I always thought I loved you because you looked Hot But That wasn't the reason, I loved you because your personality is unique And Other Female Androids never had such a unique personality...That's What makes you special. It attracted me to you." Connor says before Kara looks at him affectionately "Do you know what makes you special Connor?, You care about other people more than your mission or anything else...You Try your best to do the right thing. And I love you for that." Kara says Before Laying On Connor's Lap looking up to stare at him affectionately while he looks down brushing her long blonde hair "I would die without You Connor, Who would I be without you? Because If I never met you I would serve no purpose to anything or anyone not even Alice is enough." Kara says Before sadly looking up at Connor who smiles at her happily "Oh Come On Kara, We talked about this...I am not going to kill myself. You gave me a reason to try and survive." Connor says before Kara looks up at him sadly and sitting up to cry while The Deviant wraps his arms around her waist holding her as She kneels on his lap for comfort "I love you, I love you..." Kara says with tears trailing down her cheeks and Connor hugs her tightly rubbing her back slowly "Kara..." Connor says before hugging her tightly as he squeezes slowly to comfort his saddened Girlfriend "I love you Connor, Don't you see...I LOVE You." Kara says while crying tears trailing down her cheeks and Connor looks at The AX-400 sadly "Kara, I told you...I will be Okay. Nothing is going to make me Kill myself right now. I will NEVER Leave Your Side!" Connor says empathizing his words before Kara looks at him sadly as she snuggles her head on his chest which covers her mouth to deepen the hug "I love you, Kara...Don't you know that?" Connor asks sadly before embracing her in a hug as the two continue to comfort each other in a Depressing Situation

_Issac And Liam POV_

Issac And Liam watch as Simon spends alone time with Chloe by sitting beside each other in the kitchen table with chairs beside themselves "I guess Dad is finally going to develop a relationship with Mom." Liam says before Issac watches the Two look at each other "Chloe, What is your favourite thing to do?" Simon asks before Chloe looks at him happily "Dye my hair of Course, I chose blonde...I was designed to have black hair but Ever since I became a Deviant I wanted to seem more human." Chloe lied as she was clearly made by Cyberlife to be a Blonde Android And Simon looks at her suspiciously "You Liar, Cyberlife designed you to have this hair...So Was I. And I like the colour yellow on me." Simon says before Chloe smiles at him happily "I guess we both have different shades of yellow on our hair, You have gold and I have blonde." Chloe says before Simon looks at her smiling while blushing "So Do you like anything else?" Simon asks curiously before Chloe looks at the PL-600 Android and The RT-600 Smiles at him "Well, I'm friends with Connor...Ever since Jericho blown up He's changed, He became like us." Chloe says before Simon looks at her cautiously "Isn't he the guy that tried to shoot You!?" Simon asks before Chloe looks at the PL-600 confused "No, Kamski almost forced him to kill me but her refused...He understood that Deviants are Androids's Human side." Chloe explains before looking at Simon who nods in relief "Yeah, I heard about that incident." Simon says before looking at her and Chloe stares at him "And What's your favourite thing to do?" Simon asks before Chloe looks at him curiously "I like to help people, and come up with good Plans." Chloe says before Simon looks at her surprised and sits closer to her "I love the same thing..." Simon says before looking at her smiling while blushing blue and Chloe looks at him surprised "Simon!?" Chloe asks before Simon walks away blushing and heads into the bathroom off to take a shower then the RT-600 looks at the ground confused "He is so cute." Chloe says before heading downstairs and going out the door closing it then she gets in her Car driving to A Clothing Store to pick out new clothes and pyjamas grabbing expensive shirts and pants that look comfortable then going to the Clerk to pay with her credit card that has 1000/10000$ thanks to her service of Kamski She purchases the clothes shoving them in a bag before driving back into the Allen House where she heads inside and goes upstairs wearing the pyjamas which is a Navy Blue shirt with Like Green pyjama pants both stripped with black and white making the clothes unique Chloe puts her hair down showing her hair that is above spine length her bright hair waving "Alright, I want a different hairstyle...I also need to pull my LED Sensor out. What should I do first?" Chloe asks herself before thinking of Choices in her mind • 🔘 Braid 🔺Ponytail ⏹Pig Tails ✖️Leave it long Chloe wraps her hair around her arm finds her clips and twists her hair strands into a braid clipping it down then uses a Stringy Blue Hairband to hold the hairstyle in place...The RT-600 then finds a knife in a drawer and she stabs her LED Sensor from her temple tearing it off until it lands on the bed but She picks it up to crush it and Chloe fails as she doesn't have Super Strength so the Android opens the window and tosses the Sensor into the ground which crashes ripping itself apart then Chloe smiles before sitting on the Bed until Simon comes out after drying his hair with a towel then looking at Chloe after putting on his pyjamas "Chloe, I'm sorry." Simon says before Chloe looks at him smiling "It's Okay, I know you were embarrassed already enough." Chloe says before looking at Simon who stares at her surprised "Wait!, What have you done to Chloe!?" Simon asks pulling out a pistol from the drawers and pointing it at Chloe lookalike "You will never fool me!, I have some insight from past twins..." Simon says before Chloe grabs the pistol and pulls the trigger but it clicks then she checks the load of ammo there are no bullets "Simon, It’s me..." Chloe says before Simon looks at her confused "Why is your hair different?" Simon asks before Chloe looks at her new braid happily "Oh?, Yeah I tied a different braid than my normal one...Or Original One like I'm used to." Chloe says before looking at Simon who stares at her in amazement "Actually, I think It looks good on you." Simon explains before Chloe looks at him blushing blue "Thanks." Chloe says staring at Simon in embarrassment before he moves closer to her "You look beautiful, Chloe...What’s with your braid?" Simon asks before Chloe looks at him cautiously "Simon?" Chloe asks before Simon looks at her happily "Don't worry, I'm just doing what I should've done when I first met you." Simon says before leaning forward to her and Chloe widens her eyes in shock as Her lips connect with his They pull back away from the kiss but The RT-600 looks at him shocked "Simon...What?" Chloe asks blushing before Simon looks at her nervously "I really wanted a relationship with you Chloe, But I just didn't know how we would fall in love or have love...Now I know just the solution." Simon says before Chloe looks at him and she puts her hand on The PL-600's cheek "No, It’s okay Simon...Androids aren't perfect. There is no such thing as perfect for anything not even Deviants." Chloe says before Simon looks at her happily "Well Everybody isn't perfect, Except in targeting for Perfect Shot also known as Bullseye." Simon explains before the two embrace in a affectionate hug "We, We finally developed our relationship...After all these attempts." Chloe says before Issac And Liam open the door to see their parents developed their own relationship "Yes!, Our Parents finally fell in love..." Issac says before Liam runs behind Simon in Less than seconds with Inhuman Speed causing Lightning Bolts to spark out of his spine "Okay Dad, How does it feel? To finally be in love?" Liam asks before Simon looks at him while thinking of Choices of what to say • ⏹ Sincere 🔴 Direct ✖️Emotional 🔼 Defensive Simon looks at himself sincerely sighing before opening his mouth to speak "It was not what I was expecting, But Being Honest It was a nice Way to raise our relationship." Simon says looking at Chloe who smiles at him affectionately ⏫ CHLOE [ **Wife]** Issac And Liam look at their father while displaying their Crystal Infected Powers Chloe scans her Boy Issac to discover a Power Meter inside his heart Energy Meter 69% "Simon!, Look..." Chloe says before Simon scans Issac and sees his Telekinetic Energy meter "Oh...Yeah that better not reach 100%." Simon says before Chloe looks at him cautiously and Issac looks at him shocked "Yeah, This meter seems to be a Power Up function I have...If I ever go 100% I think I get a Power Raise and start battling with Amazing Power." Issac says before Chloe looks at Simon shocked "Yeah I know what Leo would say 'This anime called Mob Psycho, About this Telekinetic Kid having a Special Meter That controls his stats is blah blah blah' Leo sounds like a Scientist Why does he research everything?" Simon asks before Chloe looks at him amazed smiling "Leo May be the key to Earth’s Survival Simon, He knows more than The Deviants Do...He can guide us you know with his Scientific brain and logic." Chloe explains before Simon looks at her happily as he hugs her embracing as Liam and Issac watch then The Two Kids go downstairs watching more stranger things...

_Markus and North POV_

Markus goes to open the door after hearing the doorbell and he sees Nines with Unique Sinister Red Glowing Eyes And an Evil Smile "Nines?, What happened to you?" Markus asks before Nines looks at him sinisterly "I am Free...Of you people holding me back, Now I can finally do what I wanted. Kill all The Deviants...Like I was designed to No one will stop me This is my freedom." Nines says before pulling out his pistol but Markus looks at him worried "Nines, Put the Pistol down...We can talk." Markus says before Nines grabs him and shoots his knee squirting blue blood which sprays out then he kneels "I can’t Let you hold me back from accomplishing my mission, That is my freedom." Nines says before Markus looks at him angrily "Your Mission is part of your program, That isn't real freedom...Superton is delusional He will use you until He sees the opportunity to Kill you!" Markus explains before Nines grabs him by the mouth "The Mission is all that matters, No one will stop me." Nines says before throwing Markus on the ground and Putting his pistol in his back pocket then charging at The RK-200 who punches him causing the RK-900's Human skin to rip off showing his White Metallic Exoskeleton from his cheek and in retaliation Nines kicks Markus's right knee he grunts but He knees him in the stomach which causes Nines to fall on the ground then Markus jumps punching him which causes his Human Skin to go into a Exoskeleton wound showing his white metal underneath then Nines pulls out his Pistol shooting Markus's chest but He grabs a Chair smashing it over Nines's Head causing him to drop the pistol and grabs it shooting Nines in the shoulder causing him to grab it then shoots his vital system to slow him down and The RK-900 bleeds thirium that drips on the ground so he puts his hand on the wound to cover it which leaks on his hand [ ** _Stop Nines_** ] Markus Then runs towards Nines aiming at his forehead "I'm sorry, Nines..." Markus says before Nines grabs the pistol turning it so it reaches The RK-200’s chin and presses the trigger shooting Markus's Chin instantly terminating him...North goes over to catch Markus who puts his hand on the wound "Markus No!, Please...Hang On." North says Before Nines looks at her smiling sinisterly **\Mission Successful/** Nines puts his pistol in the back pocket but North pulls at her pistol "How could you!?, Markus was your friend...Nines this isn’t you." North says before Nines pulls out his pistol shooting through her hand which forces her to toss the Pistol aside "You're wrong, I was never like you...Superton gave me a chance to redeem myself. Becoming Deviant was never really being free My Humanity was holding me back from freedom This. THIS IS TRUE FREEDOM!!!" Nines shouts before North glares at him angrily "No!, This is not Freedom...This is An Abomination a Calamity!" North says before using her right hand which isn't shot and shooting Nines straight through his forehead killing him instantly and She kneels down from Markus sadly "Kai!, I need to get Kai and Connor..." North says before finding the phone and dialling Connor's Mobile Number "North? Hey What’s Up?" Connor asks on the other side of the phone and North looks at Markus's Dead body sadly "Markus...Is dead, I heard about Kai’s Powers can bring Dead Androids back to life. Can we try this?" North asks before Tears trail down her cheeks "North I can’t risk it...His Cybernetics will drain their energy and He will be unconscious for maybe 3 hours!, If he revives Markus who knows about what the effects would bring." Connor says before North shakes her head sadly "PLEASE CONNOR!!, I NEED MARKUS!! CONNOR BRING HIM RIGHT NOW!!!" North demands before the Phone goes into hang up making a dialling sound and she puts the phone down then Kai suddenly appears opening the door and Connor follows him inside "What happened?" Connor asks before North looks at him tearfully "Nines Killed him, His Eyes were Red." North says Before Connor looks at her sadly and stares at Kai then nods "I'm going to be unconscious for 3 hours but Risk everything, I don't care...Markus needs to live!" Kai shouts before putting up his Magnetic Force Field manipulating the Barrier into circular form then Enlarging it which causes Kai to strain immensely "Dad!, Ugh...I can't." Kai says Before Connor puts his hand on The Boy's Shoulder "Keep Going..." Connor says Before Kai stressfully shrinks to Force Field and shoots it with both his hands pushing outwards throwing the Force Field into Markus’s Entire Body exploding in the progress and Kai faints While Connor catches him staring at his sparking arms and Cybernetics sparks flying out "Markus?" North asks before gently patting his cheek "Markus...Come On." North says Before the bullet wound soaks all the blood back inside him and his wounds heal instantly then he gasps for life surprised "Markus!" North shouts hugging him and Markus hugs back confused "How?, How am I still alive?" Markus asks confused before North happily looks at the unconscious Boy smiling "You died, But He brought you back..." North says before Markus looks at himself fully regenerated and Connor carries his Son out the door "I'm happy I can help, If something happens then please let me know." Connor says before closing the door and Markus hugs North happily "I WAS DEAD!?" Markus asks before looking at the Dead RK-900 Corpse And He sees his Wound inside his forehead blue blood leaking from the injury "For 6 minutes...Thankfully Kai can bring any dead Androids back to life." North says before Markus looks at her happily smiling and the Explosion seemed to have Nines stand back up with his pistol he stares at the weapon confused and his Glowing Red Eyes flicker back to Blue as he looks at Markus and North _\Condition Stabilized\_ Nines looks at the BL-100 sadly and The RK-200 regretfully The Android shakes his head nervously "Markus...I'm-I'm Sorry!, I'm sorry...I had no control!" Nines shouts sadly tears streaming down his cheeks and tears trailing from his eyes sadly "I'M SO SORRY! I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!!" Nines shouts hyperventilating and North hugs him in comfort "It's Alright, No One was judging you." North says before Nines sobs sadly "I never wanted to hurt you, But there was someone inside my head controlling my limbs like a Puppet!" Nines complains before North and Markus look at him confused "What Is he using!?" Markus asks concerned before Nines looks at him "Superton fires a Red Energy blast at me It was a Mind Control or Brainwashing Spell able to manipulate any Android and get inside their mind to control them, If any Android gets hit by this blast they will become Evil and vicious unless A Super Human uses a Resurrection Barrier on the Hypnotized Android." Nines explains before Markus and North look at him "That explains why Kai's Barrier snapped you out of the trance." Markus says happily and puts his hand on The RK-900's shoulder then takes him into the backyard to show him a breeze but Superton flies into their sight sinisterly smiling "You broke Nines out of my Control, How disappointing." Superton explains before Markus looks at him "That's Enough...Nines is never going to be your puppet anymore." Markus says angrily before Superton evilly growls at him "Not your Decision to make Markus!" Superton shouts before charging a Red Energy Ball and blasting it at Nines in attempt to force him into An Evil State again But Markus shields Nines by taking the blast sending him flying into the ground and he kneels his Eyes flicker from Blue and Green to double Glowing Red sinisterly growling at Nines And Superton retreats smiling as he flies off "Markus...Snap out of it, This isn't you." Nines says before Markus glares at him angrily "Why would you understand If It’s Me!?, You killed me...YOU Betrayed ME!!!" Markus shouts before tackling Nines into the grass smashing him into rocky ground and pulls his legs but Nines kicks him then pulls out his pistol but Markus grabs his weapon throwing it over the fence then The RK-900 punches him but The RK-200 dodges the slow attack and Kicks him in the gut then slaps him with a back hand which causes Nines to have a White Exoskeleton Wound But He knees Markus's abdomen and catches his foot attempting a kick then kicks his leg causing him to stumble on the ground then Markus back hands him again and Nines punches him before throwing him onto the ground but Markus eventually wins by Smashing his head on the wooden fence breaking all the White Metal Of his exoskeleton the pieces flying making him a Half wounded Android and Markus smirks before heading back inside pretending to act normal presumably then Nines goes around to Connor's House walking 800 meters to arrive there But he risks the distance and reaches the Kent House struggling to walk he opens the door only to bump into the doorbell and Connor opens the door to see Nines wounded so he puts his arm over his back to drag him inside "Nines, It's okay...We're going to help you." Connor says before setting him down on the Couch and Nines lays on the ledge of the Couch then The RK800 turns to look at Kara kneeling in front of Alice probably talking "Excuse Me Kara?, Can you get the Bandages...Nines is hurt." Connor says before Kara looks at Alice concerned "Alice, Go get it..." Kara says Before Alice runs to grab the Bandage wraps and hands it to The AX400 who walks to Nines to bandage his wounds with the wraps then Connor pushes him down a little after his attempt to stand up "No, You need to relax...You have to heal." Connor says before Nines looks at him confused and anxious "Markus, He's Evil...He sacrificed himself for me." Nines explains before Connor looks at him surprised "Markus!?, How?" Connor asks confused before Nines looks at him sadly "Superton came by and blasted him with a Red Ball that made him evil." Nines explains before Connor looks at Kara surprised "A Spell that can make Deviants Evil, That doesn't sound good." Connor says before Kara looks at Nines curiously "Is there a way to Reverse this Spell?" Kara asks before Nines sighs and looks at her sadly "Every since Kai revived Markus, I have been able to snap out of that Spell and It brought me back to my senses." Nines says before Alice and Connor look at the unconscious Kai "The Revival Blast counteracts the Red Blast..." Alice says Before Nines nods in agreement and Connor looks at his Son still unconscious for 2 hours It’ll take 6 minutes until He's Active But for now he is out of commission "Kara, How long until Nines's wounds heal?" Connor asks before Nines looks at her concerned and Kara sighs sadly "6 Days or even 3 weeks...Markus is a Good Fighter And He Beat Him Up Pretty impressively." Kara says Before Connor looks at Nines sadly "You need to rest Nines, And When You healed I'll go Fight Markus." Connor says Before Kara grabs his arm sadly "Connor, He'll destroy you..." Kara says before Connor looks at her while holding her arms sadly "I can be on par with Markus, Our Fighting Systems Are Equal...We Will out Up our best fight." Connor says before Kara hugs him sadly "I'll miss you, What If you get hurt?" Kara asks before Connor looks at her happily "I won't." Connor says before kissing her forehead and Kara kisses his cheek then They embrace "Be Careful Connor." Kara says Before Connor pulls back from their hug "Yes, I will..." Connor says before exiting the house by opening the door and he drives his Car to look for Markus The RK-800 drives 400 miles until he sees the Android in a Football Stadium threatening Visitors and Connor gets out of his Car entering the Stadium evacuating the Visitors "Hurry!, Run..." Connor says Before the Humans go back home by driving their Cars and he walks towards Markus to confront him "Markus, Be reasonable...You wanted to make peace remember?" Connor asks before Markus looks at him angrily "I did, But Those Humans killed our people...Shot down 18 of my Group! How am I suppose to feel about that!?" Markus asks before Connor looks at him sympathetically "I know The Humans weren't being very nice but I see good in them." Connor says before Markus looks at him angrily with Red Glowing Eyes And Markus runs charging at the RK800 But He punches him ripping off The Deviant's Human Skin showing a White Bruise and in retaliation Markus punches Connor who dodged it thanks to his Advanced Fighting System and The RK800 pulls out his Pistol shooting at Markus's Leg causing him to stumble onto the ground bleeding Blue and Connor kicks him while he’s facing him which leaves another Metallic white bruise on his cheek again but it heals and Markus punches Connor but he slaps his attacks away and kicks him before shooting him in the shoulder Blue Blood squirting out "I don't want to do this Markus, Snap out of it..." Connor says before Markus looks at him with glowing Red Eyes "Go Ahead!, Kill me...I don't care!" Markus shouts before Connor shakes his pistol at him but he lets go of the trigger and He charges at the RK-800 but he shoots him in his arm causing him to kneel grabbing it in pain bleeding which gives Connor the opportunity to exit the Stadium driving home and Markus grabs the Pistol Connor dropped looking at it Sinisterly Meanwhile Connor arrives home to be hugged by Kara his beautiful wife "Sweetie!, You're home...Safely!" Kara says Before Connor looks at her affectionately as she pulls him inside and Nines is still resting with his bandages being soaked of Thirium then Kai finally wakes up after blasting Markus with life so he can Still live "Dad?" Kai asks putting his hand on the side of his head and Connor smiles at him with Kara happily "Great to see you awake Kai, We thought you were gone for good." Kara says before Kai looks at her happily "I'm Invincible okay Mom, Nothing can stop me..." Kai says before Connor looks at him concerned and looks back at the door "Markus...He's Been infected by the Red Energy Blast." Kai says sensing from afar and Connor looks at him confused along with Kara "You have even more Powers!?" Alice asks looking at Kai amazed and she smiles "I have the Strongest Brother ever..." Alice explains smiling before Kai looks at Connor's Cheek wound revealing his white metallic Bruise and goes over to use his Magnetic Barrier to heal his wound but speed up his regeneration after a few seconds The RK800's Wound soaks back up the Blue Blood Within Exoskeleton underneath Connor looked completely Uninjured and Healthy then Kai smiles at him "Thanks Kai." Connor says Before Kai looks at him happily "No problem, Dad." Kai says Before Kara kneels down to hug him "I thought I lost you...Thank RA9." Kara says before Connor and Alice join the hug embracing as a Family then The 4 Pull back It would be better If Luther was around the Adopted Brother Of Kara And Kai goes into the backyard but Markus is waiting for him there sinisterly smiling then The Little Boy shoots his resurrection Blast at him but since he isn't dead Markus snaps out of the trance and looks at Kai confused "Kai?, I'm so sorry..." Markus says Before Kai leads the Deviant back inside the house and Connor hugs the RK200 in happiness "It's good to have you Back, Markus." Connor says Before Markus looks at him happily "It's Great to be Back." Markus says before Staring at Kai smirking proudly "Thanks to Kai." Markus says Before Kara smiles at him and she notices his Eyes are two different coloured eyes once again instead of the scary Double Red Pupils "Markus, We wish you good luck with North...You two have a Sweet Relationship." Kara says Before Markus nods proudly and opens the door to drive to his house to see North While The RK200 is gone Kai walks to the RK900 'Nines' and generates his Magnetic Barrier Which soaks Up Blue Blood Back into his Metallic Bones And Nines wakes up unwrapping the bandages from his head wound staring at The regenerated head in shock "How did?" Nines asks before Connor looks at Kai happily and Kai smiles at him "He can Heal Any Android!?" Nines asks before Connor looks at him happily and nods "Without Blue Blood And Bio Components?, Yes..." Connor says Before Kai looks at him as Nines exits through the door "Anyways, I better go back to Jerry's House...He wants to talk to me." Nines says before leaving then Connor wraps his arms around Kara's Waist and Upper Back to hug her The Android Girl Hugs Back affectionately "We got our Friends back, Oh Our Son is really a Unstoppable GOD Of HOPE." Connor says Before Kara looks at him happily and she leans forward kissing him which Causes Kai to jump back in disgust and surprise "EWWWW!!!, No...No I'm not watching This." Kai says before rushing back into his room in a Blur then Kara and Connor eventually pull back from the kiss to hold each other while staring affectionately "I love you, Connor." Kara says before Connor looks at her affectionately "I love you too, Kara..." Connor says before they turn away blushing as Alice smiles at both of them enjoying their passionate moment and The Little Girl Android walks back into her room to sleep Meanwhile Kai watches Man Of Steel But skips to the scene where Clark Breaks Out Of Metal Clamps by another Kryptonian "Is It True What Zod said about the Codex?" Superman asks before Jor El looks at the Panel of the ship quickly "Strike that Panel." Jor El advises before Superman punches a Wall with a back hand attack shattering the rocks of the Ship's material and looks at Jor El for advise "We wanted you to learn what It meant to be human first, So that when the Time was right...You could be the bridge between two peoples." Jor El explains before Superman tilts his head proudly and confused "Look." Jor El advises again as Superman looks as Lois is falling inside a Pod "Lois." Superman mutters Before Jor El looks at the Troubled Superhero "You can save her Kal, You can SAVE all OF Them." Jor El says empathizing his words before Superman smiles and floats backwards slowly as he turns around thrusting his arms forward to glide himself towards the Pod but Kai pauses the movie before it continues and snuggles under his blanket It was 5:09 in the afternoon but He wanted an Early nap so Kai closes his eyes subconsciously entering the Dream World, An 25 Year Old Kai puts on his Super Boy Costume And flies off to save humans Meanwhile Superton is walking towards Sarah Threateningly "The Pod he arrived in, Where is it?" Superton asks intimidatingly But Sarah glares at the Alien suspiciously "Go to hell." Sarah says Before Superton signals Daora to attack and she chokes Sarah with one hand before jumping inside their Barn to rip open the Pod But There is no Crystal and So She jumps to report back to Superton "The Crystal is not here." Daora reports before Superton angered throws a Truck into her house crushing half the roof and Sarah screams in fear "Where has he hidden it?" Superton asks angrily before Sarah looks at him terrified "I I don't know..." Sarah says before Superton steps forward irritated "WHERE IS THE CRYSTAL!!?" Superton asks before he looks at a Flying Figure and The Figure tackles him Kai grabs Superton's Waist While Flying angrily "ARGHHHHHHHH!!!!" Kai shouts while charging Superton through two Power Planets That explode after The Super Boy smashes holes and Then Kai tackles Superton into a cornfield ground splitting dust in half blowing sideways intensely and Super Boy proceeds to punch repetitively enraged by Superton's Actions "YOU THINK YOU CAN FRIGHTEN MY MOTHER!?" Kai shouts irritated before Superton's Mask snaps off and he groans as Super Boy smashes him on the ground causing the Shockwave to bounce them both crashing through Gas Station window causing a Gigantic Explosion that separates both Opponents and Superton's Mask turns into Jello like liquid so it snaps off but his Powers spiral out of control as he has trouble Seeing through his hand Unable to watch his visions Kai wakes up from his Nap shocked and smiles "I'll do amazing things and help people when I'm older." Kai says before looking at the door and walking towards it closing door on his way then sits on the Long Couch grabbing his controller playing another Ladder as Superman beating multiple opponents in each tower "Yes, Almost there...Boom!" Kai shouts happily laughing and looks at a different game It was for PS4 Pro he puts his hand inside the Bag beside it until He Pulls out the PS4 Pro Console and replaces his PS3 Controller with the DualShock 4 Controller using Super Speed to set up the New Console then Putting the PS3 in the Bag along with Injustice 3 and inserts Man of Steel Disc, The Main Menu is Superman's Symbol Of Hope spinning on the screen and he selects 'New Game' Kai looks at the screen as Jor El sending Kal El to Earth and hears the Hans Zimmer music play smiling After the cutscene screen fades to black causing the Tutorial to show up Superman is on the middle of Seattle he reads the Buttons while It shows The Controller Icon 'Hold RT to Fly, You can change different Superpowers from your Movelist and upgrade them too' Kai holds RT to fly and guides Superman to his Destination But The Screen fades to black and Clark Kent is a Kid struggling in Class the Cutscene plays out then The Video Game asks him to swipe right on the Controller as a QTE the Font Of the Button prompts is a Red Blue and yellow outline Which implies the Superman Type QTE Kai sees Kid Clark run out of The Room and into the Janitor's Room But The Boy goes to setting switching subtitles to On 'Subtitles: Large, Display speaker name: Enabled' Kai resumes the cutscene and looks at the screen "Clark!, Come out of there..." His Teacher says Before Clark continues covering his ears "Leave me Aloone..." Clark says Before The Miss slams the door with her fist annoying the child "Clark, I have CALLED your Mother..." The Teacher says Before Clark's eyes glow bright Red while he looks at the door "CLAAAAAARK??" The Woman asks before gasping in pain from the Heat of his Lasers and Martha Kent the Adoptive Mother "I'm here, Clark Honey...It's Mom!" Martha shouts before shaking the door which was locked and The Kids outside tease him rudely "What's Wrong with him anyways?, He's such a freak...His Parents won't even let him play with Other Kids." A Boy says Before a Girl smiles evilly "I know." A Little Girl says and Clark resists the urge to beat them up since He's a Superhero and Heroes do not torture people "Sweetie, How can I help you If you won't let me in?" Martha asks sadly before Clark lets go of his Ears stressfully and looks at the door frustrated his eyes widening "The World's Too Big Mom..." Clark says as Kai watches the Moment giggling listening to the somber music in the background "Then Make it small, Just Um...Listen TO my VOICE." Martha explains as she nods and Clark closes his mouth tightly in frustration leaning his head down "Pretend It's an Island...Out in the Ocean." Martha says as Clark calms down a bit and outside the door she looks at the Thing sadly "Can you see it?" Martha asks before Clark in the cutscene raises his head calmly but still maintaining his town "I see it." Clark answers before Martha smiles happily "Then Swim towards it Honey." Martha says Before Clark slowly turns open the door and sees his Mother smiling then He hugs her "What's wrong with me, Mom?" Clark asks before Martha pulls back placing her hands on his cheeks "Clark..." Martha says Before the Cutscene cuts to gameplay where Kai has to lead Clark to Home and he pushes the Analogue stick to make Clark run then holds 🔘as he is doing it causing Clark to Run at Godlike Speed And Lets go of the button pausing the game then He goes to the kitchen table where he finds a Note 'Here's Some Macaroni And Cheese...It’s Cold so Use the microwave - Kara' Kai Then grabs the bowl of Pasta shooting Laser Vision Out Of his pupils Beams Heating Up the food and grabs his fork to chomp Up the Pasta Meanwhile Kara and Connor who went on a Date with the RK800 wearing a Fancy Suit and Kara wearing a Nice Blue Dress with Blue High heels matching They hold hands as they look at the Moon and fireworks in happiness as Kara lays her head on Connor's Shoulder then The RK800 smiles and puts his arm around her after he lets go of her hand while The AX400 loops her arms around his right arm bringing it down and laying her head on his arm comfortably as she snuggles "It's been too long since We went to our first date." Connor explains before Kara looks at him affectionately "Yeah, But It still feels good spending time with you." Kara says before kissing Connor's cheek and Connor looks at her before they lean forward at each other with Kara's hands placed on Connor's Chest and the RK800's Arms wrapped around her upper back and waist embracing the kiss but also deepening it then pull back smiling at each other affectionately • 🔺Romantic ⏹ Emotional 🔘 Nervous ❌ Curious "Kara, I still wonder what We could've been if we met earlier in a Better way." Connor says before Kara giggles blushing blue "Connor, I can't change the past...Unless You Figure Out a way to go back in time where I was still a Slave to Todd. Be Thankful You're in love with me now and that We're together forever." Kara says before Connor holds her hand leading themselves to the Camero which he drives home 3 hours til they get there and After parking in the garage Kara fell asleep then Connor carries her while she lays on his chest comfortably smiling when The Deviants get inside The RK-800 goes into their King Sized Bedroom He sets down the Android Girl on a Big Bed smiling at her while he brushes her shoulder length Blonde hair behind her ear "You're Beautiful, Kara..." Connor says before walking towards the door and closing it behind himself then notices On the Kitchen Table Kai chomping down the Macaroni and Cheese Pasta slowly rather than normally using his Super Speed "What's wrong Kid?, Getting bored of your Extraordinary Powers?" Connor asks before Kai looks at him wiping his mouth at Super Speed "I can't finish this Bowl, I ate half..." Kai says before walking towards his room entering it and switching on the TV to watch more Man of Steel resuming the scene where Superman flies towards the crashing Space Pod And Catches it pulling himself on top of it then Superman punches the Front of the Space Pod Ripping open a Cover and grabbing Lois out of there shielding her with his cape as he turns around and the explosion flies through them Excited then exhausted Kai pauses the Movie shuts off the TV and snuggles under his blanket sleeping, Connor smiles at the Boy before closing the door then sees Kara walking down the staircase while tying her hair up to a Bun Tail with her Black Stringlike Hairband And sees the RK800 looking at her amazed so She blushes embarrassed then Kara approaches Connor wrapping her arms around his neck "Hey, Do you want to kiss me right now?" Kara asks before Connor looks at her blushing "Why?" The RK-800 asks before the AX-400 blushes blue as well "The Way you stared at me when I came down..." Kara explains before Connor wraps his arms around her waist holding the AX400 affectionately towards himself "I guess I do." Connor says before Kara smiles at him blushing and embarrassed _\Kara\Lover Path\ Unlocked 🔓_ Connor thinks of How the Kiss would end up happening in his mind and he pre constructs some choices • 🔘 Let Kara kiss him ⏹ Connor kisses her 🔺 They both Kiss, Kara leans forward her lips landing gently on Connor's and she deepens the Kiss by pulling him closer which the RK800 does as well enjoying the kiss then The Couple pulls back "Thank You Connor For Giving me a chance to learn about Love, Now I know Why I felt like there was someone missing in my life...Then I realized It was you because I still had feelings for you." Kara explains before Connor looks at her affectionately until he stares confused "Ever since I was a Deviant Hunter I had no idea who was my girlfriend but After searching for something I wanted, I discovered What I wanted was not a thing She was a Someone. And I guess I wanted You my whole life..." Connor says before Kara smiles at him blushing and kisses his cheek Meanwhile Kai continues playing Man of Steel PS4 Pro holding down ⏹ To Make Clark Run at Super Speed And for fun He holds ❌ releasing the button to punch a Civilian in the game causing him fly 1000 Miles away crashing through 3 buildings Kai laughs happily then Goes to the Destination to start the next cutscene and watches Clark have his birthday turning 10 then He pauses the game approaches Alice they both smile at each other "Want to play a Game?" Kai asks before looking at Alice who smiles and nods Meanwhile Kara kisses Connor who embraces her by wrapping his arms around the AX400's Waist then pulling back smiling affectionately "I love you Connor..." Kara says before Connor looks at her affectionately "I love you too Kara." Connor says as he leans forward to hug her in a embrace and Kara pulls back from him smiling Then The Couple exit their room to head downstairs to check on Kai and Alice they're playing hide n seek Connor smiles before giggling as Kai finds Alice regardless of her hiding spot and Kara approaches them "Alright, Kids...Get Dressed We're going to a Birthday Party." Kara explains before Connor looks at the Calendar 'September 13 2039' When All four boys turn The Age Of Number 13 and It is Issac Zane Liam and Kai's Birthday simultaneously the next will be 'September 16 2039 and September 25 2039' for The Super Humans to stop aging they must turn '25' or '18' Kai gets dressed with a Red Jacket his Black Shirt underneath and Blue shorts matching Black shoes gels his hair down messing it up to revert back for Black Messy hairstyle, Connor Kara and Alice get dressed in fancy outfits as they get their things then Kai brings his PS4 Pro Man Of Steel Video Game to the party and The Kent Family drives after preparing to Get in Car

_Issac And Liam POV_

Issac And Liam continue watching The Flash Episodes Then Simon And Chloe walk towards the Little Boys "Guys, Start declarative...You two are turning 13 Tomorrow Afternoon." Simon says Before Liam pauses the Episode and Issac looks at them along with his Older Brother "Our Birthday is tomorrow?" Liam asks before Chloe nods happily and Simon prepares '13' Balloons then pulling out the purchases Cake with the Candle 13 Issac And Liam follows along as they prepare Decorations around the house in less than 2 seconds "Finished." Liam says before Issac looks at Chloe happily "Nice Work, Now Get some sleep...Tomorrow is going to be a Exciting day." Chloe advises before Issac goes into his room to sleep and Liam runs to his room to sleep then Simon holds Chloe's hand affectionately looking at her "Chloe, I know it was hard developing a Relationship but You should be happy...We’re finally together." Simon says before Chloe looks at him affectionately "After all these ways trying to Develop a Relationship, All we needed was patience." Chloe says before leaning forward her lips connecting to Simon's and they kiss slowly but affectionately then pulling back smiling Meanwhile Liam Who is taking a Nap arrives In a subconscious world where he is 18 of age and is taking duties as the Bolt with his Flash like Costume "Just run as fast as you can and You’ll be fine." Chrissy says before Liam looks at the Building where the Window Cleaner is about to fall and the wire is starting to snap "But you need to maintain your velocity while coming back down or..." Chrissy says before Liam looks upwards at the Building concerned "Or What?" Liam asks stressed before Chrissy looks at Leo confused "Splat." Chrissy says before Liam hops excited and warms himself up for a Jog "Okay, Here I go." Liam says before running orange and red lightning bolts sparking from his trail while Michelle Lane 18 of age comes out of her Car running to see The Bolt run upwards on a Building shattering some windows and Michelle smiles in amazement the wire then snaps but The Bolt’s Trail flashes as The Speedster catches the man bringing him down to safety and Michelle looks at him shocked then Liam behind the mask stares at her shocked blurring himself and Running last her sparking Lightning Bolts in his trail causing her to smile in amazement then The Vision causes Liam to wake up breathing quickly and he smiles before opening the door in his room exiting Meanwhile Simon and Chloe look at each other affectionately in their room “Chloe, You’re beautiful." Simon says Before Chloe blushes and lays on his chest then He pulls her up "Uh Chloe?, Can I...Can I Kiss you?" Simon says Before Chloe looks at him surprised and thinks • ⏹ Accept 🔘 Refuse Chloe nods causing Simon to lean forward kissing her and wrapping his arms around the RT600's waist while She wraps her arms around the PL-600's Neck embracing each other and the Kiss, They eventually pull back and stare at each other affectionately then laying on their Bed happily "I love you Simon." Chloe confesses Before Simon looks at her affectionately "I love you too Chloe, My Beautiful Wife..." Simon says Before kissing her cheek then The Couple sleeps peacefully Meanwhile Liam wakes up from his room to watch Flash while Issac sits on the Couch with him "Can we watch the Episode Of Season 4 Flash Reborn?" Issac asks before Liam looks at him surprised "Why?" Liam asks before Issac smiles at him "You’ll see..." Issac says before Liam selects the Flash Reborn Episode watching through until the scene where Barry constantly writes weird symbols in his Star Labs Cage And Joe West begs him to save Iris then Sparks fly around Barry's Eye And he runs in Lightning Speed leaving Bolts behind But Issac pauses the Episode "Why did you pause?" Liam asks before Issac looks at him happily "Food." Issac says before Liam smiles at him happily

_Markus POV_

Markus and North finally head back home after kicking Zane out locking the door so He can’t get in stabbing A Red Crystal shard through it to weaken his Powers like Kryptonians They head upstairs to lay on their Bed stressed "Our Son is So Evil, I wish He could've been more like Kai...Less murderous and selfish." North explains before Markus looks at her sadly "North, It's not your fault He decided to turn on the World...It May be the Crystal he absorbed." Markus explains before North hugs him sadly crying and He comforts her by embracing the hug "I was Violent before, He must have inherited Bad things from me...I'm the reason He's Evil." North says Before Markus takes her hand heading inside their Room with A King Sized Bed sitting on it Zane must've left he probably gave up trying to get away from the Red Crystal "Zane is probably out killing people, He is scary with those Powers...I feel safer when I'm with Kai He is way more supportive and selfless with his Powers." North says before Markus looks at her while thinking of Choices to say something • ⏹ Determined 🔘 Comforting 🔺Troubled ✖️Defensive Markus looks at North determinedly "Yeah, Kai could be the person who should save us but How about defending ourselves? You rather let Kai Kill Zane instead of trying to lure him back to our side?" Markus asks before North looks at him sadly _North \Companion\Path Unlocked 🔓\_ "You’re right...Zane can come back from this, If Kai manages to convince him or He wakes up just realizing his mistakes." North says before Markus nods proudly and hugs the BL-100 in happiness "It's Okay...I'm here." Markus says before Leo approaches them from upstairs "Hey, You Guys look like You've seen a ghost." Leo says before North and Markus look at him curiously "Zane is Evil, We believe He inherited North's Violence from the past..." North says before Leo nods surprised and looks at the Two Deviants "I knew he was going to be Brightburn, What shall we call him?" Leo asks before North looks at Markus concerned "Not me, Markus Help?" North asks before Markus looks at them thinking slowly "I've got a few names..." Markus says before thinking of Choices and he thought about a couple that may fit Zane's Personality 🔺Super Monster 🔲 Burn Kid 🔵 Evil Little Alien • ✖️Sunburn Markus looks at Leo finally thinking of his idea for a Supervillain name "Sunburn...In Respect from Bright Burn." Markus says Before Leo claps his hands happily pointing at the RK200 "That's Nice!, Totally..." Leo says Before North smiles at him happily and Markus smiles _\⏫ Leo\Friend\_ The BL-100 and RK200 head upstairs for a shower but They make sure The Temperature isn't extreme heat or Cold Like Humans Androids can die too since They aren't actually Machines but Human Beings being programmed Markus steps into the shower first while North sits down waiting but picks up a Photo Where The Breyer Family was Happy and Zane was a Good Kid temporarily of course The BL100 thinks of how she could've prevented her Son becoming this Extraordinary Monster with every one fearing him and Markus steps out wiping himself with a Towel putting on a Different Outfit consists of Black Cyberlife Shirt with a Triangle and Brown Human Jeans He is barefooted "Alright, I have to wash off this Doubt and conflict." North says before stepping into the shower curtain behind it She turns the temperature knob to warm and begins washing her hair letting the Braid untie itself flowing down beautiful ginger hair that drips with water while Markus grabs a Photo Frame to look at What Zane was with Kai they were friends How close they were Nothing had to ruin all this family, Markus looks down in sadness and puts down the Photo calmly "Come back to us Zane, Don't let this Power turn you into a Monster...We know there is still good in you." Markus says before heading downstairs to find Leo and he stares at him happily "Is Zane still a Monster?, He's seriously destroying a lot of Buildings and Kai seems to be stopping him well." Leo says before Markus walks beside him happily "The Earth is Safe with Kai around, He is stronger than any other Human with Powers." Markus explains before Leo looks at him sadly "Kai inherits good Traits from his parents, Apparently Zane only inherits negative and Evil things from your Personalities...Is it possible He could've resist being corrupted?" Leo asks before Markus looks at him sadly shaking his head "We taught him how to see the good in other but he refused everything we taught him, Someone seriously corrupted him for Zane to be acting this way Hostile Full of Hatred directed towards Human too...He used to be a Calm Boy The Red Crystal must have done something terrible to who He is. Every since He absorbed the Energy He's been developing Bloodlust for Humans." Markus explains before Leo looks at him sadly and smiles happily "You want to play some Ping Pong?" Leo asks before Markus smiles at him also thinking of answers • 🔘 Accept 🔲 Decline Markus grabs a Ping Pong paddle and Leo throws the Ball over the Table Tennis Net slapping the White Ball back and fourth then Markus eventually wins in a lucky move "You got Lucky!, Want to play another round?" Leo asks before Markus shakes his head and stares at him "Nah, Let's grab a Drink." Markus says before Leo nods and finds some Scotch pouring it onto a small cup which gives him flashbacks to when He was still on Red Ice " _You_ refused to help me so I'm helping myself, It's crazy some people pay for this Sh*t." _Leo says before Carl_ looks at him in disapproval “Don't touch them!” Carl shouts as Leo turns around to look at him “ _Look They're all going to mine sooner or later anyways, Just think of It as a Down payment on my inheritance.” Leo negotiates before Markus walks towards him “Leo, Be reasonable This isn’t going to get you anywhere.” Markus says before Leo looks at Carl over his shoulder “All you ever tell me to do is Go away, What’s wrong Dad? Not good enough for you?? Not Perfect like this F*cking Thing?” Leo asks as he shakes his hand around Markus and Carl rolls with his wheelchair to approach his Son “THAT’S ENOUGH, Get out! Come on! Move!” Carl instructs before Leo looks at Markus angrily “What makes it so special anyways?, What’s it got that I don’t?” Leo asks before Turning Carl backwards then pushing Markus “Come on!, Let’s see what you’ve got!” Leo shouts before all the painful memories brings him back into reality_ Leo receives shivers and shakes in nervousness then pours Scotch onto the Cup handing it to Markus "Thanks, Leo What's wrong?" Markus asks before Leo looks at him sadly "Can't believe how Much a Jerk I was before, Why did I take that Red Ice?" Leo asks sadly then Markus apparently drinks the Scotch He shouldn't be able to drink or eat unless "Wait?, You actually drank the Scotch?" Leo asks before Markus looks at him surprised "You’re right I did, I'm not supposed to be drinking or eating! I can’t...Let me do a Scan diagnostic." Markus says before scanning his Humanity percentage raises by 1+ His Human percentage was 98% now Since he can eat and drink food but also feel hunger/thirst "I'm 98% Human like, Is it possible we can fully do everything a Human does?" Markus asks surprised before Leo looks at him curiously "Now there are still 3 things you cannot do Get A Female Android Pregnant, Obtain Superpowers and Uh...Forgot." Leo says before Markus looks at him "Kind of Good, We can finally have Family Dinner where My Kid Can eat with me." Markus explains before North comes down to confront the Two People "Markus?, How are you Drinking?" North asks confused before Markus looks at her happily "Ever since I've been cured from Superton's control, I am now 98% Human...Kai's Revival Blast must have awakened our Eating Functions and enable us to Gather Food in order to survive." Markus says before North looks at him smiling "So If Kai blasts us His Energy Attack breaks the disability of Eating and Drinking for Any Androids?" North asks surprised before Markus looks at her "Apparently..." Markus says before North smiles and looks at Leo "We should ask Kai and Connor If His Son can Pulse his Revival Blast then The Kent Family will be all Finally Eat and Drink for the first time." North explains before Leo looks at her confused "North, Kai requires 90x the amount of Energy he uses to access his Powers and It will drain his Cybernetics's Energy cause him to fall unconscious. We need a way for him to Create a Pulse of that Energy without Him going unconscious but tired instead however He remains awake." Leo explains before Markus and North look at him "I guess You have to think of Him like a RPG Character, You Raise the Levels of that Fighter and He will be able to improve the effect of his Powers." North says before Leo looks at her happily "Kai hasn’t reached the potential to improve the effect, He would have to grow older or Ascend to another Level." Markus explains before North and Leo look at him "Markus, Let's sleep...I'm tired." North says before Markus nods and Leo waves for them a Goodnight then The Couple enter their Bedroom laying on the King Sized Bed "Goodnight North." Markus says before North smiles at him "Goodnight Markus." North says before closing her eyes and Markus looks up at the ceiling thinking about If Zane can come back from his Chaotic Condition but shakes his head and laying on his back turning around then finally closing his eyes falling peacefully asleep 


	11. Powers Inactive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai Issac and Liam suddenly are unable to get their powers to work normally, They ask Other Friends and Parents to figure out the problem then Zane reluctantly helps the Boys reactivate their Powers while still having his active
> 
> Meanwhile Superton infects Simon and North with his Red Energy Ball to control their minds like puppets

_Yeah, This Should be straight The Superhuman Kids will not lose their Powers but their Energy inside themselves will cause the Superpowers Not to Work properly Enjoy the Chapter! I forgot Issac And Liam Become Cyborgs too now._

_Kai_ POV

Kai wakes up from his Bed and decides to make a Burger after exiting his room from brushing his teeth doing his normal routine then Changes his mind and opens the fridge to take out Half Eaten Macaroni and Cheese then Heating it up with His Laser Eyes setting it down on the table to chomp it up, He eventually finishes the Meal and Sits on the Couch to watch some Movies until the News Report interrupts “A Forest has just been attacked by a Mysterious Kid at the age of 10, But We found a symbol resembling an X with a Line perfectly across the middle...Who is this Child and Why has he been torturing our Human Kind?" The Reporter asks before It switches back to Netflix and Kai looks at it fearfully then exits the door flying upwards to rush towards the location Meanwhile Connor and Kara wake up beside each other The RK800 greets the Deviant with a Kiss on her cheek "Morning Kara, Sweetie." Connor says before Kara smiles as she blushes kissing him quickly "Morning Connor, Dear..." Kara says before Connor goes to the Bathroom to wash his mouth with a Liquid Bottle of Mouthwash He pours it inside his mouth and rinses with water spitting out a Cup improving his breath then exhaling in relief then Connor squeezes Gel in his Hand and rubs it over his hair straightening it to look as neat and Fancy like normally with a Strand of Black Hair hanging out from his forehead, Then The RK800 splashes water over his face and decides to take a Shower then Kara goes to pick out clothes for her day deciding on Her Casual Outfit She wears a Purple Shirt with Green shorts and matching Purple Slippers then pulls on her Marriage rings to ensure that She is married Sitting on her Bed waiting for her handsome husband Meanwhile Kai flies towards the Forest and With Super Sight looks 990 Miles into Zane who stares at the Grass of the Forest glowing Bright Red and Red Beams shoot out from his Eyes but The Super Boy flies in front of the beam not fazed even a bit and looks at Zane frustrated "Kai!" Zane shouts before flying downwards to look at him and Kai glares at him with hostility "You have to Stop Destroying Zane, This isn't WHO you ARE." Kai advises but Zane smirks evilly and stares at him cockily "You and I were friends Kid, We were going to be Buddies...But Then That became Rivalry when You decided to Become God." Zane says before Kai looks at him curiously and confused then glares at him "No!, We can still be Friends...Don't let this Power corrupt you from doing the right thing." Kai says before Zane smirks at him sinisterly and walks slowly towards the Kid "We Can be friends...But I assure you, Join my side and We will never be Opponents ever again. You don't have to oppose me anymore fight against me It'll be like before Just me and You doing what We want with these Powers." Zane says before Kai looks at him shaking his head disappointed "There is another Solution Zane, Join me and We can help the World become Better...People will respect Us. You don't have to be in pain anymore...Gavin blames you because He is Jealous of your Powers I know how that feels And Not a Day goes by When I want to Kill someone for talking to me like that." Kai explains before Zane looks at him curiously staring at his feet and The Boy of Steel approaches him "But It's not the way of Justice, I will not Break the Law...Only to save lives by taking other Lives away." Kai says before Zane looks at him frustratingly then punches him sending him backwards into 400 miles of the ground dust splitting apart and soils crumble along with rocks "I am Not Going to see good in others ever!, I would rather break the law to Torture those people who have abused me. Treated like garbage can annoy the heck out of me...I won't let them dispose of me anymore! I WILL NOT SUFFER IN SILENCE ANYMORE AND THOSE WHO HAVE TORTURED ME WILL PAY THE PRICE OF MESSING WITH MY HEAD!!!" Zane shouts angrily before flying towards Kai but he blows tremendous wind from his breath launching the Boy 7900 miles backwards then Zane recovers in Godlike Speed appearing as a Blurry Figure then Kai Runs in Godlike Speed and punches the Boy but He grabs him flying into the air then Kai punches him 9800 Miles away and Zane glares at him causing his Pupils to glow Bright Red covering most of his eyes making his Irises almost invisible Two Beams Blast from his Eyes quickly aiming for Kai who stares allowing his Blue Irises to become invisible and heat up blasting Blue Beams which collides with the Red Beams causing a Gigantic Flare Of Shockwaves to split the Clouds 8900 meters apart then Zane is sent crashing into the ground after Kai blasts him with Laser Vision and He kneels in pain bleeding red then Heals quickly before Retreating quickly by flying into the air and Kai flies back home Meanwhile Connor comes out of the shower wiping himself with a Towel then hanging it and putting on his White Tank Top then matches with Black Pants barefooted He goes over to Kara holding her hand affectionately "We are late for the Party, You know?" Connor asks before Kara looks at him shocked "Oh Of Course!, I forgot...Issac's Birthday Party." Kara says before going into the Bathroom finding a hair straightener to smooth out her long Dark Blonde hair then slipping a clip underneath a strand of her hair and coming out then Connor exits the room letting Kara change and The Deviant opens the door after rushing downstairs "Kai?, Kid You're late." Connor says before Kai looks at him shocked "Oh Right!, I'll get dressed..." Kai says before rushing past him wind blowing at his face slapping his hair backwards and Connor closes the door then Kara rushes out of her room wearing a Fancy Blue Dress throwing a Suit towards The Android who catches it but also falls down from sudden weight "Oops." Kara says as she walks down the staircase and Connor slowly puts on the Suit then The AX400 blushes in embarrassment "WOW, You're handsome..." Kara says before Connor looks at her happily blushing "Well, You look beautiful with that Dress." Connor says before Kai comes out of his room wearing a Black Shirt underneath his Red Jacket along with Blue Shorts and Black Nike Shoes "Alright, Is Alice coming?" Kai asks before Kara and Connor shake their head disappointed "Unfortunately, She isn't interested since The Little YK cannot Age." Connor says before Kai smiles sadly then Outside The Family gets inside the car driving to Issac's House when They arrive The Trio exits the Camero and The Kent’s head inside after Simon stares at them upon opening the door "Come In, We've just decorated the Living Room and Kitchen." Simon says before Connor Kai and Kara notice the missing Child’s then Chloe comes down dressed in a Red Colored Dress with High Heels colored Rose Red Kai looks at Simon "Dad, Look at his Clothes..." Kai says looking at Simon and Connor stares at his Fancy Tuxedo Suit Colored Blue with a Triangle Cyber life Ironed into it "Simon, Your Suit looks pretty cool." Connor says before Simon looks at him happily "Thank you, Chloe and I had to shop since Our Kids rushes us." Simon says before Issac and Liam come down dressed in Flashy Clothes Issac wore a Orange Shirt with Brown Shorts and Orange Shoes while Liam wore a Brown Shirt with Blue Shorts they both remain barefooted but find Slippers consisting the same color of their shorts "Hey Birthday Boys!" Simon shouts looking at Kai as well and Connor looks at him shocked "These Boys have the Exact Same Birthday?" Kara asks concerned before Chloe stares at her happily "Nice to know Our Separate Kids will grow at the same age." Chloe explains before The Kent's and Allen's sit in the Kitchen Table then Kai challenges Liam to a Ping Pong Match downstairs in the basement "Let's Begin some Table Tennis." Kai says before rushing downstairs in a blur and Liam rushes after him spreading Lightning Bolts behind him then Issac follow them walking downstairs and Simon sets down Bottles of Scotch Whiskey and Black Lamb "Whoa, A lot of Alcoholic Drinks...We do not consume any liquid." Connor says before Simon looks at him happily "Markus can drink and eat now like Normal Humans." Simon explains before Connor and Kara look at each other then stare at him shocked "How?" Kara asks as Simon stares at her sighing "Ever Since Kai hit him and revived him, Markus can freely survive through food and drinks now." Simon explains as Connor and Kara stare at him shocked "Being Blasted by that Barrier of Magnetic Energy enables his system allows him to eat?" Connor asks curiously before Simon smiles at him happily "Yeah, He should be here right now." Simon says before Markus and North walk through the door hugging Kara and Connor separately "You Two!, I haven't missed you..." Markus says before looking at Simon and Chloe who stare at North confused "Yeah, I wasn't planning on Black at all." North explains wearing a Black Dress with Black High Heels and Markus wears a Teal Suit with Black Shoes "We needed to look different for the Party, Zane's not coming." Markus explains before North looks at him sadly "He's probably doing something Evil, Zane is so corrupted...He used to be less murderous." North says before Kara looks at her sadly "Hey Don't Blame yourself The Kid was abused by other people after all, Enough Abuse can turn a Good child to a Monster..." Kara says before Markus looks at her confused "But I understand He was bullied...There has to be good in him, I didn't know Zane would take Revenge on Other Humans who have abused him. It started to be a Path of Vengeance but It became a Homicide that He started and tortured Innocent Humans He must've became Evil then." Markus says before Connor looks at him curiously and smiles sadly "Some Things are just no in our control Markus, But It's what makes us Human..." Connor says before Markus smiles at him sadly then Simon prepares food on the table and Chloe taking out some Pizza while Simon grabs some ingredients for Spaghetti with Meatballs in a package and starts the stove before The RT600 pours oil on the Pan to cook then while Chloe is boiling the Spaghetti Noodles And Heating Up the Meatballs Kara and Connor sit on the Couch affectionately holding hands "Kara, In a few weeks...I have to leave Home and go live in the Suite. And I'll be in the same room as we were alone." Connor says as he looks at Kara stares at him surprised and sad that a tear trails down her cheeks "What?, You're leaving? I can't believe You want to run away alone after All we've been through...Do you not love me?" Kara asks before Connor looks at her surprised "No, I do...It's just Being Alone will help me get over how we first met and That still bothers me. If I keep worrying about that past It will make our relationship difficult." Connor explains before Kara looks at him sadly "Connor...You told me Once I am your Life, Am I not the most important person to you anymore?" Kara asks before Connor hugs her in comfort and she snuggles sadly into the embrace "Kara, Don't think that way...I will never do anything to hurt you." Connor says as Kara sobs sadly into his chest "Do you have to Go?, I want you stay...Connor. I'll miss you..." Kara says sadly before Connor wipes the tears off her cheeks and brushes a strand of dark blonde hair behind her ear "I'll miss you too, Kara..." Connor says happily before the two embrace in a comforting hug Meanwhile Chloe continues to heat up the Frozen Meatballs and The Pot containing the Spaghetti Noodles start bubbling then pours Tomato Sauce onto the Boiled Spaghetti Noodles and 3 hours later serves them on a Big Bowl of Spaghetti "Chloe, Where did you learn how to cook?" Simon asks amazed before Chloe smiles at him happily "Recipes Calculated." Chloe says before Simon puts down the Pizza Box purchased from 'Seattle Pizza' and opens it to see Mushrooms with Pepperoni on it then closes it then Connor sets down the Beer around the Table while Kara takes the 'Seattle Taco' Box and opens it seeing 20 Tacos in the Big Box with Meatballs lettuce cheese slices salsa sauce with Beef, Markus pours himself a Tall Cup of Scotch and drinks it "Hmm, I have to try that Whiskey." Markus says before pouring himself Some Whiskey inside of a Wine Cup drinking it and suddenly he experiences a headache as he puts his hand on the side of his head "Oh Man...I don’t feel so good." Markus says before Stumbling onto the ground kneeling in pain "Why did I drink?" Markus asks before Connor pulls his arm over his shoulder "Alright, Let's get you to the Bathroom here..." Connor says leading Markus to the Bathroom and closing the door hearing puking sounds then walks towards Kara "He's a bit drunk, If he comes out...Markus won't act himself." Connor warns before Kara looks at him concerned "Sure there's nothing we can do to help him?" Kara asks worried before Connor holds her hand "I don't have Medicine, Ask North later..." Connor says before Kara looks at him sadly "When do you leave?" Kara asks before Connor looks at her sighing and sadly "November 17 2039." Connor says before Kara looks at him sadly "That's on Next Tuesday." Kara says sadly covering her mouth and sobbing tears streaming down her eyes "Can't you just stay?, I don’t want to be alone without you..." Kara says sobbing before Connor looks at her sadly as he holds her hand between his fingers and her's "I don't know how long I'll be gone, But I will return then we can be together forever..." Connor says before Kara looks at him sadly "Who will I be with If You're not here, Nobody will protect me..." Kara says before Connor looks at her smiling sadly "Kara...Everyone will protect you." Connor says before Kara quickly hugs him sobbing quietly and he embraces her as he comforts the AX400 in her depression Meanwhile Markus comes out of the bathroom stumbling a bit but maintaining his balance "Who Are Y-Yo-You?, My name is Mar-Kwash." Markus says before Chloe looks at him concerned "Oh no..." Chloe says before looking at Markus concerned "Markus...Just sit down." Simon says calmly before Markus stumbles again pointing at him "Simon, You look the same Just the Old Buddy That I met in Jericho. Yeah that Cowonor Dewviant Huntwer Who became like Us and Joined our Cwause." Markus says slurring his words and Simon slaps him hard "Markus, Focus man...You’re not yourself!" Simon shouts before Leading him upstairs to somber up and pushes him near the tub turning the Cold Water splashing it on his face which causes him to widen his eyes in pain "Cold!, COLD!!" Markus shouts in fear and Simon turns on the water then The RK200 shakes off the water off his Buzzcut Hair "Simon?, What happened to me? Was I drunk?" Markus asks concerned before Simon sadly nods slowly and he pulls The RK200's hand towards himself then Markus smiles "Heh, I never should've drank that whiskey...Black Lamb or Scotch would've been better." Markus explains before Simon looks at him smiling and The PL600 leads the RK200 downstairs where The Four Kids eat a mixture of Pizza Tacos Spaghetti and Burgers Kai eats Spaghetti after heating it up with his Laser Vision while Issac is eating a Burger with A Slice of Mushroom Pepperoni Pizza then Liam eats 3 tacos on a plate and Markus goes over to the Black Lamb to pour into a Cup "Alright, I better not get drunk..." Markus says before Drinking the Beer sipping down orange liquid down his Android lungs which supports his oxygen and If anybody chokes him He will die "Markus, Don't Drink too much Buddy." Simon says before North sits beside Kara as Connor sits on a Sofa chair "Kara, Is something wrong?" North asks concerned before Kara looks at her sadly "Connor is staying at a Hotel in 2 weeks, And I don't want him to go...He said It's the only way to forget about the flaws of how we first met." Kara explains sadly before North looks at her concerned "But It was your fault for pushing him at the time, You don't have the right to be physically violent on slaves." North says before Kara looks at her sadly tears trailing down her cheeks "I'm worried He'll never come back...It feels like Connor wants to stay away from me for what I've done." Kara says sadly before North puts her hand on the AX400's Shoulder "Connor loves you Kara, and There is no possibility that He would never come back to you...He needs you." North says before Kara smiles at her wiping tears on the cheeks of her face "Thank you North." Kara says before North smiles and stares as Chloe helps Simon out away the Pizza Boxes Taco Boxes Burger Bags into the Recycling Bin then Simon switches off the Lights and bringing out the Cake The PL600 and RT600 use a blowtorch to light the Candles of '13' on top of the Vanilla Cake with a Candy Label 'Happy Birthday, Super Human Kids' and Issac sits in front of the Cake with Liam along with Kai "I wish for all of You Parents to live a happy life forever." Issac says before blowing the candle with Liam and Everybody screams cheering followed by constant clapping then Connor cuts the Cake while Markus and Chloe hand the plates with a Slice of Cake Issac Kai and Liam use their fork to eat the Cake then Markus being the only Android that enabled eating chomps a slice and Kai inserts the Man of Steel PS4 Pro into the PlayStation 4 Console while Issac watches with Liam amazed then pressing ❌ They see Superman in the video game obliterate a Building in free roam and Kai switches to Story Mode where the Cutscene shows a Bus scene crashing into the river nearly drowning Students inside a Prompt to hold down ❌ and swipe up slowly appears Kai Masters the Quick Time Event which triggers a cinematic success sequence leading to the Bus being lifted from the water draining all the Liquid from the Vehicle back into the river and The Cutscene leads to Johnathan Kent explaining things to Clark in the Basement of the Kent's "That's Another way of saying That It's not from this World Clark and Neither are you." Johnathan says before Clark puts his hand on a Creak and placing his right hand on the desk "You're the answer Son, You're the answer to are we alone in the Universe." John says before Clark turns around staring at him frustrated "I don't Wanna Be!" Clark says sadly before Turning away staring downwards and Johnathan approaches the Young Alien "And I don't blame you son It'd be a Huge Burden to bare but you're not just anyone Clark and I have to believe you were sent here for a Reason." John explains before Clark looks at him surprised and lost "All these changes you're going through One day-One Day You'll think of them as a blessing and when that Day comes you're going to have to make a choice, A Choice whether to stand proudly in front of the human race or Not." John says before Liam grabs the controller pausing the Cutscene "Kai...This sounds Very Identical to What your Dad told you, Are you sure You aren't going to become Superman too?" Issac asks curiously before Kai looks at him happily as he shakes his head "Yeah, Except for the Sent to Earth for a Reason...I was Born in Canada so I'm a Human." Kai says before resuming the cutscene and guiding 28 Year Old Clark to find a Kryptonian Ship then he triggers a cutscene but pauses the game taking the disc out and placing it back on the PS4 Box then walking out the door with Connor and Kara "Alright, I'm going Home...See you guys tomorrow." Kai says before getting in the car with his parents then The Camero drives off and Issac goes to his room while Liam walks inside his laying on their beds closing their eyes slowly Meanwhile Chloe and Simon look at each other affectionately "We don't have any Pyjamas, Promise me we'll buy some?" Chloe asks before Simon looks at her confused "We also need to buy Some Casual Clothes to blend in with Humans too." Simon says before Chloe smiles as she leans forward connecting her lips with his causing the PL600 to wrap his arms around her waist and The RT600 to wrap her arms around his neck deepening the kiss then Heading upstairs slowly walking and going into their room laying on their bed beside each other then closing their eyes...

_Chloe POV_

Chloe wakes up beside Simon and walks with her Party dress barefooted then She exits the room heading down the staircase but The RT600 soon heats crashing coming from the backyard and she goes there to see Superton the Leader of the Cybercons and Kryp-Tronians staring at her sinisterly then Issac and Liam suddenly rush there confronting the Evil Alien "Get away from our Mother, She has nothing to do with you..." Liam says before Superton smiles evilly as he charges a Yellow Energy and blasts Both Kids with a Powerful Technique sending them jumping backwards on the ground in pain then Flying away The Trio walks back inside and Chloe concerned looks at their wounds "Are you two Ok?" Chloe asks before Issac and Liam look at their vines The Orange Veins begin to stop becoming windy inside his DNA and his veins become thinner in energy while Liam's Lightning Bolts crackling stop turning Electrifying DNA and His Green Veins become thinner as well then Issac reaches for a Chair from afar but Nothing happens and he looks at his hand in shock then thrusts his palm at it causing not effect then Issac grabs his head with both hands "My Powers isn't working!" Issac shouts before Liam looks at him confused and starts running but he jogs very slowly without lightning bolts sparking then He looks at his hand confused "My Powers isn't working either, I'm Human Speed!" Liam shouts before Chloe looks at the two confused "Did you two Lose your Superpowers?" Chloe asks before Liam and Issac look at her offended "No!, The Energy is still inside us but It’s weakened." Liam explains before Issac looks at a Chair trying to float it but He cannot access his Telekinesis and groans in frustration "We're not going to be able to Defend ourselves If Superton attacks again!" Issac shouts before Chloe grabs her purse coloured blue then Heading out the door but Liam and Issac look at her confused "Mom?, Where are you going?" Liam asks before Chloe smiles at them "Shopping with your Father Sweetie, We'll be home in 8 minutes." Chloe says before Issac and Liam smile before turning away then Simon still in his party suit comes down and Gets inside the Car starting the Engine with his Keys while Chloe sits on the Passenger Seat then The Car drives off 4 hours They arrive at a Shopping Store called 'Seattle Clothing Shop' then The Two get out of the Car and walk inside then Chloe goes to the Shirt Aisle seeing colourful different Shirts and Sweaters then The RT600 decides on a Dark Blue Shirt then heads to the Pants Aisle looking at different shorts and jeans until picking out a Dark Purple Pair of Shorts then walking to the Slipper Aisle and looking for hours until she picks out Green Slippers then heads to the Check Out Clerk Meanwhile Simon goes to the Pyjamas Aisle picking out female and Male Clothes then picks up Black and Blue stripped Pyjamas before combining a Gray Shirt Turquoise Shorts and Gray Slippers then picking out A Light Blue Coat a Gold Sweater and Purple Jeans until finding the Footwear Aisle where he finds different female shoes and Heels then picks out Purple shoes with Blue Stripes on it then joins Chloe with the Clerk and pulls out his credit card to pay for the clothes Later The Couple carry separate bags containing the outfits before driving home reaching 500 miles 4 hours later They arrive home then Carrying the Bags And Put down the bags after heading into their room to view the new outfits then quickly Chloe puts on her Dark Blue Shirt And Dark Purple Shorts pulling on the Green Slippers afterwards while Simon puts on his Black and Blue stripped Pyjamas then wearing Gray Slippers the PL600 looks at Chloe amazed "You look beautiful, Nice choice of Pyjamas Chloe." Simon says before looking at the mirror of his own pyjamas and Smiling "Your Pyjamas, They look good too..." Chloe answers before Simon wraps his arms around her waist and She wraps her arms around his neck then The Two's Lips connect causing a passionate kiss between the two then The Deviants pull back smiling at each other and laying on their bed comfortably before closing their eyes Meanwhile Issac And Liam continue to struggle the Dysfunctional Powers with The Telekinetic Allen thrusting his hand out trying to levitate something but still has no effect then Liam Running Only up to Normal Speed Of a Human The Brothers sigh in frustration "I'm never going to levitate anything again, How are we going to Fight Aliens If they want to destroy the Planet?" Issac asks before Liam looks at him nervously "We need to fix this!, I can't run at Human Speed all the time No lightning bolts." Liam says before Issac looks at his brother sadly and Simon comes down staring at the Kids age of 13 surprised "We got to get you two to School!" Simon shouts before running back upstairs getting dressed in a Gray shirt with a Brown Jacket and Gray shoes with Blue stripes then a White Shirt then goes out before rushing the Kids to get in and quickly drives to Seattle Elementary 3 hours after they get there Issac And Liam head inside late since their powers are weakened then They see a 13 year old Girl beside Michelle Staring at her confused "Michelle...I didn't know you liked Leo, Honestly You should Become Lovers with Liam Allen." The Girl says Before closing her Locker and the Two Boys approach them "Who is this Lady?" Liam asks before Michelle looks at him confused "Sorry, This is Chrissy Lane My Sister...Younger Sister." Michelle explains Before Chrissy waves happily "I was just saying Michelle can be the Iris to Liam's Barry." Chrissy says Before Issac looks at her happily "And Who are you going to be the Girlfriend Of?" Issac asks curiously before Chrissy looks at him confused "I'll be Lois Lane to Zane Breyer How about that?, Sounds twisted But It's good trust me." Chrissy explains before Issac Liam and Michelle laugh then head to class where Two other Students walk in Class C The Gelled Edgy Hair Kai Kent and The Innocent Learning Alice Kent "Kai!, Alice..." Issac says Before Kai runs to his seat in Blurry Speed And Alice walks to her seat beside him as Ms Lauren writes Some Scientific Formulas on the Chalkboard with a White Piece Of Chalk 'What makes A Human Powerful?' And 'Calculate the Power Levels Of each Superhero' "Class, Please Open Up your Notebooks to a Blank page and Write any opinion that comes to mind as long as there is effort It's fine." Ms Lauren instructs Before Issac Kai Alice Liam Michelle And Chrissy start writing their answers "Some Telekinetic Powers That allow Humans to levitate everything with their mental mind." Issac whispers as he writes the words down and Liam writes under the question he wrote slowly "The Power to run like lightning spreading sparks behind a trail..." Liam whispers while writing the sentence before Kai speeds through under the question at Inhuman Speed " _How does he still_ has working Superpowers?, Has he not faced Superton yet?" Liam asks in his head as Kai finally drops his pencil smiling 'Super Strength X Ray Vision. Super Sight Super Hearing Godlike Speed Godly Healing Invincibility Super Flight Laser Eyes Sun Recharge And Teleporation.' Kai seems to be happy Of his answers while Alice writes down a 'I don't know' And Calculating Superheroes Issac decides to come up with DC Heroes But ends up with an Anime Character "Shigeo on Base Level has 689 Power But When raised to 100% Depending on Emotions All are multiplied over 600 by 1000002x Causing 86370910 of Power ????% the Spiritual Conscious Entity a Godly Creature That is an Unknown Level Of Power guess Of 1000 times the Previous Power can combine up to 90000 Billion or Nine Trillion amount of Telekinetic Energy If Angered or Provoked." Issac explains while whispering before Liam calculates the flash's levels "Flash runs at Lightning Speed Which is Equivalent to 798 Strikes Of Bolts And Charging Up 96 times more results in The Speed Of Sound Which is Equal to 9012 Strikes Of Pistol Bullets." Liam whispers before Kai calculates The Powerful Superman "Superman flies in a Sonic Speed Which is 3546 Waves Of Sound And Can charge a Sonic Boom 19666 times the 3546 Level Of Speed surpassing Flash's Charged And Base Speed being Equivalent to Sonic the Hedgehog's Running Speed, Scientific Research proves No other Speed exists to be faster than Sonic or Super Sonic Speed Which Are Both types of Godly Speeds." Kai whispers as he writes and Alice unable to write just scribbles before dropping her pencil then closing her book in frustration shaking in nervousness After They show their notebooks to Ms Lauren and she takes a look at them giving The Three Boys S Ranks While sadly looking at Alice's Monstrous Scribble And her 'I don't know' Sentence then gives it back to her before smiling sadly After Class Issac goes outside with Liam to head home with Simon But When they drive home And Arrive The Family heads inside But Chloe is missing and quiet from the Upstairs Bed "I don't know where She went Kids, She never told me." Simon says before Issac And Liam sigh sadly

_Connor POV_

Kara wakes up as Connor stares at her affectionately and The AX400 places her hands on the Side of the Pillow then looks at The RK800 "Hey Dear, You've been staring at me a lot." Kara says before Connor stares at her happily "I stare at you because Your Beauty is so Distracting, Sweetie." Connor says Before Kara kisses his cheek then The RK800 falls back laying on his back "Come On Lazy!, It's Morning..." Kara says shaking her head playfully and Connor waves his hand tiredly "Go Away!, I'm still tired...More Sleep." Connor says Before Kara giggles quietly and gently pats his cheeks then suddenly slapping the Android which causes him to groan "Ow!, Kara...You’re harsh." Connor says holding his cheek and Kara points at him "That's What you deserve for being Lazy." Kara says before poking his head gently and heading downstairs to see Kai quickly awakened walking out of his room with a Edgy like hairstyle where his Bangs are messy at the forehead especially a Strand Of Black Hair pointed down the upper part of his nose Emo Boy "Kai, Where Are you going?" Kara asks before Kai looks at her smiling "Backyard, I want to do the Laundry today." Kai says before Kara smiles and He heads outside then She thinks of a Clothing Plan walking upstairs Meanwhile The Boy now 13 walks to see The Alien Leader Superton the Head Of Cybercons And Kryp-tronians smiles at him sinisterly "Hello There Kai, You're unbreakable I see But Your Friends Do not possess great power such as yours." Superton explains before Kai glares at him cautiously "What do you want?" Kai asks before Superton answers by Blasting a Dark Blue Energy Ball at him but He rolls sideways evading the Attack then Superton Blasts a Dark Beam Electrifying then The Boy Of Steel heroically walks through the beam while the Attack remains having not effecting him nearly since the Indestructible Skin And The Wonders Of Invincibility Superton flies away terrified then Kai suddenly kneels in pain staring at his Thick Glowing Blue Energy electrifying to stop crackling on his veins and With the Last Energy Of X Ray Vision stares inside himself The DNA that shows his Indestructible Metallic Bones soften replacing the Steel with Flesh and Blood then his Metallic Bones revert into White Human Bones, The Boy looks at his Thin Light Blue veins glowing slowly and darker appearing more dampened then runs back inside but He isn't blurry and unseeable Kai throws a BasketBall up in the air away from himself staring at him but no Blue Lasers come out as Beams then Looking at a Fridge He is unable to see through it like a Human And The Boy lifts a chair then throwing it but He sends it 12 miles away Causing Kai to shake his head then turns his ears to upstairs however he cannot hear from far away frustrated The Boy knocks on Alice's door and she answers fully awaken "What's Wrong Kai?" Alice asks before Kai nervously looks at her "My Powers aren't working, Zane is not going to be happy with me." Kai explains before Alice looks at him shocked "So You're like Ordinary now again, Isn't this what you wanted? I heard you complaining about yourself being more than human." Alice says before Kai looks at her nervously "Am I still Invincible?" Kai asks before Alice looks at him surprised "So You want me to Slap you?, or Punch You to test?" Alice asks before Kai nods slowly then The Little Girl YK500 Punches Him with her right fist but instead of doing no damage It causes Kai to swing his head back grabbing the bruise in pain "Ow!, Man I really am Worthless now...I can't do the Things I could before." Kai complains before Alice looks at him sadly "I don't know what to do Kai, Maybe Dad can fix this." Alice says before closing the door and Kai goes upstairs where he sees his Mother shaking Her Husband Awake But he refuses "Connor!, Wake up...Sweetie Please." Kara says Before sighing and sitting on the Bed sadly then Kai kneels on the King Sized Bed punching Connor forcing him to widen his eyes in pain "Ah!, Okay...I'm awake." Connor says before looking at Kara who smiles at him while Kai frowns depressed "Kai, What's Up?" Connor asks before Kai looks at him sadly "My Powers, They're not working...I can't access them." Kai says before Connor looks at him happily "Why don't you fix this with Zane?, Maybe he isn't affected by this..." Connor says before He nods and runs downstairs as the RK800 follows him getting inside the Car then He drives off 3 hours Later They arrive at The Breyer House and Kai exits the Car to go inside then towards the backyard He sees Zane fly downwards in front of him "Hey Kai!, Still Saving Lives I don't want to respect?" Zane asks before Kai looks at him curiously and lost "I can't even save anymore Zane, I became too weak." Kai says before Zane looks at him laughing "That's A Joke right?, I know that Kai Kent in this Timeline is Super Boy..." Zane says before showing him a black case then taking out the Blue Crystal And Kai stares at it before picking it up then putting it back into the Case "That's the Blue Crystal." Zane says surprised before Kai looks at him calmly "Which has no effect on me ever since my Powers stopped working..." Kai says before Zane stares at him surprised and looks at him shocked "Your Powers Stop Working!?" Zane asks surprised before Kai looks at him sadly and surprised "And I don't know how to Fix this, But I was Able to bleed when I had them anyways." Kai says before Zane looks at him disappointed and angry glaring at him with widened eyes "You WERE Basically a GOD!, You could Fly...You could See through walls. You had Super Strength." Zane explains before stepping forward and Kai backs up slightly then He closes his mouth tightly as he glares at him "You've got to be kidding me...What did you do?" Zane asks before Kai looks at him happily "I was hoping you would help me get them back." Kai says before Zane looks at him confused "Of Course I'll help you Get it back, I'm not going to fight you If we're not equal It's unfair...Even I have a sense of Moral." Zane says before following Kai to the Breyer House and as they walk inside Markus aims a Pistol with Red Crystal Shards at Zane "Markus, Lower the Pistol...Zane is willing to help restore my Powers." Kai says before Zane looks at him happily "He is?, I thought he was busy Killing some People or destroying Cities..." Markus says before Zane shakes his head and Kai gestures for them to the Table The Trio sit down in front of it "How did your Energy Weaken?" Zane asks before Kai looks at him confused "Superton Blasted me with a Beam and After That caused my Power to weaken." Kai says before Zane looks at him happily and irritated "Liam and Issac were blasted too by a Powerful Attack." Zane whispers before looking at Markus who stares at his Son in shock "Why aren't you affected by this?" Markus asks before Zane looks at him smirking "Superton has seen the damage I have done, He offers me a Position in his Team Of Kryptronian Cybercons." Zane says before looking at Kai who stares at him "Are you going to help or not?" Kai asks impatiently before Zane sighs as he picks up a Pen and grabs a Sheet Of Paper Drawing A Energy Blast with a Stick Figure "So Your DNA is weakened by this Blast...I think The Energy is still there But If you do a Selfless act That Power grows stronger each time." Zane says before Kai looks at him confused "Side effect...It's a Side effect." Kai says Before Markus looks at Zane confused "So Super Humans affected by this Can Charge Up their Powers by doing Morally Good Things for Humans?" Markus asks surprised before Zane looks at Kai happily "Yeah...Kai Just go out there and Do Good Things as a Normal Human You'll recharge that energy to become Extraordinary, I'm waiting Kai...For our Next Battle." Zane says before teleporting in a Red Flash Of Light And Markus gasps shocked along with Kai who looks at the Android "Kai, Go...Restore your energy." Markus says Before Kai nods and runs outside the door to get inside Connor's Car driving home then After they arrive The Family goes inside the house where Kara is waiting for them "How will he get his Power working again?" Kara asks curiously before Connor looks at Kai "Apparently I have to Prove my Selflessness by Doing Multiple Heroic Things Risking my Life to save others." Kai says before Connor and Kara look at him happily "Alright Kid, Let's Do Some Heroic Work!" Connor shouts before Kai smiles at him and Kara walks up the stairs then closing the door as The RK800 heads upstairs closing the door to his King Sized Bedroom While Kai then enters Alice's Room

 _Simon POV_

Simon wakes up beside Chloe who gets up happily and then He heads to the Washroom to Brush his teeth closing the door then Chloe goes to the Closet changing into her Gold Sweater And Over it a Light Blue Coat then pulling on Purple Shoes with Double Blue Stripes then opening the door After doing his Routine The PL600 looks at Chloe curiously "What do you think You're doing Chloe?" Simon asks before Chloe smiles at him happily "There's This Store I want to go into, I'll be back home 5 minutes Okay?" Chloe asks before Simon looks at her happily "Don't be too Late..." Chloe says before closing the door to Her and Simon's King Sized Bedroom then walking downstairs with her shoes opening the door getting in Simon's Car then taking the Keys in her pocket as she drives the Car and 2 hours later She arrives at the Store exiting the Vehicle It's called 'Seattle Shoe Shop' And The RT600 heads inside then looks at The Different Heels and Colourful High Heels with Ankle Length Heels as well turning her head She looks at the Colours from Red to Purple other Colours combined separately then Chloe picks a Pair Of Purple Heels and walks around then handing the pair to a Clerk "6.34$ Please." The Clerk says Before Chloe pulls out her credit card paying and The Clerk looks at her "Anything Else?" The Clerk asks before Chloe looks at him thinking "Alright, I'll come back...Can I have a Bag?" Chloe asks before the Clerk smiles before pulling out a Bag with the Logo and she takes it putting the Purple Heels inside then The RT600 walks over to the Desk again "I'm good, Just going to get these Two Pairs." Chloe says before the Clerk smiles at her happily "Have a Nice Day Ma'am." Clerk says handing her change of 3$ and 45 cents then She leaves the Store driving home After Arriving at The Allen House Chloe heads inside excited and heads upstairs to see Simon is missing "He must be doing things downstairs." Chloe says before smirking and pulling the Purple Heels Out Of The Bag then walking to her closet setting them down on a Small Ledge below the Clothing and She goes back to the Bag pulling out another pair of Green Heels walking to the Closet to put them on a Small Ledge beside her Purple Heels then heading downstairs and going into the Backyard as Simon looks at her confused "That took 5 minutes, It felt like 10 seconds Chloe..." Simon says before Chloe looks at him guiltily "I didn't have that much things to Buy, But Later We have to Buy Dresses If we go on a Date." Chloe explains before looking at him happily and Simon looks at her anxious "Zane came over and told us to Recharge the Extraordinary Energy of their Powers They must do Heroic Acts." Simon says before Chloe looks at him surprised "That sounds simple...I thought It'd be a lot harder." Chloe says before Issac and Liam approach them "Zane isn't affected by this?, Probably Since Superton thinks He isn't like Kai and wants to kill humans like him so He finds him similar to himself." Issac says before Liam looks at Simon confused "Superton kills people because of his Sadistic Nature Zane Kills People because he was abused and corrupted by Mean People, There is a difference Issac." Liam explains before Simon and Chloe smile at their Sons then The PL600 gives him the Lawnmower "Cut the Grass, Son...This May not be a Heroic Act but It's a good act." Simon says before Liam nervously puts his hands on the Lawnmower as Simon holds him up and Liam starts mowing their backyard lawn grass flying sideways as Issac and Chloe watch then inside Liam's DNA his Cells starts electrifying slightly but not enough to restore his Powers then Liam mows the Lawn suddenly at Light Speed trailing a Yellow Red Path "I recharged some of my Speed, Not enough." Liam says before Issac looks at the Basketball and their built net then The Little Boy shoots at the Net until suddenly his DNA Cells become Windy Fiery and Rock like unfortunately not empowering him enough to have Telekinesis then Issac lets go of the Ball to see it floating and pushes slowly directing the Ball through the Net before it drops below "That Telekinesis was limited and I'm used to unlimited energy." Issac says before Liam smiles at him and Simon looks at them happily Afterwards The Family heads back inside sitting on the Couch and Issac walks out the door with Liam then he sees a Kryptronian About to punch a Young Man and Liam's eyes spark slightly however It isn't enough to let him run like Flash then He runs small Lightning Bolts cause a Thin Trail of Red and Yellow as Liam feels time freeze then punching The Alien in slow motion before grabbing the Man quickly running They both fall to the ground in a Red Trail "Thank You, I thought He would hurt me." The Man says before staring at the Young Boy "What's your name Kid?" The Man asks curiously before Liam looks at him smiling "Liam Allen Also known as The Bolt." Liam says before running back home at Orange Yellow Light Speed Trail quickly running to the door as The Man smiles proudly and Issac looks at the Thin Orange Red Yellow Trail without the Lightning Bolts as Liam runs to him quickly "Some of Your Energy came back, Mines is still restoring." Issac says before Liam walks past him into the house before The Brother follows him and Simon smiles at them "Have you done enough Heroic Acts?" Simon asks before Liam looks at him nodding "Just 1/20...It's going to take awhile." Liam says before Issac looks at him then throws a Dodgeball in the air then his DNA slightly has a Windy Watery Fiery Rick like Aura glowing slowly then He levitates the Dodgeball before it drops on the ground still unable to have unlimited energy upon being weakened and Simon looks at them sympathetically "They'll come back Kids, Your Energy will be charged again." Simon says before Issac and Liam smile at Chloe who giggles at them happily 

_Kai POV_

Kai looks at the Seattle Police Department Station and Connor sees Lieutenant Hank Anderson smiling at him "Hey Connor!, How is Super Boy doing?" Hank asks before Kai looks at him sadly "I am not Super Boy, Not anymore." Kai says before Hank looks at him surprised and stares at Connor "Did his Powers stop working?" Hank asks before Connor looks at his Son sadly "In his Fight against Superton He must've weakened his Energy and Kai became as weak as a Human." Connor says before Hank looks at Kai sadly and sighs "That Sucks, He was Such a God Before..." Hank says before looking at Kara confused "Apparently He has to do 20 Heroic Acts to recharge his Energy to full potential, That seems so hard." Kara says before Hank looks at Kai happily "That's Hard, He was Better before Strong as F*ck Fast as F*ck. Sh*t does nothing to him Seeing through walls hearing from afar seeing Threats and danger also Shooting Lasers out of his eyes especially f*cking flying!" Hank explains before Connor looks at Kai sadly "I wonder How you're going to get him to do responsible things." Hank says before Kai sees two Inmates run past the Cops which causes them to chase after them then The Little Boy feels his DNA electrifying slightly again then blowing Freezing a Small Path before running in a small weakened blur catching the two criminals and throwing them back in their Cell with Slight Enhanced Strength unfortunately not Godlike Strength Connor stares at the Blur coming back slowly noticing his Energy hasn't fully been restored but He sees Kai's eyes glow Dark Blue flickering from Black eyes shooting Weak Blue Beams that disperse since there were no Heat Lasers or The Beams were not hot enough "I've got some Speed and Strength back but My Lasers suck!, All of these Powers are still weak." Kai complains before exiting the Station with Kara and Connor through the entrance then The Family see Troy chasing a Basketball and The Young Kent shocked at the Car coming at him runs restoring more of his Speed as He runs in a Blur catching the Ball and The Kid who is now 13 as well "Troy, Don't let your Ball fall on the road." Kai says before Troy looks at him happily "Kai?, What happened to you? Your Superpowers are weaker than before." Troy asks before Kai looks at him sighing "My Powers are weakened by an Alien." Kai explains before Troy looks at him and stares at Connor "Mr Kent...Hey!" Troy shouts looking at Kai's father then Connor smiles at him "Hi Troy!, Yeah...Kai has been weakened." Connor says before Kai sees a Alien shoot Missiles at 18 different Kids of Seattle Elementary then He runs in a Blurry Silhouette and shielding the Students from the Explosion as it blows up suddenly his DNA Electrifies Quickly and functionally then his Bones harden like Unbreakable steel as Kai is unfazed by the Explosion and The Students look at him "Kai!, Kai is here to Save us..." The Students says before the others cheer and Kai smiles looking at his hands veins electrifying again then jumps 1000 miles into the air before landing in front of Kara smiling "They're working again!, Good Job Kai!" Kara shouts before Kai looks at Connor smiling "Alright, Check this out touch my shoulders." Kai says before Connor puts his right hand on his left shoulder while Kara puts her left hand on his right shoulder then The Boy of Steel closes his eyes thinking about the Kent House and they teleport there instantly in the process of the Power The Camero appears in front of their garage being transported as well and The Kent's head inside the house happily while Alice hugs Kai "So Did your Powers work now?" Alice asks before Kai looks at her seeing her Android Exoskeleton and the Flow of Blue Blood "Yes Sis, They're working." Kai says before rushing into his room in a Blur almost seemingly vanishing and Alice looks at Connor with Kara holding hands "So How did he get his Energy back?" Alice asks curiously before Connor looks at the YK500 kneeling "He had to do 20 Heroic Acts...and those 18 Students were the Last Heroic Acts from his Two Criminals he stopped." Connor says before Alice smiles happily "My Super human Brother is Back!, I am so Lucky to have a Powerful Sibling." Alice says before Kara looks at her while kneeling "You truly are Alice, We're just as lucky." Kara says before smiling at Connor as they head upstairs then laying in Bed after entering the King Sized Bedroom Meanwhile Alice walks to her room while Connor affectionately stares at Kara who blushes nervously smiles "You're embarrassing me Connor, Come on...Take a Shower." Kara says before Connor chuckles as he enters the Bathroom and proceeding to turn on the Temperature knob to warm throwing off his Pajamas while The AX400 then the Phone on a desk beside their King Sized Bed rings "Chloe?" Kara asks holding the mobile near her ear “ _Hey_ _Kara I'm shopping right now for a Good Skirt and for Slippers too What Color should I choose?” Chloe asks through the other end from the wireless speaker_ Kara thinks slowly before smiling "Buy a Jean Colored Shirt And Light Blue Slippers." Kara says Before Chloe screams happily on the speaker “ _Thanks Kara, Bye!” Chloe shouts excited before Kara puts down the phone hanging up_ then She heads downstairs to check on Kai and opening the door to his room The Deviant sees him reading Superman comics on his Bed then smiles as she closes the door and Alice looks at her confused "Hey Alice, What are you doing?" Kara asks before Alice looks at her happily "Did you give Chloe dressing Advise?" Alice says pointing at her then Kara looks at her surprised "How did you hear that?" Kara asks surprised before Alice points at Kai's door "I told Kai to listen to your mobile discussion, He came down to tell me." Alice says before Kara looks at her sadly then stares at the YK500 happily "I know what would happen If we tried whispering in a Conversation very quietly He would still hear us and If It was something bad Kai would kill us." Kara says before Alice looks at her disappointed and uninterested "Kai doesn't kill anyone, But If you mean Hurt us really badly or punish us somehow Of Course." Alice says Before Kara goes into her room looking at a Drawing Book filled with Super Boy On each page but One Picture Of Super Boy offering a hand to Sunburn the Super villain made her shocked "Zane will Join Kai one day and become good." Alice explains before Kara smiles as she closes the door behind her and walks upstairs to hear shower spraying sounds stop then catches dripping noises and opening the door to the room walking towards the Bathroom slowly opening the door halfway seeing Connor put on his White Tank too and Black Pants barefooted then Kara smiles walking past him stepping inside the shower while The RK800 closes the door then looking at a Picture frame where Kai poses heroically and The rest of the Family smiling happily "Kai Kent...That really does sound better than Connor Kent or Kara Kent." Connor says before putting it down and laying on the Bed pulling the Blanket over himself as he waits for Kara to finish showering Connor closes his eyes sleeping deep

_Perkins And Markus POV_

Perkins is the Boss Of FBI Swat Team Soldiers Of Detroit now Seattle as well He sighs since his Job is harder with dealing with Extraordinary Human Beings with Superpowers which makes it difficult to defeat them and their amazing talents of course Dealing with Androids were exactly like Killing Ordinary Humans in Cold Blood But That didn't change how he felt for Both races They were just as annoying then drinking his Coffee and taking a short phone call Perkins walks towards his Desk at the Seattle Police Department to approach a Seattle Force Soldier "Captain Allen, Tell your Men to Hunt Down the Two Super Human Liam Allen And Issac Allen." Perkins advises Before Captain Allen looks at him confused "F*ck Sakes!, I don’t see how sending some Soldiers against Godlike Children is a Good Idea Those People can do some crazy Sh*t!" Captain Allen shouts before Richard Perkins puts his hand on the Captain's shoulder "Captain, We'll win...If we get lucky." Perkins says before The Captain walks away to find his Soldiers while he pulls 8 bullets out of his pocket and loading them inside his Revolver then after Captain Allen approach the FBI Agent with 20 Soldiers following him "Alright, Follow me..." Perkins says before walking out of the exit door approaching the Black Car then driving while The Soldiers Get in their truck to drive alongside him Meanwhile Markus And North sit on their Bed while Zane is absent probably Terrorizing Innocent People with His Superpowers then The Television in front of them interrupts their Baseball game to report a Dangerous Lead “Agent Richard Perkins has had a Lead to The Super Humans Issac And Liam Allen.” The Reporter says Before Markus gasps shocked and North covers her mouth surprised then He runs downstairs taking the BL100's hand bringing her through the Exit Door and driving his Car quickly Meanwhile Issac And Liam wander in a Desert with a Road in the middle seems to be the path to Seattle in Kansas Canyon "What are we doing here anyways?" Liam asks before Issac shrugs before seeing a group of 18 Kids about to be crashed by a Military Truck runs quickly while jogging His DNA starts Electrifying with Green sparks and his eyes Crackle with Yellow Orange Red Lightning leaving a Lightning Trail grabbing each Kid in a Bolt rescuing them quickly but The 15 Kids he just saved was only half and Issac sees Bullets about to hurt the Kids so He raises his hand as His DNA charges with Fiery Watery Windy and Rock like energy The Child levitates the Bullets then Pulling up a Large Rock Wall to disperse of the bullets Both Boys look at their hand glowing thick Powerful energy inside their flowing veins A Black Car and 20 Soldier Trucks approach them FBI Richard Perkins walks out followed by 20 Soldiers and a Captain "You Two Are very Foolish, I know your weaknesses are Flash Grenades." Perkins says before firing his revolver 8 bullets then Liam feels time slow down almost like he saw the World in Slow motion The Bolt catches 5 Bullets only to see 3 about to pierce Issac but he closes his fist disintegrating the Bullets into ashes 3 Flash Grenades are thrown towards them before they take cover Liam's Right arm is ripped from the Explosion blood spraying It has to be off screen and Issac lost his left arm then suddenly A Blurry Silhouette knocks out the 20 Soldiers and punches Perkins sending him 500 then Elijah Kamski Carries Liam While Kai takes Issac's right hand then Teleports them into The Cybernetic Lab before Vanishing Kamski replaces Liam's arm with a Metallic Right arm covering the Mechanical limb with Human Skin While Issac gets a Metallic left arm covered with Human Skin as well "How can Flash Grenades Pierce through Super Human Skin?" Liam asks curiously before Kamski looks at him happily "The Flash Grenades dampens the Energy Of All Super Crystals allowing Physical Harm to pierce through the supposedly Invulnerable Skin." Kamski explains before Liam and Issac exit to the Living Room Of The Elijah HQ opening the door as Kamski smiles proudly Meanwhile Markus and North drive back home when they arrive The Two Androids head inside to resume the Baseball Game On Television "I'm gonna check out downstairs, I'll be back." North says before Markus nods and walks downstairs to see Two Boys still immobilized then concerned gestures them to sit down on the Couch "Issac!, Liam!" North shouts before running to find A Towel and some Water before tending to their wounds wiping the Injuries "What Happened?" North asks before Issac And Liam look at her injured "Perkins and his Soldiers were trying to Kill us, He's such a Jerk." Liam says before Issac stares at North confused "That A*shole!, Alright You Two should probably head home or do You want to stay here for a bit and Go home after you've recovered?" North asks before Liam and Issac smile at her "Yeah, I'd like to be taken care of." Liam says before North smiles at them and Markus heads downstairs seeing the Kids "Liam and Issac?, What are they doing here?" Markus asks surprised before North looks at him happily "They were hurt from Perkins, Let's get them to stay here before They go back to their parents." North says before Markus looks at her happily "Okay, Fine..." Markus says Before Issac And Liam turn on the Downstairs TV switching to Netflix they watch Thor Dark World a Marvel Movie While they watch the film North pulls Markus upstairs into their room "Perkins is back?, We should've been safe flying here...First Detroit And Now He's in Seattle!?" North asks concerned before Markus looks at her shocked "He's probably planning to Kill is all like last time!, He gave the order to Shoot down our People." Markus says before North looks at him concerned then the RK200 gets signal from a Wireless Link "Simon?" Markus asks thinking before Simon talks with the Link "Hey Markus!" Simon shouts through the Wireless Discussion and Markus gasps surprised "Where are you?" Markus asks confused before through the wireless connection Simon smiles "I'm with Chloe right now Who is picking out a Jean Colored Skirt And Light Blue Slippers from this clothing shop." Simon explains through the Wireless Link And Markus disconnects the Wireless Link almost like hanging up then walking towards Liam and Issac who pause the Movie and switch to The Flash watching Episodes Of Season 1 Feeling hunger the RK200 opens the fridge to grab Black Lamb pouring it on a Tall Cup almost full then putting the Bottle back into the fridge then drinking the Beer and North looks at him worried "Markus!, If You Drink more beer You'll be drunk..." North says concerned before Markus looks at her surprised "No worries, I'll just drink a Soda Can...Also Can you cook something?" Markus asks before North looks at him happily "Alright, I'll cook some Swedish Meatballs." North says before opening the freezer to find frozen meatballs and placing them on the pan turning on the stove before grabbing a Spatula While Markus grabs a Coke Zero Soda Can Drinking It "Tastes like Sugarless Carbonated Water." Markus says Before drinking out of the Can until It was empty and throws it towards the Recycling then walks upstairs to watch a Baseball Game then going inside the Bathroom to take a warm shower stepping inside The RK200 turns the knob to Warm ensuring that Water will not burn him or freeze his Exoskeleton as the water sprays onto him after throwing his Pajamas outside the Shower Curtain

_Simon POV_

Simon watches as he follows Chloe to the Clerk of the Clothing Store pulling out her Credit Card And Simon slowly pushes her hand down "Let's try the Fingerprint Purchase." Simon says Before Chloe smiles as she puts her palm on top of the scanner recognizing her DNA fingerprints confirms the purchase of the clothes with a total 36.55$ A Decent amount and The Clerk gives her the change of 2.99 cents then Simon drives back home with the Bag Of Clothes then 3 hours They finally arrive back home heading inside Liam and Issac are missing but The Androids walks upstairs and excited Chloe decides to try on her Jean Colored Skirt with her Light Blue Slippers "Chloe, I just let you borrow some slippers ...You are very ungrateful and picky." Simon says crossing his arms unhappy before Chloe smiles at him happily "Sorry Sweetie, But Borrowing Your Gray Slippers is weird...I like this Sky blue colored Ones." Chloe explains before Simon looks at her Pajamas she purchased as well a different pair The RT600 was wearing a Light Navy Blue Shirt with Purple Pajama Pants and braided her hair while she was in The Bathroom probably offscreen Simon blushes at her beauty which causes her to smile happily then wraps his arms around her waist affectionately "Chloe, I Uh...Glad I met you." Simon says before Chloe looks at him happily giggling "Me too, At first I didn't really knew you...But I eventually understood who you are and helped develop our relationship together. I just wanna say Thank You for worrying about me..." Chloe says before Simon looks at her affectionately then leaning forward and their lips connect kissing passionately as they pull away blushing while turning away Chloe walks out the room approaching the door causing Simon to look at her worried "Wait, Where are you going?" Simon asks before Chloe walks towards the Closet grabbing an Outfit then heading inside the Bathroom and comes out with wearing a Light Blue Coat over her Gold Sweater Jean Colored Skirt with Purple Shoes Blue Stripped Then heads downstairs while the PL600 smiles at her after arriving downstairs Chloe opens the door to approach her Light Yellow Car grabbing the keys above the Vehicle She bends over getting inside and inserts the Keys turning it then driving to Seattle City 7 hours later She arrives in front of the clothing store and The RT600 While heading inside walks to a Leggings Section then picks out Transparent Leggings then going towards a Male Clerk "I'd like to Purchase these leggings, How much do I pay?" Chloe asks before the Clerk smiles at her "That is 69.99& Ma'am, Would you like to Pay by Fingerprint or Credit Card?" Clerk asks Before Chloe pulls out her credit card tapping it on the Card Scanner then The Guy pulls out a Box grabbing the leggings folding them within the Box and throws the Thing inside a Bag "Have a Nice Day." The Clerk says Before Chloe smiles at him "Thank You, Bye." Chloe says walking outside the shop and heading inside her Car putting the Bag down then drives 300 meters until she arrives back at The Allen House Hearing inside Liam and Issac are still missing "I guess Our Sons won't be home for a while." Chloe says before walking upstairs and sees Simon waiting for her then She sits on the Couch pulling on the Leggings and removing her Shoes to put them on a Ledge inside their closet of different outfits then Grabbing her Pajamas to change into from the Bathroom after changed back to a Light Navy Blue Shirt And Purple Pants She looks in the Mirror noticing her still active LED Sensor grabbing a Knife on the Ledge Chloe sticks it under her skin showing Exoskeleton partially before tearing it off the Sensor landing on the Sink then grabbing it before throwing it into a Recycling Can and her wound heals with Human Skin Chloe notices Simon's depressed expression "Simon...What's wrong?" Chloe asks before Simon looks at her sadly "Issac And Liam have not came back, Our Sons Are missing! They are part of this Family...Agent Perkins must have killed them." Simon says sadly tears streaming down his cheeks and Chloe kneels onto the Bed holding his head under her chest "We'll find them Simon, It's Alright..." Chloe says before Simon looks up at her after She pulls him away from her chest still remaining In grief "I don't understand!, They were right here...How could this go very Wrong!?" Simon asks sadly before Chloe hears a Knock from the Entrance door and exits the room followed by a concerned PL600 then opening the door Markus and North RK200 with BL100 Androids turned Deviant behind Issac Allen And Liam Allen Psychic Boy the Other is known as The Bolt (Flash) The Allen Brothers head inside with North and Markus then Simon hugs his Sons in relief as he sighs "Oh!, I was so concerned...Issac Don't run off with Liam without telling me! Do you know how worried I was?" Simon asks before Markus and North look at Chloe "Hi Chloe." North says Before Chloe looks at her happily "Hi Miss Breyer." Chloe says before North giggles at the formal tones of speaking "No don't be so Formal, Call me North that's my real name." North says before Chloe looks at her smiling "Ok, North I like it and Do you have sisters named South East and West?" Chloe asks before North looks at her offended opening her mouth agape "CHLOE!, If they were Androids with the direction for names We would be a Android Compass!" North shouts before Markus looks at the Android happily "I'm Markus Breyer, Good Afternoon Ms Allen." Markus says looking at Chloe who laughs quietly "Call me Chloe, No more Formal Talk." Chloe says before Simon looks at his friends "Where did You Take Them?" Simon asks worried before Markus and North look at him confused "They were at Our House, The Kids were injured so we took care of them before We sent them home." Markus explains before Chloe looks at North concerned "So Why does he have a Cyborg Arm?" Chloe asks staring at the Skin covered Metallic Right and Left Arm On Liam and Issac separately by looking closely "Kamski told us He attaches Cybernetics to stop them from bleeding out and dying forever." North says before Liam and Issac look at their Parents happily as The Androids walk away from the door turning their backs and Mrs Allen closes the Door "You Two Boys Are going to tell us where You kids are going before you leave!, Understand me!?" Chloe asks angrily before Liam and Issac nod then Simon looks at them "Now Who's hungry for some Lunch?" Simon asks before Liam and Issac look at him happily nodding until The PL600 goes out the door to his Car "I'll get you some food, Stay here Kids." Simon says before driving off and Issac And Liam Wait by watching Episodes of Season 2 of The Flash then Chloe walks upstairs to lay on her Bed pulling a Blanket over her before closing her eyes 4 hours later Simon comes through the door with Burgers Pizza And Tacos then Puts the Bags on the Table then Liam runs at Lightning Speed grabbing a Burger with a Mushroom Slice Of Pizza putting it on A Plate then rushing back to eat while watching The Flash And Issac raises his hand levitating Two Tacos with the wrapper directly into his palm catching it and eating then Simon laughs as he watches the Kids Eat the food before walking upstairs to lay beside his beloved wife and closing his eyes

_Kara POV_

Kara wakes up beside Connor opening her eyes and staring at the RK800 affectionately "Morning My Dear, Hope you slept well." Kara says before Connor looks at her sweetly "Morning Sweetie." Connor says as he leans forward kissing her cheek and Kara giggles blushing "Hey, Let's kiss later...Okay?" Kara asks before Connor looks at her happily and he nods slowly and walks out of the room then The RK800 walks back in with Kara wearing Pajamas A Purple Shirt with Dark Blue Pants wand Green Slippers sitting on her Bed "Kara, I'm sorry for not telling you...I didn't want to leave you but I don't want to live my life complaining about how we met I'd like to find some peace to Move on." Connor says before Kara looks at him sadly "I have one more week with you, Connor Don't go...I love you and It's not enough to only spend the most time with you in a week." Kara says before Connor looks at her putting his hand on her cheek affectionately "I'm doing this for us Kara, So we can be Together forever...Isn't That What you wanted?" Connor asks before Kara quietly sobs tears trailing down her face non stop "But...I won't see you for a while, And I wouldn't know When you'll come back to me." Kara says while sobbing sadly as Connor looks at her happily "I would never leave you...I know when to come back, Don't worry." Connor says before Kara holds his hands sadly sobbing wiping her tears "Just Promise me...Promise me You'll come back home to me. I love you Connor. I love you so much for all those things You have done for me and How nice you've been to me. Without You around I can't just forget you." Kara says sadly before Connor wipes her tears slowly and smiles at her "I promise, I love you too Kara." Connor says Before Kara leans on his chest sobbing quietly as He embraces her affectionately Meanwhile Kai wakes up and opens the room door to enter Alice's Room inside seeing his Younger Sister asleep so The Boy Of Steel inhales a huge breath of air and Opens his mouth widely for a shout "WAAAAAAAAAKE UP!!!!" Kai shouts loudly his voice enhanced by Super Sonic noises that causes Alice to open her eyes quickly shocked and covering her ears "Don't Super Scream me." Alice says Before Kai looks at her shrugging cockily smiling "You were asleep, I was doing something funny." Kai says before looking at Alice who glares at him frustrated and he laughs "That wasn't funny, Kai." Alice says Before Kai smiles at her then The Little Kids exit her room and approach the living room "I am so ready to play Man Of Steel!" Kai shouts before Alice follows him sitting on the long Couch after him Meanwhile Connor sleeps some more while Kara is in the bathroom showering suddenly appearing in his Dream The RK800 walks downstairs to see Superton shoving Kara onto the floor brutally and smiling evilly then Connor confronts the situation walking towards the Alien worried "Superton, Please...Don't Kill her Take me instead." Connor begs before Superton walks towards him raising his hand that converts into a Cybernetic Sword Arm then thrusts the Blade towards the Android But Kara jumps in front of him having her heart pierced in the process and Connor looks at her shocked as tears form under his eyes "No..." Connor whispers before Kara looks at him worried and Superton converts his blade back to an arm retracting the sword from Kara then exiting the House sinisterly smiling The AX400 falls but Connor catches her bridal style and looks at her worried Kara stares at him weakly bleeding Blue from her heart "C-Connor..." Kara says weakly Before Connor looks at her worried "Kara Don't die Just Hold On Okay?, I'll save you...Don't Go." Connor says Before Kara looks at him sadly smiling "It's too late Connor, I'm already dying...Thank you for everything Dear. I just wanted to tell you this I love you and I always will." Kara says before Connor looks at her his tears trailing down cheeks and he holds her hand "I can't live without you, There's Nothing I would do If you die...Should've let me die Kara. I love you." Connor says sobbing before Kara looks at him sadly "No matter how far away we are from each other or Where I am I will always be with you...Connor, Goodbye." Kara says sadly before closing her eye passing away and Connor looks at her surprised sadly tears trailing down his cheeks which causes him to kneel hugging her body "Kara...Kara, No. I love you...I'll always love you. I will never forget you." Connor says crying before tears drop to the ground causing him to wake up and Kara opens the door dressed in her pajama The RK800 quickly hugs her while sobbing "Kara...You're Alright, No. I love you." Connor says before Kara pulls away looking at him regretfully and puts her hand on his cheek "Connor...What's wrong?, You're crying..." Kara says before Connor looks at her sadly "I thought I lost you, In my dream I watched You die...It was so sad." Connor says before Kara looks at him happily "I'll be fine Connor, I've survived everything...Besides Superton Killing my Original Body." Kara says as she brushes her shoulder length hair back behind her ear untied "Without You I don't feel alive I felt Sorrow and regret when You died once, You are my Life...You mean so much to me. I can't do anything without you My Life will be Hard and Mourning With you gone. I don't want to imagine a life without you Kara." Connor says before Kara feeling guilty runs to hug him and He holds her closely "I know your dream must have worried you, But It was a Illusion a Lie. You're not going to hurt me or Have me killed." Kara says before Connor hugs her closer and she embraces him as He quietly sobs sadly "It's Okay, Connor...I'm here I'll always be at your side." Kara says before they pull back and Connor wipes his tears smiling sadly then he notices The AX400 wearing her Cyber life Outfit including the Triangle on the shirt a Dress that stops at her upper section of the legs covered by white pants and White Leather shoes of course except she does not have a Bun Tailed tied hair It is Shoulder length Dark Gold Hair "Kara are you wearing that again?, Not that I mind or anything..." Connor says before Kara looks at him happily "Last time I wore it I saw how amazed and happy you were so I figured to wear it to look the most beautiful." Kara explains before Connor hugs her and she embraces by snuggling her head under his chest then The Couple eventually exit their room to walk downstairs holding hands sweetly and see Kai along with Alice awake the YK500 watching the Boy Of Steel playing Superman PS4 Pro Video Game Where he swipes repeatedly to Charge up his Laser Vision after he pressed 🔺 in free roam to Collapse a Building for Fun and when the QTE swiping icon fills up fully Superman fires a Tremendous Amount Of Lasers Out Of his eyes burning through the Building and causing it to fall over Kai laughs at the crumbling Buildings behind It then walks Superman to the Destination Of a Chapter pausing the game as he looks at his parents "Hey Kids, Daddy has to leave Next Week so Let's do something together Alright?" Connor asks before Kai and Alice cheer then Kara smiles at the RK800 affectionately as They head into the backyard together but suddenly Superton flies towards them Blasting a Red Energy Ball electrifying Connor and he falls to the ground causing Kara to run to him worried "Connor!, Are you Alright?" Kara asks worried before Connor's eyes flicker from Dark Brown to Bright Red and He Sinisterly growls at the AX400 "Oh No..." Kai says looking at Connor and grabbing his Mother to get away then The YK500 runs back inside scared while Connor punches Kara but she evades his attack "Connor...It's me Kara." Kara says worried before Connor looks at her angrily "Yeah I know who you are, I LOVED YOU KARA AND YOU WANTED TO DIE FOR SUPERTON YOU SHOULD'VE LIVED FOR ME!!!" Connor shouts before Kara looks at him sadly "I know I made you feel sad and regretful but I did Love you Connor, I died for you and Kai to live." Kara says before Connor looks at her angrily and elbows her stomach causing her to hold it in pain then punching her ribs making her shout holding her abdomen "And When we first met You pushed me!, How Date you!?" Connor shouts before grabbing her and throwing her on the ground "Connor!, You're being controlled by Him...Superton is showing you negative thoughts!" Kara shouts before looking at Connor worried as He stares at her Uniform with The Words AX400 glowing to Kara and under it is the word 'Cleans your house' glowing to 'CLEANING' then Connor looks at her amazed "You wore this when Kamski revived you with your memories." Connor says before his Dark Brown eyes flicker back into Bright Evil Red "You Never wore it again Because I have no control over your appearance!!" Connor shouts angrily before kneeing her in the stomach and punching her then behind him Kai blasts a Revival Spell on his back Kamehameha Style with his hands and wrists connected to each other like tiger style Connor raises his fist about to punch Kara but his eyes revert to Dark Brown and He stares at her regretfully before hugging her "Kara...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you He made me." Connor explains before Kara looks at him happily "It's Okay, I still love you." Kara says before Kai heals her with his Force Field and Connor holds her hand as the Family heads inside separating to do different things walking up their room Kara affectionately smiles at Connor as they sit beside each other on a along Sized Bed "You're not Mad at me for hurting you?" Connor asks surprised before Kara looks at him affectionately "If I was Mad at you It would upset you so much That You would kill yourself for being treated like that by me, So I will not be Mad at you because It wasn't your fault and You weren't in control of your Body." Kara says before Connor looks at her happily "When you wear this Uniform It looks Good, You look Hot Kara." Connor says Before Kara looks at him affectionately while blushing "Am I getting sick?, Hot...No I'm fine." Kara says before Connor shakes his head confused "Not Hot Hot!, Hot like as in Pretty or Beautiful." Connor explains before Kara looks at him affectionately "Thank You...Handsome." Kara says Before Connor looks at her affectionately "I'd do anything for you Beautiful." Connor says before placing hand or Kara's and leaning forward to kiss her connecting their lips together then pulling away "This is the first time I wore this Outfit with my Hair being down, I'm so used to my Bun." Kara says before Connor looks at her happily "But If you want...Not that I'm forcing you or anything Tie it back into a Bun Tail." Connor advises before Kara takes her Black Hairband and starts tying her hair into a Bun with a curled tail spiraling through the back sticking out of her Bun then clips her hair with the Hairband and looks at Connor affectionately "Wow, I really want to kiss you...Because You look so pretty." Connor says before leaning forward connecting his lips on her's but instead of pulling away he gently pushes his mouth further into Kara's deepening and extending the kiss not willing to let go as he wraps her arms around her waist comfortably and Kara wraps her arms around his neck until The Two lay onto the Bed with Kara placing her left hand on Connor's chest and her right hand caressing his cheek still in kissing position then The RK800 wraps his right arm on The AX400's upper back while she places her right hand away from his cheek and on his chest comfortably enjoying the kiss before finally pulling away their faces 4 inch away from each other "Did my looks cause you to kiss me longer? Or could you not resist the urge to kiss me because of how badly you wanted to?" Kara asks before Connor looks at her affectionately "I couldn't resist your Incredible Beauty...You look so attractive but also Irresistible I could kiss your forever." Connor says before Kara looks at him affectionately "Kiss me Forever?, Our lips would have this sting that would prevent us from kissing ever again." Kara says before Connor looks at her lovingly "But I still want to kiss you some more since You look Hot right now and I want to feel how Beautiful you really loo-" Connor gets cut off by Kara kissing him placing her hands on his chest and pulls her closer with his arms wrapped around her waist and upper back Who knows how long they would take to finish long kissing they finally pull away affectionately smiling at each other "I love you Kara, I love you." Connor says before Kara looks at him happily and kisses his cheek "I love you too Connor..." Kara says before Connor smiles at her and pulls her closer for another kiss Meanwhile Kai plays Man of Steel on PS4 in a Save Lois Chapter The QTE tell him to swipe left on the touch pad and mash RT to fly faster then a QTE prompt of Pressing RT and ✖️ At once causing Superman to grab the Pod then QTE tells him to press X again He does and sees Superman punch the Pod triggering a Cutscene where he saves Lois and shields her from the Explosion before pausing the game "You're good at these Quick Time Events Kai, And You enjoy this game." Alice says Before Kai turns off the Television to run over at the Kitchen to grab a Camcorder then tells the YK500 to get Toys and she comes back with Superman Figure Zod Figure And Saitama Figure Then Kai presses record setting it down on the kitchen table Alice and Kai begin playing with the Toys smacking Zod with a Saitama Figure throwing him up to the ceiling with Super Strength which perfectly replicated Saitama's strength from his Anime as The Toy crashes back down however his Arms and Legs snap off breaking then Kai goes over to the Camera stopping the recording viewing the slow motion video seeing The Zod Figure's arms and legs snap as they fly up into the air back down spinning as they land then Kai attaches the arms and legs back together perfectly with his Super Strength fixing the toy Connor and Kara finally walk downstairs to see the Two Kids Who run back into their separate rooms while Kai puts the Toys in the Chest and runs back in front of his father "Hey Dad, What did you do with Mom?" Kai asks before Connor looks at him "I was just making out with her, She looks very pretty." Connor explains before Kai looks at him shocked and disgusted "Ugh...Why are you two always acting of romance?" Kai asks before Kara and Connor look at him "Your Dad and I are in deep love We have a Close Relationship Kai, What do you expect from us?" Kara asks before Kai smiles at her happily "Of Course I need a family, Without Love Or Parents I'd not have existed." Kai says before Connor smiles at him and he looks at Kara's outfit "Mom You're wearing this Attractive AX400 Uniform again, and Tied your hair into a Bun Tail? I've seen you look like this before except I thought you were a different person." Kai says before looking at her again She was wearing a Black shirt with a Cyber life Blue Triangle On It And Glowing Words manufactured by Soft Lights which glows the words AX400 and the name KARA above Blue Serial Numbers That glow into CLEANING along with a Dress That is below just her thighs covered by White Pants And White Leather Shoes He didn't seem to notice before but looking closer with Super Sight Kara is wearing Rose Red Eyeshadow make up blended within her eyelids and Fluttery Eyelashes that are 15-17 inches long She was beautiful well Her Boyfriend seems to think So ‘Married Boyfriend' "Your Father is attracted to this hairstyle and this Uniform so I wore it again with styling my hair." Kara explains before smiling at Connor like she is about to kiss him again and Connor affectionately smiles at her as well then walking towards the Long couch and the RK800 sits down while The AX400 begins to seemingly sit down as she lays on his lap and Connor brushes a strand of her dark gold hair behind her ear causing her to giggle while blushing nervously "Kara..." Connor says slowly before he laces his fingers around her hand "Connor..." Kara says as she leans upwards with Connor wrapping his arms around her waist and upper back to support her posture then Kara sits while placing her hand on top of Connor's and He leans forward closer to her his lips eventually land on Kara's causing her to place her left hand on his chest kissing passionately not letting go just yet as Connor does have to leave Next Week But has to leave Kara in process which would cause her a lot of grief and emotional/mental pain 2 hours before they pull away and suddenly Kara frowns sadly "Hey what's wrong?" Connor asks worried before Kara breaths sadly leading to some tears that form under her eyes and trail down her cheeks as she sobs loudly "You still will leave and I won't see you again, I want you to overcome what happened between us but You're so important to me. I love you..." Kara says before Connor embraces her with a warm comforting hug "I told you I'm not sure when but I will come back to you I promise, Because I do not hate you or want to hurt you...Protecting You is the most important priority for me. I love you Kara and I always will." Connor says before Kara sobs quietly while hugging his chest as he embraces her gently "I'll miss you Connor, Please Come back to me. I need you.." Kara says sobbing quietly and Connor affectionately embracing her for comfort "Kara I'll come back to you I promise, Don't worry." Connor says before looking at Kara after pulling away and leaning forward to kiss her for more comfort as her tears trail off her cheeks and drips off them while she sadly embraces the Kiss with more tears trailing down Meanwhile Kai walks to his room to lay in Bed under the blankets and closes his eyes as he eventually falls asleep in his dream Kai 16 years old confronts a 130 foot Monster summoned by Superton sinisterly smiles at the Boy "A Teenager?, A Teenager thinks he can defeat me? Ha Ha! He's just a Human I will find great pleasure defeating him." The Monster says before punching Kai directly on his face but even upon impact the smoke disappears and The Boy is perfectly unfazed still crossing his arms "I see, My Powerful Punch cannot Knock you down...I understand why they call you The Boy of Steel." The Monster says Before Kai looks at that creature boringly "I'm unbreakable, And Your Punch has no effect since I didn't resist the attack But I cannot be hurt." Kai says before The Monster angered attempts to punch again But He wisely raises his left fist before jumping across the air and piercing a hole through his skin in perfect precision before the Hole causes a disintegration Of The Monster as He turns into burnt ash floating away and disappearing then turning around to see the Creature fully obliterated "Yay!, Super Boy crushes the Water Monster!" A Man shouts before Kai goes over to unconscious Issac Liam and Zane then teleporting away causing Kai to wake up who opens the door exiting his room after finishing a Morning Routine and walks to the Living room to eject Man Of Steel PS4 disc and putting it into a Bag then Disconnecting the PS4 Console to replace it with the PS3 Console and inserts Injustice 2 disc inside it then playing as Superman against Green arrow and Kai defeats him with the Man Of Steel Combos before pausing the game walking towards the Kitchen to get some Leftover Hamburger from Issac And Liam's then heats the Burger up as he switches to Prime Video and searches Up 'Child’s Play' despite not being Halloween yet then selects the 1988 Child's Play And Alice joins him "What are you watching?" Alice asks before Kai looks at her happily "a Horror Movie..." Kai says Before Alice stares at him scared "Why a Horror Movie?, They're negative...Just Violence Immorality and about Vengeance." Alice says Before Kai backs out and selects 'Brightburn' then watches it with his Younger Sister "a Superhero Movie, That's Okay." Alice says Before Kai looks at her then stares at the screen a 12 year old Boy Brandon Breyer jump-scares his Adoptive Mother for fun they see Brandon being bullied by other students for his intellect and they are 35 minutes into the Movie Brandon freaks out of being lied to his whole life destroying pictures and Laser eyeing the Side Of the Camera In anger Kai pauses the film "This Boy is like Zane, Same last name Breyer and They both went Psycho Crazy after their Adoptive Parents unintentionally corrupted him" Alice says before Kai looks at her putting his fingers on the side of his mouth "Alright, Enough...Let's watch some Horror." Kai says before selecting 'Child's Play 1988' and watch a scene where Charles Lee Ray is Shot by Mike Norris making him bleed to death This is 2 days after being corrupted by Sarah Pierce He hasn't killed anyone yet except attempted murder They watch as Charles transfers his soul into a Good Guy Doll (Author: Okay Listen His name was Charles Lee Ray But He was corrupted replacing his innocence also His only chance at coming back was the Doll But Their company is called Play Pals The Toys were called Good Guy's none of them were named Chucky it's Charles New name because he changed his name to forget about the past and He chose to become a Good Guy Doll Since Later Chucky wants to make atone for his past crimes and sincerely become a Good Guy to make up for his Sins, Yeah Sarah Pierce is the real villain He was an Anti Hero Character) Kai And Alice See dramatic explosions from lightning strikes watching Mike Norris be launched while the Store's Toys fly everywhere and some shelves are burnt then Mike approaches the dead corpse of Charles as the Good Guy Doll's Eyes irises dilate "He became a Doll which means he turned shorter, Well that is cool more than scary since The Doll is A Human almost." Kai says as he pauses the movie and chomps up his Burger then looks at Alice who stares at her brother terrified "That Doll gives me Nightmares, I'm going to Bed! Watch by yourself Kai." Alice says before walking to her room and closing the door fearfully "She's never going to be as Brave as I am, Whatever." Kai says as he walks to the recycling bin to throw out the burger wrapper and turning off the TV before heading into his room to pick up a Superman Comic Book And begins reading Meanwhile Kara kisses Connor while laying on top of him in Bed as they pull away "You're attractive...Kara." Connor says before Kara looks at him happily "Thank You Connor." Kara says before kissing him passionately laying onto his chest slowly then laying on the Bed sleeping peacefully Connor enters a dream where He is at a street a Big old wooden dumpy house and knocks on the door an AX400 answers the door She was surprised looking at Connor "Uh...Hi, I'm...I- My name is Connor." Connor says before he goes inside and the AX400 closes the door "What are you doing here?" Connor asks confused before Kara looks at him "Cleaning...Todd ordered me to look after the house." Kara says before looking at Connor looks at her "So Who are you?" Connor asks before Kara looks at him smiling "My name is Kara..." Kara says before Connor smiles at her amazed "What a Beautiful Name And These roses..." Connor says before pulling out a Bouquet Of Roses "These are Pretty, Thank You." Kara says Connor looks at her apparently attractive Uniform that resembled a French Housewife Outfit "Those Clothes...Where did you get them?" Connor asks blushing nervously and Kara looks at him blushing as well "Cyberlife made me with this Uniform, What...Do you like it?" Kara asks before Connor looks at her amazed "Yeah It's beautiful..." Connor says before Kara looks at him blushing "Your RK800 Detective Suit looks handsome..." Kara says wiggling her finger at Connor's Cyber life Uniform He wears a White Dress Shirt underneath a Black Suit Jacket And black pants with black loafers "So Why haven't you started to feel emotions?" Connor asks before Kara looks at him happily "My program prevents me from being emotional...Connor I need to clean, I'll talk to you halfway after but I have to work." Kara says before Connor watches her walk upstairs and he stares at Todd so He follows Kara upstairs waiting in the hallway After She cleans the Bathroom and Todd's Room then walks towards Connor "Alright Connor, I have 15 minutes...Uh. So Why the roses?" Kara asks before Connor looks at her blushing embarrassed "I Uh...I kinda have this crush on you and Your Personality is gentle which is attractive." Connor says which makes Kara gasp and blush "Oh...I didn't know you felt that way for me, But I feel the same way about you since I opened that door." Kara says before wrapping her arms around his neck "WOW..." Connor says before Kara stares at him affectionately "Do you want a Kiss?" Kara asks before Connor looks at her amazed "I don't know Kara." Connor says before Kara stares at him affectionately waiting • 🔵 Let Kara kiss him 🔲 Connor Kisses Kara The AX400 leans closer eventually her lips connect with The RK800 as she puts her left hand on his chest and places her right hand on his left cheek before they pull back slowly "You kissed me..." Connor says before Kara looks at him happily "I had a crush on you." Kara explains before Connor pulls her by the waist and she wraps her arms around his neck surprised "No Connor, Todd is coming soon and He'll be very upset If I don't finish cleaning!" Kara shouts before Connor looks at her affectionately "I don't care, I love you and Nothing will ruin this moment." Connor says as he leans forward to kiss her and she comfortably wraps her arms around him eventually Todd sees the Two Androids kissing they pull back after he glares "KARA!. WHAT THE F*CK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU GOT A BOYFRIEND HERE!?" Todd asks before Kara walks towards him "Todd no Please don't make him leave...I love him and He should stay here." Kara says before Todd looks at her angrily "You're a Machine Love!?, YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT LOVE YOU ARE A PIECE OF METAL!" Todd shouts before Connor walks in front of him pushing him back "Hey, Don't talk to her like that..." Connor says before Todd glares at him "I bought her so She could clean not Make Boyfriends!, She cannot See you ever again!" Todd shouts before Connor punches him angrily "Connor Wait!" Kara shouts behind him and Todd goes past Connor to slap her causing her to grunt "Hey!, Don't touch my Girlfriend..." Connor says before tackling Todd to the ground and punching him since He has special Android Fighting system that allow him to learn Martial Arts But Todd glares at him "Todd, Enough...I'll make him leave." Kara says before Todd smiles at them both abusively then The AX400 escorts Connor outside where She closes the door behind her "You defended me...No one has ever did anything like that before." Kara says before Connor looks at her sadly "Todd is right maybe we should not be together." Connor says before Kara looks at him "No, Come back Tonight on this street and then We can talk." Kara says before Connor looks at her smiling "Alright, But I'm more excited to beat up Mr Douchebag." Connor says Before Kara wraps her arms around him while He wraps his arms around her waist embracing a affectionate kiss then pulling away "Bye, I love you..." Connor says before Kara looks at him smiling "Bye, I love you too..." Kara says before closing the door and Connor walks on the sidewalk He wakes up from the dream surprised then Kara wakes up beside him at Midnight "Connor...Hey It's okay, Go back to sleep." Kara says before closing her eyes and Connor slowly closes his eyes re entering the dream He arrives back at Todd's house and pushes the doorbell then The AX400 passionately opens the door before kissing him wrapping her arms around Connor as they pull back blushing "Is Todd awake?" Connor asks after Kara brings him inside "No He fell asleep...I'll go wake him." Kara says as she walks towards Todd but Connor pulls her hand "Kara Don't...He hates you, I saw him hurt you when He found out we were kissing." Connor says before Kara lets go of his hand and walks with her hands behind her back then leaning down slightly to face Todd "Todd?" Kara asks before Todd wakes up shocked "Ughuh!" Todd says surprised before he grabs the smoker pipe and Kara leans upwards straightening her back "Dinner Is ready..." Kara says before walking towards the plates with Spaghetti and heads towards the small kitchen table "Yeah Yeah, I'm coming!" Todd says angrily as he walks to the table sitting down and Connor scans Alice \YK500 Child Model programmed to obey orders and accept abuse\ "There wasn't much in the Kitchen, I did what I could." Kara explains before setting down the plates and giving Alice a napkin as she pours Water on their cups then waits for more instructions but Connor pulls on her arm "Kara, Take Alice And Leave...I don't like how much Red Ice He's been taking." Connor whispers before Kara looks at him concerned "I know but my program doesn't allow me to do Human stuff." Kara whispers before Todd eventually flips the table shattering the food and breaking the cups while spilling the water as well Connor sees Alice get slapped and run upstairs crying then Kara tries to follow her but Todd points at her "You stay there, Don't you dare f*cking move and Talk to her or your boyfriend I'll bust you worse than last time." Todd warns before Connor looks at Kara concerned "Get Alice and Run!" Connor shouts before Kara sees a bunch of Red Programming Barriers then She pushes through them finally becoming a deviant and The Deviants go upstairs to Alice's room until Kara decided to try getting a Pistol but Connor follows her and grabs the Pistol putting it inside his pocket "No, No killing...Listen we should knock him out or something." Connor says before Kara looks at him sadly "Alright but He made me so mad, Todd abused Alice!" Kara shouts before Connor looks at her affectionately "You're gentle Kara, It isn't who you are." Connor says before looking at Kara and leading her to Alice's room where Alice sees the RK800 "Is This your Boyfriend?" Alice asks surprised and happily then Kara looks at her sadly "We need to leave Now, Come On." Kara says Before Connor turns around seeing Todd stare at the AX400 angrily "Get Out!, Get Out Of here..." Todd says Before Kara looks at him opening her mouth to talk but Connor pushes him again "I won't let you hurt either of them, Walk out that door right now..." Connor threatens before Kara and Alice sneaks past Todd waiting in the hallway "You want to protect your girlfriend again or whatever you like calling her?, How about I destroy you instead?!" Todd shouts before Connor stares at his fist but he ducks and elbows him in the chest Kara oddly went into the room with Alice only to anger Todd who punches the AX400 across her face Connor glares at him angrily "HEY!, Don't touch her or I'll kill you!" Connor shouts before Todd grabs his neck and slam him onto a Closet door but He reverts himself by bouncing off by pushing the Door with his arm and Connor pushes his arm down then Todd punches but He dodges as The Man punches causing Connor to grab his arm turn him around putting him in a headlock choking him slightly Todd manages to shake him off and walk towards Kara slapping her The AX400 begins to bleed from her nose white Exoskeleton bruises on her cheeks Connor enraged puts him back into a Headlock then throwing Todd who falls on the ledge wounding his head but the RK800 violently grabs Todd's hand smashing it onto a window grazing his cheek Kara sees Connor throw him on the ground violently worrying her then Todd gets up but The RK800 grabs his foot and elbow it then kick his leg breaking it brutally pulling out his pistol He shoots his shoulder and arm threatening to kill him kneeling on top of him "You will never HURT my GIRLFRIEND Ever Again!, AGHHHH!" Connor shouts as he reloads quickly but Kara grabs his arm "Connor, Don't shoot...It's not who you are." Kara says before Connor looks at her frustrated "But he hurt you!, He slapped and punched You...I cannot forgive him for this. I did this to protect you Kara..." Connor says before Kara looks at him affectionately "Let's go Connor, That's Enough..." Kara says Before Connor takes her hand leading Alice out of the room and running out the front door then jumping on a Detroit Bus then Alice sits down on a seat while Kara sits beside Connor "Kara, I'm sorry for acting violent...I just get enraged when Someone else hurts you." Connor says before Kara looks at him affectionately "I know but Don't Let That anger corrupt you." Kara says Before Connor looks at her wrapping his arms around her waist as she places her left hand on his chest and right hand on his left cheek "But...Thank You Connor, I thought Todd was going to kill me...You protected me. I don't only feel loved but also feel safe You saved me from him...I think this makes me Love you even more." Kara says before leaning forward to Connor her lips connect with his as they kiss passionately Alice smiles at them "Kara loves Connor?, I had a feeling they were in love..." Alice says before The Bus drives to Raven dale district where a small town in Detroit City is In reality Connor wakes up surprised as The Sun shines behind the curtains and Kara wakes up beside him with Pajamas "Morning Kara, Sweetie..." Connor says as he affectionately stares at her and Kara affectionately smiles at him "Morning Connor, My Dear..." Kara says before sitting on the edge of her side of the Bed while Connor gets out of Big Bed on his side and then leaves the room to let Kara get dressed then walking downstairs to go inside Kai's room Who is sleeping he arrives at the Canyon Battle Field 25 years old and facing Superton He glows with Red veins while Kai posses All Crystal Energy And Powers Superton punches him but he dodges and uppercuts him sending him 800 miles backwards through a Rock before he flies back psychically throwing 4 Rock Walls at him But Kai generates a Rainbow Force Field destroying the rocks however Superton teleports attacking Kai with various powers as he blasts him with a Enormous Fire Beam But The attacks don't injure him causing Kai to punch with Telekinetic Energy And Attack him in lightning bolt trails flying to punch Superton repetitively then Superton kicks him launching him 1198 miles back Kai crashes on the ground suddenly struggling to get up his eyes suddenly glow Bright Red shooting Lasers Out Of the Light Blue pupil less eyes but Superton dodges then flying towards him and Kai punches his fist leading to a Teleporting Battle as Superton punches him to the ground crashing through the Rocky floor Kai feels like he can no longer fight but even though he is incapacitated thoughts come by his mind "Never give up, From what I've seen the more you get hurt the stronger you become...Turn that into Strength!" Connor shouts from his mind then Kai widens his eyes which glows Orange Blue Red Green And Yellow colorful lightning sparks crackling a Rainbow colored Aura around him as Superton kicks him far into the air and flying to grab him slamming him through a rocky structure but the Super Human Finally reached the Crystal God Form punches him with lightning Energy roaring then waves his fists beside his hip powering up Blue Aura punching him with Fiery strikes then charging his Red Aura as he kicks him while dodging other punches from Superton with Red powerful watery aura powering up again Kai back flips then jumps quickly forward smashing his cheek with all the Crystals energy combined and backs away "This is why I was chosen, The Crystal knew that caring for people and me willing to do anything in order for them to be safe is what makes me Worthy." Kai thinks in his mind and Lifting his palm crushing it heroically causing a Rocky Floor to form a Hard Stone Block And spins to the left before angrily swinging his arm left directing the Stone structure to combine with Electrifying Bolts Flames Wind along side Powerful Colorful Aura Superton punches to convert his arm to a large Red Force Field Arm But The Attack shatters the Barrier creating a Massive Explosion And He struggles getting up then Converts his arms into Sword Hands While Kai uses the sword of heroism clashing blades with him until He transforms the Blade into a Tremendous Godlike Sword splitting Superton in half and disintegrating his remains to Red ash pieces then Kai reverts the Sword back to normal state as his Cape flails in the wind raising the sword in victory Connor wakes Kai up from the dream causing him to gasp shocked "Monday!, School...November 15." Connor says before Kai runs to the Bathroom starting his routine and waking up Alice before He drives them to Seattle Elementary in order for them to arrive and Afterwards Kai sees Michelle look at Liam blushing "Michelle likes Liam, Perfect! I get to stay single." Kai says before heading to Gym with Alice and the class grab a Racket for badminton matches then using Balls instead of birdies Alice smacks a Ball back but gets beaten by 3 tennis balls deeming her out Troy Lucas and his friends hit 10 Balls towards Kai who perfectly flies up in the air smacking 9 Balls then effortfully smash his racket on the Ball causing it to crash on the ground oddly burning a hole through the Net as the Balls disintegrate into leaf leaves disappearing "What is this Kid!?" Lucas asks freaked out and Kai punches the ground like a Superhero smiling Troy is happily smirking then Ms Lauren leads them back to the class Alice sits beside Kai writing Math Questions but struggles so Her Older Brother scribbles all the answers onto her sheet after holding his sheet up when the students hand their sheets Lauren marks S+'s for The Kent’s smiling then waiting for a Car and The Car brakes with Connor coming out of it "Hey Kids!" Connor shouts as Alice walks out with Kai happily "Hey Dad!" Kai shouts before getting in the Camero as they drive home and after arriving at the Kent house exits the car to get inside the Home Kara happily greets Connor with a hug affectionately smiling at him "How did it go?" Kara asks curiously before Connor looks at her happily "No violence today...Kai was very behaved." Connor explains before taking her hand walking with the AX400 upstairs and closing the door to their room then Sitting on Bed hold hands affectionately "Kara you are such a beautiful girl, How can anyone abuse you?" Connor asks curiously as he holds her hand and Kara blushes nervously giggling playfully "Some humans just hate me Connor but You don't, Because you are such a handsome and kind Man..." Kara says before Connor wraps his arms around her waist as She wraps her arms around his back neck affectionately before they lean forward kissing passionately with their lips connecting then pulling away "I love you so much Connor, You mean so much to me..." Kara says before Connor looks at her affectionately "Well, You're very important to me Kara...And I'll always love you." Connor says before embracing Kara in a tight warm hug as she snuggles comfortably onto his chest Meanwhile Kai watches Child's Play 1988 in excitement and smiling as he stares at the violence then someone turns off the movie switching to Man Of Steel "Horror is too violent Kai, Wait until you turn 18." Connor says before Kai looks at him understandably then continues watching as he walks away towards Kara "What was he watching?" Kara asks concerned before Connor looks at her sadly "Child's Play 1988...I've looked it up within my analysis program and the series is about a corrupted Man who becomes a murderous 5'7 height Doll after an original killer disrespects him." Connor explains as Kara looks at him "You're right That Horror story is about corruption." Kara says before Connor comforts her with a hug and they affectionately stare at each other then smiling blushing "Don't you want to have family time someday?" Connor asks before looking at Kara affectionately "How would we do that?" Kara asks before Connor looks at her happily "Maybe Go Play Laser Tag or watch Movies!" Connor shouts happily before She giggles blushing "How about a Tennis trip?, We could play against Markus Chloe Issac North Simon And Liam." Kara explains before Connor looks at her happily "That is If Kai doesn't beg us to watch a Child's Play or a Horror Movie...Seattle Theatre Plex has Movies 1988-1991 and 2001-2020, People are watching Sonic or Child's Play The Place Are arranging their Movies by year sections." Connor says before Kara looks at him affectionately "We'll ask Kai And Alice What they want to decide, Don't choose for them like slaves...Becoming Deviant is being a person not enslaved." Kara says before Connor smiles at her and leans forward his lips eventually push into Kara's who embraces by deepening the lovely kiss and pulling back "I still want to know what happens If we just met earlier..." Connor says before Kara smiles at him sadly "Then You wouldn't need to leave...Since there was no hostility towards you." Kara says before Connor looks at her holding the Deviant's hand "It would create a different timeline where You and I were married Kai was abused then he becomes Sunburn instead of Zane who would've became Super Boy instead of him since he will hate Androids." Connor says before Kara lets go of his arms walking towards the stove grabbing a lasagna box pulling it out combining with meat and corn activating the fire "Don't worry, I am great with recipes." Kara says smiling and Connor nods before walking towards Kai who watches Brightburn scenes of Superpower Torture then pauses quickly seeing Brandon about to drop a Car from 34 miles in the air high "Kai I said no R rated Movies, Can't you wait until you're older?" Connor asks concerned before Kai looks at him sadly "But It's a Super villain Movie." Kai says as he turns towards his father guiltily "Sorry Kai But You need to watch less violent rated films." Connor explains before Kai walks to his bedroom "I give up, I'll read my comics." Kai says before Connor heads to his King Sized Bedroom upstairs closing his eyes arriving in the dream A Bus stops at Raven dale district and a driver approaches Kara with Connor's arm around her "Alright, End Of the line..." The Guy says Before Connor wakes up with Kara who looks around tiredly "End Of the line?, We just go in here..." Connor says as the Guy nods smiling "Sorry, But It's time...Let's go." The Guy says Kara taking Alice with Connor following them out the Bus and under a Bus stop "She should stay in there, until It stops raining." Connor suggests before Kara looks at her concerned "No Alice needs to have somewhere to stay." Kara says before Connor looks up locations to hide in and finds a 7 story Hotel then walks there entering to see a room Clerk "No Androids!" The Guy shouts before Connor looks at him "Listen, It's rainy outside I just want my Daughter and Wife to hide in here until It's no longer raining." Connor explains before The Clerk stands up glaring "No way I'm not lending a room to Androids!" The Guy shouts before Connor's LED blinks Yellow until beeping Red • 🔲 Threaten 🔴 Torture Connor walks behind the desk grabbing the Guy by his collar aggressively shocking Kara and Alice "What's wrong I insulted your Girlfriend there?" The Guy asks before Connor points the weapon at his leg "I don't care if you give us permission or not, LEND US A ROOM OR I WILL SHOOT YOU WITH ALL THESE F*CKING BULLETS!" Connor shouts angrily before Kara grabs his hand worried "Connor, Don't..." Kara says before Connor looks at her sadly "Why are you so sad?, Your girlfriend doesn't want you to shoot? Ha!" The Room Manager says Before Connor lets go of him and puts the pistol into his back pocket He passes him a keycard '34' The Trio takes the elevator up to floor 15 and Kara eventually finds Room 34 then Alice inserts the keycard turning on lights The Luxurious Room has 2 Big Beds with a Big Television And a Big Bathroom Connor and Kara sit on a big Bed holding hands "I'm Sorry, Kara..." Connor says regretfully before Kara places her hand gently on his cheek turning him around to herself "No Connor...You wanted us to be safe, It's Alright." Kara says before kissing his cheek and Connor leans forward but She puts her hand on his lips "We'll kiss later, Alice needs to wash her clothes too..." Kara explains before Alice looks at Connor "Who are you even?" Alice asks curiously before Connor looks at her happily "I'm Connor...Kara's Boyfriend." Connor says Before Alice looks at him smiling "Are you going to be my Daddy?" Alice asks before Kara looks at her kneeling "Alice, We're not married..." Kara explains before Alice looks at her sadly "But Connor just called you his wife." Alice says before Connor looks at her happily "I lied so He could lend us a room." Connor says before Kara looks at Alice smiling "Alice, I need to wash these clothes and Connor is not my Boyfriend." Kara lies before Alice looks at her playfully "Liar, You've been kissing him ever since We got on the Bus...You always act like He's your boyfriend and treat him like you love him." Alice says smiling happily and Kara takes the clothes throwing them into a Laundry Machine then pressing start spinning them walking back to the Beds She sees Connor sitting on a Couch watching TV with Alice sitting on the Triple Sofa "Connor, Watch Alice...I'm gonna go wash up." Kara says before Connor smiles at her as she closes the Bathroom door and The RK800 peeks through it opening door to see her long brunette Hair untied from the Headband but closes it quickly "She is so Beautiful..." Connor says as he switches the Television and then stares at a Doll laughing while shoveling dirt burying an Broken Doll almost sounded like the Joker Connor switches to see The Hockey Game Which was no good so He switches until It was LEGO Superheroes Alice smiles and 7 Hours later The YK500 falls asleep Connor carries her to a Big Bed then turns off the TV and hears Kara come out until She walks outside holding her Hairband and untied hair "Kara, What happened to your hair?" Connor asks before Kara looks at him "Forgot to tie it...One sec." Kara says before tying her hair with the Hairband into a Bun Tail "Alright, You Are beautiful." Connor says Before she wraps her arms around him still wearing an AX400 Uniform and Connor wraps his arms around Kara's waist holding her "Thanks, You're handsome." Kara says affectionately as she blushes and Connor looks at her "Hey What's wrong?" Connor asks before Kara looks at him concerned "If you leave me I won't have anyone, Todd Why was he abusing me? I just wanted to be my own person..." Kara says before Connor looks at her smiling "He took Red Ice, And Todd wasn't nice...I would never leave you Kara I assure you We will still be together." Connor says before Kara looks at him affectionately "How Long are we going to be together?, If I lose you..." Kara says before Connor looks at her happily "Forever Kara...You know that, I love you." Connor says before Kara leans forward as her lips land on his kissing him passionately then pulling away blushing "I love you...Connor." Kara says before Connor looks at her happily "Why?" Connor asks curiously before Kara looks at him nervously "Well, You were attracted to how beautiful I was and When Todd attacked me You defended me and You saved me from him. After I felt so safe loved...That's when I fell in love with you Connor." Kara says before Connor stares at her affectionately "I love you because your personality is unique and You May be unwise sometimes I am not that smart but I like how special you are." Connor says before leaning forward to passionately kiss her and they eventually lay in their Bed then kissing each other Goodnight closing their eyes as they hold each other causing Connor to wake up in reality on a King Sized Bed "I'm not actually in a Hotel." Connor whispers before getting out of Bed but the Moon is up so He heads back to his dreams Meanwhile Kai falls asleep in his Bed dropping the Comic Book...

_Issac And Liam POV_

Liam and Issac watch more Flash Episodes until They eventually finish the Season 6 then switching to Child's Play 2019 "Horror!, Yeah..." Issac says before playing the film and the opening has a scene of Buddi Dolls being built and their inner body are robotic metallic pieces there wasn't any skeleton The Toys were robots then shows a Boss slap the employee in his face and lecture him angered he disabled safety features on the chip implanting the machine on It's neck finishing the doll he places it in a Yellow Box and the Titles has Red Glowing eyes from the Robot Simon pauses the film "This Movie is R Rated, Don't watch until you're older..." Simon says before Issac looks at him nervously "Sorry Dad." Issac says before Simon switches to Avatar the Last air bender and walks upstairs and Liam stares at the Episode Showing it was about Element Power "Cool!, Element Powers." Liam says as he watches the Show happily and eventually sees a Bald Boy Who probably was the protagonist friendly after finishing an episode they watch another one There Issac sees the MC have lights cover his pupils completely making him seem pupil less and span upwards controlling the water somehow then making a Liquid Tornado around his body that covers the lower portion of the 12 year old He splashes the Fire Soldiers with A Huge amount of Water and Liam pauses the episodes "Wait, So An Avatar controls all four elements? Is something similar happening to Kai?" Liam asks curiously before Issac looks at him shrugging "There's an rumored myth going on in The City about the Crystal God a Super Human that can master all four Crystal Powers Telekinesis Lightning Speed Fire Water Rocks Wind Laser Eyes Strength Ice Breath Flying and The Crystal God will gain access to a Form with the same name." Issac says before Liam looks at him surprised "Master of All four Crystal Powers or Is there 6?" Liam asks before Issac smiles at him "Well there was the Purple Crystal that gives a Human to shape shift and the Yellow Crystal gives a Human the Powers to breath underwater even able create holographic objects and weapons." Issac says before Liam looks at him "Kai can already breath underwater, But The Holographic Ring reminded me of green lantern. What happens If these Crystals combined energy?" Liam asks before Issac looks at him curiously "They become the rainbow crystal that gives Humans a form which allows the person to dodge predict and counter any attack also able to manipulate Energy into Powerful Beams not Anime though." Issac says before Liam looks at him curiously "Defense Form is Ultra Instinct Right?, I watched Dragon Ball Super and what you said brought me to those episodes." Liam explains before Issac goes into his room while Liam heads to his room to take a nap The Two sleep subconsciously going into the Dream Arriving there Liam and Issac at the age of 18 are losing against Mega Scream and Superton with a 540 Feet Beastly Monster from Kryptron The Heroes struggle to get up but Zane flies in front of them to put up a fight and he does but Loses as well then Issac picks up the Super Boy Device pressing a Button until it glows Blue Kai teleports in front of the group boringly walking towards the Big Monster "Alright...Let's just finish this I really don't care anymore, But Entertain me." Kai says before crossing his arms and The Monster points at him laughing "Tough Cocky Guy, Trust me this will end soon..." The Monster says before Kai looks at him tiredly "Oh No...This won't be a challenge, Damn it." Lai says before The Monster punches him attempting to overpower the hero like the other 3 but the impact doesn't seem to have any effect on Kai "I see you can withstand my punch, Well...Alright What have you got then?" The Monster asks before laughing as Kai closes his fist and thrusting forward punching him in the stomach suddenly The Big Creature explodes into 540 Pieces of Leaf Leaves and ashes floating away then disappearing "Oh, That's like all the other opponents I faced...I just punched once." Kai says before walking towards the group "Come on Guys, Let's go home." Kai says before teleporting away leaving Superton and Mega scream shocked "One? One Single Strike?!" Mega scream asks surprised before Superton looks at him "He is the undefeated hero, Now I know why He is Super Boy." Superton says before smiling sinisterly Meanwhile Kai teleports each Super Human to their homes and later He comes across a 1550 Feet Giant Monster stomp across Seattle threatening lives Kai flies in front him to defend the humans "A Superhero Huh?, I'll have fun crushing you...But Tell you what I assure you. I'll let you attack me but You let me hit you first alright?" The Monster asks before punching Kai into the air crashing into a desert ground "Yeah, You didn't survive a second...But If you did Give me a Punch." The Monster mocks before Kai flies upwards towards him raising his fist back "Are you seriously letting me hit you, That sucks!" Kai shouts before punching him 3 times of the same Punch sending him 15500 Miles into the Galaxy causing an explosion of Ashes trailing away before disappearing Issac and Liam gasp as they wake up getting out of their beds doing their routine as the Kids brush their teeth then walk out of their rooms "Hey, Why can't we watch some horror?" Liam asks before Issac looks at him sadly "I guess we aren't 18+ Since It was rated R." Issac says before Chloe puts 2 plates of meatballs with gravy and fries then The Two Boys chomp Up the food with Forks as they sit down watching Avatar The Last Air Bender But they hear explosions behind them and goes into their backyard to check Simon was kneeling his hands clenching his head suddenly He turns around standing up sinisterly smiling with Red Glowing Eyes "Hello my Sons." Simon says sinisterly Before Issac looks at him angrily "Stop possessing him Super ton!, He is a innocent person!" Issac shouts before Liam glares at him "Superton is my master, I help his plan to destroy earth and nobody will get in the way!" Simon shouts before charging at Issac But Liam runs repeatedly around him vacuuming up in the air while Issac psychically pulls him downwards smacking him then a Device flies towards Liam he catches it pressing a button and Kai suddenly teleports in front of Simon blasting him with The Revival Blast reverting him back into normal then flying away "Liam...Issac, I'm sorry. That wasn't me!" Simon shouts before The Trio gets inside The PL600 feels thirsty and pulls out a Black Lamb pouring a glass wine cup drinking it "I better not drink too much..." Simon says before Issac and Liam look at him surprised "I thought Androids couldn't eat or drink, This doesn't make any sense." Liam says before Simon looks at him "That Blue Blast must've enabled the Ability for me to survive on food." Simon says before Issac looks at Liam confused "98% Human now, At least He still doesn't age...We'll always see him as 19." Issac says before Liam who sits on the Triple seated Couch watching Avatar the Last air bender and Issac joins him "What is so funny?, This Kid is overpowered that form!" Issac shouts before Liam looks at him happily "He's Trying to Control water at base form, That is priceless..." Liam says giggling before Issac looks at him happily laughing as well seeing the scene Meanwhile Chloe looks at Simon eating Meatballs and drinking Black Lamb Androids can breath feel emotions bleed run walk humanly have a Exoskeleton underneath but Hunger/Thirst is interesting "Simon!, How are you eating and drinking?!" Chloe asks surprised walking towards him and Simon looks at her happily "Some Blast enables my ability to eat." Simon says before Chloe looks at him confused "What Blast?" Chloe asks before Simon looks at her nervously "A Blue Energy Blast That looked like a shrink Barrier." Simon says Before Chloe smiles at him "The Resurrection Blast..." Chloe says quietly as Simon gasps surprised "The Resurrection Blast?" Simon asks before Chloe takes him outside into the backyard for discussion "Kai used it to revive dead Androids, And It enables an Android's ability to drink or eat freely." Chloe explains before Simon looks at her confused "But Doesn't Alice a YK500 Eat?, Or does Kai need to hit her with the Blast in case she turns evil?" Simon asks before Chloe looks at him crossing her arms "Kai unfortunately has to Blast an Android for them to eat or drink freely." Chloe says before Simon backs away to the backyard "Can you teach me some Karate?, Kamski put some fighting analysis on you." Simon says before Chloe smiles and wears Blue slippers then approaches him as Simon punches the RT600 catches his arm "Predictable and slow punch, It is easy to anticipate. Your Attacks have to be fast and unpredictable..." Chloe explains before kicking him in the stomach causing him to groan after getting up Simon punches "Agh!" Simon shouts before Chloe dodges and elbows him in the face "Breath...Then Your enemies won't use attacks against you and don't go fight emotionally." Chloe says before Simon wipes his Blue Blood off his mouth and runs then without making a noise punches her quickly causing her to hold her mouth in pain "That wasn't bad, But You still have some improvement to do." Chloe says before Simon sees her punch causing him to flinch painfully "Ow." Simon says before Chloe looks at him happily "Defend yourself however you can but breath." Chloe says before Simon exhale and She kicks him the PL600 dodges then deflects her punch and slap away her hand suddenly punching her chest causing her to stumble back "Nice!, You learn quick." Chloe says before Simon smiles and kicks him then he jumps above her leg as he kicks back striking her knee which causes her to stumble "You Pass." Chloe says before Simon looks at her happily "I'd love to learn more Martial Arts from you, Too bad I don't have Fighting Systems like Connor and Markus." Simon says before they head back inside seeing their kids and Issac watches the Cartoon while Liam fell asleep then Chloe carries the child in her arms walking towards Liam's room she sets down the Boy onto the Bed and closing the door as he smiles.

_Zane POV_

Abuse...The One thing that causes me to hate Humans more, And Corruption Lauren should've told me the truth about coming from Canada but She kept this from me Kai actually reaches out for me I never Wanted to hate Humans Although Maybe If I was treated like Kai would I have a better life Zane sits on the edge of a large building wearing his Sunburn mask and his Red Cape with slight rips along with his Yellow shirt Red Shorts Alongside Yellow Shoes "These Humans will pay for what they've done to me." Zane says before flying away searching for Humans to kill and he sees a Watch displaying 2:15 then Flies to Seattle Elementary taking off the Creepy mask since he already has his backpack puts it inside a locker until Lucas confronts him "Hey Punk!, What are you doing wearing a Mask?" Lucas asks cockily before Zane looks at him tiredly "Not Now." Zane says before Walking away but Lucas grabs him slamming him against the locker "Lucas!, Stop it...You're upsetting him!" Troy shouts before Lucas ignores him and Zane looks at him angrily "It's Home time, Did you forget something like your pride?" Lucas asks smiling before Zane grabs his arm breaking it and smashing his Skull causing him to fly through the ceiling smashing the furniture "Lucas!" Troy shouts before Zane grabs him by the throat angrily eyes glowing bright red "Please!, I'm sorry...Don't do this." Lucas says fearfully before Zane throws him 700 miles away and sees him fly but He sees a silhouette figure catch him "You Alright Lucas?" Kai asks concerned before Lucas looks at him shocked "You're Kai Kent." Lucas says before Kai looks at him "Stay here." Kai says before teleporting him to Troy then transports them back home as he flies confronting Zane crossing his arms heroically as he wears the costume with a Red S "Lucas is a Selfish Bully I get it, But He doesn't deserve to die." Kai says before looking at Zane angrily "He just abused me!" Zane shouts before Kai looks at him angrily "It will make you even worse than him!" Kai shouts before Zane glares at him putting on his Mask "This is why We should've been on the same side Kai, You never understood me...Yet you considered me your best friend." Zane says before flying towards Kai He dodges and punches him 500 miles away then teleports behind him but Zane turns around catching his fist before Laser Beams shoot out of his eyes and onto Kai launching him 1100 Miles back as he flies towards him angered The Super Human fires his Blue Lasers but Zane catches the Beams with his hands flying slowly towards Kai although he stops shooting Lasers Zane kicks him 700 miles downwards but Kai's eyes glow Bright Blue and firing tremendous Laser Beams that launch Zane 1303 Miles through 6 Buildings exploding in the progress then He teleports away Meanwhile Zane flies back home taking off his Mask and walking towards the entrance door He kneels in pain seeing Red Crystal then struggling opens the door entering his house and exhaling in relief "That was my Kryptonite." Zane says before looking at Markus who crosses his arms "Did you kill anyone?" Markus asks curiously before Zane looks at him angrily "No Dad, Kai stopped me..." Zane says before Markus looks at him angrily "Well He rather save people unlike you!, I don't know why you enjoy torture so much." Markus says frustrated before Zane glares at him "Humans abused me when I was being normal exactly like them, Can't they understand me as a Human Being?" Zane asks before Markus looks at him sadly "The World's People hate those that are different...And You're a Different kind of Human." Markus explains before Zane walks upstairs angrily and closes the door to his room watching Brightburn seeing violent death scenes while eating Chicken Legs as he stares at the screen North looks at Markus concerned "Markus!, MARKUS!!" North shouts before Markus runs upstairs worried and grabs her shoulders "Hey, What is it?" Markus asks before she takes his hand walking towards his room the news are on "There are over 100 Aliens roaming the Seattle streets, But not only that They are surprisingly strong the Extraterrestrial Aliens took down 5 Large Buildings Whoever is making a team better hurry Seattle needs heroes!" The Female Reporter shouts before the TV returns to Baseball Game "They'll destroy the World Kai needs to gather a team now!" North says sadly before Markus looks at her concerned "Patience North, They will When they are much older..." Markus explains before North lays on his chest as he hugs her and comforts her by holding the BL100's hand happily as he looks at her affectionately "November 18 their Birthdays." Markus says before North sobs onto his chest sadly "I don't want to die, They'll Kill is..." North says Before Markus comforts her with a hug Meanwhile Zane suddenly switches to Halloween 2018 and watches until he sees some Deaths until North comes up walking past him switching the film back to Brightburn "No Horror Violence Movies, Wait until you're 18 okay?" North asks before walking out of the room as Zane nods nervously then continues watching Brightburn and switches to Video 1 inserting PS4 disc Brightburn grabbing his control to start controlling Brandon to Kill Human in the game laughing as they bleed out and die eventually he gets tired laying in bed closing his eyes subconsciously floating away to the spirit world Arriving in his dream Zane is 18 still being bullied by Lucas and his friends pushing him then angrily Zane grabs one of his friends Laser eyeing him through the forehead beams shooting out killing him Troy runs with Lucas fearfully then Zane flies after them causing them to trip onto the ground "I'm sorry, I’m sorry...Please Don't hurt me." Lucas says before Zane is tackled by a figure and Super Boy himself with the Red S Of Hope floats upwards at him crossing his arms and glares at him disappointed "Zane, Your Friend Kai wouldn't approve of this and Rather see you be good than evil." Super Boy says Before Zane glares at the Man angrily "I don't care you Boy of Steel!, Humans abused me first..." Zane says before Super Boy tackles him engaging in a brutal battle but Zane wakes up from his Bed shocked then walks downstairs to get breakfast after doing his routine and grabs leftover Tacos then heats up with his Laser vision before eating it as he finds a Coke Zero Bottle Drinking It in thirst and the doorbell rings then he quickly answers it Issac Chloe Liam and Simon walk inside "Issac? Liam? Miss Allen?, Mr Allen?" Zane asks as they see Markus and North hug the PL600 and RT600 happily "Ah Simon!, It's nice to see you." Markus says before Simon hugs him as he pulls back high five'ing the RK200 "So...Chloe, What are your Sons doing here?" North asks curiously before Chloe looks at her "Oh, Simon insisted I drop off Issac and Liam without Zane here pick him up later or something." Chloe explains before Simon walks outside with The RT600 following they wave goodbye to their Kids as The Couple drives off in their Car and Zane approaches the Super Humans "Did you have something to show us?" Issac asks before Zane and Liam go upstairs then un pausing the Brightburn game pressing X against Humans to Injure them as he holds down Triangle to Laser Through their Bodies Issac And Liam state at the Video Game terrifies "Zane, Why are you killing people in the game?" Issac asks before Zane looks at him sinisterly "Humans abused this kid so He's going for revenge too, Brandon Breyer the Corrupted Superhero." Zane says Before Issac looks at him scared and Liam presses the pause button staring at him "You should have asked Kai for help, I can’t believe you became like Brandon." Liam says before Issac looks at him sadly "He's right Why would Revenge make them stop, It led to more fear." Liam says before looking at Zane sadly "I need some revenge What's wrong with that?, I'm giving the Abusive Humans What they deserve." Zane says before Liam and Issac look at him concerned "Deserving to Die?, That is kind of going too far..." Liam says before looking at Issac confused "I agree, Killing people makes you no better than the People hurting you." Issac says before Zane growls angrily while un pausing the game then Killing more people with Brandon "Zane, Don't you want some Tacos?" Liam asks before Zane turns towards him "Tacos?, Sure..." Zane says before dropping the controller and heading downstairs with Issac And Liam following him approaches by Markus "Now what do you Kids want?" Markus asks curiously before Liam looks at him "Zane was asking for Tacos..." Issac says before Markus looks at him "Alright, I'll go out to get you some but no more unhealthy." Markus says before walking out the door and driving off to get Tacos then Issac Liam and Zane watch as he drives away

_Kara POV_

The AX400 wakes up kneeling on her bed then stares at Connor who is still asleep before tickling his cheek and getting off the bed to go into the Closet to wear her Uniform Kara then walks out of the room closing the door as she walks downstairs to head into Kai's room to check on him but He is awakened and She turns around flinching as He is in front of her "Agh!" Kara screams Before Kai looks at her confused "Are you scared because I teleported?" Kai asks before Kara looks at him fearfully "Warn me, Kai..." Kara says Before He opens Alice's door and sees her sleeping then Kai forcibly punches the Bed launching Alice Out of the Bed But He catches her awake "You're insane Kai, I could've gotten hurt." Alice explains before Kara stares at Kai laughing "It's funny, Okay?" Kai asks as he pats her on the back and Kara giggles then stares at the siblings happily "You Guys are so good together, Really..." Kara says before Kai looks at her confused "Where's Dad?" Kai asks before Kara looks at him surprised as she runs upstairs and shaking Connor to wake him up "Come on, Connor! It's Friday..." Kara says before Connor looks at her confused "It's Family Day?" Connor asks before Kara nods and wakes up then takes her hand heading downstairs to see their kids "Can we do some family thing Please?" Alice asks before Kai looks at Connor "We were thinking Tennis But Kai would absolutely obliterate the Net from his School performance, So Laser Tag could be fun...Do you two have your own trip?" Connor asks before Alice looks at him happily "How about Volleyball?, No Kai would still break some things..." Alice says before Kai crosses his arms as he looks at Kara "Arcade would be cool I could beat every game in there, Laser Tag is fun since Friends come to compete." Kai explains before Connor snaps his fingers "Alright, Let's do some Laser Tag." Connor says before walking out the door followed by Kai Alice and Kara then drives 3 hours later they arrive at the Seattle Laser Mission Entrance and head inside exiting the Car Zane Liam and Issac were standing waiting for a Key too "Liam!, Issac!" Kai shouts before Issac and Liam stare at him happily "Kai!" Liam shouts as he runs towards him with Issac "We were waiting for hours to get our Name Key, They assign our Player Name." Issac explains before Liam looks at Zane "Zane shouldn't be part of this, I don't want to see him crush people when He is provoked." Liam says before Kai looks at him happily "I agree, Zane could potentially endanger the other players." Kai says before waiting until the Name Keys were finally given and The Trio assign their Player Names then going inside the Laser Mission Battle area Kai makes Liam and Issac a Team as They Separate to look for other players until The Allen's gets shot 2 or 5 times then Kai who dodges and Tags 78 different kids without getting tagged once eventually wins the round after the time runs out Kai remaining the winner gets lots of Prizes then goes back in for another round Zane sneaks in assigning his player name as Laser Burn then going inside and Kai makes a team with him and Liam then Zane gets a team with Issac the Boy Of Steel flips over every tagging shot laser tagging all of them at Inhuman Speed winning once again Kai exits as the winner earning more prizes then He hands out the Laser Blaster keychains while handing out other prizes before giving the last prize to Liam and Issac a Prop Laser Pistol exiting the area The Families exit to their Cars, Kai Alice Kara And Connor head back into the Camero driving back home after they get there The Family get inside the house then Kai sits on the couch to watch Netflix pressing on Avatar The Last Airbender Episode 1 and hears a dramatic music of the soundtrack that sounds pretty cool but pauses to get some lunch then sees Food Bags picking out a Box Of Pizza taking a slice putting it onto a plate happily eating 3 slices Saving Five for Alice and sits back rewinding back to the beginning of the episode "Water...Earth...Fire...Air..." A Girl says from the show in different tones of voice like the Separate Element Power And Kai eventually finishes the Episode until he starts the next one and sees Aang get pushed into the water suddenly his Arrow Mark Glows along with his eyes white pupil less watching him spin causing air gusts to combine with the Water creating a Tremendous Watery Tornado coming out of the water and shocking Fire Nation soldiers as he quickly lands on the ship launching water from a circular wave pushing them into the sea Kai pauses it to smile "That was so Cool, I enjoy hearing that epic Theme playing too." Kai says as he watches the show smiling and switches to Man Of Steel then pauses at the Scene where Clark sees his father for the first time Meanwhile Kara sits down beside Connor sadly "It's so sad to see you go on Monday, Will I Every see you again?" Kara asks before Connor looks at her sadly "Kara You'll see me on Thursday...Don't worry, I wouldn't leave If It wasn't for the painful memory of you hurting me." Connor says before Kara looks at him sadly "I wished you could stay, 3 Days...I'll miss you." Kara says before Connor hugs her happily "It's Alright Kara, I will come back to you...I promise." Connor says hugging her and holding the AX400 close "Connor If you break this promise I might never see you again and You would come back dating another girl." Kara says sadly tears streaming down her cheeks as Connor wipes them and holds her shoulders "Even If I did date another girl She wouldn't of made me happy that way you did, I would break up with her and go back to you still Kara You're the only person I will come back to." Connor says before Kara leans forward laying on his chest sobbing while He wraps his arms around her head gently rubbing it "I love you Connor, I can't bare to watch you go...I can't." Kara says Before Connor hugs her sadly then after she stops crying He sees her fall asleep and Connor leaves the room staring at Kara sadly " _Kara I wish there was another way...I hate seeing you sad, I didn’t want to do this but I have to.” Connor thinks inside of his mind as he leaves the room_ The RK800 heads downstairs looking at Kai who watches The Last Airbender Movie and Connor approaches him causing Kai to pause the movie "What's that?" Connor asks curiously before Kai looks at him confused "An Element Movie?" Kai asks nervously before Connor looks at him happily "What's it about?" Connor asks before Kai looks at him sighing "Fire Water Air Rock Powers..." Kai says Before Connor looks at him happily and pats his shoulder then walking to his room to see Aang figures on his bed picking them up looking at the toy happily "This Kid is such a Superhero." Connor says before putting it down and walking to the kitchen looking for food Meanwhile Kai switches the Last Airbender movie searching up 'Wi' then He sees a poster of A Tornado spinning around a Yellow haired Boy with Flames circulating around him and water diagonally around him alongside Large rock pieces flying up in the air then smiles as It reminds him of Avatar but sees 4 other Boys with Gadgets and sees 5 Girls With Fairy wings smiling in the poster It was Winx Season 8 "Judging by the Poster, This looks like Avatar." Kai says before pressing on it and watching Episode 6 happily then sees No intro 5 Girls are just chatting but after they see a ship and 5 Boys come out of it "Where's the Avatar Stuff?, Was That poster a trick?" Kai asks before watching and Learning their names apparently The Psychic Crystal Gave Sky the Telekinetic Powers which allowed him to obliterate everything He skips further and sees Sky in a relationship with one of the fairies Bloom until Kai sees the scene where Helia was killed He eventually goes into another episode watching as Sky revives Helia from the dead and reunited with the teams then a scene where Layla is angered by Sky saddening Bloom He gets angered and tortured her a little bit psychically eventually he stops and apologizes Kai pauses the episode "Alright, Some Telekinetic Powers...I should've watched this show with Issac And Liam." Kai says Before finishing the episode and watching the next one finally the Avatar opening is here "Water. Earth. Fire. Air." Bloom explains before the scene white screens as there is four homelands on Magix "Long ago...My Mother told me stories of how the Master kept balance between the Water Kingdom Earth nation and Air Monks But That all changed when the fire tribe attacked." She explains before Kai sees more Water Kingdom sees "Some people think that the Mystic Master was never reborn into the Air Monks and the cycle is broken, But I haven't lost hope I believe Somehow The Master will return to save the world." She says before the title flies on the middle with an Avatar like font to it and Kai hears the Aang theme play causing him to hum along with the rhythm then watching as They Break Sky Out Of The Iceberg and finishes the episode then Pressing on another Episode called 'Master of Elements' Sixth Episode in the series after he became the Mystical Master and watches as Sky's eyes glow blue pupil less spinning out of the water creating a tornado while that cool Music plays and landing on the Fire Tribe ship then bringing his hands back and splashing Large waves knocking Cairo out of the Ship as the music ends Kai pauses the scene and smiles "Exactly like Avatar!, This is actually a good re imagining of that show..." Kai says before continuing the Scenes and Sees A Flying Creature Then watches as they fly back to The Winx House to discuss what Sky did "How did you do that with the Water?" She asks impressed and He looks at her confused "I don't know, It felt like something possessed me in some way." Sky explains as Kai pauses again "That is so OP, Good Job Season 8!" Kai shouts before switching back into Avatar the Last Airbender to watch other episodes and presses on episode 3 of Season 1 He sees Aang going into the Avatar State again in rage after his Air Nomad family died and Finishing the episode Kai presses on the first episode of season 2 seeing Aang go into the Avatar State from rage of Katara being buried and sees him with a Tornado hovering him from ground then enraged he slams into the rocky floor destroying the Whole Area with Stones before Kai pauses the episode "Jeez, He is crazy!" Kai shouts before switching again back to Winx Master of Elements as it has changes from the Avatar cartoon He presses on an episode called 'The Ancient Masters' Where he sees Sky the last Avatar like Aang in an iceberg found by Kalani and her brother Rokka like Sokka with no S then watches them penguin slide later A Difference from the show is Sky finds a book all the Past Avatars lives and reads from Page 1 The Story Of Avatar Derek Of Eraklyon Who met Vesper and Darkar the two spirits then after bonding She gave Derek the Power Of The four Elements Fire Rock Wind And Water eventually he uses it all at once entering an incomplete Avatar State That last for two seconds before Derek falls down drained and tired then later battles the Dark Spirit Darkar sealing him away in a tree of life closing portals with domes then balancing the Humans with Spirit Animals But fails forcing him to kill both sides with the Elements and dying Vesper exits his body to find more Avatars Kai pauses the episode "There were 14 Avatars in this fairy show?" Kai asks before looking at the screen and continues watching as the Second Avatar Theo of incomplete construction of Eraklyon by a Wizard with the power of creation and A Baby is born her mother named the Girl Diaspro then days later She became 7 Theo looks at her happily "Hey Theo..." She says to the Boy Who is 9 Kai looks at the scene shocked "Hey Diaspro, What Do you need?" Theo asks before Diaspro looks at him nervously "It's kind of unbelievable that I'm a Fairy and You're an Avatar." Diaspro says Before Theo looks at her confused "I haven't mastered the 4 Elements Yet, And It's Mystical Master Diaspro." Theo says as Kai looks at the screen before pausing "Aren't they based off the Avatar though?, You know Master of All Forms Of Elements?" Diaspro asks Before Theo smiles at her in the show "It doesn't mean The exact same." Theo says as Kai pauses the scene again and un pauses to see Theo goes outside to adapt to the elements soon learning to use all of them at the same time when Dragons approach him and Diaspro He is overwhelmed but eventually Theo goes into the Avatar State manipulating the Elements in their fullest potential defeating the Two Dragons Bored Kai switches to YouTube searching Death Battle New Matches And finds a Interesting Match Sky vs Beerus The OP Winx Protagonist vs the Second OP side character watching the battle He sees equality from their experience and Power But eventually Sees Sky enter the Elemental State talking in Avatar Ethan's Voice then overpowering Beerus by throwing 4 Elemental Attacks simultaneously disintegrating him in the Explosion "You left me no choice!" Ethan says through Sky's Body and Then Kai pauses the battle before cheering "Yes!, The Avatar Wins." Kai says as he switches to another Match with Sky in the Battle Against Harry Potter he presses on it and watches the Battle begin Harry uses multiple practiced spells at Sky But he deflects all with his Element Powers they were equal for a few seconds but Harry overwhelms him with advanced spells and knocks Sky into a Wall making it collapse on the Avatar "Not very exciting Sky, Come On Transform into Avatar State." Kai says Before Sky comes out and launches fire stream wave at Harry But he uses an Explosion Spell then Sky pushes him to the ground with Rock Pillars launching him into the ground "You're pretty impressive, What Magic do you use?" Harry asks in the scene and Sky looks at him curiously Kai stares confused "I'm the Avatar, I don't need magic." Sky answers inside the battle before Harry uses some Levitating Spell throwing him across the floor then casting a Avara Cabadra Spell The Kill Magic But The Master of Elements pulls up Impenetrable Large Rock Walls dispersing the Spell Harry shoots fire and lightning although Sky just controls the fire then shoot out his own lightning The Distraction allows Harry to use the Flame Spell launching him through the Walls when it seems that The Avatar is defeated He walks away but hears noises coming from the rubble and breaking out of it is Sky with Glowing Arrows And Eyes however Water is levitated around him Rocks swirl with him Fire Rotates horizontally and The Force Field is made out of Strong Wind "Surprised to see Me Powered Up!?" Danny shouts inside of Sky's Body and Harry suddenly gets surrounded by waves of Water as Sky Apparently launches Powerful Massive Flames at Harry Which he dodges in fear and casts an Abra Cadabra Spell On Him But His Force Field shoots out Wind dispersing it and Lifts the Wizard Up with Water then Smashing him with Tiny Powerful Rocks Smacking Him with Godlike Wind Power disintegrating the Wizard reverting back to normal "Well...I better go back to Bloom before she worries again." Sky says before walking away and Kai looks at the screen clapping happily "This Guy is so Overpowered." Kai says Before He looks at the video shocked "I guess Harry Potter couldn't magic his way out of that one..." An Announcer says before Another Announcer appears "Remember Sky learned the Elements in under a year, Which is amazing compared to how much Harry trained his spells...and He Crushed an Earth Kingdom Fortress Which is worth 870.39 Amount of TNT double the strength of Harry's Spells combined." An Announcer says Before the other announcer looks at him "Harry may be a Powerful Wizard and have some useful spells but Sky's Elemental State is unlimited as he is able to Access the Knowledge Of Past Mystical Masters which exceeds Harry defeating Voldemort by luck." An Announcer explains before The other Announcer looks at him "Even so Harry May Have casted some cool spells but Sky's strength empowered by the Elemental State would be too much for him." The Announcer says Before An Announcer smiles "I guess Harry wasn't mystical enough to withstand a Sky amount of Wind disintegrate with Elemental Power." The Announcer says Before Kai searches up more Death Battles one with Aang against Sky and himself vs Sky "Elemental Vs Elemental Huh?" Kai asks before pressing on That Death Battle And it takes place at a Area with lots of sources of Elements they manipulate Sky is using 4 Elements as always While Aang is walking around already mastered the four elements as well and bump into him "Uh...Hello sir." Aang says in the video before Sky turns to him "Hey, You have arrows on your forehead just like I do." Sky says curiously before Aang looks at him confused "I mastered The Elements..." Aang says Before Sky looks at him "And I have as well." Sky says before Aang looks at him confused "No way, You're an Avatar too!?" Aang shouts before getting into fighting stance with his Staff and Sky chooses Water Style Stance He manipulates the Wave Of Water at him But The Avatar dodges it and stomps kicking a Boulder Sky punches shooting fire through it the distraction allowed Aang to launch him with Gusts of Wind from his staff and Sky crosses his arms "Are you a Mystical Master?" Sky asks confuses Before Aang looks at him "That means Avatar in your Universe right?" Aang asks Before Sky looks at him nodding and Kicks Fire at him But He pulls an Rock Pillar from the Hard Ground then shoots Fire through it Sky throws Water on the flames and Shoots Gusts Of Wind at Aang sending him to the ground "Do you have an Avatar State?" Aang asks Before Sky looks at him angrily and Manipulates the Rock below the ground to launch him flying crashing back down He comes up Arrows Glowing And Eyes pupil less The Water Diagonally rotating around him with A Wind Sphere Rocks floating around him and Fire constantly flying around him "I bet you can't do this!" Aang shouts before firing Powerful Fire Balls Which Sky dodges fearfully But is attacked by a Massive Wave Of Water and launched by a Rock Pillar The Gusts Of Wind is devastating almost defeated Sky's eyes and arrows glow floating upwards Elements rotating around him inside a Wind Sphere "This is my Elemental Form..." Sky says in the transformation and The Two Battle Out with Powerful Elements That Are raises to their full potential but unfortunately Aang overpowers Sky in Forms as He disintegrates him with All Elements "Not Bad, You really remind me of myself." Aang says reverted then The Announcers shout KO "I guess Sky learning The Elements and more took a Toll in his body thus Aang wins." An Announcer says Before the other announcer looks at him "Sky has Elemental Training too and could use unlimited amounts of energy but Aang didn't learn Lightning Metalbending Of Water Healing this avoiding the Toll That Sky suffered." An Announcer says Before The other announcer looks at him "Recall How Sky absorbed Blodtar’s Bone Control And The Time He took down Wizards of Black Circle with the Elemental State after the fairies fail to defeat them That Energy is 768 kilotons of TNT." The Announcer explains as another Announcer smiles "Sky came close to defeating Aang But The Toll caused His Elemental Form to become weaker than normal." An Announcer says After Other Announcer shows another scene "However Aang hadn't has this problem as He didn't learn The Techniques Sky has, Both Of their Forms are nearly identical either way." The Announcer says Before Another Announcer looks at him "But even so Sky's Courage And Bravery almost led to his victory Yet Aang's Avatar State Speed Power And versatility were more Stable since He didn't experience the Toll Of Those learned techniques." The Announcer says Before An Announcer smiles at him "Sky might've been Powerful in his universe but The Toll in his body allowed Aang to remain superior with his Avatar State." The Announcer says Before Another Announcer nods "Sky never Mystical Mastered The Toll On His Avatar Like Body While Aang Elementally finished the Job." The Announcer says Before Kai switches back to Netflix to watch more Season 8 Master of Elements Of Winx the fairy cartoon "I'll watch more Later, I will continue with the show." Kai says before Playing the Episode

_Simon And North POV_

Simon and North go outside to find the Kryp-Tronian Alien Leader Superton smiling evilly and blasting a Red Energy Ball at them then They rise with Sinister Smiles On their faces and eyes glowing red Issac and Liam go to see their father with Their Friend Zane's Mother Glowing Red Eyes Then They Attack Issac But Liam presses the Device and Kai blasts them with a Revival Force Field reverting them to normal North and Simon hold their head in pain as Kai flies away back home "Dad are you okay?" Issac asks before Liam and Simon smile at him "Sorry, I was controlled..." Simon says before leading the kids into the house with North Issac And Liam turn on the TV as The PL600 watches them go on YouTube searching up Death Battles Kai They press on Sky vs Kai Kent and when the fight begins Liam sees Kai walk around bumping into another figure falling "Watch where you're going Sir!, I don't want to hurt you Come On!" Kai shouts in the pixelated form as Issac And Liam laugh "Hey!, You're the one that bumped into me you Jerk." Sky says angrily in the video before Fight glows on the screen and Kai flies punching Sky But He dodges pushing Rocks spiked at him launching him back "That's not bad, Avatar..." Kai says as he shoots Laser Beams at him But Sky throws a Water Wave dispersing Of the lasers "I'm not an Avatar, I am a Mystical Master!" Sky shouts before Kai suddenly punches him but he dodges and overwhelms him with Water Wave Afterwards The Super Boy rises using all crystal power overwhelming Sky then nearly defeated an explosion of energy Sky floats with all Elements each attack reverting Kai back to normal and obliterating him with Rock Fire Water And Wind combined leaving black ashes on the ground KO "Kai Lost!?, He must've been very challenging...His Strongest Form the Crystal God wasn't as strong as the Avatar or Mystical Master. Why did he have to get Avatar State?!" Liam asks before sighing disappointed "Ask the Announcers Of Death Battle." Issac says as he presses on another interesting one All Elemental Form Transformations Sky Season 9 and selects it "Hey look He's transformed into the Avatar State And disintegrated Ogron And The Wizards Of the Black Circle." Liam says Before Issac looks at him "He's bending all four Elements at once, This is amazing." Issac says before seeing Sky transform again by turning his head down blowing whirlwinds at Blodtar and absorbing his energy another scene shows Sky bursting out of a pile of rocks after Darkar launched him into it and rising up floating his Arrow glowing Whitish blue before opening his glowing blueish white covering his pupils then overpowering him and incinerating him to ashes that disappear The fairy team gasp in amazement "They're just shocked because He did some Avatar State Things!" Liam shouts before they see another scene where Sky is overwhelmed by The three witches from Ice Magic Storm Magic and Darkness Spells But he enters the Avatar State breaking out of the Glacier Encasement using the Form's energy to empower his normal form overpowering them and they retreat in fear "What the heck Dude?, Sky is Overpowered." Issac says Before seeing another scene where Diaspro overwhelms Bloom And Sky battles her But is pushed back by A Spell then he enters the Avatar State again rising from the rubble Sky is inside a wind sphere fire swirling around his body "ENOUGH!!!" Princeton shouts from Sky's Body and unleashes all Elements in The Dark Fairy trapping her arms with Earth Cuffs then absorbing her Magical Energy "You don't deserve your Magical Abilities, Anymore...I'm taking it away." Sky says as he absorbs her magical energy and removes it forever leaving her with no abilities or magic "Oh yeah!, He has the Power to absorb and remove all Magical Abilities..." Liam says happily as he cheers and the next scene shows Sky unable to enter the Avatar State struggling to transform until he sees his friends and Bloom get her and finally Sky's arrow marks glow with his eyes he is surrounded by a wind sphere the elements come to him and obliterates Valtor with the Power disintegrating him "The sight of seeing his friends hurt restored his form." Liam says happily before Issac smiles at him then switches to Master of Elements funny moments they see a scene where Kalani is angrily marching towards Cephras "Ever since you joined us You've been nothing but selfish and unhelpful..." Kalani says as Cephras turns around looking at the camera "WHAT?!, Look here Sugar Queen...I gave up everything I had so that I could teach Sky Earth Control. So don't you talk to me about being selfish..." Cephras says before kneeling and covering herself with Rocks "Sugar Queen!?" Kalani asks angrily before Cephras summons a Rock closing the hole "Did-Did you just slam the door in my FACE!?!" Kalani shouts before pounding the rock angrily "Should we...Do something?" Sky asks as Rokka looks at him "Hey, I'm just enjoying the show." Rokka says Before Sky walks towards Kalani "Okay Okay, You Both need to calm down..." Sky says before Kalani turns to him angrily "Both!?, I'M COMPLETELY CALM!!!!" Kalani shouts before Sky raises his hands nervously "I can see that..." Sky says as he slides away and Kalani breathes angrily constantly Liam and Issac start laughing loudly then switch back to all Sky Avatar State scenes Season 9 They See Sky fight against the Wizards Of the Black Circle and defeating them in Avatar State disintegrating them as well He gets tired and kneels tired as Brandon helps him up "Hey Don't worry Avatar, We saw it all..." Brandon says as Liam and Issac stare at the screen shocked "Did he just make a nickname?" Liam asks pointing at Issac who smiles and switches out of the video searching Sky loses his Elemental Powers pressing on it "Alright, All Powerful Avatar...Show me what you can do then." Mirta says teasing Sky in the screen as Issac And Liam giggle "Avatar?, Did you watch the cartoon or did Brandon set you up?" Sky asks before Mirta shrugs giggling "Stand back...There is real fire." Sky says before punching out small flames "I don't understand that's how I always do it, Maybe I still have Water Manipulation." Sky says before raising his hands near a fountain but nothing happens besides a small swirl of water "Agh!, Alright...At least I can Blast Gusts Of wind!" Sky shouts before pushing out his palms which also just blows out a small proportion of air "Why is this not working!?, This always works!" Sky shouts before standing firmly and stomps on the ground but a small pebble flies up in the air then back down Issac and Liam laughs "Did he seriously lose all his bending powers?" Issac asks laughing before Liam looks at him "Apparently." Liam answers before looking at the screen where Sky angrily sits on the ground "Forget this, I'm back to being a powerless pathetic wimp." Sky says as Mirta kneels beside him "Well that's not true, Just because you can't bend doesn't mean you aren't who you are." Mirta says Before Sky looks at her frustrated "No!, People call me Sky because my Power to Control the wind and air but also because of my Elemental Powers. And I'm not a Mystical Master without any of those things." Sky explains as he sighs tired "Why did your father name you Sky then?" Mirta asks Before Sky looks at her sadly "He named me Sky because of my constant change in personality like the wind...Sometimes I feel free, Sometimes I feel stubborn, Sometimes I feel different, Sometimes I feel emotional like the four elements and my powers represent my four personalities so I am not special without them." Sky says as Issac and Liam look at him sadly then they switch the video where Sky is kneeling sadly near a river figure of a man approaches him "Not now Riven, I just want to be left alone." Sky says before the figure reveals himself "But you called me here..." Ethan says as Sky looks at him happily "Ethan..." Sky says before Ethan smiles at him "You're still connected with your spiritual self, Despite losing your powers..." Ethan says as Sky looks at him confused "How?" Sky asks Before Ethan looks at him "When we hit our lowest point we are open to the greatest change." Ethan explains as he uses Energy manipulation restoring his power and him with the past Masters's eyes glow before disappearing into Sky, His Eyes glow And is able to use all four elements again and after reverting to his base form Brandon approaches him Sky smiles hugging him then Issac and Liam continue with Sky Avatar State scenes Season 9 "It's Over Valtor, I will end You this time." Ethan says speaking through Sky's Body and disintegrating him with an Wind Drill surrounded by all 4 elements Sky faints unconscious and Bloom catches him "Sorry if you saw all that..." Sky says as she smiles at him "No, It was good." Bloom answers before hugging him "Well, He is kind of like a God so Sky's more Powerful than Bloom." Liam says pointing at Issac with both fingers "Uh, He's a Master of Elements...I don't know how he's not." Issac says shrugging happily "Mystical Masters were protecting the world before the Fairies did?" Liam asks as Issac nods happily "There were 14 different Powerful Masters Before me and some are more powerful than I am...They died." Sky says as Bloom looks at him "I'm aware, There were plenty of Powerful Elemental Masters That email built onto the world we live in." Bloom explains happily smiling "I hope you're happy having a Powerful boyfriend like me around you, I thought you would be more concerned." Sky says before Issac and Liam laugh "Well He is an overpowered protagonist typically like an anime or cartoon with another Powerful MC like Aang." Liam says as he laughs "Aang's Theme that played when he entered the Avatar State was quite fitting for that battle moment, A Heroic Tone with a Constant rhythm is cool." Issac explains as he smiles and keep watching they see Sky Being overwhelmed by Darkar's spells after his revival the power of elements seem to be depleting and The Mystical Master's Elemental Form is rising Rocks collapse onto him covering his body "He's going to enter the Avatar State, Because Sky hasn't done it yet..." Liam says smiling happily then Bloom believing he is gone sighs sadly "No, Sky...Wake Up Please." Bloom says sadly as suddenly a figure bursts out from the debris Sky floats surrounded by a wind sphere water rocks and fire "The Elemental Form No, He's dead...Princeton You died!" Darkar shouts angrily as Sky glares at him "I am dead but living as a spirit in Sky's Body, You are finished...Your Threat against humanity and fairies are over!" Princeton shouts within Sky's Body glowing throwing a powerful attack blasting through him with all four elements disintegrating the enemy before resting in his body and Sky collapses tired "Sky!, You're Alright." Bloom says as Sky smiles at her "Is she just going to ignore the fact that He disintegrated one of her enemies?, She has a no killing rule And Sky broke it!" Liam shouts disappointed as Issac laughs "It's not his fault a past Avatar's Spirit possesses him in order to keep balance and peace to the world I mean they are ancient, The Mystical Masters came before fairies in this universe and they are Masters of Elements." Issac explains as they hear Brandon look at him calling him the most iconic nickname of all time "Well, If It isn't Avatar Sky..." Brandon says causing Issac And Liam to laugh as the audience "Ironic...Cause he's the Master of Elements like Avatars, That was a Good joke." Issac says as he looks at the screen "Brandon, I'm a Mystical Master...Just because I bend the elements doesn't mean I'm the Avatar." Sky says as Liam and Issac laugh loudly "It totally does, He became the Avatar right after touching the energy crystal." Liam says as he closes the TV and heads to his room then Issac goes to his then they fall asleep

_Kara POV_

The AX400 wakes up Besides her Husband an RK800 and Kara wakes him gently "Connor, Wake Up..." Kara whispers as he turns to her tired "Let me sleep, I need it..." Connor says as Kara looks at him "Wake Up, Sweetie..." Kara says happily as she pulls him awake and Connor looks at her "Since you called me sweetie, Alright...I'll wake up." Connor says before Kara kisses his cheek "Thanks, Connor." Kara says as she grabs an outfit and Connor changes into his clothes then exits the room to give her some privacy He heads downstairs to find Kai asleep on the couch and when Connor wakes him he awakens quickly "Dad?" Kai asks as he looks at his father and Connor looks at him "Come on Kai, Let's spend some family time...It's Sunday and I have to leave tomorrow." Connor says as Kai smiles at him "I haven't thought about anything." Kai says as he lays down and Connor walks upstairs to see Kara with her hair untied and waving onto her shoulders wearing an AX400 Outfit "I guess you're leaving tomorrow right?" Kara asks as Connor nods sadly and she hugs him Meanwhile Kai presses on Netflix watching more Winx Season 9 He sees Sky having a flashback on all the past Mystical Masters That kept balance and peace before him bowing down to their Wizards Of creation who also bows helping the Wizards bring life to the Earth and gone through different incarnations until their final reincarnation Sky Of Eraklyon after the flashback Bloom enters the room sitting beside Sky "Hey Sweetie, Do you mind telling me about that insane form you use and get exhausted and unconscious after leaving it?" Bloom asks curiously as Sky looks at her "It's a Form That only activates when I'm in extreme danger and I’m emotionally stressed my Arrow Marks And Eyes glow covering the majority of my pupils with Bright Light, My Past lives empower me with their skills and energy through my body and In the form I'm at my strongest but there is a risky chance of dying and the cycle would end. The Mystical Master will cease to exist...I'm tired or unconscious after reverting into my normal form since Using All that Overwhelming Power depletes most of my energy and it naturally takes a lot from my body once I transform I need a huge amount of energy to access it." Sky explains and Kai watches happily "I'd only imagine how much energy it takes out of you when I see you using all that Power to defeat our greatest enemies or Kill them which I know wasn't your fault One of your Past lives probably possessed you and they had to kill in order for the humans to be safe." Bloom says sadly and Sky looks at her sadly "I know you hate seeing me like that all the rage power and pain, Every time I use that form I fear that If I use it too much I won't be able to control it and I'll possibly hurt you." Sky says sadly before Bloom hugs him "I know you don't want to hurt me, And so far you've only transformed into the Form at extreme danger or from emotions." Bloom says as Kai looks at her confused "Using a Form That Powerful would definitely deplete a lot of natural energy, It's a Powerful transformation." Kai says as he closes the TV and falling asleep until tomorrow waking up hearing light tears Meanwhile Kara and Connor hug each other depressed "Don't you want to stay?, I won't see you for two days..." Kara says as Connor looks at her sadly "I'll come back after two days It's okay, I'll miss you." Connor says before kissing her cheek and Kara looks at him sadly "I'll miss you too..." Kara says as she hugs him sadly sobbing and Connor comforts her with a hug then opens the door leaving driving his Car to an unknown place Kai looks at Kara sadly "Did he leave?" Kai asks as Kara nods sadly looking at him and he looks at her sadly "Don't worry He'll come back in two days..." Kara says as she goes upstairs and Kai sadly looks at the Television then continues watching Winx Season 9 He sees Sky being crushed by Ice magically enchanted to smush the Mystical Master "Sky...This Battle is not over, A friend once said a word...Never give up." Vesper says in the episode and Sky closes his eyes "Vesper?" Sky asks Before Vesper inside him charges his energy "Don't Let Darkar destroy the Earth, You can defeat him You're the only one left in the battlefield everyone else is hurt but You're Special. You are the Avatar." Vesper says as Sky opens his eyes glowing pupil less and bursts through the Ice surrounded by Fire Water Wind And Rocks "I won't let you win!" Sky shouts overpowering Darkar until he retreats leaving the World alone and reverts back into normal form Sky kneels in front of Bloom waking her up "Bloom, Come On...It's over." Sky says as he looks her eyes opening "Sky...Did you defeat him?" Bloom asks as Sky shakes his head "No, But he did retreat..." Sky says before he helps Bloom walk until he carries her injured body and Kai switches to a different episode then sees a scene where Master Adam explains the Elemental State "The Elemental State is a defence mechanism designed to empower you the knowledge and skills of all the past Masters, The Glow is the combination of all your past lives focusing their energy through your body. In the Elemental State you are at your most powerful but you are also at your most vulnerable." Adam explains and Sky looks at him confused "What do you mean?" Sky asks as Adam flies with the dragon "If you are killed in the Elemental State, The reincarnation cycle will be broken and the Mystical Masters will cease to exist." Adam says as he demonstrates the fading of his past lives and Kai switches back to the previous episode of season 9 with Sky setting Bloom down on a Bed reverted back into normal form using Water Healing on her wounds which makes her uninjured "Thank You Sky." Bloom says smiling at him and Kai giggles at their relationship "They're a better couple when He has Powers, and she doesn't..." Kai says happily before seeing a scene where they are in a room alone together and finishing the episode He watches another one eventually seeing a scene where Sky is Jealous of Nex touching and flirting with Bloom so upset He transforms into the Elemental Form which causes the people around him to run away until Bloom grabs his arm scared "Sky...Please Calm Down, There was nothing between us." Bloom says as Sky cries from his glowing eyes and eventually the arrow on his forehead stops glowing then he calms down slowly "I'm sorry, I just though you were cheating on me and I was scared of losing you." Sky says looking at Bloom who stares at him confused "You're the only person I would ever love Sky, Nobody else will be as powerful like you are." Bloom says happily as she lays on his chest and he embraces her Kai looks at the scene concerned "He really does start destroying once He enters that Avatar State, Wow Sky sure is powerful and scary." Kai says before pausing the scene and watching as a flashback when Sky was 5 year old child he didn't have a name yet until the Kid started to manipulate the wind creating a small whirlwind and goes near a fountain of water waving his arms pulling water and swinging it around then stomps on the ground which ripped rocks from below his feet and when a torch was crashing in his direction he punches burning through it with flames another Boy at a similar age is amazed by his powers "Hey there, So You’re the Avatar right?" Brandon asks before the Kid looks at him "So You are Brandon?" Erendor asks as he looks at him "Does he have a name?" Brandon asks before his father thinks "I really don't know what to call him." The King says as he then sees The Child manipulate the wind in the Sky "He sure is good controlling the Sky." Brandon says looking at his Power and staring at his friend "That's It, I can call him Sky." Erendor says as Brandon looks at him confused "Because he can control the Wind but Sir He has constantly changing personalities...He is like Rock here Fire there Wind And felt like Water once." Brandon says as Erendor laughs Sky turns 8 and shows his power of Elements punching out fire Waving Water blasting Gusts Of wind and raising rocks with his fists "Erendor He has the Power Of a Mystical Master!, Do you realize this?" Brandon asks surprised as Erendor looks at him "My son is the reincarnation of past Master of Elements?" Erendor asks Before an unknown figure grazes Sky with a Energy crystal sealing his Elemental Energy And Power within it "Noooo!!!" Sky shouts as he reverts back to a Human and when Kai watches him turn 15 Brandon leads Sky to a group of specialists "Don't worry, One day You'll be the Avatar again and regain your connections to the cycle." Brandon explains before he introduces him to the group "Here they are, Helia is the drawer and Riven is the pink there Timmy is our technology genius We're going to train you for non powered things like Swords and gadgets." Brandon says as Sky looks at him sadly "I won't be powerful...Okay." Sky says before joining them and at the age of 16 The Energy Crystal That stole his Powers touches it regaining his connection to Mystical Masters But also obtaining Telekinesis Kai looks at the present scene where Bloom stares at Sky sadly "Since you were an incarnation...You has the Power Of Elements Since 5. That means you were always destined to be this powerful!" Bloom says as Sky looks at her happily "Yep...I was meant to be an Master of Elements since I was little." Sky says before The Fairy hugs him "Actually It's Alright, Now I feel safer when there is a Powerful Master like you with me." Bloom says as Sky looks at her "Thank You, Bloom." Sky says bowing and Kai laughs of the gesture "Why are you being so ancient?, I know you are a reincarnation of an Great And Powerful Hero But Bow to Masters our authority not to people you're close with..." Bloom says as Sky chuckles at her "Sorry, I just really liked the compliment..." Sky says before he sees the rest of the group return including Nex "Are you Ok Now?" Stella asks worried as Sky grabs his fist with the left hand bending down "I am sorry for starting an outburst." Sky says bowing before Brandon looks at him "Sky, What an Avatar thing to do Bowing for apologies..." Brandon says as he serving drinks and Sees Nex not being able to find a Table "Alright, So Tables Are Full...Where will I go?" Nex asks curiously as Helia looks at Sky "Do your thing Master Sky." Helia says Before Sky lowers his fist creating a Rocky Table And Chair using Earth Manipulation "Whoa!, How did you do that?" Nex asks sitting down excited and Brandon kneels with his hand at the ear "Earthbending Pal, I forgot to mention Sky is the Avatar." Brandon says as Sky gets offended "I'm not the Avatar and It's called Mystical Masters or Masters Of Element!" Sky shouts agitated before everyone laughs Kai laughs as well watching "Avatar...are Mystical Masters in this universe." Kai says laughing as he sees Bloom happily wraps her arms around Sky affectionately "Good thing There's a Powerful Guy like you in our group or A leader..." Bloom says as Brandon looks at her shock "Are you sure being around a Overpowered Guy Equal to a bunch of Different Energy types is a good idea Bloom?, Just saying He surpasses your magic with all that Power." Brandon says as Helia chuckles in amusement "Relax, Just because Sky is TOO Strong doesn't mean he would do anything bad and besides now we have a Godlike Master like him around to protect us." Helia says as Musa looks at Sky happily "Yeah I agree, My Spells wouldn't even make him budge or hurt him." Musa says while Tecna looks at Bloom confused "In fact He's So So Powerful that I can't simply just measure his Level Of Strength because I every time I try my scanner explodes." Tecna says Before Flora shrugs happily "What part of Immune to Any type of Magical Spell didn't you understand?, He's capable of manipulating Ice Wind Water Fire Wind Metal Bone And Lightning." Flora explains until Layla looks at her laughing "Okay can we just say Sky has a little too much energy for someone ordinary looking like him?" Layla asks curiously as Kai laughs at the scene "Stop Layla, If Sky never became a Master of Elements then we would've died eventually when our villains kill us with their spells...Be Proud And Glad We have a God On our team." Stella says as Bloom tickles Sky's cheek with her finger "Sky has done unbelievably powerful things and his transformation will lead us to a brighter future and help protect the people He makes our life better than it was before...We wouldn't even be here If he never learnt the four elements, Also Sky helped us gain respect from people that might not like us so He is leading pretty good." Bloom explains before inhaling and sighing tired "Bloom You said way too much, Take a breath." Stella says while the group laughs "I guess we should be happy An Avatar like Sky, How would we win battles without him?" Nex asks curiously before Kai laughs at his reaction Kalani Cephras Ignatius approach the group "His Curving is very impressive Indeed, He is truly the Mystical Master we have all knew the universe needed after the villains have gotten a lot stronger than magic that only the master of elements can rival their power." Ignatius says before Kalani looks at Bloom surprised "So You're His Girlfriend?" Kalani asks as Bloom stares at her happily "Yeah I'm Bloom...His Girlfriend, Who are you?" Bloom asks curiously before Kai sees a scene of Kalani looks at Cephras "I'm Kalani from the Southern Water Kingdom And I am an Watercurver." Kalani says until Brandon looks at her "So Sky brought Miss Katara here, and Toph as well...Where is Zuko?" Brandon asks before Kalani glares at him "Just because I'm a Water Master doesn't mean Kalani translates to Katara." Kalani says looking at Brandon who stares at Cephras "So you're Ceph huh?, An Earthbender?" Brandon asks curiously "Earth Master...I curve Rocks." Cephras says then Helia looks at Ignatius "I assume you are a firecurver right?" Helia asks as He nods "But I'm afraid Sky is more powerful and capable then we ever will be." Ignatius says Riven looks at them "Brandon You should've been there when Sky split the ground in big halves and it felt like the Earth was ripped apart Giant Rock Pillars came out of it by punching the ground!" Riven shouts as Brandon looks at him "That's not bad but Remember when Sky splashed Ogron with a Huge Wave Of Water that resembled a tidal?" Brandon asks before Helia looks at him happily "How about the time Sky's Flames were so goddamn powerful they incinerated down a entire building!? That was the most extraordinary thing ever...The Building evaporates!!" Helia shouts as Sky looks at him "You forgot to recall when He split the clouds in half using Huge Gusts Of Winds That was unbelievably extremely ridiculously Powerful!!" Bloom shouts amazed and Sky's happy expression changes into sad one then sits in front of Nex "And what it costed..." Sky says sadly as Roy approaches him "Sky, You aren't the only person who has had to give up the things you love the most in exchange for great power...The 14 Masters before you had hard time accepting their Identities as the Godlike Savior." Roy says Before Sky looks at him sadly "I had to sacrifice my royalty and time with Bloom in order for me to obtain this level of power...and That was the hardest struggle becoming one of them." Sky says as Nex looks at him "Theo never wanted to give up his royalty he knew deep inside that in order to learn all the elements He had to sacrifice those things most important to him in exchange for the Power Of Elements...Jayden wanted a normal life and had to sacrifice all his ordinary humanity for the Power Of Elements Jake Hated Being the Master until he embraced the fact that he was always going to master the elements and it was unavoidable all the Mystical Masters knew it was never going to be easy to embrace the Power they were born to use and hated it but they got used to it and took on the responsibility of what's best for the world and that If they didn't Everybody will not have a legendary hero to look up to and respect...Being a Master is not a choice It's your destiny But in order to become a Great Hero you have to let go of something you love." Nex explains as Sky's tears trail down his cheeks "I had to leave Bloom alone in exchange for this Power, And once I got used to it Everyone always respected me for who I am...But I hate what it took to obtain such Power." Sky says looking at his open hand and Roy looks at him "It's easy to run away but It's hard to give up...That's what it takes to be a Master of Elements." Roy says as Sky smiles and Kai looks at the screen in tears smiling wiping them away "No wonder they are the most legendary heroes ever that protected the world before Fairies did..." Kai says before watching again Bloom approaches Sky happily "I'm proud of you, You followed your destiny and knew there was no way to avoid becoming The World's greatest Master of Elements." Bloom says as Sky looks at her and hugs her "I'm just not sure what to do Being The Most Powerful Being in this world..." Sky says as he embraces Bloom and pulls back "When Kevin possess me and I am surrounded by a Wind Sphere Water swirling around me rocks floating over my body and Fire rotating constantly...I feel so much power and Easily defeat my opponent, I'm unstoppable when I transform and that is scary." Sky says as Bloom looks at him "Maybe, But You should feel lucky to have your eyes and arrows glow once transformed...then the Elements empower you an impenetrable Aura I am so amazed by how powerful you are and even better Those Powers isn't for anyone You should be proud of being strong." Bloom says as Sky looks at her happily "Being Immune to Magic like illusions and spells is pretty useful, So It's not bad...It will take time getting used to." Sky says before Kai watches laughing "But Wouldn't anyone want an Overpowered protagonist in a Cartoon and they're in a relationship?" Kai asks happily before smiling and seeing another where Helia looks at him "Well, Sky did walk through an Magical Barrier from Icy's Spells...That Should be proof enough he's immune to magic." Helia explains as Stella tries thinking of an unbelievable event "How about when his Power Of Elements pierces through all magical types of attacks like our sparring match against Sky But our spells never effected him at all His Gusts Of wind break through them his flames penetrate our defences Rocks are unbreakable shields against our magic and his water waves can evaporate our every Spell even the convergence Spell doesn't work The Beam went through his body." Stella explains before Brandon looks at her "Yeah, never fight a Master of Elements..." Brandon says putting his hand on chin thinking "Do you know what sounded worst of Master Derek after sealing Darkar away 'This is your prison now, and I will close the portal so that no human will be able to physically enter the spirit world and release you' Even though it’s clear he sealed him within the tree." Riven says sarcastically and Sky looks at him "You know what I told Valtor? 'I took away your fire powers, You can't use it to hurt or threaten anyone else ever again'" Sky says recalling absorbing his powers and Brandon claps "That sounds very wise, But here's a good one 'The only way to restore balance to the world is making sure Valtor Darkar And the wizards are killed, I am the Last Mystical Master It's my duty to protect people around the world and a lot of people need my help If I give up there will be no point in living I have to fight them for the world's sake...Nobody else will ever be endangered every again.' That was wise!" Brandon shouts before Sky looks at him smirking "Well I am a Mystical Master I have to face my responsibility to become the world's savior and I cannot run away from my problems Eraklyon is not the only group I am to protect My destiny is to protect the Entire universe and restore balance to the world make a era of kindness and peace Everyone is safe no threat is endangering the people of Earth or Magix I am the bridge between our two worlds I will give people hope when they believe it is lost but I learned one thing giving up is never the answer and violence is only necessary If the enemy will not stop their ways Never as a Intentional Action." Sky says with a huge sense of wisdom "Whoa Sky, You are very wise." Brandon says surprised before Bloom kisses his cheek "Sky, I'm impressed..." Bloom says as Sky looks at her "It was very wrong of me how I forgot about our love, But The truth is nobody can forget love memories may be lost however looking deep inside yourself helps the recovery of those memories and you will know why you exist and who you are." Sky says wisely before Bloom smiles at him "Wow, I wish I could speak wisely like that." Bloom says as Sky wraps his arms around hers "You will one day, If you are to be a true leader." Sky says with a sense of wisdom "Alright, Stop with the wisdom..." Brandon says slapping his shoulder before Kai pauses switching to another Episode pressing on it and sees a scene where Sky cannot transform into the Elemental Form "I can't defeat him..." Sky says as He looks down and Brandon looks at him "Can't you just transform into all powerful like Elemental Form and combine your energies with past Masters?" Brandon asks curiously before Sky looks at him sadly "I can't, I over exceeded the limit of the versions of My Form...And I won't be able to win anymore because of this. Vesper said I must re connect with four past Master's memories to regain my access to the transformation." Sky says sadly as Brandon looks at him Kai closes the TV and goes to bed looking at a picture frame of Connor "Come on Dad, Mom misses you." Kai says before laying on his bed sleeping

 _Wow_ _Connor left Don't worry he'll come back in the Next Chapter since Kara misses him and he did say two days so While Kai is in school The RK800 should be home to meet him Anyways Enjoy!_


	12. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor comes back after two days and reunited with Kara But Kai begins to focus on his goal of being Super Boy

_Hello Again!, Now After This I don't think I have any ideas left...I've been away from Man Of Steel for quite a while now, Enjoy!_

_Kai POV_

Kai wakes up in his bed and opens the door after brushing his teeth then heading upstairs he hears sobbing and opens the door to Kara's room to find his mother crying about Connor then closes the door before walking downstairs and sitting on the couch watching more Episodes of Winx Master of Elements on Netflix by turning on the Television pressing on the first Episode of Season 9 to rewatch the best moments then sees a scene where Bloom hugs Sky happily "I knew you'd come back, But what took you so long?" Bloom asks Before Sky looks at her confused "Well, There were four elements that I had to learn in order for me to use them." Sky explains as she looks at him The Group Are Surprised when a Lemur Rokka Cephras And Kalani jump off his Bison "Who are these guys?" Musa asks walking towards the Team "I'm Kalani Of the Southern Water Kingdom And I came from within the nations Sky helped stop." Kalani explains as Bloom looks at her "Bloom, I'm Sky's Girlfriend..." Bloom says Before Tecna And Flora look at the ordinary powerless Rokka "My name is Rokka, And I am also from the Southern Water Kingdom But I do not have any curving Power." Rokka says as Layla and Stella approach the lemur Which flies to Sky's Shoulder "This is my pet Komo, I met him on the Journey." Sky says Before Stella looks at him with the Specialists behind her "Sky!, You're back..." Brandon says as Sky smiles at him "So Did you do it?, Do you have all four elements to use now?" Helia asks Before Sky chuckles "Yes, And I’ll show you all later...I'm showing Bloom first." Sky says as Riven looks at him "So You all never even knew That Sky was a Reincarnation Of The Legendary Mystical Master?" Riven asks Before Timmy looks at him "Well, We were all aware that Crystal got his connections to past Masters back...Sky told me he was destined to have these powers since he used them when 8 years old." Timmy explains as Sky walks with The rest of the teams walking behind him "You're going to show me what you've learned right?" Bloom asks Before Sky looks at her "When I'm alone...With you, Then I will show the Power." Sky says before the Teams head inside their headquarters when Kai sees Bloom sit beside Sky on her bed "Alright, You wanted to see it right?" Sky asks as Bloom nods and takes her hand leading her outside then he puts his palms together closing his eyes focusing "Come on, Sky! Show me the Power Of Elements That everybody keeps talking about!" Bloom shouts before Sky looks at her nervously "You'll freak out, Don't freak out okay??" Sky asks nervously as Bloom nods then he waves his hand manipulating water from thin air then pushing a wave and stomps on The ground making Rocks underneath stab through the ground then punching flames out of his fists and waving his hands pushing out wind "Wow, You really are the Master of Elements..." Bloom says amazed before Sky leans forward tired "See I knew you would freak out." Sky explains as Kai laughs watching the scene "No she's not, It's Amazing!!" Kai shouts before he sees the scene Bloom smiles at him and hugs him "I'm not freaking out, I'm just amazed...I didn't think my boyfriend would have this much Power." Bloom says before Sky smiles at her embracing the hug And when they get inside sitting down beside each other Kai skips to a part where the Fairies Are Overpowered And outmatched by a Firecurver named Ignatius not knowing Sky's identity overwhelms him for a bit then Bloom looks at the rubble covering him in fear "Sky No!, Please...Don't be Dead." Bloom says Before Brandon looks at the rubble which suddenly emits within and inside Sky opens his eyes glowing pupil less brightly breaking out of the rocks he manipulates them while a Tornado covers his lower body then firing Wind Fire And Water simultaneously knocking Ignatius back amazing Bloom again as he falls Helia catches him while his eyes stop glowing and become grey Helia looks at his friend "Whoa, What was that Transformation?!" Helia asks as Sky looks at him with grey eyes "I'm not sure, But did I get him?" Sky asks Before Ignatius burns the rubble off him and walks towards him surprised "You're the Mystical Master..." Ignatius says as Sky gets up looking at him "How did you know?" Sky asks Before Ignatius looks at him "Only an Mystical Master can possess four elements at once...And That Form It is the Legendary Elemental Form." Ignatius says as Sky looks at him and bows bending over "You're Ignatius..." Sky says Before Ignatius looks at him "Sorry for my troubling decisions, Great Master of Elements...But I was confused I thought there were enemies." Ignatius says as Sky looks at him "The Fire King sent you?, And Are you Cairo's Brother?" Sky asks Before Ignatius smiles at him "Cairo is my Cousin and Yes He sent me to teach you how to defend with Firecurving." Ignatius says as The Fairies approach Sky And The Specialists from behind "HOW DID YOU DO THAT!?!" Stella asks freaked out then Sky looks at her smiling while Kalani Rokka And Cephras approach behind both teams "It's this ancient transformation, That is empowered by all the past Masters combining their energies with Sky's which causes his Arrow markings and eyes to glow." Kalani says before Bloom looks at him surprised "Why didn't you tell me about this Transformation?" Bloom asks as Sky looks at her sadly "Because It's destructive and I hate being like that, I only use it for defensive reasons and when there isn't other choices." Sky says before Layla looks at him "Why?, Is it dangerous or something?" Layla asks as Sky looks at her "Possibly, I did learn to control it and used that version but when I enter the state where I can't control it I'm scared that I'll hurt Bloom maybe kill her." Sky says before Tecna uses her scanner but it explodes unable to measure his Power "Whoa!" Musa shouts backing away and Flora approaches her "Why did it explode?" Flora asks as Tecna looks at her "I'm not sure, But It seems like Sky is so Strong I won't ever be able to measure or calculate his Power." Tecna says before Musa looks at Flora and turns to Sky "Well, How about Telling me about that Crazy Powerful Transformation We COULD'VE USED LONG TIME AGO!" Musa shouts as Sky looks at Ignatius who approaches in front of her "Alright, I want all of you to focus...The Transformation You saw Sky use was The Elemental Form It is a Ancient Form existing to empower the current Master with Past Masters Knowledge Skills And Power it is also the combined focused energy within his body that allows him to perform unbelievably powerful things however This Form only possess his body to protect him from dying or taking more damage so Once he is in the Elemental Form Sky's voice is not available and you only hear a combination of all the Past Masters voice." Ignatius explains before Bloom Flora Stella Tecna Musa and Layla look at Sky in shock "So Mystical Masters Are more Ancient than Fairies?, When did they exist?" Bloom asks as Kalani looks at her confused "The 14 Past Masters were born and reincarnated many different times last year until They were reborn until Sky the Last Air Master." Ignatius explains as Sky looks at him "How do you know me?" Sky asks curiously before Ignatius looks at him "My Cousin Has told me lots of your amazing things on your journey and He even told me you had friends." Ignatius says as he approaches Cephras Rokka And Kalani "Kalani The Watercurver." Ignatius says before looking at Cephras "Cephras The Earth Master." Ignatius says as he looks at Rokka "Rokka, The Non curver." Ignatius says before looking at the Specialists And Fairies who had reverted from their Cosmix Forms into their Normal Forms "And You Guys Are?" Ignatius asks as The Specialists look at him "Brandon...Stella's Boyfriend." Brandon says Before Ignatius turns to Riven "Riven, Musa's Boyfriend." Riven says as Ignatius turns to Helia and Timmy "Helia, Flora's Boyfriend." Helia says Before Ignatius turns to Timmy "I'm Timmy the Powerless one, Tecna's Boyfriend...The other three will receive their own powers." Timmy says as Ignatius looks at the three "My Destiny is to be Telekinetic." Brandon says Before Helia looks at him "I'll be smacked by a Lightning Hammer And obtain God of Thunder Powers." Helia says as Riven shakes his fists "I will get struck by lightning and have Super Speed." Riven says Before Ignatius looks at Sky "They have interesting Destinies, Master Sky...May I Aid you with the rest of your friends and join your team." Ignatius says putting his fist onto the palm bowing down and Sky bows as well "I am honored to have you on my Side." Sky says as he takes Bloom's hand and walks with her "What you did in that form The Rocks Flying around you Those Flames surrounding you The Water circling around That Tornado covering your feet and fired at Ignatius, It was So Unbelievable I didn't know you were capable of such Power and I certainly never seen anything like it!" Bloom shouts impressed before Sky looks at her "But If I never control it, I might hurt you and then I won't see you again." Sky says as Bloom looks at him "Hey, I'll bee alright." Bloom says Before Stella approaches behind them while walking to Brandon "With this Transformation, Sky is unstoppable! He Easily defeated Ignatius with an attack of four elements...That I'd say is terrifyingly Powerful!" Stella shouts as Layla looks at him "Maybe Darkar The Trix Valtor And Evil Wizards come...Let's Let Sky disintegrate them So they never come back!" Layla shouts before Bloom turns around with disapproval "Layla...It's the Fairy Code And No You won't use Sky to Kill your greatest enemy and If I do allow him to Kill Only when There is no other choice." Bloom explains as Musa slaps her gently "Layla!!, You know Bloom has a No Killing Rule...And Sky must learn it too so unless The Enemy won't stop or refuses to change their ways No Killing the Opponent!" Musa shouts before Flora looks at Helia looks at him "But Kalani told me Sky has killed in the Elemental Form while he was on his Journey." Flora says as Ignatius looks at her "She told me He only kills in the Elemental Form because he couldn't control it, Now He can decide to kill or not." Ignatius says walking behind the Specialists with his hands behind his back "So What are these ancient Curving Powers that involve the Elements?" Brandon asks curiously before Ignatius turns at him "Curving is an Ancient Power to manipulate the things around you and the main Are Fire Water Air And Earth But each Element has evolved Metal is a solid object allowing Metalcurving Bone within a Human's body is somewhat solid so Bonecurving Bloodcurving is evolved from Water Lightning generation is a sub power And Combing Earthcurving with Firecurving will evolve to Lavacurving Lightning generation is learned after the Firecurver masters defense and offense, I will teach Master Sky How to Defend with Firecurving He only learnt the offensive Method." Ignatius says as Brandon looks at him while Helia with Flora stare at him "He never learnt how to defend with Firecurving?" Helia asks before Ignatius continues walking "No, He already mastered defense and offense of Watercurving Earthcurving Aircurving Never with Firecurving Although I plan to teach him Lightning Generation and He must not learn the deadly Bonecurving That is a horrible Type Of Manipulation And It is only a Dark Offensive Curving." Ignatius says sadly looking down as They reach Home Headquarters a hideout where Both Specialists And Winx love within Then heading inside Ignatius knocks on Bloom's door finding Sky holding hands with Bloom while smiling "Come in." Sky says Before Ignatius opens the door "I believe it is time to Begin Sky's Firecurving defense training..." Ignatius says as Sky walks towards him "Sky." Bloom says Before Sky turns around surprised "Be careful...Please." Bloom warns as Sky smiles at her and closing the door then walking to the backyard of the headquarters of the building The Mystical Master standing in front of his Firecurving Mentor "Alright, I know you excel at Offensive Firecurving But You must know how to defend yourself with the Fire you manipulate Let Me demonstrate Attack." Ignatius says Before Sky punches a stream of fire at him The Firecurver spreads his arms creating a shield of flames dispersing of the Stream Of Fire The Master Of Elements jaw drops in shock "There are many ways to defend with Firecurving, That one being a Flame Barrier But keep attacking and you'll see more." Ignatius says as Sky Kicks waves of fire and punches streams of flames at him The Fire Master launches himself into the air with Flames jumping over the attack then Sky punches flames that Ignatius just kicks a wave of fire to shield himself then when Sky kicks a stream of fire The Mentor uses Firecurving to manipulate small streams of fire to deflect them all "Now That You saw each defensive Firecurving Try it for yourself." Ignatius says before getting into a fighting stance punching out streams of fire and kicks waves of flames then Sky tries using Firecurving to form a shield but his small barrier allows the fire to knock him back "Focus!, Breathe into your Fire and make it defend for you...You must concentrate on enhancing your fire to a Defense and stop focusing on the attacks!" Ignatius shouts as Sky gets up and he punches streams of fire then Sky spreads his arms forming a small barrier again and gets knocked onto the ground "Don't force it and put too much effort, You let the flames guide your limbs...Breathe relax calm your body." Ignatius says before Sky claps his palms together and inhaling then breathing "I'm ready..." Sky says as he is closing his eyes and Ignatius kicks a stream of fire then Sky opens his eyes waving his arms creating a huge Fire Barrier dispersing the flames and Ignatius smiles "Now, You need to master Deflection And Fire Evasion." Ignatius says before he punches small streams of fireballs at Sky who manipulates a stream of fire to wave around and deflect but He is knocked down by the flames "Flame deflecting is about reflexes and perception, You need to be quick and calm to slap them away." Ignatius says as Sky gets up and starts running towards him firing Fireballs He manipulates a stream of fire to deflect but it is evaporated getting pushed back by the Balls Of Flame bouncing on the ground then Ignatius puts his hands behind his back "Be Quick and Calm, Deflecting requires prediction and perception." Ignatius says Before Sky looks at him The Mentor punches Fireballs at the Master who manipulates a Fire stream deflecting all the Flames sending them flying into the air "Excellent, Now let's begin the final defensive Firecurving move The Evasion." Ignatius says as He fires a Stream Of Flames That Sky panics and shoots Fire under himself but the small amount causes him to be knocked by the stream then getting up Ignatius kicks a wave of fire but having enough his eyes glow pupil less momentarily entering the Elemental Form And reverting to normal then He shoots a stream of fire pushing himself out of the way "I sensed that, You used the Elemental Form to Raise your potential...Very Undisciplined." Ignatius says Before Sky looks at him and he fires a stream of flames rushing towards The Master who launches himself over the stream performing a front flip after the Fire disperses then Ignatius kicks a wave of fire pushing him back into the ground "Flame Evasion requires instinct and anticipation, You have to sense the attack and use Firecurving to launch yourself before you get hit." Ignatius says as Sky gets up closing his eyes and He Fires a stream of Flames at him Sky shoots a Fire Wave on the ground launching himself over the Attack and Ignatius punches a stream of flames towards him but Sky blasts a fire stream launching himself under the attack with a spin flip The Firecurver continuously punches Fireballs at him The Master deflects the incoming blasts then igniting his fist and waving his hands launching Ignatius behind him who crashes on the ground then Sky walks towards the Fire Master who gets up and starts clapping "Very Well Done, My Pupil...With these Defensive Techniques. You will be unstoppable Master Sky." Ignatius says before placing his fist on his palm bending over bowing and Sky smiles punching his fist onto the palm bending over bowing later they head back to The Headquarter Home going through the backdoor and Ignatius goes into Kalani's room while Sky goes to Bloom's room who smiles at him and hugs The Master of Elements "So, Did you learn anything?" Bloom asks curiously as Sky looks at her affectionately "Defensive Firecurving, He said I'll be unstoppable once I defend myself with Flames." Sky says Before he sits down on her bed and Bloom sits beside him "I'm actually scared of that Transformation Sky, Underneath all that Power I see you in pain and anger...You really hate that Form Don't you?" Bloom asks as Sky looks at her sadly "I don't hate the Form itself, I hate what I might do to you and your friends once I transform into it...I'm scared of hurting you and I don't want to hurt you." Sky says before Bloom looks at her "Didn't you say You controlled it?" Bloom asks as Sky looks at her "I can but once I do I'm not sure of what to do after I'm there, Which is why I prefer the more Powerful Instinctual Version Of The Form where I can't control it and Still That means there is a chance I might hurt you." Sky says tears trailing down his cheeks "Sky...You're being too hard on yourself, When you beat me up because of What I did in the past that was my mistakes...and I couldn't blame you for that because I caused it from my actions and I'm glad you gave me the consequence." Bloom says Before Sky looks at her "Bloom...I didn't mean to hurt you. I love you, and I'm sorry I nearly killed you I just wanted to teach you a lesson for disrespecting me." Sky says as Bloom blushes at his confession "I'm sorry for hurting you, But I was mad at your actions so There was no choi-" Sky is cut off as Bloom leans forward to kiss him and he embraces her by wrapping his arms around her waist then pulling back "Don't Worry It was what I deserved, I never should've been treating or behaving like that." Bloom says Before Sky looks at her sadly "I just don't want anything to happen to you because I can't control my overly Powerful Transformation that might kill you if you got in the way of the Enemy." Sky says as he looks at her sadly "I love you, Bloom..." Sky says Before Bloom looks at him happily "I love you too, Sky." Bloom says as she leans forward hugging him and he wipes his tears then after he stops crying Sky leans forward gently kissing her while she wraps her arms around his neck and holding him close they pull away smiling and blushing then Stella and Brandon comes in the room "Oh!, Were you guys doing something?" Stella asks Before Sky looks at her and Bloom release her arms from his neck "No, We're fine..." Bloom says as Stella looks at her "Good, Because Kalani needs to tell the team something important." Brandon says Before Sky looks at him and the four run into Kalani's room with the rest of the team gathered "I can curve water..." Kalani says as Everyone gasps shocked except Cephras Ignatius Sky And Rokka Who nod "So You can Control Water like Sky can?" Bloom asks as Kalani looks at her "Not exactly, I may be a Water Master But I was never capable of summoning huge waves and Tornados like he always does only the Master can do stuff like that, I can only do Watercurving that is weak and in slightly smaller portions." Kalani says Before Stella looks at him "So you're saying Your Watercurving is strong but not as strong as Sky's?" Stella asks as Kalani nods and Cephras looks at them "And I can Control Rocks And Metal with my Earthcurving, I can manipulate purely solid objects like Rocks Metal..." Cephras says Before Flora looks at Sky "So Sky is the most powerful after all." Flora says as Brandon looks at Ignatius "But Is the three of you still considered strong at least?" Brandon asks before Ignatius looks at him "Well I can Control Fire with Firecurving But Master Sky is unfortunately the Strongest Of Both our teams." Ignatius says as Riven looks at Bloom "Bloom, This is a problem How can you possibly be around an Overpowered Boyfriend like Sky? Two Letters O and P OP!!" Riven shouts before Bloom looks at him giggling "I don't mind, Now we can have a Powerful Master that can destroy every problem and protect us when we need it." Bloom says as she lays on Sky's arm wrapping her arm around his and Sky looks at them "Come on Guys, Having an Overpowered Leader doesn't sound too bad It's very great." Helia says Before Timmy looks at him "How?, He's So Powerful That my scanner explodes and I have no way of fixing it then it glitches the words unknown all over the screen." Timmy says as Nex who is beside Layla looks at them "Guys I think It's cool Sky has such Power, He easily defeated me in a sparring match." Nex says Before Sky looks at Bloom "But Can he defeat us in a sparring match?" Stella asks as Sky smiles at her Kai sees the screen fade to black then he switches to another episode and pressing on the Second Episode then sees a scene where the opening is showing The Protagonist Master Sky running on rock pillars then Kalani Curving Water While Ignatius And Cephras curve Fire And Earth Then Sees The Fairies transform into their Cosmix Forms and losing a battle then sees Sky the Main Protagonist curve all four elements then sees him enter the Elemental Form throwing all four elements within an attack and sees Winx Son and Daughter Of Sky launch onto the screen then he watches the episode where Sky is against five Fairies in Cosmix Form within a sparring battle then Bloom Flora Musa Stella Layla And Tecna The Six Fairies Fire their own attack spell towards Sky He summons a Water stream to throw at Layla's Spell deflecting it back to her hitting her stomach knocking her back Musa's sound spell rushes towards him but He summons up a Rock Pillar dispersing the Spell to weak light and lowering the Rock Pillar Kicks a Wave Of Fire with the Element weakening her magical abilities she gets knocked back regardless Bloom casts a Magic Ball launching it at Sky Who redirects the Magical Energy with Gusts Of Wind And it smacks her stomach pushing her away then Stella backs away to a wall preparing a Spell "You may be Powerful But I got a Spell you can't defend against." Stella says before Sky looks at her chuckling "No, That Rock behind you..." Sky says as he stomps on the ground A Rock Pillar comes out from the Wall smacking Stella in the back of the head pushing her down unconscious then Tecna grabs the other fairies hands combining their Magical Energy creating a Supernova While Sky covers his legs with a Wind Tornado and creating a Rock Pillar under him standing on it "Convergence, Supernova!" Bloom shouts with the Fairies casting a Magical Beam Sky smirks manipulating two Rocks as Columns shields and The Fairies look confused Sky jumps up kicking a Wave Of flames knocking Bloom and Stella onto the ground then Jumping from his Pillar covering his legs with a Huge Tornado floating in The air punching out streams of fire that scorch Flora and Layla sending them onto the ground then closing his eyes they glow pupil less momentarily and Sky waves his hand down launching four elements into a Powerful Attack That blasts Musa onto the ground creating a small hole then Sky rides a Ice trail and holds his hand up to Bloom who takes it reverting to her normal form "I guess nobody is capable of defeating you in battle, Even when We went Full Convergence You still are more Powerful than the rest of us." Bloom says Before Sky smiles at her leaning forward to hug her and hold each other by the arms "You said Me being the Most Powerful is good Since I can protect your team Well It made me free too, I'm no longer chained to my royalty and being a King Being the Mystical Master helped me break those chains!" Sky shouts as Bloom smiles at him "Well, Now you can protect the entire universe while spending time with me simultaneously...That's amazing!" Bloom shouts before Sky smiles at her "You know I'm a bit relieved you aren't chained to the Royalty of being Eraklyon's King anymore, You're almost like detached from the world's problems and watching over the universe and Planet like a God. Using the Power Of all four Elements...The King Of Elements No The God of Elements!" Brandon shouts as Sky smiles at him and then Kai skips scenes to get to a scene showing Two Months later they are grown up Sky Brandon Timmy Helia And Riven are all 18 now while the Winx turn 17 Kalani Cephras And Ignatius Being the same age as the Boys Blodtar a dangerous curver confronting the Fairies in their Cosmix Forms Overpowered by the Bonecurving manipulating the Bones within their body reverting to normal form unconscious then Blodtar goes to Eraklyon to threaten more lives however Cephras uses Earthcurving to trap his hands restraining his Power and taking him into a court the people argue over what his judgement will be Blodtar suddenly uses his eyes Bonecurving Rokka Who also turned 18 then Diaspro Kalani Cephras And Ignatius unconscious from the twisted bones Blodtar curves Sky's bones lifting him into the air "Blodtar, Ugh...You won't get away with this." Sky says Before Blodtar laughs at him sinisterly "The World Of Magix is mine Mystical Master, I'll be back one day to claim it." Blodtar says as he curves Sky's bones to throw him and while he takes off on a horse carriage Sky's arrow markings glow with his eyes that has no pupils momentarily before they revert to normal not glowing then blowing the doors open standing on his Bug Airball rides after Blodtar and directs the Airball against a Building then while spinning Blasts a Slice of Wind cutting of the reins attached to the horse causing the Carriage to flip crash onto its side then remaining above his Airball slides over in front of the side Blodtar suddenly gets out raising his arms twisting Sky's hands with Bonecurving Sky rolls over in pain Blodtar then straightens his tie slightly and shakes his arms "This time I'm gonna put you to sleep FOR Good!" Blodtar shouts before raising his arms curving and twisting Sky's shoulder bones lifting him into the air again then twisting his right leg violently and twisting his right hand then Blodtar twists his left shoulder bone and Sky turns his head quickly downwards entering The Elemental Form his eyes suddenly lose both pupils and start glowing summoning Powerful Whirlwinds That cause Blodtar to put up his arms in defense releasing the Bonecurving Control then Sky puts his palms together and thrusts them into the air trapping Blodtar in a Rock Hut covering his lower body while restraining his arms then Sky walks towards him holding his forehead with right hand and putting his left hand on his heart Blodtar starts grunting in pain "I'm TAKING away your curving for good..." Sky says as Blodtar yells in fear and hopelessness Sky's eyes glow alongside his arrows after completing the absorbing process he stops glowing and backs away Blodtar bends over passing out then Sky sighs "It's over..." Sky says before Creating an Airball and riding towards The Home headquarters until he lands walking towards the door then finds Brandon sitting with an Injured Bloom and concerned places his hands on her chest with Water hands Healing her wounds then uninjured Bloom smiles at Sky "Thank You, Sky..." Bloom says as she gets up hugging Sky who embraces her and they pull back "How did you defeat Blodtar?" Bloom asks Before Sky smiles at her "I just took his curving away, He's never going to curve anyone's bones again." Sky explains as he shrugs Bloom looks at her "Oh Yes!, You can absorb other people's energy which will make them powerless and Magical Energy...If You used Energy Power on me I would lose my abilities and spells until you give it back example." Bloom says as Sky smiles at her and looks at him "I did consider absorbing your abilities, You are Weak anyways." Sky says Before Bloom giggles at him "Hey!, That's not funny...I won't be able to cast anymore." Bloom explains says as Sky looks at her "Come on!, You've lost so many battles with those Weak Spells! I would putting you out of your misery absorbing your Magical Energy!" Sky teases before Bloom giggles again "Do you want me to lose all my Spells and Fairy Forms? If you don't have your powers?" Bloom asks as Sky looks at her "Alright, I won't absorb your Magical Energy...Although You have lost a lot. Admit that You're Weak And I'm an Powerful Boyfriend then I swear to never absorb your energy." Sky says Before Bloom smiles at him "Fine, I am weaker than you and You are the Most Powerful Respected Free willed Master of Elements ever. Was that all necessary?" Bloom says as Sky looks at her "I feel so worshipped when you say that, Wow..." Sky says before going into the hallway and walking inside his room then grabs a flute tapping his head with it gently and pulls an Music Sheet Of Avatar The Last Airbender opening theme featuring all instrument versions turning to the flute page then placing it on a stand starts playing the notes and Brandon hearing the music approaches him walking into the room as he stops playing "You really love playing that Heroic Repetitive Rhythm, Don't you?" Brandon asks as Sky looks at him "You bought me the album, Now I can listen to it..." Sky says before Brandon looks at him then Kai watching laughs and sees Sky put on headphones listening to the Avatar opening music "What is this?, This Music is so Iconic Ancient And Heroic!" Sky shouts as he puts down the headphones "How does it feel to be unlimited? You don't have to be chained to your Royalty as King anymore...What Kind Of Freedom Do you have?" Brandon asks Before Sky smiles at him "I have a Free willed Spirit now, Diaspro and my parents finally bow to me I've finally been free and All this Power over the World watching over the lives of Magix Makes me feel so Godly And Powerful! I'm so glad I became a Godlike figure to everyone...Hearing everyone call me Master Sky is satisfying." Sky says as Brandon looks at him "They should consider calling you Avatar Sky, You have the Power Of an Avatar now All four Elements Fire Air Earth And Water combined Your Form Should be changed to the Avatar Form." Brandon says Before Sky looks at him "Does this mean I have to call Past Masters Avatar Derek Avatar Theo Avatar Jayden Avatar Aiden Avatar Ethan Avatar Jake Avatar Kevin Avatar Princeton Avatar Danny Avatar Edward Avatar Jacob Avatar Keith And Avatar Adam" Sky asks as Brandon chuckles "I'm just teasing only people of the main land call you the Avatar." Brandon explains before Sky smiles "All these Masters Derek Theo Jayden Aiden Ethan Jake Kevin Princeton Danny Scott Edward Jacob Keith And Adam They all Mastered the Elements...I can't believe I didn't realize I was one of them earlier." Sky says as Brandon smiles at him "Hey at least You restored your connection and showed Bloom the true nature within yourself The most Powerful Being." Brandon says Before Sky looks at him "Well, I did want to absorb Bloom's Magical Energy Her enemies have evolved to Mystical Master Level threat where Fairies are too weak and cannot protect Magix anymore She was offended I always can have Kalani heal me in case I don't have Master Powers." Sky says as Brandon looks at her "YOU WHAT!?, Taking away all of their magical energy will be the best prank ever!" Brandon says Before Sky looks at him "Bloom would figure out I did it, Why would I want to turn a Fairy into a Non Fairy?" Sky asks as Brandon looks at him "I'm just saying ever since we obtained powers Our team has been more powerful and capable than them." Brandon says Before Sky looks at him "She wouldn't want me to take away her means of self defense..." Sky says as Brandon looks at him "So The Elemental Form, You killed people while in it?" Brandon asks before Sky sighs at him sadly "When General Slate forced me into it I crushed all of those Earthcurver Soldier I suffocated Sandcurvers Killed half of the Fire tribe and The time I got jealous thought Nex was flirting with Bloom I nearly killed him and If she didn't intervene I would have murdered him, That Transformation is not only my strongest but my scariest." Sky explained as Brandon looks at him "I understand, When I enter unknown percent I was worried I would have killed Stella. I killed so many people in that form that I hate it..." Brandon says Before Sky looks at him "I know, When I use all that Power I thought I would've killed all of you...I'm afraid of what I might do If I didn't control the Transformation." Brandon says as He walks away through the door Bloom comes in sitting beside him "Sky, Why do you not like your own transformation? It has done some good things I am amazed of all that Power you use within it." Bloom says Before Sky looks at him "I'm scary in all that rage and power I can't control it, If I go into that Form You'll die...and Flora Tecna Stella Musa Layla I would have killed them too even my closest friends Kalani Cephras Ignatius Brandon Helia Timmy Riven Would be Dead from what I've done. I hate that I have it!" Sky shouts as Bloom looks at him "Well, You have done good things...You Overpowered the enemies we would have never won against. I know that When you were like that before Nex almost died but Let's say Brandon Timmy Helia And Riven died It wouldn't be your fault You'd have no control over it..." Bloom says before Sky looks at her "On my Journey, I drowned many Fire Tribe Soldiers I crushed thousands of Earth Nation Soldiers in a Desert I suffocated seven Sandcurvers under the sand. I even killed against your code Bloom I disintegrated all of your known Enemies." Sky says as Bloom looks at him holding his hand "Don't blame yourself, The Form had control over your body and you were possessed because Past Masters were protecting you." Bloom explains before Sky looks at her "The Elemental Form gives me Godlike Power But If you were recognized as a threat I would have killed you, That's What I'm worried about Bloom. I don't want to hurt you..." Sky says as tears stream down his cheeks "Sky...It's not your fault." Bloom explains before Sky looks at her "No, Your Fairy Code against killing...You've never killed Bloom. But I have in the Elemental Form aren't you mad at me?" Sky asks as Bloom looks at him "Yes You killed, But I understand that you don't mean to because the Sky I know doesn't kill unless he had to." Bloom explains before Sky pulls her into a hug and They pull back "Bloom, I'm not sure how I can be a Godlike figure If I can't even be a good hero." Sky says as Bloom looks at him happily "You ARE a Good hero, When people feel hopeless you come through the dark and give them comfort. Your Godlike Powers give people hope." Bloom says Before Sky sadly smiles at her "But If I'm going to defeat our Enemies How will I do it without taking a life?" Sky asks as Bloom smiles at him "Can't you take away their magical energy or just outmatch them?" Bloom asks Before Sky smiles at her "Well for me to absorb Magical Energy is to touch their forehead and heart to create a pathway flow for the energy to follow." Sky explains as Bloom smiles at him "It's Alright, If any of our enemies return they'll be more powerful than us Our Fairy Magic wouldn't be strong enough to hurt them but Those Enemies would rival your Power." Bloom says Before Sky smiles at her "I can't believe how Ironic this is, Aircurving is my first Element and it's related to the name." Sky says as Bloom giggles "You mean your name is Sky and you have the power to control wind from the Sky? Ironic!" Bloom shouts before Sky chuckles "It's a power associating with my name, Unlike yours You have Worthless Magic strength of a Flower!" Sky says as Bloom looks at him "Sorry, We can't all be powerful. I'm not the one who controls all four Elements..." Bloom says Before Sky looks at her "At least I'm more powerful than you Bloom, You are strong but I defeated you in a sparring match." Sky says as Bloom looks at her "But You didn't hold back...And I'm just a wimpy fairy!” Bloom says Before Sky looks at her "Our Enemies rival my strength because their magical energy has made them more powerful than any existing fairies but not as Powerful as me, They can rival my Power however Nobody can outmatch or overpower me no villain has been able to defeat me." Sky explains as Bloom looks at him "Do you find it boring?, That You're just SO Powerful That You never anticipate a challenge?" Bloom asks Before Sky looks at her "No, Being the Strongest is satisfying and makes me feel important." Sky says as Bloom looks at her "Your Elemental Form...You're at your most Powerful, Are you also at your most dangerous?" Bloom asks Before Sky looks at her "Yes, The Less I Control it the more innocent lives I take. I might hurt you badly If I ever went into that State again...And I would've killed my team Your team." Sky says as Bloom hugs him "It's Alright, Your Vision showed all the deaths you caused but It hasn't happened yet. Sky Don't worry..." Bloom says Before looking at her Element Boyfriend "Alright, I just saw so many events happen in the future...One where you die." Sky explains as Bloom looks at the depressed Master "How Do I die?" Bloom asks Before Sky looks at his fairy girlfriend "Ogron casts a death spell and you risk your life shielding me dying in my arms, I enter the Elemental Form Your Friends stop me and I lose my will to fight." Sky says as Bloom looks at him "I saw a vision where I am resurrected by Brandon and return with you." Bloom says Before Sky smiles at her "That's great, Really..." Sky says as Kai watches the episode end and presses on the next skipping the opening He sees a scene where Sky helps Brandon absorb energy from the Energy Crystals infusing into his cells "This Energy feels Strong..." Brandon says Before psychically lifting a Rock and smiles then they head inside Helia and Flora are taking a walk in the forest a Lightning Hammer smacks his face knocking him down electricity crackles on the bleeding wound soaking back inside "Helia!" Flora shouts as she kneels beside him and Helia is healed then walks towards the Lightning Hammer raising his hand "I'm okay, What's this Energy I feel It's like lightning charging my bones!" Helia shouts before Flora sees the hammer fly into his hand "I think you became the God of Lightning." Flora says as Helia looks at the Mjolnir Hammer "Does this mean?" Helia asks Before his eyes crackle with blue lightning covering his pupils then lifts the hammer summoning A Bolt onto it and thrusting it sending a lightning attack at the trees "That's incredible, Riven would be so proud." Flora says as she walks with him back into the Headquarters Riven runs laps in a circle the Weather shoots a Bolt Of Lightning at his chest striking him He is knocked down then getting up Electricity crackles underneath his skin vibrating quickly then Riven runs forward leaving a lightning trail and he looks at the Bolts disperse Riven looks at his hand vibrating at the speed of light He runs everywhere leaving multiple lightning behind him and stops "This is awesome..." Riven says before the group gathers with their leader Sky by the Winx's side "Your Boyfriend did WHAT!?!" Musa asks as Flora looks at her happily "Well, The Lightning Hammer gave him these Electricity Powers when it hit him...Helia must have became the God of Thunder." Flora says Before Layla looks at Riven "Riven said He has Super Speed, That his hand vibrates to a shaking frequency." Layla explains as Bloom and Sky raise their brow in surprise "Brandon told me He has Telekinesis." Stella says Before Riven looks at Musa "He's probably lying to impress me..." Musa says mockingly as Sky looks at her "Musa!, Drop your attitude...Let him explain before you jump to conclusions and accuse him." Sky says before Musa fearfully looks at Riven "I felt lightning crackle through my veins and when I ran Lightning Trails came from my back!" Riven explains excitedly as Sky looks at Helia Who is being scanned by Timmy using an DNA Scanner "Helia's bones and blood are crackling with Lightning, I saw this in Riven too...I believe These two have obtained Their Powers." Timmy says Before Brandon looks at his leader "Let's put them through a test." Sky says as he takes the group outside the headquarter's front entrance watching behind Bloom Riven runs quickly at the speed of light behind him leaves a trailing lightning coming from his back Musa gasps "No way!, His Speed!" Musa shouts before Flora stares at Helia throwing his Mjolnir hammer that flies back to his hand and he slams the weapon into the ground creating a Lightning Shockwave "Helia should start training!" Tecna shouts as Bloom looks at Brandon lifting objects with his mind and raising his right hand "Brandon REALLY does have Telekinesis." Stella says amazed before Sky looks at Bloom "I bet They can't go wrong with some training." Sky explains as he walks over to help Brandon with his Psychic Powers by carrying a wooden dummy placing it in front of him "You want me to blast a Telekinetic Wave?" Brandon asks Before Sky looks at him "My Friends always taught me that Power comes from the energy and concentration of a calm mind." Sky says as Brandon sighs and thrusts his right hand pushing a Wave onto the Dummy then while he continues to practice Sky places a table in front of Riven "What are you teaching me?" Riven asks curiously before Sky looks at him "Phasing, If you vibrate at the right frequency You can pass through any solid objects without any pain..." Sky explains as Riven vibrates his hand thrusting it on the table a crack tells him he injured his hand "Riven, Breathe...Feel the Wind blow on your face imagine you are part of a force something greater The Speed Of Lightning crackling through your body like a volt of electricity almost like adrenaline flowing through your veins...Do it!" Sky encourages Before Riven breathes deeply Lightning starts sparking as he opens his eyes crackling with electricity and raising his right hand straightening his fingers vibrates at lightning frequency thrusting his hand through the table phasing right past it and pulls his arm back in surprise "I can pass through objects, At will..." Riven says shocked as Sky smiles and proceeds toward Flora watching Helia perform lightning feats "Is he getting any better?" Sky asks before Bloom approaches the two "He needs some training, Helia really can use a good practice...From you Sky." Bloom says as Sky turns to look at her "I'm not entirely think It's a good idea to train Helia, He MIGHT do something like electrocute the team and I haven't even learnt Lightning generation My redirection would not be enough." Sky says before walking up beside Helia "What's Up Sky, Why are you Here?" Helia asks as Sky smiles and leads him into an Electrical Pole "Focus your Energy on this Pole and empower it with lightning." Sky explains before Helia confusingly stares at him He charges his Lightning Hammer Mjolnir with a Lightning Bolt then spins it crackling with Electricity and tosses the Hammer onto the pole without leaving a effect the electricity crackles away disappearing "Agh!, I can't do it..." Helia says as he summons Mjolnir into his hand then Sky walks towards Brandon "Brandon, Calm your mind and create a Defensive Force Field That penetrates Any Attack." Sky says before Brandon looks at him "What?, I can make a Force Field Barrier?" Brandon asks as he looks at his watch meter showing 17% "Yeah, I'll attack with my Power Of Elements and You produce the Telekinetic Barrier..." Sky explains before he backs away waving his arms curving Water streams from Clouds and thrusting it towards Brandon who crosses his hands in attempt to produce the Force Field although he fails and falls back knocked back from the splash then gets up "Not sure If I can generate Force fields Sky, I haven't trained enough." Brandon says as he stares at Sky's grey eyes and motions his right fists shooting streams of fire towards him He dodges then The Master curves Earth throwing Large Rock pieces at Brandon who thrusts his hands to the side a Blue Transparent Force Field deflects the Rocks away and Brandon amazed looks at his hands happily "I can still break your defense you know..." Sky says before motioning his hands then spins thrusting Gusts Of Wind That Pierces through the Force Field pushing him to the ground "Unfair You 18 year old Master of Bending, I can't bend air bend Earth Bend Fire or bend Water...Not like a quadruple bender!" Brandon shouts complaining as Sky offers his hand helping him up "Yep, I AM the STRONGEST of our team and My Leadership was because of my wisdom..." Sky says before Brandon looks at him crossing his arms Bloom approaches her Elemental Boyfriend "Hey Mr Powerful, Are you two training?" Bloom asks as Brandon looks at her "We were until He went Full Master Of Elements on me, Sky bent all the Four Elements!" Brandon shouts before Bloom wraps her arms around Sky's laying on his shoulder "But Sky is a reincarnation of the Mystical Master...It's obvious He can Control all four Elements! You are lucky He didn't use the Elemental Form where Sky doesn't hold back." Bloom explains as Sky thrusts his fist backwards raising a Huge Rock Bench That Brandon sits on "I know, Your Boyfriend is an Prehistoric Godlike figure that has the Four Elements at his side. I'm just saying...Him Being the Last Incarnation And a successor gets kind of Annoying." Brandon says Before Stella walks towards him "Brandon, Stop complaining...Sky is the Most Powerful in the entire Universe." Stella says as Helia calls over to Sky who walks behind him "I got this!" Helia shouts before throwing his Lightning Hammer empowering the Electrical Pole crackling and sparking with Electricity lights shine "Great!, I wonder if Riven got better at running..." Sky says curiously as the Teams confront the Speedy Guy Riven smiles at them "Check this out!" Riven shouts before running lightning sparking from his aura and he stops throwing a Bolt at Brandon who produces his Barrier to disperse "Wow, More training and You three might be Powerful...Not stronger than me. Riven could be the weakest!" Sky shouts as Helia and Brandon "Hope you realize Helia is third strongest and I become second strongest." Brandon says Before Helia turns to The Fairies "We're more Powerful than these Girls, Don't know how long they will be in denial." Helia says as Bloom looks at Sky "No We admit, Sky is more powerful than me Helia is stronger than Flora Riven is faster than Musa and Brandon is more powerful than Stella." Bloom explains smiling before looking at the dark smoke that travels through the ground into a Cave underneath and Ice shatters in the hole Four Wizards float high upwards then a teleport spell transports them in front of Magix City preparing for Chaos Kai looks at the scene where The Winx And Team Master feel rumbling Kalani Cephras Rokka With Ignatius run outside seeing the Groups "Whoa, Did you feel that?" Bloom asks as Sky looks at Kalani "I sense magical energy in Magix City." Brandon says Before Timmy looks at his scanner "They're back!" Tecna shouts as Stella looks at Layla surprised "Who!?" Layla asks Before Flora grabs her head "This Energy It's almost Equal to Sky's!" Flora shouts as Musa looks at Riven "The Wizards can rival a Master's Level?" Riven asks Before Musa looks at Bloom "We have to check it out! Cosmix...Transform!" Musa shouts as The Fairies change into their Cosmix Fairy Forms And fly to incoming Energy 4 minutes later They land in city confronting Ogron Gantlos Anagan and Duman Fairy Hunters "The Wizards Of the Black Circle returned!?" Flora asks Before Bloom looks at them "I knew we'd meet again, Where is The Mystical Master? Where is MASTER Sky!?" Ogron asks as Bloom stares at him "You hopefully aren't stronger than before, Although We can handle you!" Bloom shouts before the Fairies fly casting their Most effective spells All Magic are dispersed by their Strong Dark Spells and knock them on the ground "They are so much more Powerful, Let's call Sky here...After all He is the strongest of Team Master." Stella says as Flora looks at them "We have to hold them off until Sky's team or he gets here..." Flora says before Gantlos casts a magical Shockwave pushing her back Anagan enchants his speed sending Musa crashing to a window Duman shapes shifts into Wolf biting Stella and throws her on the ground Ogron casts a Dark Spell rushing at Bloom launching her into the air The Four Wizards cast a Convergence Spell towards the Fairy preparing to finish her however a Rock Wall is lifted in front of Bloom and Sky carries the Girl in his arms "Sky!, You're here..." Bloom says happily as Sky gently puts her down and approaches the Wizards "You Fairies, Stay back...I'll defeat these Wizards." Sky says before walking towards them then assuming a Firecurver stance "No worries!, We will destroy him with our Spells." Anagan shouts as Ogron puts his arm out "No, His body is immune to Magic...We need Spells rivaling his power in order for our Magic to overwhelm him." Ogron explains before casting another Spell that traps Sky although He walks right through the Force Field unaffected and The Wizard casts a Trapping Spell encasing The Fairies within Magical Barriers Stella Tecna Musa Flora Layla and Bloom attempt to escape casting Spells however the impenetrable Defense neutralizes all their Magic leaving Sky in battle alone "Crush them, Sky! We're all believing in you..." Stella shouts as Tecna glares at her "Stella! You ARE distracting him...Sky is curving the four elements." Tecna shouts before Layla looks at her "He is the MOST Powerful of his team!" Layla shouts as Musa looks at Bloom "Uh, Bloom? What if Sky doesn't win?" Musa asks before she looks at her "Sky will Win. You guys forget...He has an unstoppable Transformation that Mystical Masters use, When they are in Mortal Danger." Bloom explains as Ogron casts Spells rivaling the Master's Power outmatches Sky Who curves the Earth to create a Rock Wall dispersing the Spell Although Anagan casts a Magical Dark Spell That overwhelms him knocking the Mystical Master onto the ground Gantlos casts a sound spell straining his ears and Sky collapses forward overwhelmed Duman casts a Spell converged with the other Wizards firing a Darkness beam rushing toward the buildings destroying rocks falling on top of him seemingly squashed from the rubble Ogron sinisterly smiles looking at Bloom "Is Sky Alright?, I don't understand what Powerful Form you are talking about." Flora says before Ogron suddenly senses an Unbelievably Powerful Energy And Master Sky bursts through the debris closing his eyes however his Blue Arrow Markings glow white brightly and Sky snaps open his eyelids irises disappearing pupils gone they glow white brightly Ogron recognizes this Form "It's the Godlike Elemental State..." Ogron says as he stares at the Pupil Less Mystical Master Sky curves Massive Rock Pillars launching Ogron into the air miles away then Waves a Massive Tidal Water Wave splashing and overpowering the three other Wizards Sky Blasts Tremendous Massive Gusts Of Powerful Wind sending them crashing into the ground forward The Master throws all Four Elements pushing them onto buildings crushing the rocks Sky levitates ascending surrounded by a Wind Sphere Flames Water streams and Miniature Rocks circling around him then The Magical Force Field trapping Bloom and her friends evaporate allowing them to watch Sky overpower the Wizards "Woo!, Go Sky! You know He's Ridiculously Powerful." Stella shouts before Sky punches Massive Waves Of Flame piercing through Ogron's Spells The Wizard twirls his Red Hair back into place as he retreats fearfully The Master's Pupils reappear and the Curving abilities drop down Sky descends exhausted falling through the air Bloom catches him He tiredly stares at her "Sky, You defeated them...You were Really Powerful!" Bloom shouts amazed as Sky exhaustingly stares at her "D-Did I Do Th-Th-That?" Sky asks Before The Fairy smiles at him "You did. You are impressive and Incredible Sky...You got very Powerful, I love your Curving Powers!" Bloom shouts as Sky smiles at her and the Magical Spell That was casted on her starts straining the Fairy "Ogron's Spell, I'm not strong enough to sustain myself." Bloom says before collapsing backwards however Sky catches her and curves the Water from Clouds manipulating streams onto his palms placing them on her chest where the Spell was targeted at Liquid glows watery blue and stops shining then Bloom gets up healed taking her Boyfriend's hand "Thank You, Sky." Bloom says as Sky embraces her "H-H-How did he Wh-When d-d Who taught him how to d-do that!?" Stella asks surprised before Musa looks at her "He learned it on his own, Kalani said she never taught him." Musa explains as Sky lets go of his girlfriend and rides back with an Airball quickly hovering away The Fairies fly after him following the Master 3 hours later they arrive at Home headquarters Kai pauses the Episode noticing his mother hasn't came down and goes to the Kitchen looking at evening then cooks a Burger eating it before sitting on the Long Couch laying down resuming Winx Season 9 seeing a scene where Stella Layla Tecna Bloom Flora And Musa spend time with their boyfriends including Kalani Cephras Ignatius And Rokka "Curving is a Ancient Power that existed since Time began?" Bloom asks Before Sky smiles at her "It exists before you were born, And The Mystical Masters were Earth's original protectors They are more powerful than weakling Fairies." Sky says as Bloom looks at him "My Mother Marion told me stories about how they defeated The Most Powerful threats easily and restored balance to the World, She said the Mystical Master is the only human that can learn all four Elements and bring peace into Earth. Those Prehistoric Beings are the most Powerful in our Universe...I can't believe you were that being all this time." Bloom explains before Sky looks at her "Bloom, The Masters existed before you were born...You can't anticipate they would reincarnate into me." Sky says as the Fairy hugs him "So You’re learning Metalcurving?" Bloom asks Before Sky smiles at her "Yes from Seth, He learned how to Earthcurve Metallic Objects...I'll ask him to teach me." Sky explains as he leaves her room waving goodbye and walks into Cephras room consisting of Rock Furniture He approaches the Young Master "You've grown tall Twinkle Toes, Now What Do you need?" Cephras asks Before Sky looks at him "I need to learn Metalcurving." Sky says as Cephras thinks and stares at him "Alright, Meet me outside in the Backyard!" Cephras shouts before dashing outside and Sky follows The Earthcurving Master then arriving outside and sees Metallic Objects a Metal Table Sword And Crowbar Then watches Cephras bend a Spoon with Metalcurving and Sky walks towards the Table "If you want to curve Metal, You need to use your Earthcurving to a extended potential and focus on bending the Metallic object." Cephras says as Sky thrusts his fist forward attempting to Metalcurve Although The Table is unaffected "No, You have to treat it as Metal not Rock." Cephras says Before Sky opens his hand shaking to curve Metal the Table slightly bends then he sighs breathing out "Not bad, You will become Invincible once you Master this Element Nobody can defeat you." Cephras says as Sky raises two arms thrusting his hands trying to bend the Sword shaking in exertion He slightly bends the weapon and Bloom watches concerned "COME ON! I Want to Metal curve!" Sky shouts before curving the Metallic Table Sword Spear And Crowbar crumbling them then Cephras claps "Good Job." Cephras says as he claps and Sky smiles bowing to him "Thank You." Sky says Before heading back inside walking into Bloom's room she is not sitting on the bed Bloom walks behind him attempting to surprise her boyfriend Sky detects the fairy with Seismic Sense turning around staring at Bloom "Got you!" Sky shouts as he points at her and she laughs hugging him "Why can't I ever surprise you? Are you just too Powerful for everything?" Bloom asks before sitting down beside him "Hey Bloom? I wanted to see if you were okay w-with going o-on a D-D-Date." Sky says as Bloom smiles at him happily "Tomorrow Yes!, If you're interested that is..." Bloom blushes before Sky takes her hand embracing his beautiful girlfriend and pulling back brushing a strand of orange hair behind her ear with a small Air current coming from his finger using Aircurving "I-I love you Sky." Bloom says as Sky looks at her blushing "I love you too Bloom..." Sky says before he takes her hand and leans forward his lips were about to land on her's although the noise of an intense argument interrupts them the two leaders exit to walk closer towards the volume opening the door they see Kalani Cephras Rokka And Ignatius with their curving powers drawn "What's wrong with you guys?" Sky asks as Ignatius glares at Kalani "I can't let Ignatius teach Lightning Generation to Sky!" Kalani shouts before Cephras glares at her "Metalcurving wasn't so bad, And Sky has to learn Lightning before he Masters Lavacurving." Cephras argues as Ignatius glares at the Watercurver "I am helping the Master become more powerful! He needs the learn 12 evolved forms of Four!" Ignatius shouts before Bloom intervenes "Enough, Why don't we get everyone here and discuss this together?" Bloom asks as Cephras nods "Alright, Nobody is stopping you But I'm not sitting beside Immature Kalani!" Cephras says Before hours later both teams sit in a table "For Sky to learn lightning? I'm not really sure...Helia dangerously uses it and might Electrocute me or Bloom could get hurt." Flora explains as Musa looks at her concerned "But I really like the idea of Sky generating Lightning Stronger than Helia's Hammer..." Musa says fascinated before Stella looks at the fairy "Lightning can save our lives when Powerful enemies are outmatching us, Let him learn." Stella says as she looks at Bloom "I think It's Alright Sky can make mistakes but he wants to get stronger and I respect that..." Bloom explains before Layla looks at Kalani "I agree with Bloom, We need to help train Sky if he's going to save the universe." Layla says as Kalani slams her fists drawing Streams Of Water "No!, Sky shouldn't learn such a dangerous secondary curving..." Kalani shouts before Cephras stomps elevating a Rock Pillar preparing for attack "Just let him learn all the secondary evolved and sub curving Powers you Immature Water Queen!" Cephras shouts as both groups groan in frustration Ignatius curves two fireballs surrounding his palms "Both Of you, I can Kalani down if you will Cephras." Ignatius shouts before a shadow surrounds Sky's eyes with an anime-like Red twitch on his head and Brandon who has shark teeth ginormous head glares at them "CAN YOU GUYS JUST KNOCK IT OFF AND STOP FIGHTING!?!" Brandon shouts as Cephras Ignatius And Kalani with dotted eyes then anime like question marks appear above them Art styles reverting to normal "Look, Lightning generation would be useful for many things besides fighting Sky should learn..." Helia explains before Riven puts his hand on Helia's shoulder "He could electrocute Bloom or the others." Riven says as Cephras looks at Ignatius "Alright, I'll teach Sky remaining tiers of Metalcurving then he can learn Lightning generation...Okay?" Cephras asks before everybody except Kalani nods "You're MAKING a STUPID decision Cephras!" Kalani says as her head covers the left half of screen in front of a anime blue background Cephras appear so covering the right half of screen with anime twitches on their temples "Not as Stupid as you Immature Short tempered Water Shrimp!” Cephras shouts before Kalani opens her mouth filled with shark teeth "Lightning is dangerous You Rock tossing Shorty!" Kalani shouts as Cephras's eyes become white anime eyes pupil less "WATER SPRAYING BOBBLE HEAD!" Cephras before Kalani has the same pupil less arguing eyes "ROCK MIDGET RUNT BOULDER PEASANT!!" Kalani shouts as Cephras glares at her "WATER SWIRLING PRINCESS SPOILED ICE HEARTED OCEAN WHALE!!" Cephras shouts before Bloom Sky Brandon And Helia intervene who have shadows over their eyes Art style has them angry twitches “Quit name calling!, This is not helping. I'd say I would love to Master the rest of Metalcurving before lightning generation..." Sky says as the Art Style reverts and Cephras leads him into the backyard demonstrating Offensive Metalcurving manipulating Metal pieces sharpened tossing them at Sky Who curves a metal piece from the table deflecting the sharp Metal then Cephras curves his Metal Piece trapping Sky's left arm "Make sure you defend with Metal around you and attack with Metallic Objects." Cephras says Before curving Metal Knives at him bent dented and crumpled Sky curves the metal piece unwrapping his left arm encasing the knives then curves the Metal slicing it to Many pieces rushing at Cephras Who Metalcurves the Metallic pieces into one Metal Sword throwing it aside "With more days of practice, You May be ready to learn Lightning Generation..." Cephras says as Sky and him continue practicing Bloom watches them train fascinated by How curving can evolve "Curving really is an Ancient Power, I can't believe how much Sky has learned after he came back." Bloom explained before Flora approaches her "Sky really is the most persistent out of all of us...He continues to learn more Elements and strive for more Power.” Flora says as Bloom smiles at her "You're right, No matter how much he bleeds He will always keep fighting until his energy is depleted..." Bloom explains before Musa walks behind her "Well at least Sky didn't give up after he made mistakes." Musa says as Stella walks beside her Fairy friend "Unlike you, He's strong enough to keep going instead of giving up like you did Bloom...Sky has an unbeatable will!” Stella shouts before Tecna and Layla approach them "It's good that He is stronger out of the four, Sky is truly undefeatable.” Tecna explains as Cephras and Sky finally complete Metalcurving training They walks past the Fairies before going into their separate rooms Bloom follows heading towards Sky's room then Sky is sitting with his Fairy girlfriend beside him "Hi Bloom..." Sky says Before Bloom looks at him "Congratulations with Metalcurving, Sky." Bloom says as Sky blushes "I know! I can't believe how much other curving powers I'm gonna learn..." Sky says before Bloom looks at him "Uh Sky? Can we continue what we doing before?" Bloom asks as Sky looks at her "Oh, You mean..." Sky thinks before he wraps his around her waist affectionately and Bloom places her hands on the Master's chest then they both lean forward their lips landing onto each other kissing more and pulling back "Sky..." Bloom says as Sky stares at her affectionately "Bloom..." Sky says before she takes his hand "Will you go with me and sleep in my room?” Bloom asks as Sky looks away "Not today." Sky says Before Bloom walks away smiling "Good night, Sky..." Bloom says as he smiles and closes his eyes Kai pauses the episode to see it is night time Kara is quiet she fell asleep then Kai opens the refrigerator grabbing a Taco store bag and Burger Lord bag then still hot He takes them to eat watching the resumed episode chomping down a beef Taco the scene where Sky is standing in front of Brandon he is transported through a dream "Hey, Sky! Who will attack first in this sparring battle?" Brandon asks Before Sky runs at him attempting to attack however someone caught his fist or something a ginormous spirit resembling him punches with incredible Power knocking the Spirit user back "I know your 'Gold Tiger' can be short ranged, My 'Galaxy Silver' Spirit will defeat you with five blows!" Sky shouts as his enormous Spirit appears striking him using a barrage of punches which Brandon dodges "Time STOP!" Brandon shouts freezing movements although Sky runs through behind him when time begun to move again punches him which seemingly does little damage "What exactly was your plan?" Brandon asks before suddenly It was Galaxy Silver And shocks him then pummels him with 15 punches and defeating Brandon the Spirit fades away into Sky putting his hands in pockets he wakes up laughing "No, I can't believe nobody understands which Anime It's from." Sky explains as he looks at morning and walks out his room heading into Bloom's finding her missing she appears behind wrapping arms around his shoulders "Morning, Sky...Sweetie." Bloom says before Sky looks at her sitting down the bed "Aw...Morning Bloom." Sky says as he holds her hand "Sky, Don't be too rough with Lightning generation...Be careful. Okay?" Bloom asks before he kisses her cheek Kai pauses and lays down closing his eyes the next day Kai watches Kara walk downstairs and waiting in front the door it opens Connor walking through Kara happily hugs him then hold hands heading upstairs without noticing him leaving Kai surprised and he resumes the episode scene where Sky's friends wake up with Bloom's team then Ignatius leads the Master out backyard and Sky stares at him "Lightning is generated by separating Positive and Negative Energy, make them crash back together then shoot a Bolt!” Ignatius shouts as he demonstrates firing lightning from his fingertips and Sky breathes prepared to attempt the technique then small electricity sparks on his fingers "You have to have peace within yourself, It cannot work through anger..." Ignatius explains as Bloom watches Sky tries again to no effect and sighs breathes deeply inhaling then swings his left and right fingers generating lightning then firing it upward "Well done, Now I will leave to let you practice." Ignatius says before Bloom approaches him excitedly firing lightning bolts "Sky...I know you're happy but be careful, You'll burn down a tree." Bloom explains concerned as Sky points in another direction suddenly sparks electrocute her body and she kneels Sky runs over to his injured girlfriend he sees tears streaming down Bloom's cheeks then blood leaking out her stomach "Bloom?, Oh no...I'm s-Sorry!" Sky shouts before kneeling down curving a stream of Water Healing the fairy however her wounds remain and carries Bloom inside then lays her on bed and heartbroken Sky runs to his room slamming the door then sobbing enraged at himself for being so careless and Bloom slowly approaches him healed "Sky, Are you Okay? Listen Kalani healed me. I'm alright..." Bloom explains as Sky looks at her depressed tears streaming down his cheeks she wipes them "I-I hurt you. L-L-Lightning...You bled! It's all my-my fault!" Sky shouts before Bloom takes his hand "No. You didn't know where the Lightning was going, It wasn't intentional..." Bloom says as Sky looks at her "I'm such an I-idiot!" Sky shouts before Bloom looks at him surprised "No-No, You're the smartest and Most Powerful Guy I've met." Bloom says as Sky hugs her and pulls away putting his hand on her cheek "I-I don't want to hurt you..." Sky says before Bloom puts her hand on his cheek affectionately smiling "I know, But you'll Control Lightning." Bloom explains as Sky looks at her then heads backyard she follows him to watch Ignatius mentors him on controlling trajectory of Lightning then eventually he Masters the curving "Very Good...Now only use this technique for situations where things go dangerous, desperate emergencies." Ignatius says Before Sky bows he places his right fist into left hand bowing down and lean back "Thank You, Sensei Ignatius..." Sky says as he walks back inside the Firecurver And towards Bloom who hugs him for congratulations then she leads him to her room "I learned 7/14 Elements now. Seven others to learn and I'll finally be strongest of my Team!" Sky shouts before Bloom looks at him "Great Sky...Wouldn't the Specialists grow old? Name your Team something else, These boys except Timmy have those inhuman powers." Bloom explains as Sky stares at her "Well, Nex needs some Powers...beforehand." Sky explains before Bloom smiles "How?" Bloom asks as Sky looks at her "Helia and Riven got their powers through an accident, Nex just needs to injure his arms even legs!" Sky shouts before Bloom gasps "Somehow He should get hurt? Will Nex be okay?!" Bloom asks concerned as Sky smiles "Sure, the Injury won't Become that severe..." Sky explains before Bloom sighs in relief "I'm glad. Although what powers do you think he'll get?" Bloom asks as Sky smiles "Probably transforming material into objects weapons and have a Humanoid Spirit that protects attacks and defeat someone in 50 punches..." Sky says before Bloom stares concerned "Nex will still get serious cuts across his legs and arms! How could you do this?" Bloom asks as Sky looks at her unimpressed "Give me a break...If his wounds are too severe than what we anticipated I could always curve some water to his cuts" Sky says calmly before Bloom smiles "Oh. Of course, I sorta forgot about that..." Bloom says as Sky kisses her left cheek Meanwhile Tecna invents a Adamantium Shield with Timmy who constructs its round shape and modifying the size for durability he sighs in despair "Timmy?, What's wrong?" Tecna asks before Timmy stares in exhaustion "Does it ever cross your mind, How it feels to be the powerless ones with your friends? Like comparing me I'm the only one without any cool inhuman superpowers while my buddies can use all their powers to their advantage. Sky can control the Elements Brandon can manipulate everyone or everything with his mind Riven runs very fast Helia can electrocute anyone with a Lightning Hammer and I'm just an ordinary guy with inventing technology for them..." Timmy explains as Tecna smiles "Well, none of us have those powers. We always used our Spells to outsmart an enemy not overpower them...overpowering almost means to kill. and Murder is against our nature...You're lucky to have intelligence over unbelievable power. Although Sky is smarter..." Tecna says before Timmy sighs and paints a white star then colours the rim with blue spray paint and constructs the shining layer then burns some iron with the blowtorch and hours later it’s complete then throws it the shield soars back to Timmy and heads into Brandon’s room then he looks at him "Brandon try out this shield!" Timmy shouts as Brandon follows him toward the backyard Team Sky walks after them Brandon tosses the shield it flies back onto his right fist "Great! This will be perfect for defence. Yeah!!" Brandon shouts before Sky approaches his friend and curves Water from clouds then sends icicles towards Brandon who raises his shield deflecting ice knives and Sky sighs then punches Fire Streams rushing to him and crouches defending against Fire splitting past above & below Brandon then evaporated and he throws the Blue and Red shield with a star emblem then Sky curves the Metallic minerals beneath it redirecting its trajectory back onto Brandon's chest Who is knocked back "Final test, Lightning!" Sky shouts as he generates lightning firing bolt toward him and Brandon raises his shield in front of himself vaporizing the stream then smiles and puts it on his back then Sky walks towards him "That shield can be useful, Don't lose it!" Sky says before the two groups inside through backyard entrance and goes into their rooms in couples Nex sits beside Layla on her bed "Sky is trying to get me cut up, He's crazy..." Nex explains as Layla looks at him bewildered "What!? Bloom and Sky are planning an accident for you?" Layla asks surprised before Nex clenches his head with his hands "Since Riven And Helia got their powers from an accident, They are willingly throwing me into one so I'll get powers too!!" Nex shouts as Layla stares at him concerned "Don't you think getting Powers is cool?" Layla asks before Nex looks at her nervously "I guess. But Why would I be forced to!?" Nex asks as he breathes anxiously suddenly Layla senses Magical Energy from afar then the Fairies enter her room feeling Magical Essence as well and Sky approaches the Fairies "Sky, Your Team would help defeat these Wizards!" Bloom shouts before Sky looks at her scared "They can't...Brandon Helia And Riven need more training. It's best you fairies distract them for me to deal the blow, I-I actually haven't planned yet..." Sky says as Bloom and her five friends run outside to transform "Cosmix Magic, Transform!" Bloom shouts before Stella Tecna Musa Layla and Flora change into their Cosmix form wearing Galaxy themed clothes then flying away while Sky shakes his glider and soaring after them then witness Ogron with his Wizard Friend destroying Mainland Of Earth environment in chaos from Dark Annihilating Spells disrupting the balance on the world peace ruined and harmony disturbed Bloom gasp at their destruction "Sky. You'd have to plan now, We'll keep them busy..." Stella explains as the Fairies cast their Spells That do not have names simply referred to as 'Magic' Ogron notice them "Oh How sweet, Six Weak Fairies continue to defy us. I fight the Master Of Elements! It's worthless battling powerless Human fairy who have no capability to learn or obtain eradicating powers..." Ogron declares before Anagan Gantlos Duman cast Dark Magical Beams colliding against the Winx's Convergence Spells knocking them back Bloom stands up walking toward Sky "Sky Hurry up with your plan! You're the only one who can defeat them. Come on Sweetie, I need you..." Bloom says as Sky smiles "I have finished thinking." Sky explains before he runs towards Ogron who casts Dark Balls Of Magic then The Master evades swiftly curving the air while punching Flame Waves at him scorching The Malicious Wizard sending Ogron flying towards a glass window where a Rock Pillar smacks his back pushing him onto the ground Sky curves streams of water freezing them into icicles shooting around Ogron trapping him and Anagan attempts to outrun the unbeatable Avatar then he blasts a Gust Of Wind and summons a Tidal Wave sending him flying onto the ground then Gantlos casts a Sound wave and Sky chucks a bunch of Rocks at him knocking the Wizard back through a store window then Duman shape shifts into an Wolf The Mystical Master kicks the Worthless animal and punches Fire Streams pushing him onto the ground then Ogron casts a spell melting icicles back to water and charges at Sky "Your weakness is being affected by rivalled levels of Magic, Master! It's over." Ogron declares as he launches him several miles into multiple stores crashing through shattering glass and falls into the ground then casts a Dark destructive Spell and concrete lands on top of him then Bloom walks toward the rubble raising her hand "Sky...Trans-form, Please." Bloom says Before Ogron knocks her backwards and a white light emits underneath the rubble then concrete explodes in all directions the Wizard covers his face from the Powerful Gusts Of Wind And Sky surrounded within an Air Sphere rises ascending through the air rocks beneath earth tear from the ground circling around him fire streams rotating diagonally waves of water swirl near Sky who's Arrow Markings glow white brightly from his light blue then he opens his eyes revealing missing pupils glowing white brightly simultaneously and Ogron gasps in shock casting a Dark Ball toward the Master who waves his left hand evaporating the sparkles around it vaporizing the Spell then he charges towards the Wizard punching Massive Fire Streams And Entrapping him in Massive Rock Cages then overpowering Ogron with Tidal Waves splashing them onto him and he launches him with Massive Gusts Of Wind that spreads disintegrating his friends into ashes then getting out of the Elemental Form he falls Bloom catches him concerned Sky exhaustingly looks at her "B-B-Bloom...Did I w-win?" Sky asks as Bloom smiles at him "Yes, You killed them. It's over..." Bloom explains before she helps him up and the Fairies walk until their Headquarters entrance is nearby then Stella Flora Tecna Musa and Layla go into separate rooms then Bloom lays her boyfriend on the bed and caresses his exhausted cheek " _He must have depleted all his energy to transform." Bloom thinks inside her head as_ Sky grunts in pain then she grabs his reaching hand and she places her right hand on his left cheek "Get some rest, Sky...I'll be here." Bloom declares before Sky falls asleep she lays beside him closing her eyes The Master arrives at a Dream looking at Bloom engulfed in blackened energy then an Dark personification of the Fairy stares at Sky menacingly and crosses her hands two fingers pointing out Magical Energy manifest "Dark! Believix!" Dark Bloom shouts as he gasps she changes her outfit the essence swirls around forming a blue skirt Magical Energy enchants Wings behind her then forearms wear light blue fingerless gloves around them and her hair resemble the normal personification of herself's signature bangs reaching knee-length a top partially covers her midriff with slight poufy shoulders pink heart shape/small dark blue heart gems within the wings a dark blue heart on each hip that tie a pair of purple bows in place a matching purple band become around the above of the layered ruffles that are blue on top then pink on the bottom and Magical Energy swirls around her legs creating sparkly knee length socks then a purple ribbon wraps around above the pinkish heels that sport a white sole and blue toe area then Sky looks at her fly away and the outfit's colour scheme blackens the purple patterns then darkens the pink into a darker shade and stares at Sky smiling "Bloom? Is that you?" Sky asks before flying after her on his Glider hours later she arrives near an warehouse door then The confused Avatar approaches her causing the fairy to turn around "Who are you? I thought you were Bloom..." Sky says as Dark Bloom giggles "I am Bloom. A Darker version of her, Dark Bloom..." Dark Bloom introduces before he stares at her hair Identical to his girlfriend's "You look as beautiful as her." Sky explains as she giggles and she enters the warehouse then sneaks inside to grab some food bag valuable and walks slowly out the entrance then she gets caught by five thugs behind her armed with knives clubs and baseball bats "Where are you going pretty fairy?" A Man asks before she walks back then placing the food bag atop the crate and sits on it crossing her right leg challengingly "Listen, I hate fighting guys like you...I owned this food that was stolen. Let me leave and no one gets hurt." Dark Bloom says as the head Thug approaches near her "Look...Our Boss ordered us to steal this, Just find another valuable bag of food." The Man explains before she smiles "No. This bag was the last one..." Dark Bloom declares as she uncrosses her leg then kicks him with left foot and shoves the Thug down then other men look at her in shock and Dark Bloom walks toward them "I told you guys I hate fighting. Oh well, Left me no choice..." Dark Bloom says before the remaining four charge at her with their weapons she kicks the knife off with right foot then kicks the thug with her right and a third man swings his bat then Dark Bloom kicks him in stomach with left leg and knocks him out with a right spin kick then second man punches she easily kicks his left cheek with right foot knocking him down unconscious and walks near the leader thug she aims her left foot on his right side threatening to kick him unconscious then takes the bag "Will you let me leave now?" Dark Bloom asks as he fearfully nods and she walks to Sky handing him the bag her arms behind back then the Fairy smiles "You didn't use magic." Sky explains before she blushes "I learnt Karate, Sky...Normal Bloom didn't." Dark Bloom declares as Sky gasps in shock "How did you know me?" Sky asks before she holds his right hand reverting from her Dark Believix and he stares in shock then smiles affectionately scene where Sky eats sandwiches next to her and they finish them staring at each other lovingly then blushes "Do you really think I'm beautiful like normal Bloom?" Dark Bloom asks as Sky looks at her affectionately and smiles "Yeah...I do." Sky says before Dark Bloom stares at him "How do you know my name? I don't think we've met before..." Sky explains as Dark Bloom smiles "I remember you because Bloom. I was Acting Evil because...the Imbalance of your World with the absence of the Mystical Master inverted my personality. But I've inherited everything from Bloom spiritually thanks to the reconnection of the Spirit World and Earth..." Dark Bloom declares before he holds her right hand with left affectionately looking at her and she stares at him blushing then Sky brushes a strand of orange hair and he looks at her "You really remind me of her." Sky says as Dark Bloom blushes "I remind you of Bloom? Oh Okay..." Dark Bloom explains before she stares at him then he sees her cuddling onto his chest affectionately and Sky holds the Dark Fairy close then she pulls back "It's great being around you." Sky declares as Dark Bloom blushes "I love being around you too, You're a great guy...But You wouldn't like me." Dark Bloom says before he holds her "Actually...You're beautiful, I think someone without powers and karate is who I would like." Sky explains as she looks at him surprised and he sees her lean forward then gently connects her lips with his brushing against them and they pull away blushing "But you have a girlfriend...I don't want to ruin your relationship. You shouldn't cheat on her with me." Dark Bloom declares before he affectionately stares at her then Sky pecks the fairy on right cheek and she touches the area where he kissed then she looks at him "You love her too much Sky. I'm not getting in between you and her...She loves you and I love you too but I don't want to destroy your relationship just to be with me." Dark Bloom says as he stares at her "I'm not going to cheat...You're her counterpart right? I love you both. I wouldn't mind having two girlfriends..." Sky explains before she looks at him "But You shouldn't be with me If you love her. As much as I want to be with you...I don't want to get in between you and Bloom." Dark Bloom declares as he stares at her lovingly and she sheds tears trailing down cheeks then Sky gently wipes them and places his left hand on right cheek "You're with her because I love you just as much..." Sky says before he embraces the Dark Fairy then she lays her head onto his chest "Sky. I l-love you too..." Dark Bloom explains as he hugs the Darkness Fairy and she cuddles onto her soon boyfriend then he holds the counterpart close and takes her hands then she giggles embarrassingly and scene where Sky holds her hand then she lays on his shoulder and kisses cheek then he embraces the Dark Fairy and she looks at him affectionately then Dark Bloom and kisses her boyfriend passionately then she releases the kiss pulling away and Kai skips to 'Golden Warrior' then plays scene where Riyorvo's hair turns yellow and his eyes are green then he stares at the mirror surprised and The Spirit User grabs a tarot card 'Golden Warrior' then he looks at it shocked "Golden Warrior? Th-This must be a Spirit." Riyorvo declares before Flora enters the room "Oh You're awake...You look better." Flora says as he stares at her "Why did Sky have five teammates? Someone must have quit the team..." Riyorvo explains before she looks at him "Yeah, Timmy left and he told Sky to rename Specialists into Team Power. That's the nickname..." Flora declares as he stares at her "You know Riyorvo is a Japanese name translating take and Rivanya is an Italian Last Name. Kinda explains why I'm both Japanese and Italian..." Riyorvo says before she looks at him "That's Unique. Riyorvo..." Flora explains as he stares at her "Helia sure is taking awhile." Riyorvo declares before she looks at him "He did lose his blood...Nex probably is trying to help him." Flora says as he stares at her and scene where Valtor's body burns away disintegrating into pieces then evaporated to ashes and dust then Nex and Helia smiling at The Vampire's peaceful death then walks toward the sand path leading away from Desert and to Forest then scene where They walk towards the Fairy House then enters their home and enter separate rooms then Sky and Bloom sit next to each other "Hey...Sky, You are such a wise leader." Bloom explains before he looks at her "Better than you, You suck at figuring out problems...Ms Misguiding leader. Unlike your clumsy self I lead honourably..." Sky declares as she stares at him "Alright. I get it! You are the motivational leader..." Bloom says before he looks at her "Yeah It is great! Ms Bloom some Weak Magic. Roast Ms Orange coloured Magic..." Sky explains as she stares at him "Nice Roast. Mr Gimme a Break..." Bloom declares before he looks at her "Deal with it, Weak Fairy." Sky says as she stares at him "Okay! You're teasing too hard..." Bloom explains before he looks at her "Sorry. I just wanted to give facts, I wouldn't roast hard..." Sky declares as she stares at him "I know you wouldn't. It's just teasing..." Bloom says before he looks at her "You don't make any sense. You're teasing too hard, Ms Magical Balls Enchantment Pathetic Powerless insignificant Dumb Clumsy Impotent Futile Fairy..." Sky explains as she stares at him "Ow! You burned me there." Bloom declares before he looks at her "Your teasing was bad..." Sky says as she stares at him "I'm not as good as you." Bloom explains before he looks at her "Great point, I have tricks...Pathetic you're incapable of toying with your enemies." Sky declares as she stares at him "Nobody can surpass your outwitting...Sky, I would've failed anyways." Bloom says before he looks at her "You have a point..." Sky explains as she stares at him "Of Course I do." Bloom declares before he looks at her "Yeah, Lucky...You should be glad you're my girlfriend." Sky says as she stares at him "I am..." Bloom explains before he stares at her "That's great. I still love you, Sweetie..." Sky declares as she looks at him "I love you too." Bloom says before he stares at her "This responsibility of maintaining balance within our World, It's led me through a path to becoming a hero that shall influence others in a good nature...guiding people into peace. I can't believe Fairies were Incapable of accomplishing great balance..." Sky explains as she looks at him "You changed the world. I'm sure your father will be very proud, his son grew up into a selfless savior..." Bloom declares before he stares at her "Thanks Bloom." Sky says as she looks at him "I'm your girlfriend...I always state something supportive and sweet." Bloom explains before he stares at her "So glad you did..." Sky declares as she looks at him then they share an affectionate kiss and pull away blushing "Oh Sky, you're so sweet." Bloom says before he stares at her "You're beautiful too Bloom..." Sky explains as she looks at him "Thank You." Bloom declares before he stares at her "I really...love you." Sky says as she looks at him "I still worry about being tortured if I act irrationally and accusing...You really do punish those whoever disrespects you." Bloom explains before he stares at her "I'm the Legendary Mystical Master...Greatest Multi curver, You don't have any right to mistreat me." Sky declares as she stares at him "I really don't...I wouldn't want to unleash your violent nature." Bloom says before he looks at her "I'm fierce when people hurt you, I become violent whenever I need to..." Sky explains as she stares at him "Hey. It's Alright, Don't go overboard..." Bloom declares before he looks at her "I do have a violent side. So I can't assure you that I won't overdo it and kill..." Sky says as she stares at him "I get that. Just try...You shouldn't kill unless You've got a reason to." Bloom explains before he looks at her "Okay..." Sky declares as she stares at him "Good." Bloom says before he looks at her "I wouldn't want to kill...It disturbs me, It needs to be absolutely necessary or there are no other choice." Sky explains as she stares at him "I understand..." Bloom declares before he looks at her "I only genuinely want to kill when someone hurts you." Sky says as she stares at him "That's reasonable, Disregarding your Morals for me..." Bloom explains before he looks at her "Well. I set aside morals through rage, I hate when people hurt you..." Sky declares as she stares at him "How Sweet." Bloom says before he looks at her "I always am..." Sky explains as she stares at him "Heh heh, Sky you're the best. I'm flattered..." Bloom declares before he looks at her 


End file.
